Singing how I feel
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: A collection of songfics featuring all your favorite couples except Beast Boy and Terra as main. Songs have been requested by reviewers along with the pairing/s. Now, finally, COMPLETE with 100 chapters!
1. Perfect

(AN:) So, I decided to have a collection of one-shots with different songs for each couple, family members, or best friends. I've been listening to my IPod the whole weekend, and thousands of ideas just popped in my head! So here I am!

First one, this is son and father, Bruce and Richard. Richard's older, not married yet, and hasn't taken over Nightwing. Bruce, well, is still Batman and that's the end of that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Perfect by Simple Plan**

* * *

"Hey Bruce," Richard greeted as he walking into the Wayne manor one morning.

"Richard," Bruce simply said, sitting near the fireplace reading a newspaper.

"You might be wondering what I'm doing here," he began standing in front of the covered man.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
Do you think I__'__m wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along _

"Of course not, this is your home if you've forgotten," He said from behind the newspaper. Richard was getting a little mad that he wasn't talking face to face. He took a deep breath; this wasn't the time to argue about something like that.

"Yeah, I know. Bruce, I was wondering if you're proud."

He placed down the newspaper on his lap, looking at his adopted son shocked.

"What? Dick, are you feeling alright?"

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I__'__m never gonna be good enough for you  
I can__'__t pretend that I'm alright  
And you can__'__t change me_

"Do you want the truth or the lie?"

"The truth."

"I'm not fine at all. Ever since I left, wanting to take charge of my own city, I've been a mess."

_'Cause__ we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
I__'__m sorry I can__'__t be perfect_

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was afraid that you were going to say how perfect I'm not."

"You're a human being, Richard, no one is perfect."

_Now it__'__s just too late and we can__'__t go back  
I__'__m sorry I can__'__t be perfect _

"What changed your mind about coming and talking to me?" Bruce asked, standing up and looking eye to eye at Richard.

"Starfire said it would be best that I let out everything I've been holding in for the past years."

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside  
did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
now seem so far away  
and it feels like you don__'__t care anymore_

"It would be great if you told me everything," Bruce said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Richard asked in surprise.

"Yes, how else are we suppose to fix problems if you don't tell me them? I'm your father, remember?"

"Yeah, and you always will be no matter what."

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I__'__m never gonna be good enough for you  
I can__'__t stand another fight and nothing's alright _

"So, tell me everything," Bruce said.

Alfred walks into the room, but when he sees Richard, he quickly leaves. He hides behind the wall, hearing what Bruce and Richard are talking about. There's yelling, screaming and whispers. Could this be a start of another fight?

'_Cause we__ lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
I__'__m sorry I can__'__t be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can__'__t go back  
I__'__m sorry I can__'__t be perfect _

"And the most important thing that bothers me is that you're never proud of me for what I do!"

"I'm always proud, Richard. You're on a team with great friends, a wonderful wife, and leader of the biggest team!"

"You never express. Sometimes I think that you don't even care anymore."

_Nothing__'__s gonna change  
the things that you said  
Nothing__'__s gonna make this right again  
Please don__'__t turn your back  
I can__'__t believe it__'__s hard just to talk to you  
But you don__'__t understand _

"You never understood how it felt knowing how it feels like to have your dad not notice the things you do."

"You're always on the news."

"That doesn't mean you say it to my face."

_'Cause__ we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I__'__m sorry I can__'__t be perfect  
Now it__'__s just too late  
And we can__'__t go back  
I__'__m sorry I can__'__t be perfect_

"That's the real reason why I left here. I felt like you blocked me completely out of your life once I took over Robin."

_'Cause __we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I__'__m sorry I can__'__t be perfect  
Now it__'__s just too late  
And we can__'__t go back  
I__'__m sorry I can't be perfect_

"I wish that you could at least show some appreciation towards what I do. I always do that same to you when you're Batman. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I left Robin and became normal Richard Grayson again."

"Are you going to do that?"

"I'm starting to think." Richard lowered his head, looking at the ground.

"Well, I would never talk to you again."

Richard's head then shoots up, looking at him. He was serious.

"Do you honestly think things would be a lot better if you dropped the hero work? No, it wouldn't. You're who you are now and I can't change that. Even if you wanted to even think what it would be like, don't.

"So, you really care?"

"Of course I care! I may not show many emotions, but inside I do. I was a robot before you took over Robin and before, when I had you as a sidekick; it felt as if I was born again. When lost my parents it felt as if-"

"-nothing could ever make you happy again?" Richard filled in; sharing what he felt when he lost his parents.

"Yes, but I was wrong. We needed each other, we both knew that, but I never agreed to it. I'm sorry. I can surely assure you that I've changed as you grew up."

Richard's eyes wondered up to the ceiling, trying to hold in the tears of happiness that wanted to escape.

This night was going to be a good night, he can tell.

* * *

(AN:) Well, I know it's a crappy ending, but I really didn't know how else to end it. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to send it to me, and I'll add it. Of course, give credit to you :]


	2. No One

(AN:) BB/Rae 4Lifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! LET ME HEAR YOU FANS SCREAM!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or No One by Aly and AJ**

Beast Boy and Raven are dating here. Thanks to my friend for helping me write the kiss part!

* * *

Beast Boy dragged himself down the hall, yawing. He woke up from a beautiful voice singing, but he couldn't figure out who it was coming from. Thinking about it too much, he couldn't go back to sleep.

The Common Room doors open, and in came Beast Boy walking straight into the kitchen, flicking on the lights. He read on the clock hanging near the fridge blinking 5:40 am.

Great, who would be up this early?

Beast Boy opened the fridge and took out the carton of soy milk, shaking it. There was still some left. Opening the cabinet, and taking out his green monkey mug, he pouring some milk and warmed it up in the microwave.

He sighed, this brought back small memories when he was little and living with his parents.

Beast Boy's ears then twitched, hearing a noise from somewhere in the tower. Hearing the microwave go off, he quickly grabbed his mug and walked out of the room, hearing the sound louder and louder as he walked down the hall.

It sounded like a guitar playing.

Beast Boy walked closer to the sound, and appeared in front of Raven's door. The sound was defiantly coming from his girlfriend's room, but could she be the one who's playing it? Beast Boy places his ear on the door; Raven must be awake and is the one who was playing it. He walks in, sipping his drink and seeing Raven sitting on a chair near the window. There was a guitar sitting on her lap, and she was strumming. He guessed Raven didn't hear him come in, for she continued to look out the window.

"_I am moving through the crowd trying to find myself. Feel like a guitar that's never played. Will someone strum away?" _Raven sang beautifully.

Beast Boy was shocked, he never heard anyone like that.

"_And I ask myself who do I wanna be? Do I wanna throw away the key and invent a whole new me? And I tell myself no one, no one. Don't wanna be no one, but me."_

Beast Boy guessed she might have had another dream from her childhood when she was living in Azarath with the monks. Could it be that she was still bothered by what happened when she was little? She never shared what happened, so maybe that was it. She still felt alone in the world.

"_You are moving through the crowd trying to find yourself. Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf. Will someone take you down? And you ask yourself who do I wanna be? Do I wanna throw away the key and invent a whole new me? Gotta tell yourself no one, no one don't wanna be no one, but me."_

He set his cup down on a table as he slowly walked over to where Raven was sitting down, carefully not having her hear him walk.

"_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall. You turn the light on to erase it all. You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless, so open all the blinds and all the curtains. No one, no one; don't wanna be no one, but me."_

Beast Boy stands right behind her.

"_We are moving through the crowd," _Raven finishes, sighing.

Beast Boy places both hands on her shoulders, having Raven jump and turn around.

"How long were you there for?"

"Long enough. Raven, is something bothering you?" Beast Boy asked, kneeling next to her.

Raven turned and looked out the window, "Just thinking."

"Does it have something about when you were little?"

Raven slowly nodded, not looking at him.

Beast Boy turned Raven's head by holding her chin, "Raven, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Raven leaned forward and brushed her lips against Beast Boy's. He pressed his mouth closer to deepen the kiss, moving his hand to her thigh and she slid hers to his shoulders.

At that moment, Beast Boy felt a shock go through his body and then an image appeared, showing a small Raven. She was surrounded by the monks of Azarath, yelling at her.

"You will become the portal!" One monk said.

"No she will not, she will be the Queen of Azarath," another one said.

"She will be neither! She will learn to become a monk like us."

"I don't want to be anyone! I want to be myself," Raven screamed, jumping up from the chair.

The monks starting talking all at once and Raven covered her ears, not wanting to hear what they were saying to her.

"What the heck?"

Beast Boy pulled away, the image leaving and he saw Raven's room again.

"Robin?" Raven asked, looking at the Team leader smirking as he stood at the door.

"You never closed the door?!" Raven asked Beast Boy, looking at him.

Beast Boy couldn't say anything; the words were stuck in his throat. He ran up to the door and slammed it shut, turning around and seeing Raven confused.

"Raven, I saw something when you kissed me," Beast Boy started to explain, walking up to her.

"What did you see?" She asked breathlessly.

"The monks telling you who to be when you were little," Beast Boy answered, looking into her amethyst colored eyes.

Raven looked up at him.

"That's why you sang that song about wanting to be who you want to be, right?"

"Yeah, I was tired of hearing everyone tell me who I was going to be when I was older. No one bothered to hear what I wanted to be after they saw my destiny."

"Well, now you don't have to worry because no one will tell you who to be, it's all up to you."

"I already know what I'm going to be."

"What's that?"

"Possibly," Raven stopped, thinking.

"Possibly?"

"You two are in so much trouble when you get out," They heard Robin yell from the other side of the door.

They both ignored him. "A hero with my friends," She finished, smiling a little.

Beast Boy chuckled, "I should have guessed that."

"Yes, you should have."


	3. I can Transform Ya

(AN:) Alright, warning for this one. It's rated T so if you can't read those kind of stuff, you should skip to the next chapter! I couldn't help myself but write by using this song xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or I can Transform Ya by Chris Brown.**

* * *

"It's because I'm black, ain't it?"

"Dude, of course not! I'm just saying that it would be the perfect song for her."

"Well, I disagree with it. I'm not going to sing a song for her. Man, that's pathetic."

"You sang a song for her last year when we were in that band!"

"That was then, and this is now. I'm not singing, and that's final. You can sing something for your girl while I'll think of something for mine that won't be crazy as singing her some song you heard on the radio."

"I saw you dance to it!"

"You saw WHAT?"

Beast Boy laughed, "Now, let's go get our costumes!"

"Whoa, costumes? If you've forgotten, I'm half robot, I can't wear clothes!"

"That is why, my friend, you created the holographic rings!"

Beast Boy quickly zoomed out of the room, getting the clothes.

"Sometimes tells me I'm not going to like this," Cyborg groaned, throwing his hand to his forehead.

Beast Boy jumped in the room, showing what he wanted them to wear.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no!" Cyborg yelled, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that this is going to rock for Bumblebee's birthday," Beast Boy laughed, dancing around, "She's going to be here in a few minutes, so come on!" He ran behind Cyborg and pushed him. Cyborg started struggling, having Beast Boy have a hard time moving him out of the room and to the Common Room.

"Starfire, Raven, Robin, when can I take this thing off?" Bumblebee asked, referring to the scarf Starfire tied in front of her eyes.

"When we say so," Robin answered. Starfire giggled, clapping her hands. Raven cracked a tiny smile, but it was big enough for her friends to see.

"We're ready!" Beast Boy yelled, walking into the room. Robin, Starfire and Raven looked behind them and gasped, laughing a little.

"I am out of here!" Cyborg yelled, turning around.

"Victor, is that you?" Bumblebee called, about to remove the band, but Starfire caught her hand.

"Do not remove the band friend!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire, come on! I want to see what everyone is laughing about!"

"Oh, trust me, you will see," Beast Boy said, pushing Cyborg in front of the couch. He gasped when he saw his girlfriend; she was wearing a red dress with lipstick. She had her hair down, shoulder length and wavy. She wore red heels to match her outfit.

"I am going to murder you, Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Haha, someone's now nervous because his girlfriend is wearing his favorite color and looks hot, huh?"

"Come on, BB; just let me take her out to dinner or something. Don't make me do this," Cyborg whispered, standing next to his best friend.

"It will be easy, don't worry," Beast Boy said, grabbing the CD from his pockets and placing it into Robin's boom box.

"Alright, go ahead Bumblebee, take it off," Raven said.

Bumblebee nodded, bringing her hands to the back of her head and untying the knot made. When she removed the scarf, the first thing she saw was Beast Boy laughing as Cyborg stood there, covering his face in his hands.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were wearing their old band clothes. Cyborg was wearing his white South Pole shirt and black baggy pants with black converse while Beast Boy was blond again, his skin was tan, and eye color was blue. He wore a blue superman shirt with dark green jeans with green converse.

"Guys, what's going on?" Bumblebee asked, smiling wide.

Beast Boy elbowed –punched Cyborg.

"Uh, h-happy birthday, Karen, t-this is your birthday present from Beast Boy."

Beast Boy elbowed—punched him again on his arm.

"And me," He added as Robin clicked the play button on his boom box.

Starfire, Raven and Robin clapped, leaving Bumblebee smiling.

Cyborg started moving his feet while Beast Boy just stood there, moving his head to the beat.

"_Go hey Lil Mama, I can transform ya. No, I can't dance, but I can dance on ya. Swizz on the beat, Vic move ya feet, and baby I can transform your him to a me." _Beast Boy sang, pointing to Cyborg. He then walked towards the four sitting on the couch.

"_I can change your life make it so new, make you never want to go back to the old you." _He continued, standing in front of Bumblebee who giggled. He then flipped backwards, standing next to Cyborg again, "_Ciroc and lime, give it a lil time, and she can transform like Optimus Prime."_

He twirled behind Cyborg who stepped front, standing as he moved his hands around singing, _"Need a ride, I can range you up. Money, I can change you up. You can ride your own no longer be the passenger. Swag low, I build you up, knees, we can stand you up. Red lips, red dress, like 'em like a fire truck."_

"_What you need, you can have that. My black card, they don't decline that see potential in ya, let me mould that. I can transform ya, I can transform ya."_

"_I can transform ya, I can transform ya. Anything ya want, I can (I can) get it for ya. You're my baby girl, shoulda known I did it for ya. I can Trans, I can Trans, I can transform ya."_

Beast Boy then walked behind the table that was covered in a black cloth and pulled out, "_Shoes - you got it (_Beast Boy: _got it)"_

He placed the shoes on the table and pulled out, "_Bags - you got it (_Beast Boy: _got it)."_

"Toy cars and fake money? Really?" Cyborg asked, looking at the leftover props.

"Just go with it!" Beast Boy yelled, hearing the others giggle.

"_Cars - you got it (_Beast Boy: _got it)"_

"_Money - still got it (_Beast Boy: _got it)"_

"_I can transform ya, I can transform ya. Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya."_

"_See me in the video, you can have it really though, Iced out everything, break you like an Eskimo. Wanna fly, we can go, anywhere you wanna go, Jimmy Choos in Italy, Louis V in Tokyo."_

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Cyborg mumbled to himself.

"_Something like Pinocchio, if you lie down, I'ma grow. Wanna see me do it big, I can show you how it goes. Take you from an amateur to being professional. I can have you swag surfing."_

"_What you need, you can have that. My black card, they don't decline that. See potential in ya, let me mould that, I can transform ya, I can transform ya."_

"_I can transform ya, I can transform ya. Anything ya want, I can (I can) get it for ya. You're my baby girl, shoulda known I did it for ya. I can Trans, I can Trans, I can transform ya."_

"_Shoes - you got it (got it) Bags - you got it (got it) Cars - you got it (got it) Money - still got it (got it), I can transform ya, I can transform ya. Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya."_

Cyborg then moved to the side as Beast Boy jumped in, _"Alright, I can transform ya, like a transformer. I can turn you from a human to a Carter. Take you off the bench, t-turn ya to a starter. Then take you home and put you on a charger. Then my car transforms to a charter. And we can fly to wherever you ever thought of."_

"_I take you to where it's warmer. Then I gotta rip off your dress like a warm up, but I'm just getting warmed up. So tell your man he better get his Voltron up, I transform her to a Ducati, and then I transform me to a Bugatti, 'cause her form puts me in a trance. I transform smaller and she puts me in her pants. Swizz on the Beat, Vic move ya feet, and Weezy transform a good girl to a freak." _Beast Boy spun around, having Cyborg back on the spot light.

"_What you need, you can have that. My black card, they don't decline that. See potential in ya, let me mould that, I can transform ya, I can transform ya."_

"_I can transform ya, I can transform ya. Anything ya want, I can (I can) get it for ya. You're my baby girl, shoulda known I did it for ya. I can Trans, I can Trans, I can transform ya."_

"_Shoes - you got it (got it) Bags - you got it (got it) Cars - you got it (got it) Money - still got it (got it)"_

"_I can transform ya, I can transform ya. Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya."_

Robin, Starfire and Raven stood up, clapping. Bumblebee was still sitting down, too shocked to do anything. There was a smile still on her face, and through the entire song.

"So, Karen, what did you think?" Cyborg asked, afraid of the answer.

"I-I don't know what to say," She answered.

"I told you this was horrible! I'm going to pound the green off your face!" Cyborg yelled, grabbing onto Beast Boy's shirt.

"Dude, you didn't let her finish talking," Beast Boy said, pointing to Bumblebee. Cyborg turned his head and saw her getting up from the couch and walking towards him.

He let go of Beast Boy's shirt by the time she was next to him. Bumblebee kissed his cheek, having Cyborg turn red as he placed his hand on that same spot.

"It was amazing," She said.

"Really? You didn't think it was, you know, too African American?"

Bumblebee laughed, "No, it was the perfect gift you could have ever given me today."

"Well, you should thank me too since I thought of it," Beast Boy popped n between them. Cyborg picked him up and threw him aside, looking back at Bumblebee, smiling. She let out a small giggle, looking back at him.

"Hearing this song, I wonder what you might do for my next birthday," Raven commented, looking at Beast Boy.

"Oh, I know the perfect song!" Beast Boy yelled, having Robin and Starfire laugh.

"Just great," Raven said sarcastically.

"Are they going to stand like that all day?" Robin asked, pointing to Cyborg and Bumblebee who were still looking at each other, smiling.

"Knowing it is them two, then yes," Starfire answered.


	4. Breakaway

(AN:) Here, we're back to rating K! Everyone is married here, Robin is now Nightwing and Beast Boy is Changeling. There no kids, and I think that's about it...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

"Galfore please!" Starfire yelled.

"You are a princess of this planet, Koriand'r, and it is almost your job to take over the thrown!" Galfore argued.

"If you have forgotten, my home is down on Earth where Nightwing and all my friends are. I am married now and it will be very hard to leave everyone," Starfire explained.

"You grew up here and you can come back with ease. This is the end of the conversation," Galfore said before walking back inside the castle, leaving Starfire out in the balcony, crying. She dug her head in her hands before zooming back into space. She stops in the middle, looking down from Earth back to Tamaran, tears still running down her cheeks.

Slowly, Starfire floats back to Earth, thinking of a way to break the news to everyone, especially her husband. She arrives in front of the Titans Tower and walks in, hearing no one.

The Common Room doors open, and Starfire walks in, but doesn't find her friends where they should be. She turns around and quietly sobs as she walks down the hallway, heading to her room. As she gets closer to Changeling and Raven's room, the door opens, startling her.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Raven asked, yawing as she rubs one eye.

"Yeah, Honey, what's bothering you?" Bumblebee stepped out of her room she shared with Cyborg now. She let out a small yawn also.

"Raven, Bumblebee, forgive me. I did not mean to wake you up from your nap," Starfire said, quickly wiping her tears away.

"No problem. Now, what's bothering you?" Raven stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Do you know where Nightwing is?"

"He, Cyborg and Changeling went to the grocery store; it's the guys turn. Now, stop changing to subject and tell us what's wrong." Bumblebee said, walking out of the room and leaning against the wall.

"Nothing is the matter. Please, go back to your nap," Starfire quickly said as she zoomed away. Raven, having fast reflexes, grabbed her arm.

"Starfire, we've been friends since forever that now you're more like my sister. I can tell something is bothering you and won't be fine until you are."

Starfire stood still for a few minutes, the tears starting to fall out of her eyes again. She breathes, saying, "Perhaps you should get your guitar and meet me on the roof where I will explain."

Raven nodded her head, even though she couldn't have seen. She let go of her hand, and quickly ran back inside the room as Starfire walked away with Bumblebee holding onto her shoulder with one arm around it, heading up as she promised she would. Raven took the guitar in her hands before flying out the window and up to the roof. Starfire and Bumblebee already beat her there to it, sitting on the edge with her feet swinging and her eyes closed. Raven landed next to Bumblebee, sitting down.

"So, what do you need me to play, Star?" Raven asked, setting the guitar on her lap.

"An A minor to G to C and F, please," Starfire instructed, her eyes still closed.

"Is that a song you just created?" Bumblebee asked before Raven started to play.

Starfire shook her head, "I have heard it on the radio this morning while I was cooking."

"So then why do you want me to play it?"

"It best explains my problem which I hope that will be solved."

"Whatever it is, I know we will fix it," Bumblebee said. Raven cracked a small smile in agreement before finally starting to strum the chords Starfire said.

"_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window."_

Bumblebee gasped, she heard of this song before and knew what it meant by the singer, Kelly, was saying. She then knew Starfire was talking about her home planet. Something must have happened there, that would be the reason why she wants to sing about it.

"_Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy I would pray."_

Starfire started rocking side to side, along with the strumming and rhythm she used as she sung.

"_Trying hard to reach out, but when I'd try to speak out felt like no one could hear me."_

Raven remembered that was the same thing she felt when she was little and living back in Azarath. She smiled a little, also remembering the song she sang that Changeling heard back when they were just dating. _(No one – chapter 1)_

"_Wanted to belong there, but something felt so wrong there, so I would pray I could breakaway."_

Raven stopped playing. "Starfire, did Galfore tell you something when you went back to Tamaran this morning?"

Starfire nodded, "He said it is soon time for me to take the thrown."

"WHAT?!" Raven and Bumblebee screamed together.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway_," Starfire continued to sing without the music. Raven then continued to strum. Bumblebee covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at the news.

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I loved. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway."_

Starfire knew this couldn't be the end of her days on Earth. There had to be something she could do to have Galfore change his mind, but what?

She opened her eyes; looking out at the city as she sang, _"Wanna feel the warm breeze. Sleep under a palm tree. Feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train. Travel on a jet plane, far away and breakaway."_

Nightwing, Changeling and Cyborg opened the roof top door, walking in one by one. They heard Raven playing her guitar from outside, so they followed it to up here. They smiled, seeing the girls hanging out together, but their smiles turns into frowns when they hear what Starfire is singing.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. I won't forget all the ones that I loved. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway."_

She stands up, explaining the next part of the lyrics with hand motion.

"_Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging 'round revolving doors. Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but gotta keep moving on, moving on. Fly away, breakaway."_

Starfire stops, looking out at the city, quiet. Raven keeps strumming, but Bumblebee gets up and places a hand on her shoulder. The three guys still stand where they are, near the door, not knowing if they should tell the girls they're here or not.

Starfire then sings quietly for the rest of the song, still standing with Bumblebee's hand on her shoulder, _"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway."_

"Starfire-"Nightwing began saying, but Cyborg stopped him. Nightwing looked over at him, seeing Cyborg shake his head. Nightwing sighed, waiting until the song was over.

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway."_

"_Breakaway."_

Nightwing looked over at Cyborg, who this time nodded his head. Slowly, he walked towards the girls, making sure they didn't see him with the two other guys following right behind him.

"_Breakaway."_

"Do you want to explain what's going on, Starfire?" Nightwing asked, standing behind the three girls. They jumped, turning around the same time and seeing their husbands standing there.

"How long have you three been standing there?" Bumblebee asked.

"At the part where Starfire was saying she wasn't going to forget some stuff here," Changeling filled in, his pointer finger in the air like he used to do when he was younger.

"Where are you going and why?" Cyborg asked.

"Back to my home planet to become Queen of Tamaran from what I have heard," Starfire mumbled, a little loud enough for the three guys to hear her.

"Queen of Tamaran?! By yourself?! No way, you are not going, not leaving Earth, not quitting the team!" Nightwing started freaking out, jumping all over the place.

"Nightwing, there is nothing I can do. If Galfore said so, then it must be done. No one can argue whether they like the new idea or not."

"Yes there is! You're a part of this planet now, and here, you're supposed to do what you want, not whatever someone else tells you too. If you're heart is telling you have to stay here, then that's what you must do. Unless, if you're heart is saying-"

"Oh, Nightwing, you know it is not saying that such thing! I do really want to stay here with you and everyone else, but how shall I tell Galfore if he won't listen to me?"

"Leave that, to us," The others said together, smiling at each other. Starfire and Nightwing looked at them confused, not having a clue on what the four of them were thinking.

* * *

(AN:) And this will continue on to the next chapter! After that, then I'll start with the song request I might get!


	5. Sanctuary

(AN:) Alright, this is part two of "Breakaway." Like I said before in the last chapter, after this one I will start with the song suggestions and then back to the ones that pop in my head. Haha, you should see my list! Trust me, you will smile one I get them on here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Sanctuary by UTADA**

If you guys are wondering about my JerichoxKole fic, don't worry because I'm working on that too! I just get distracted that it never finishes...

* * *

"Galfore, we would like to speak with you," Raven said, walking through the room to the other side where Galfore was sitting on a big chair. There one guard on each side of his chair.

"Rachel, Garfield, Victor and Karen from planet Earth I see," Galfore greeted, nodding his head, "Please, tell me the matter which you four would like to speak to me about."

"It's about your daughter, Starfire. She's saying you're forcing her to come back here and take over the thrown," Cyborg yelled, pointing at Galfore.

"Ah, yes, she will be a beautiful queen!" Galfore commented, laughing.

"Yeah, she might, but she won't be happy," Changeling said.

"She doesn't want to leave her friends and family on Earth!" Bumblebee added.

"So, you came to tell me this. Well, I don't know if she told you this or not, but she has to listen to me."

"Galfore, listen to us before you make up your mind," Raven said, "Can you listen to this?" She asked, waving a CD case in her hand.

"A compact disc I see? Well, alright. I perhaps I can see what you have in store for me." He jumps off his thrown, "Come, we shall walk to the room with the television."

Galfore left the room, having the four behind them. They smiled at each other, knowing once he sees what they have; he will have to let Starfire stay with them.

"So, what does this disc have that I must see?" Galfore asked as he sat on the couch as Raven loaded the disc in.

"It has Starfire on it, and how much fun she always has down on Earth with us," Bumblebee filled in, "She does miss her home planet, I do admit that, but she will miss Earth more.

"Just take your time and look at this, I will be sure that you will like it," Changeling said.

"Alright, you have me. I will watch this movie you have brought me," Galfore said.

Raven turned on the television, and the movie began with Starfire appearing on the screen;

"My name is Starfire, and I am a member of the Teen Titans. I have been a member since I was fifteen, and loved it ever since. I very much miss my friends and family back in my home planet, Tamaran, but it seems as if I have never left. Earth was very strange when I first arrive, but soon I understood that the strange was only the customs the people follow. Robin, my leader, taught me things with I will learn to follow, forever."

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now_

"The music, the places, the nature, all of these things was beautiful as my new friends showed me around Earth. I felt as if I could never leave. Until that is when our team had troubles."

The screen then shows Robin and Cyborg facing each other, angry.

"I don't even know why you're on this team!" Robin yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"That makes two of us! I QUIT!" Cyborg screamed, walking off screen, showing Robin lowering his head.

The screen then changed to the five sitting in the Common Rom

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg yelled, fighting over the controller with Beast Boy.

"Look! I'll give you back the controller as soon as Raven gives back my nail clippers!"

"Not gonna happen. How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off the coffee table?"

"Friends, please-"

"Robin, could the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think."

"I only turned the music up to DROWN OUT ALL THE YELLING!"

"Whose turn is it now, tough guy? Whose turn is it now?"

"Knock it off! I can't work with you two acting like idiots!"

"Great, Robin. More yelling will definitely stop all the yelling."

_I watch you fast asleep  
all I fear means nothing_

"But, it does not matter how many times we fight or argue, for my friends taught me is that, that's what people who live together do. In the end, we have fun with each other. That's what I love."

The screen shows the five at the park, enjoying a beautiful day.

"Would you look at that?" Cyborg asked, "A little sunshine, a little breeze-only one thing could make this day better."

Cyborg opens the grill sitting in front of him, showing…  
**"**Four and a half pounds of baby back ribs!" He yelled, lifting the plate. He sits at the bench next to Robin, eating a burger as Starfire is sitting on the other side, drinking a type of beverage, but the two doesn't notice what.

"Man, I love picnic food!" Cyborg said before he buries his face into the pork as Robin does the same with his burger.

**"**Agreed, Cyborg, this tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful," Starfire commented, drinking another sip. The two guys finally look up and freeze, staring at Starfire in surprise.

"Uh, Starfire?" Cyborg started.

"That's mustard." Robin finished his sentence for him.

As she's hugs the container she asks, "Is there more?"

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me_

"And the most important thing I love about this is my family."

The screen shows the Titans West tower, sitting on the island as it always does. The camera walks into the tower, showing Starfire holding it. She walks into the Common Room where her family members are, like always.

"Raven, say hi!" Starfire says as Raven is the first one she sees. Raven looks up from her book, smiling a little and waving at the camera.

Starfire then walks over to the side where Bumblebee is fixing something.

"This is the newest member of our group, Bumblebee!" Starfire introduced.

"Watcha got there, Starfire? Making a movie for someone?" Bumblebee asked as she looked up.

"Yes, it is part of capsule of time I am creating!"

"That's wonderful."

Starfire then walks to the couch where Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing the Game Station together.

"Aw, come on!" Cyborg yelled, jumping up, "I always beat your butt yet today somehow it's the other way around?!"

"Yes! How do you like me now Tin-man?" Beast Boy said, dancing around as he laughed.

"Hey, Starfire, what's with the camera?" Cyborg asked, looking at her. Beast Boy looked, waving.

"It is for the capsule of my time which I am creating! Perhaps my children will see it."

"Your children with Robin?" Beast Boy sang, looking over at their team leader who was blushing in the kitchen.

"If you know what's good for you, then shut up," Robin yelled from the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed together as the girls let out a little giggle.

_snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I_

"I always have the most joyous time here and always will, no matter what shall happen in the future. I hope no one will take me away."

In the last few minutes, the movie shows the gang smiling, laughing, and having fun together.

_You show me how to see  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now_

_My fears and lies  
melt away  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

The movie ends with the screen turning black.

Galfore sighs, "It is true, she is happy down there."

"It's been years since she left. Galfore, even though she doesn't live here anymore doesn't mean this isn't her home," Raven explained, standing up and in front of him, "You've seen her this morning, so you know that she will never forget to come back and visit like she promised."

Galfore is quiet, not knowing what else to say.

"She will come back when she can, but not stay here. We will all miss her, especially Nightwing," Cyborg continued.

"Life wouldn't be the same without her," Changeling added.

"She has been with us to long for us to let her go," Bumblebee said after.

"So, what do you say? Can we keep her?" Raven asked.

Galfore sighed, looking up at them, smiling, "If you Earthlings truly care for my small _bumgorf_ then I shall not take here away."

Raven and Bumblebee gasp as the four look at each other, smiling.

"Really?!" They said together.

"Yes, truthfully, I will not take her away."

"Oh, thank you Galfore!"

"Come on ya'll, we should go back and tell Starfire and Nightwing," Cyborg yelled, running out of the castle with Changeling and Bumblebee behind him. Raven stayed behind.

"She won't ever forget you, Galfore. Don't think so," Raven said, looking up at him.

Galfore let out a small chuckle, "Yes, I've forgotten your powers."

"Trust me, powers or not, I tell you the truth from my heart. She won't ever forget what you've done today."

Galfore nodded his head, smiling.

"Do you wish to keep the CD?" Raven asked, looking at the television.

"If you don't mind, I'd be glad if I did."

"Sure thing," Raven smiled before leaving, trying to catch up with the others.

Galfore sighed, walking over and pressing the play button the machine, wanting to see his little _bumgorf_ once again.

Cyborg, Bumblebee and Changeling came running into the Common Rooms screaming and dancing around as Raven quietly walked in after them. The others knew she was as much excited as they were, but with her powers still able to get out of control, they knew it was best if they didn't push her too far.

Starfire and Nightwing stood up from the couch, turning their heads and seeing their friends.

"Friends, please, has each of you contained too much of the sugar?" Starfire asked.

"Or is it what I think it is?!" Nightwing yelled, jumping over the couch and running up to them.

"HE SAID YES!" Cyborg, Bumblebee and Changeling yelled together with smiles.

"Are you kidding?" Nightwing said between laughs.

"NO!" The three yelled again as Changeling took Starfire's hand and twirled her around, laughing along with her.

"Something smells like the thanks should go to you," Nightwing said, looking at his little sister.

"Well, if I didn't bring the CD Starfire made for her time capsule, I don't think Galfore would have listened to us," Raven explained.

"You did make a copy, right?"

"Of course I did, Bird Brain. I'm the actual smart one of this group."

"Yeah, I know. Wait, hey!"

Raven smiled, letting out a small chuckle. She kissed Nightwing's cheek before walking to hug Starfire.

"This Tower is going to be just perfect now," Nightwing mumbled to himself as he saw his family dancing around.


	6. Before he cheats

(AN:) Ok, this one is for Saffire55! Hope you like it :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

"Come on, I know this perfect place where no one will find us."

"Are you really sure? What if-"

"No ifs. You just have to trust me."

"Alright, fine, I'll meet you in the garage later on today and you'll drive."

Raven turned around, her eyes filled with water. She heard footsteps coming closer to the door she was standing next to so she tried to use her powers to escape, but they wouldn't work. Suddenly, before she knew it, the door swished open. Panicking, she ran behind her, knowing he wouldn't see her if she ran away fast enough and reached the elevator.

Terra walked out of the room, looking side to side. She thought she heard someone, but no one was in the hallway.

"Anyone there, Babe?" Beast Boy asked, stepping out with her.

"Nope, no one I see," Terra answered, pushing Beast Boy back into the room as she smiled, closing the door.

Raven pushed up against the back of the elevator, breathing hard. The tears that were stuck in her eyes fell down. She didn't care if something was going to break. For the past hour, she has been standing in front of Beast Boy's room, hearing his and Terra's conversations.

For the past week, Terra has been visiting the tower, but Raven knew better. Today, she finally decided to follow Terra to Beast Boy's room, and found something shocking going on between her boyfriend and her friend.

Why? Beast Boy was one of them; a heartless boy who likes to play with girl's heart.

Raven should have known he wouldn't have ever given up his feelings for Terra, and tonight was proof. She was going to go to this place Beast Boy was going to take Terra. Of course, they would be undercover so it would be the perfect chance for her to get revenge.

The doors opened, showing the roof. Raven walked out, seeing Robin and Cyborg playing basketball together as Starfire cheered. At least someone was happy right now.

"Hey, Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked, alarmed as soon as he saw Raven crying.

"Of course I am. Why would I be?" Raven asked, not looking at anyone.

"Raven, you can't be crying for nothing," Cyborg said.

"Yes, perhaps something is bothering you?" Starfire suggested, floating over to her.

"No, everything is fine. I just need Cyborg for a minute," Raven said, grabbing onto Cyborg's arm and pulling him aside from Robin and Starfire. They looked at each other, worried.

"What's up, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"I need you to create me a new ring," Raven said, pulling up her hood to cover her wet, red face.

"A new holographic ring you mean?"

"Yes, I need it totally different from my old one. Please?"

"Raven, of course I will, but what are you using it for?"

"Let's just say for someone who needs a lesson."

"When do you need it by?"

"Will in ten minutes work?"

Cyborg smirked, "How about five? I already got the perfect outfit."

Cyborg ran inside, straight to his room to get started on his new small project.

"See, told you no one will find us here," A man wearing dark green pants, white shirt and black jacket said as he got out of his lime green color Dune Buggy that was parked in a building with hundreds of other cars. His eyes were a light blue color as his hair was a dark brown and his skin was tan.

"Yeah, I know. Stop reminding me," The woman coming out of the other side of the Chevrolet said. She was wearing a simple yellow cocktail dress with a black belt across the chest area. Her hair was black and her eyes were brown.

"Come on, we're going to have lots of fun!" The man said throwing taking his date's hand, walking inside of the large building.

When the close was cleared, two eyes were then seen, coming out from behind another car. When she didn't see anyone in the lot, she took out a flashlight from her back she had, and turned it on, pointing to the man's car from before.

"Well, Veronica, I'm sorry to do this to you, but Beast Boy deserves this," She said to the car, smiling.

She girl walked into the light were you could see she was wearing a pair of black pants and t-shirt to hide her in the darkness. Her hair was black as her eyes were brown and her skin was a light tan.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp and she's probably getting frisky_," She sang to herself softly as she circled the car.

"_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey."_

She stopped in front of the car, crossing her arms and looking at it.

"_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo and he don't know."_

She then opened her bag, pulling out a small key.

"_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive,"_ She sang, walking across the side of the car with the key scratching the doors.

She then walked towards the driver's seat, using the key she had to open the car door. She sat in the seat, then taking out a black sharpie from the bag.

"_Carved my name into his leather seat."_

She walked out of the car and back to the front, pulling a bat from her bag. As she swung, she sang, _"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights."_

Glass fell on the floor, sliding everywhere. She took out a pocket knife and walked over to the four wheels, singing,_ "Slashed a hole in all four tires."_

She walked back to the front of the car, _"And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_."

She sat on the hood, looking out at the night. An idea popped in her head and she snorted, _"Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke. Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky."  
_  
_"Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo. Oh and he don't know that I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat, I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all four tires and maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!"_

She got off the hood, turning around and taking out a camera this time from her bag. She took pictures of her work.

"_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl 'cause the next time that he cheats. Oh, you know it won't be on me! No, not on me 'cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat, I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

She smiled, looking at the car one last time, _"Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Oh, before he cheats."_

"Hey, what are you doing?" Someone yelled.

The woman turned her head and saw the owner of the car coming her way. She quickly ran the opposite way, making sure the man didn't see her. She laughed as she ran, knowing what his face will be like.

"Garfield, what's wrong?" The woman with the yellow dress came running after him.

"Someone messed with my car, Tara!" Garfield yelled, throwing his hands in his hair, "Veronica! Who did this to you?"

"I know who did this," Tara said after she opened the car door and saw the name sitting on the seat.

Garfield opened the other door, peaking in. He gasped when he saw the name across the two seats.

_Rachel Roth_

"Damn it!" Garfield yelled, punching the seat.

"Look, there's a note taped to the front," Tara said, taking the paper hanging on the front window.

"What does it say?"

"Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat," Tara read out loud.

Garfield started cursing under his breath.

"You cheated on her? You were _dating_ her and asked me out?" Tara yelled, crumpling the paper.

"No! I mean, yes I was going out with her, but I wasn't cheating," Garfield hesitated.

"You idiot, having a girlfriend and asking someone else out is called cheating! You cheated on me with Raven!" Tara screamed, her brown eyes and hands glowing yellow, "How could you?"

A boulder then appeared from the ground, hovering over Garfield. Tara let the boulder go, it landing on Garfield's head. He screamed and woke up, sweat on his face.

"Beast Boy, I heard screaming, what's wrong?" Raven asked, rushing into his room.

Beast Boy sat on his bed, looking at her.

"Did I go on a date with Terra by any chance?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his eyes, "Is Veronica ok? Are we still together?"

"I'm taking that as you had a bad dream again?" Raven asked, walking inside of his messy room and floating up next to him, "You haven't talked with Terra for months, how would you have been on a date with her? Veronica is perfectly shinning since this morning when we washed her, and no, we broke up two hours ago."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy screamed, falling off his bed and landing on the ground.

Raven cracked a small smiling, "I'm just kidding you know?"

Beast Boy got up, his sheets chocking him as he struggled to get out. Raven used her powers to remove them, throwing it back up on his bed.

"I HATE it when you do that to me!" Beast Boy said, fixing his pajama bottoms.

"I thought you were going to be used to it since I always say that when you ask," Raven said, hovering to the ground.

"I will never cheat on you with anyone. I don't care what happened in the past, all I love is you," He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Cheat on me?" Raven asked, "You _cheated_ on me?"

"NO! Not in real life, in my nightmare! I cheated on you with Terra! I-I mean in my nightmare that is."

"Well, if you did cheat on me in real life, then I already know the perfect revenge," She said, pointing to her head.

Beast Boy gulped, "It doesn't have anything to do with Veronica, right?"

Raven let out a small chuckle, "Veronica, Veronica, Veronica. That's all you care about."

"Not true, I care about Starfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee and even Robin too!"

"What about me?"

"Oh, I don't care about you, I care more about Terra."

Raven smirked, "You know, you suck at lying."

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah, I know."


	7. Boats and Birds

(AN:) This one is for Redtha. I am so sorry, but I totally failed! Dx

This pairing is Red Star and Pantha! I have never heard of this pairing before and it totally surprised me when I read that it was a canon comic couple.

So, like I promised, I tried! And totally failed...

Enjoy anyways~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Boats and Birds by The Scene Aesthetic**

* * *

"Pantha?" Red Star asked, turning around and seeing the wrestler walking into his home, "What is it that I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you are busy," Pantha asked, standing by the door.

"No, not at all. Please, come in."

Pantha nodded, closing the door behind her. She still stood by the door, thinking if she should go on with about what she wants to do, or turn around and leave.

"Is there something I can do for you? I promise I won't bite" Red Star asked, walking towards her. Pantha walked in father, having Red Star gasp when he sees her.

Pantha wore a black dress with yellow strips across. She wore black flats and her mask was off, showing her red eyes.

"You haven't seen Starfire before you came, did you?" Red Star asked, smiling.

"Sadly, yes. She does not give good advice," Pantha smiled.

"Well, you look beautiful. Now, what was the main idea you came by?"

"Well," Pantha said, rubbing the back of her head, "This isn't really easy for me to say."

"You can do it, Rosabelle," Red Star chuckled.

Pantha took a deep breath before singing;

"_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky; you can hide underneath me and come out at night. When I turn jet black and you show off your light, I live to make you shine. I live to make you shine."_

Red Star laughed, "That is my second favorite song. How did you know?"

Pantha smiled a little, "I didn't know. It's my first favorite song, so Starfire decided to have me sing it."

"Please, continue on! I love to hear you sing."

Pantha blushed, "Really?"

"Yes! Come, we will dance along too," Red Star bowed, taking her hand. She smiled and they danced along with her voice.

"_But you can sky rocket away from here and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here, with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by."_

Red Star then tried to sing, _"If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea; depth of pure blue to probe curiosity. Ebbing and flowing, and pushed by a breeze. I live to make you free. I live to make you free."_

"You're not a half bad singer yourself," Pantha commented, having both of them smile.

"_And you can set sail to the west if you want to. Pass the horizon 'til I can't even see you far from here, where the beaches are wide. Just leave me your wake to remember you by."_

Red Star and Pantha then sang the last lyrics together, their voices made beautiful harmony together.

"_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light. I live to let you shine. I live to let you shine. You can sky rocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here, with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by."_

They stopped, looking into each other's eyes, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"_Stardust to remember you by."_

Both Pantha and Red Star felt as if this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and perhaps a new Teen Titan relationship.


	8. Forgive me

(AN:) Welcome back~ This one was my favorite so far! It takes place during 'The End part 1' and The End part 3 and takes place after The Beast Within. Well, The End does take after the Beast Within, so that doesn't matter.

Raven and the others are at the place where she had to open the portal, and that's all you need to know! Oh, I almost forgot-

This one is for avandra the mary-sue slayer! Hope you like it~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, part of Invisible touch by Kelly Parra, Script from The End part 1, Script from The End part 3, or Forgive me by Evanescence**

_

* * *

_

"What if it's wrong?"

"Robin, I know what I know," Raven argued, not looking at him. Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg were standing next to Robin as Raven stood in front of them.

"I don't accept that. You can take control. You can make it not happen."

_Can you forgive me again  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

"I've known my whole life that this day was going to come. I tried to control the dark side of me. I tried to do good things, to fight evil, and hoped that would somehow make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do."

"But no one knows their destiny. There are things you can't possibly know," Cyborg said.

"There are some things I didn't know," She started, turning around and looking at the four, "like how I would make such wonderful friends." A tear runs down her cheek, "All I wanted was to make your last day perfect," She turns around once again, "Instead, you spent it worrying about me."

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurts so much to hurt you_

Beast Boy steps forward, grabbing her hands and lifts it, "That's what friends do."

Raven let's go, "And as my friends, you have to let me go."

"Not unless you love the person," Beast Boy said, grabbing her arm.

"Beast Boy-"

"Raven, you've been my best friend since the day we met! I can't just let you go; I'll lose you. Rae, I think I love you."

_Then you look at me  
you're not shouting anymore  
you're silently broken_

Raven's eyes glow white as a barricade between herself and the four appear, stretched across the room. Robin runs up and pounds on the shield, but no damage are done. Raven looks at her friends one last time before pulling her hood up and starting to walk forward, the pillars on the floor rising as she gets closer to the hand statue.

_I'd give anything now  
To kill those words for you  
Each time I say something I regret  
I cry I don't want to lose you  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah!  
_

Robin starts kicking as Starfire tries her star bolts, Cyborg slamming both fists on the shield.

Starfire still tries to use her starbolts and Robin using every martial-arts move he knows, but Cyborg starts to use his cannon. Raven has nearly made it up to the large hand.

Beast Boy stands there, his hand placed onto of his stomach, feeling something weird.

"Beast Boy, stop standing there like an idiot and help us try to knock this thing down!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy starts screaming in pain as he falls to his knees, still holding his stomach.

_'Cause you were made for me  
somehow I'll make you see  
how happy you make me, Oh!_

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, running to him as Starfire and Cyborg kept attacking the barrier.

"Get...away," Beast Boy whispered as his scream turned into a growl.

Raven finally arrived at the hands, sitting in her normal meditation position and closed her eyes, "The gem was born of evil's fire..."

"Raven!" Starfire screamed.

Beast Boy opened his eyes as his pupils shrunk, an old 'pal' coming out loose.

"The gem shall be his portal."

Robin backed up before the Beast took over, jumped up. He growled as he jumped to the barrier and started banging on it.

Raven stopped, her eyes twitched. Something wrong was going on down where her friends were. She couldn't open her eyes and see what was going on, so she just tried to continue on.

"H-He comes t-to claim. He c-comes to sire," She struggled to say, her eyes glowing white.

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
So stay with me  
You look in my eyes  
And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry [sorry]_

The Beast finally created a hole in the barrier with its anger, jumping out and running up the poles. He sprinted, hoping he wouldn't be too late to stop this mess.

"Th-the end of a-all things m-mortal!"

The Beast then pushed Raven out of the way as he stood in her spot, the fire and flames surrounding him.

_[Ooh I'm sorry]_

_And you forgive me again  
you're my one true friend  
and I never meant to hurt you_

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed, getting up. Before she could move him out of the way, he disappears.

Trigon then appears, appearing from the ground underneath. When he arrives, he is powerless.

"NO!" Trigon screams, "That was not my portal! This mistake will cause me to be destroyed! I cannot let this happen! Portal, you will stand on the pole and start again!"

"Raven, don't listen to him!" Robin screams as he, Cyborg and Starfire run up the poles "Don't do it!"

Raven's eyes glow white as she floats up in the air before the others reach her. She starts to think about Beast Boy and how he sacrificed his life for her. Her body glows white as the light blinds the three Titans, covering their faces with their arms. When the light is gone, Raven's appearance changes.

Her purple colored hair is longer and her blue outfit is changed into the white one.

"For the first time in my life, I'm going to follow what I believe in," She said. Her hands glow white, striking Trigon with her Azarathean powers.

"What is she doing?" Starfire asked, huddling close to Robin.

"She's going to do what her hearts tell her," Robin said, smiling.

"What hope can a mere child have of defeating her powerful father?" Trigon said when Raven flies closer to him, "You will become the portal whether you like it or not, and I will force you to do so!"

_"_ You may have created me..." Raven started when she got closer to him, "but you were never my father."

Raven shoots the first shot, hitting Trigon on his chest. He stumbles back, but catches his balance.

"Wretched, insignificant-"

Raven blasts him back again, Trigon falling out of the building. Raven flies out and lands on the ground, continuing forward, steadily, unstoppably shooting him.

**"**Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends, loved by the only boy who thought of me more than an emotionless demon!"

Raven shoots again, Trigon screaming and dropping to his knees.

**"**They are my family. This is my home. And you are not welcome here!"

Raven rises into the air again, white bolts run up and down her arms until her chakra glows the same color and she yells, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthose!"

A white glow then shot out of her chakra, surrounding Trigon. He screamed, the glow crushing him as he then was destroyed into ashes. The glow then bounced off him and around the place, darkness taken over by light.

Everything was back to normal.

"Raven, you did it!" Starfire yelled, jumping up and down.

"Wait, what happened to Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, looking around for him.

Raven started panicking, "H-he was suppose to come back after Trigon was destroyed."

Robin then saw someone laying down where Trigon once stood. He tried looking closer and his eyes went wide when he saw something.

"Raven, he's over there!" Robin said, pointing the pile of rocks.

Raven flew as fast as she could with Starfire behind her as Cyborg and Robin had to run.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire screamed when both girls saw the Beast lying under a pile of rocks that fell after Trigon was killed.

Starfire and Raven picked up and threw the rocks away. When the path was cleared, Raven fell on her knees, placing her hand on his fur, feeling his heartbeat.

"Is he ok?" Starfire asked, hovering over the two.

"He's still breathing, but I don't know if he's hurt or not. It's weird how he hasn't turned back to his normal self yet," Raven said, carefully examining his body.

Robin and Cyborg finally reached the others, gasping as they see their fallen team member.

Raven rested her head next to his, "Why Beast Boy? Why did you bother to save me?"

"_Because when I said I think I love you, I really do."_

Raven's head shot up, looking at her friends.

"Did you guys hear that?" Raven asked.

"Hear what, Raven?" Robin asked, scratching his head.

"I do not hear any sound," Starfire said. Cyborg shrugged, shaking his head.

"_I love you, Rae. Always have, always will."_

Raven knew she heard his voice. She looked at him and slowly his eyes were opening. Raven started to cry, which was something she rarely did, but here it was reasonable.

The Beast sat up, rubbing his head.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed, hugging the furry animal.

Slowly, the Beast changed back into Beast Boy.

"Raven? Ow, what happened? And are you hugging me?" Beast Boy asked, seeing the girl still hugging him.

"Someone had hope and believed," Raven whispered, smiling.

"You're smiling? Alright, who are you and what did you do to my best friend?"

Raven looked up at him, "I don't know how to thank you for what you did. Thank to you, Trigon wasn't able to take over. I destroyed him by listening to my heart and that's something I don't usually do."

Beast Boy smiled, "You're welcome."

"All right, y'all! Four-Eyes is history, his ghoulies are gone, and Raven just saved the whole dang universe without even becoming the portal!" Cyborg cheered.

"I believe we should all go out for the pizza!" Starfire suggested.

"I'm with you on that!" Cyborg agreed as they both flew out of the building.

"I'll leave you two alone," Robin said, waving as he went to go catch up with the other two.

Raven and Beast Boy sat there in awkward silence. When they're eyes met, they quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"How did you do it, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Do what?"

"Kept hoping. After everything I did, how did you still manage to hope maybe you would stop it?"

**"**All thanks to you, actually. The only thing I thought about was how to keep you from leaving me. I guess, the monster inside loves you too as much as I do so he wanted to try and step out."

**"**I thought it was all over. And now...suddenly…"

"...you have your whole life ahead of you. It's like what Robin said; you can decide your own destiny.

Raven smiled again, "I guess, in the end, there really is no end-just new beginning."

"Yeah, like that."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, smiling. He was the first one to make a move, leaning in a little close as he kissed her lightly on the lips. His mouth was warm and soft.

"If a mind could stutter, mine would have," Raven said, having Beast Boy chuckle.

Raven this time leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He closed his eyes; their nose brushed, and pressed their mouths closer to deepen the kiss. Beast Boy pulled back and shifted his mouth.

"I don't know what's more perfect, enjoying a triple meat pizza or watching you two make out."

Raven and Beast Boy jumped away from each other, seeing the three standing there, smiling wide.

"I don't know what' worse, the Beast coming out and attacking you or just getting up and attacking you," Beast Boy said back at Cyborg.

"Come on, let's go home guys," Raven said, standing up and helping Beast Boy up.

"Why? So you can make out with Beast Boy in privacy?" Robin asked, his eyebrows rising up and down.

Raven and Beast Boy blushed, trying to ignore the question, but it wasn't working out.

"Does this mean Beast Boy and Raven are together?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, smiling, "What about it, Rae? Will you be my girl?"

"Yes," Raven whispered, "Of course."


	9. Girl Next Door

(AN:) This one is for RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose! Best friends Koriand'r and Rachel had an argument before Homecoming, and what happens during it? That's right, neither are talking to each other. ENJOY!~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. I do own Scarlett/Jessica.**

* * *

"Rachel, please, talk to her," Garfield begged his girlfriend who was sitting on the table with her friends Roy and Jessica.

"No," Rachel answered, not looking at them.

"This won't be any fun without you two," Jessica said.

"I don't care. What she did to me was wrong and she knows it."

_On the other side of the room..._

"Kori, why can't you just say something?" Richard asked along with Victor and Karen.

"I do not wish to say anything!" Kori yelled.

"Kori, she's your best friend. We can't have you two not like each other for the rest of the school year," Victor said.

"I do not mind. If that's what she wants, then so be it."

"Come on, Kori. Do you honesty not want to be best friends anymore over something silly?" Karen asked.

"It is not over something silly. What she said was wrong."

"Just leave them guys. Trust me, us helping isn't going to make this better. They're going to have to work this out on their own," Richard said, getting up from the table. Victor and Karen nodded, leaving her alone to think.

_Back with Rachel and the others..._

Richard came up to Garfield, whispering something in his ear. Garfield nodded, calling Roy and Jessica to walk away with him, leaving Rachel alone to think.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to announce this years king and queen!" The principal said on stage, having everyone's attention to him.

"And we all know already who's going to win," Rachel whispered to herself.

"This year's king is...our famous basketball player, Richard Grayson!" The principal said after opening the envelope.

As the claps went on, Richard walked up the the stage, having the crown placed on his head. He walked to the side, waiting for his queen.

"This year's homecoming queen is, Koriand'r Anders!" The principal yelled through the microphone, hearing claps and yells as Kori walked up the stairs, standing next to Richard on the stage, having the tiara placed on her head.

"_Small town homecoming queen she's the star in this scene. There's no way to deny she's lovely,"_ Rachel sang softly behind the crowd as she walked near the door as everyone else clapped their hands.

"Rachel, you ok?" Garfield asked, walking next to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just asking," Garfield said, smiling, "Calm down."

Garfield then walked through the crowd, walking up the stage and hugging Kori.

"_Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere. Tell myself that inside she's ugly."_

Rachel thought to herself. What was she saying? Kori was her best friend!

"_Maybe I'm just jealous," _She said, looking down. She closes her eyes, but they show her what happened this morning which gets her angry again, _"I can't help but hate her. Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her."_

"Thank you all very much," Kori said through the microphone.

"_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band. She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands. She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor. She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door,"_ Rachel said, opening the door and walking out of the room, wanting to walk through the halls of Jump City High.

She then comes near the trophy and picture case of their senior class. She smiles, seeing the trophies Garfield won on the sports team and pictures of her in the band. Her smile disappears when she sees _her_ in some pictures too.

"_Senior class president, she must be heaven sent. She was never the last one standing. A backseat debutant. Everything that you want. Never too harsh or too demanding."_

Rachel covers her face with her hands.

"_Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter. Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her."_

She stands up, walking pass the case and towards the lockers.

"_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band. She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands. She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor. She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door. Oh and I'm just the girl next door."_

"Rachel! Rachel, wait!" Garfield called, running after her. Rachel stops, looking behind her.

"What? Shouldn't you be slow dancing with your new awesome girlfriend?" Rachel spit out.

"What? Rae, what are you talking about? Are you still worked up from that argument you and Kori had this morning?"

Rachel sighed, "Maybe."

Garfield chuckled, "Just because you two had that argument, and I stopped you like she told me to, doesn't mean I was on her side. Plus, I hugged her because I was congratulating her, silly. That's what you do when one of your best friends won something."

Rachel wanted to get out of there, feeling really embarrassed. Garfield took her hand and pulled her closer to him, circling his arms around her waist incase she decided to leave. Rachel looked down.

"Rachel Rosalinda Roth, look at me," Garfield whispered, having Rachel listen and look up at him, "You know arguments are suppose to happen once in a while between sisters. I don't care what she is in this school, but you're my girlfriend and that's the end of that."

Rachel's eyes were watery.

"Besides, Richard would go after me and murder me if I do something to her."

Rachel punched his chest, having Garfield laugh as he brought his girlfriend in a hug.

"_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself. I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else," _Rachel sang.

"_She's just the prom queen, you're in the marching band. She's a cheerleader, so what? You just sit cheering her in the stands. You get a little bit, she gets a little more. Big deal. You think she's Miss America and…"_

"_She's Miss America. I'm just the girl next door," _Rachel finished, her tears already streaming down her face.

"You're an idiot, Rae," Garfield said, wiping the tear with her thumb.

"Friends, please wait up," Kori yelled as she ran down the hall.

Rachel quickly wiped the remaining tears away.

"Kori, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be dancing with Richard?" Garfield asked.

"My sister is more important than my dance," Kori said, linking Rachel's arm with hers, smiling."

Garfield smiled, "Then I'll go back to the dance while you two talk."

Garfield then jogged down the hall, leaving the two back.

"What's wrong, Kori?" Rachel asked when Garfield was out of sight.

"Rachel, I believe I owe you the apology for how I acted this morning."

"How you acted this morning?" Rachel repeated, "Kori, I'm the one to say sorry. I was the one who was over reacting over some dress."

"Yes, but if it wasn't for me to make you wear which one I liked rather than the one you felt better in, the argument over the useless stuff wouldn't have started."

"How about we just hug before we start another one?" Rachel smiled.

Kori laughed, "Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea."

Both sisters hugged, smiling.

"I believe this tiara belongs to you," Kori said, removing the tiara and placing it on Rachel's head, "You worked harder than I have for it."

"Kori, I couldn't," Rachel said, taking it off, "The class wants you to have it, not me."

"Do not listen to what other people say. The only thing that matters is what you believe," Kori said, pointing her finger at her.

Rachel smiled as she hugged her again.

"Come, Rachel, it is time for your dance with Garfield," Kori joked, pulling her back to the gym as she seen the deep red blush on her cheeks.

* * *

(AN:) Aw, so cute~

Lmfao...wow, I've eaten so much candy and I feel like to scream real loud. Sucks that I live at apartments 'cause if people hear me, then they might call the police HAHA! Maybe I can ramble on with my best friend until she blows up ^^


	10. Sk8ter Boi, Why Don't You Kiss Her?

(AN:) This takes place after my story, "All From the Heart." If you haven't read it, it's just how Raven, Starfire and Bumblebee are in one band (Yellow Dark Flowers) while Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg were in another (The Three T-Some) So, here Raven comes back to the studio she sang at with the other band members, and she meets her old manager.

Also, this chapter is awesome because I was able to fit two songs into one! The first one, Sk8ter Boi, is for RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose and the second one, Why don't you kiss her, is for Saffire55

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne or Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jessy McCartney**

Warning: Raven is OOC a little.

* * *

"Hello, Rachel," Madison, her old band manager greeted as she saw Rachel walk into the studio building.

"Madison?" Rachel asked, shocked to see her here, "You still hang out here?"

"Well, not all the time, but it's nice to catch up with the old memories. You Titans don't come here anymore, so I should catch up in my free time."

"Not all of us don't stop coming," Rachel said, shrugging, "It's a good thing you found another band to manage for, right?"

"Yeah," Madison agreed with a little chuckle, "So what are you doing here? Catching up too?"

"You could say that."

"Ah, I see. My shy music girl wants to rock out on her own, huh?"

Rachel nodded, smiling.

"Well, I'll leave you too that then. I have a stage to get to anyways. Have fun!"

Madison waved goodbye, leaving Rachel alone in the building.

Rachel continued walking through the studio building where The Three T-some and Yellow Dark Flowers used to play at. She smiled, remembering the old memories of the two bands battle between each other. It seemed as if it was only this morning they knew it was really the Teen Titans underneath the clothes.

She really has Starfire and Beast Boy to thank. If Beast Boy hadn't shown Starfire his song, and she remembers it at the night of the battle, things wouldn't have been like it is today; Robin and Starfire together, Cyborg with Bumblebee, and of course, she with Beast Boy.

But Rachel couldn't help to wonder, does Beast Boy think about Terra sometimes?

Rachel walked into the room where she used to play. The instruments were will where she and the others left them. She picked up her electric guitar and turned on the amp, having a song already made in her head.

"Beast Boy and Terra," Rachel whispered to herself as she turned on the recorder.

She started playing…

"_He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?"_

She stopped, thinking how to make the song interesting. An idea popped in her head.

"_He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well, but all of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes."_

Rachel smirked, continuing on.

"_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy; he wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth."_

Her eyes then show her something shocking. What would happen if Beast Boy and Terra never broke up?

"_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on TV. Guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV."_

She thinks of something to make her smile.

"_She calls up her friends, they already know and they've all go tickets to see his show. She tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down."_

Rachel smirked again, thinking about the real world; Beast Boy is hers now and Terra won't be able to have him.

"_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?"_

Rachel actually let out a little laugh; she was really having fun with this.

"_Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tuff luck that boys mine now. We are more than just good friends and this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see that man that boy could be. There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside."_

Rachel started moving around, smiling wide.

"_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl can I make it any more obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each other's world? I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy. I'll be back stage after the show. I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know! I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy. I'll be back stage after the show. I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know!"_

"That was awesome."

Rachel jumped, having the amp screech. She quickly ran over and struggled to turn it off, but finally did.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, finally calmed.

"If I last recalled, this studio belongs to anyone who worked here, so that means I can come here whenever I want."

Rachel crossed her arms as she cracked a small smile, "You only came here because I came here, Beast-"

"Ah, ah, ah. The name's Garfield. Garfield Logan," Garfield said, walking into the room with his arms extended to his side. His goofy smile was stretched across his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Right. So, _Garfield,_ how long were you standing near the door?"

"Five years from now, Terra just sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on TV. Guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV," Garfield sang, mimicking Rachel's voice and strum pattern.

"Ha. Ha. You're so hilarious," Rachel said sarcastically as she places her hands on her hips.

"I know, I try."

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked again as her boyfriend stood next to her in the recording part of the room.

"I heard you singing, so I thought, why don't I sing something too?" Garfield answered, sitting on the stool and grabbing the acoustic guitar lying in the case next to it.

"And you can't sing it in your part of the building because…"

"Because the song is for you and I want you to hear it."

Rachel smiled, "Ok, let me hear what you got."

"_We used to be the best of friends and we share our secrets. She knows everything that is on my mind, but lately something's changed. As I lie awake in my bed a voice here inside my head softly says…"_

"Why doesn't she beat you up right now?" Rachel joked.

Garfield shook his head, "_Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see  
the feelings that you hide 'cause she'll never know. If you never show the way you feel inside."_

"I have a feeling I'm going to like this song," Rachel mumbled. Garfield laugh, continuing on.

"_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move. Just a touch and we could cross the line and every time she's near I wanna never let her go. Confess to her what my heart knows hold her close."_

Rachel face was red with embarrassment. This song sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she heard it from.

_"Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide 'cause she'll never know. If you never show the way you feel inside."_

Rachel gasped a little. This song was the one he sang back when they went on that tour.

"Garfield, did you sing this song back when we went to Texas on that concert trip?" Rachel asked, stopping him again.

"Yeah, how did you remember that?" Garfield said.

"I have great memory," Rachel answered.

_"What would she say? I wonder would she just turn away. Or would she promise me that she's here to stay. It hurts me to wait. I keep asking myself…why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide 'cause she'll never know. If you never show the way you feel inside."_

"Aw, how adorable!"

Garfield and Rachel turned their heads, seeing their team leader and his girlfriend laughing near the door.

"Can't I finish my song without any interruptions?" Garfield yelled.

"Forgive us, Garfield, forgive us," Kori said between giggles that still let loose.

"Thank you!"

"_Why don't you kiss her?" (Richard and Kori: Tell her you love her)_

_"Why don't u tell her?" (Richard and Kori: Tell her you need her)_

_"Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide 'cause she'll never know. If you never show the way you feel inside..."_

"Ok, I got to admit, it was perfect when you two sang," Garfield sang, placing the guitar back into the case.

"Yeah, well, it would have been more perfect if no one was here," Rachel said.

"You two should win the cutest couple of the year award," Richard commented.

Rachel used her powers to lift him up and throw him out the door. Garfield laughed as Kori let out a small laugh before seeing if he's ok.

"I may not have my uniform on, but that doesn't mean I still can't use my powers."


	11. Electric Twist in One Week

(AN:) I am so sorry that I moved everyone else down and uploaded this one! I couldn't help myself! Electric Twist is my all time favorite right now, and I couldn't write the others until this one was done. And, well, I added my best friend's song in here too, so guess the last chapter isn't awesome anymore...

This chapter is for Kiki and xxFraise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, One Week by BNL, or Electric Twist by A Fine Frenzy**

* * *

Jericho, in his purple bathing shorts and white t-shirt, and Kole, in her blue one piece, walked down the beach one afternoon. The sun was about to set, and there was no sign of people on the beach. Jericho had brought Kole this morning to relax on the beach rather than having them trying to fight crime.

Besides, Gnaark needed the rest from them two.

They slowly walked across the beach as the wave moved up, hitting their feat and then going back down. They were quiet, enjoying the peaceful night. They had so much fun; the energy was just about finished in them. Jericho was used to the quiet since he lived on top of a mountain before where it was just him.

Kole on the other hand, couldn't stand the quiet. She started to hum, having Jericho turn his head and give her a funny face. She laughed, letting go of his hand and doing a few cartwheel, being a head of him. Jericho stopped, wondering what his girlfriend was about to do.

She started to clap her hands slowly, laughing along. Hearing her laugh made Jericho then chuckle. Kole stopped laughing as she placed her hands on her hips.

_"You should be wilder; you're no fun at all,"_ Kole sang.

Jericho smiled, extending his arms out and moving side to side, reminding her that he brought her to the beach this morning.

"_Yeah, thanks for the input. Thanks for the call."_

Jericho shrugged, still having his big smile on his face.

"_With dull knives and white hands the blood of a stone. Cold to the touch, right, right down the bone," _Kole sang, crossing her arms on her chest and turning around after she gave an angry face to Jericho.

Jericho's smiled turned into a frown. He walked over to his girlfriend, and hugged her from behind. Kole couldn't help but start to giggle, having Jericho hold onto her shoulders and turn her around where he saw her smiling.

"_But you give me the electric twist and it kicks like kicks like a pony. And true, you might get away with it. It's a risk, it's a risk yeah." _She sang, running away from him. Jericho followed after her, grabbing her arm and stopping her. She paused before continuing with her song.

"_Picked from a hot grove, packaged for sale, it drips down the sleeve, gets under your nails, a loss of the senses, a chip off a tooth, the smells of the city. They ride in your suit."_

Kole ran off again, Jericho running after her. He grabbed her by her waist and spun her around.

"_He says don't think don't talk. Don't think. Don't think don't talk. Don't think. Don't think don't talk. But I don't think I want to."_

She jumps out, landing in the water. She turned around and shakes her hips from left to right, smiling.

"_'Cause you give me the electric twist and it kicks and it kicks like a pony. And true, you might run away with it, it's a risk it's a risk yeah because it kicks yeah. It really kicks yeah!"_

Jericho runs over to her and gives her a small, quick kiss. Kole smiles, remembering the rest of the song.

"_And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss. Its electric twist, its electric twist."_

Jericho chuckles, giving her another kiss.

"_And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss. Its electric twist, its electric twist. And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss. Its electric twist, its electric twist. And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss. Its electric twist, its electric twist."_

Kole spins around with Jericho by her side, spinning along.

"_He says don't think don't talk. Don't think. Don't think don't talk. Don't think. Don't think don't talk, but I don't think I want to. 'Cause you give me the electric twist and it kicks and it kicks yeah. And true, let 'cha get away with it, it's a risk it's a risk yeah. You might get away with it. It's a risk yeah, but it kicks yeah. It really kicks yeah."_

Kole, from spinning too much, gets dizzy and bumps into Jericho, having both of them fall into the water.

"I really had a great time today, Jericho," Kole whispered, looking up at him.

"_You know I can say the same. Especially with your surprised ending," _Jericho said, smiling.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," Kole said, standing up and walking out of the water.

Jericho leaned up on his elbows, looking at her walking back to the sand and grabbing her towel from her backpack. As she was drying herself, Jericho looked at her, smiling.

"_What_ are you smiling about, Joseph Wilson?" Kole asked, standing up.

Jericho shrugged, still smiling.

"Alright, tell me what's up before there's going to a crystal stuck in your arm."

"_I'm going to take that as a threat."_

"It was supposed to be, now tell me what you're smiling about."

_"It's been one week since you looked at me. Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry." Five days since you laughed at me saying "Get that together come back and see me." Three days since the living room I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you. Yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry."_

"Oh, so now you're the one who's going to sing?" Kole asked, surprised.

Jericho got up from the water and walked back onto the sand, walking around in circles with his hands in the pockets of his shorts and smiling, sneaking a glance at Kole who couldn't help but giggle.

_"Hold it now and watch the hoodwink," _Jericho sang, stopping next to her as he turned his head, _"As I make you stop, think you'll think you're looking at Aquaman, I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss. I like the sushi."_

"Sushi, huh? I should keep that in mind," Kole said before laughing again.

_" 'Cause it's never touched a frying pan. Hot like wannabe when I bust rhymes. Big like LeAnn Rimes because I'm all about value. Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits. You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through. Gonna make a break and take a fake. I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake."_

"Jericho, you are not making any sense what-so-ever," Kole said.

"_But you got to admit; this song is crazy fast," _Jericho said, his eyes wide.

Kole nodded, smiling, "How you learned to sing it, I will never understand."

"_It's pretty simple."_

"Singing it over and over again?" Kole guessed.

Jericho gasped, "_How did you figure it out?!"_

Kole shrugged, smiling, "A wild guess."

_"I like vanilla; it's the finest of the flavors. Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know. The vertigo is gonna grow 'cause it's so dangerous. You'll have to sign a waiver."_

Jericho took Kole's hand, dancing around in the sand.

_"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve I have a history of taking off my shirt!"_

Jericho spun Kole around by her hand.

_"It's been one week since you looked at me, threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy." Five days since you tackled me. I've still got the rug burns on both my knees. It's been three days since the afternoon. You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon. Yesterday you'd forgiven me. And now I sit back and wait 'til you say you're sorry."_

"This is my new favorite song," Kole shared, smiling.

Jericho smiled at her comment.

_"Chickity China the Chinese chicken. You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'. Watchin' X-Files with no lights on. We're dans la maison. I hope the Smoking Man's in this one. Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic. Like Sting I'm tantric. Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy."  
_  
_"Like Kurasawa I make mad films." _Kole looked at him, surprised. _"Okay, I don't make films," _Kole laughed, _ "but if I did they'd have a Samurai. Gonna get a set a' better clubs. Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs. Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing. Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon 'cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes. That makes me think the wrong thing."  
_  
_"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of losing my shirt."_

_"It's been one week since you looked at me. Dropped your arms to your sides and said "I'm sorry." Five days since I laughed at you and said "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do." Three days since the living room. We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do? Yesterday you just smiled at me 'cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry."  
_  
_"It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry. It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry. Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie," _Jericho lastly sang as he took Kole's hand and walked on the deck and back into the city with Kole resting her head on the side of his arm.

"This was the best day ever," Kole whispered.

"_Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at-"Jericho_ started to sing again.

"NO MORE SONGS!" Kole screamed, laughing along as she let go of his arm and covered her ears, "I got your point. Sometimes peace and quiet is great."

Jericho laughed, "_That was my main goal."_


	12. I'm With You

(AN:) I don't care how old this song is, it's now my second favorite song of all time! I can't stop listening to it! :D

Thanks to avandra the mary-sue slayer for suggesting this song with a couple that is never used! It means a lot!

And the Church Idea from The End goes all to her since, in her story she used it first and when I read it, it totally inspired me.

WHICH by the way, after you read this, you should totally check it out! It's called Crossroads

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or I'm With You by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

"Dad, seriously, I have to go," Aqualad said, standing next to Aquaman in the ocean where he wouldn't let Aqualad leave Atlantis.

"Why not stay for another game?" Aquaman asked, blocking the exit of the castle.

"Because I have something else I need to do!"

"I'm pretty sure whatever that is, it's not important as hanging out with your old pals again," Aquaman said, swimming over and placing his hand on Aqualad's shoulder.

"You don't understand-"

"Oh, I clearly understand. Understand that you don't have time for your friends or family anymore." Aquaman walked away, his back facing Aqualad.

"You know that's not true." Aqualad sighed, "Alright, fine, just _one_ game and that's it."

Aquaman smiled, swimming to find the other team mates with Aqualad swimming behind him.

_An hour later…_

Terra sat on the bridge underneath where Aqualad jumps off of, landing into the water where Atlantis stood underneath the water. She's been sitting there, staring at the water for almost two hours, having no sign of Aqualad when he told her to meet him here. It was raining on the top of that, so she sat there in her dress with an umbrella in her hands, helping her from not getting wet. She sighed, they were going to have dinner together at her favorite place, but guess that wasn't going to happen.

"_I'm standin' on the bridge. I'm waitin' in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now." _Terra starts to sing. She turns her head from side to side, seeing if Aqualad maybe is on his way, but doesn't have any luck seeing him.

She places her hand out of the umbrella range, _"There's nothing but the rain. No footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound," _She softly sang to herself, looking back down at the ocean.

Terra stood up, sighing. She dusted off her dress as she took off her heels, slowly walking back home on her own. She guessed Aqualad was having better fun back home. Maybe she's would have fun dancing in the rain. Doing things like that made her a little happier.

She then couldn't help but ask herself, is anyone worried on where she is? She told Speedy she was going to go wait for Aqualad, but he didn't call and ask to see if he came back yet. Scarlett would have called knowing how great friends they were.

"_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?" _She slowly turned in a circle, _"Won't somebody come take me home?" _

"_It's a damn cold night. I'm tryin' to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I'm, I'm with you. I'm with you."_

"_I'm looking for a place. I'm searching for a face. Is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess and no one likes to be alone." _She walks on the street, sliding down the road. It was very late, so she knew there would be no car coming down. The only thing that was on was the street lights; she couldn't see any lights inside people's homes or shops. Could it be _that_ late?

"_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night." _She tightens the coat around her body, _"I'm tryin' to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I'm, I'm with you. I'm with you."_

She avoided going back home to the tower. She reached Jump City somehow. If the Titans West found her walking around though, what would she do?

"_Oh, why is everything so confusing?" _Terra jumped into a puddle on the grass next to the sidewalk, _"Maybe I'm just out of my mind."_

"Terra?" A girl wearing dark blue jeans and a purple hoodie with the name _Roth_ printed across the back asked as she hid behind a car on the other side of the street.

It was Raven, wearing normal clothes. Why would she be out this late? But, the more important question was why Terra was out this late? Especially in a dress and in Jump City rather than Steel City.

_"It's a damn cold night. Tryin' to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you, yea. I'm with you, yea," _Terra right now was crying, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She closes her umbrella and her face gets wet with the rain drops too.

If anyone saw her right now, they wouldn't know she was crying which was a good thing.

"Terra," Raven called, running up to her.

Terra turned her head around as fast as she turned back, running down the street.

"Terra, wait!" Raven called, running after her.

"Hey guys," Aqualad greeted as he jumped out of his pool. The Titans East were sitting in their Common Room enjoying a movie.

"Hey Aqualad," Bumblebee said.

"_Senior Aqualad, __donde esta Terra?__" _Mas and Menos asked together, turning around and seeing him the only one there.

"Yeah, I thought you two were going to dinner." Scarlett's eyebrows rose.

Aqualad froze.

"Oh no, Nick, don't say you forgot," Speedy said.

"Damnit!" Aqualad screamed, running out of the room.

"He's dead," Speedy, Scarlett and Bumblebee said together, turning back to the television.

"_Take me by the hand. Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I'm, I'm with you, yea. I'm with you, yea." _She walked down the empty street of Jump City.

She lost Raven a block away, but something told her she would see the Azarathean again.

"_Take me by the hand. Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I'm, I'm with you, oh. I'm with you."_

Raven rounded a corner, jumping. She saw the Earth Bender ahead on the street, so she ran up to her again. This time, Terra was facing her. She was looking up at the sky, so she didn't see Raven running up to her.

Raven stopped on the sidewalk, seeing a distance light on the street. Her eyes grew wide; it was a truck doing it's early round trip!

"_I'm with you." _Terra softly said, standing in the park as she looks up at the dark, wet sky

"Terra, move!" Raven screamed, sprinting towards her.

Terra looked in front of her, seeing Raven run past her and grab her arm, pulling her off the street. She heard the truck honking as it drove past, not bothering to stop and ask if they were ok.

"Watch where you're driving idiot!" Raven screamed at the truck, which was something she usually wouldn't do. She turned back to face Terra, grabbing her umbrella and opening it, covering the both of them, "What are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

Terra sniffed, "No."

"You're soaked! You might catch a cold by being this wet. Come on, let's go back to the tower and you can get dried up." She motioned her head to the way of the island.

"No, no," Terra said, a small smile on her face, "Thanks, Raven, but no thanks. I'm outside for a reason."

"In a dress?"

"Well, that's a different story."

"Come on; let's just get out of the rain. I know the perfect place where no one will find us and you can happily look out at the rain," Raven said, taking her hand and walking a little farther down until they arrived at the old abandoned church.

"What are we, going to pay our respects?" Terra asked when she saw the building.

"No one uses this place anymore except me. It's beautiful inside, just look yourself," Raven said, opening the doors and walking inside with Terra behind her.

When Terra saw the inside, she indeed was shocked and impressed. The place looked fragile as if you touch anything, it might fall and break. The glasses on the windows were still in color and the seats were still in place.

There were some places that looked as if it was burned before.

"Raven, do you know where these burned spots came from?" Terra asked, examining the holes.

"Just memories from before," Raven simply answered, "Can we just keep it at that?"

Terra nodded, standing up and walking towards the window on the side, looking out at the still dark sky.

"Something is telling me you had a different plan last night," Raven whispered, sitting next to her on the bench.

"Last night?" Terra asked looking at her, "What time is it?"

"It's two thirty in the morning," Raven answered, looking at the watch sitting on her wrist, "Which I don't get why someone like you would still be up at this hour."

"I had plans with Aqualad, ok? He never showed up and I decided to talk a walk around Steel City," Terra explained.

"I'm guessing then you somehow ended up in Jump City."

Terra nodded. She then couldn't help but break down in front of her.

"Hey, it's ok. Things like that happen once in a while."

"Yeah, something you would say even though it never happened to you," Terra spit.

"May I remind you, I'm going out with Beast Boy? If you've forgotten, he's the only Titan who's irresponsible."

Terra actually let out a little laugh.

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder, "But you got to remember, just because one night is bad, doesn't mean the others will too."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"All you got to do, is trust me."

Terra looked at her; she was serious. She sighed, nodding again as she looked out.

Raven's communicator went off as she walked away, answering it.

"Robin?" Raven asked, seeing the leader's face on the screen, still half asleep.

"Aqualad. Terra gone. Worried sick. Too early in the morning," Robin mumbled his head dropping from the screen. Raven guessed it must have landed on the table because he shot right back up, fully awake.

Raven couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Raven, Aqualad just contacted me saying Terra is out somewhere on her own in the rain and he's worried sick because she's not in Steel City," Robin tried again, the seriousness he always has back on his face.

"Yeah, I know," Raven said, "Don't worry about Terra, because she's here with me."

"She is? So, why don't you help her home?"

Raven looked at Terra who was back looking out the window, tears still running down her face.

"Let's just say she's not ready yet, Robin. Just tell Aqualad that I got her and she'll come back when she wants too."

"Alright, but don't stay out too long," Robin said before the screen turned black and having Raven close it and place it back in her jean pocket.

"How are you feeling now?" Raven asked, sitting beside her again.

"A little better I guess." Her head turned to her, smiling, "Thanks again."

"No problem. I've got to get back to the tower before Robin has another father attack, so do you think you'll be fine on your own?"

"Yeah, with a beautiful place like this, I'm positive."

Raven smiled, getting up, "If you need anything else, you know where to find me." And with that, she left the church.

"_It's a damn cold night. I try to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are, but I'm, I'm with you. I'm with you. Yea yea," _Terra sang to herself.

An anger stir inside her as she stood up from the bench.

"Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah!" She screamed, her arms extended out to her sides as she slowly spun around again, "Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah, yeah!"

Aqualad got out of the car Cyborg created for the Titans East, looking in front of him. The rain stopped so he was able to hear someone singing, and knew it belonged to Terra. He sat back in the car as he rolled down the window, trying to find which was the voice was coming from.

"Don't move, Terra, I'm coming," Aqualad said to himself as he continued driving down the road.

It was until he reached an old church were Terra' voice was louder than ever. He parked the car to the side, jumping out and running towards the old building, stopping at the doors. He breathed before opening the doors and slowly walking in, seeing no one in. A rush of wind flow in from behind him, bringing the cool air breeze.

"Terra?" Aqualad called as he walked farther in the building, "You in here?"

It was still dark in the building, so he couldn't see much.

"Terra?" Aqualad called again.

He reached the end, but there was no sign of Terra in the building. Maybe he was wrong in thinking she was in here.

It was his entire fault! If he never gave into another game with Aquaman, then he wouldn't have missed the dinner with Terra and hurt her feeling. They were probably crushed by now, and it was all thanks to him.

Aqualad sighed, "Terra, if you can hear me, then I'm so sorry I hurt you. I understand if you never want to see me again or even talk to me. Maybe I'm just wrong for promising myself I would have kept you happy, because I broke that promise by a long shot."

He looked up at the flags across the wall with different religious signs.

"I don't deserve a girl like you, Terra," Aqualad whispered to himself, looking down.

"No, you don't, but everyone makes a mistake, so I guess I forgive you."

Aqualad jumped, placing a hand on his heart and turned around, seeing his yellow princess standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Terra?" Aqualad said, running up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, hugging her tightly against his body.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I will never be able to say enough sorrys for the way I treated you for in order to forgive me!"

Terra didn't say anything. Her arms were around his neck as her head was lying on his shoulders. She was breathing in his scent of the water he jumped in and out of.

"I don't know how I made myself forgot everything that we planned. I promise that you will find someone else who is better at remembering things than I was."

"Aqualad," Terra sighed, Aqualad placing her down. She looked up at him, placing her hands on each side of his cheeks, "I learned something today. Even though we planned this night out, something was bound to happen and it did. Nothing and nobody is perfect, and I don't care what you did anymore."

"Really?" Aqualad whispered.

Terra nodded her head, "Yeah, things will happen that I won't like, but it doesn't mean it's going to be like that forever."

"I love you so much Tara Markov," Aqualad said, resting his forehead on top of hers.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so lovable," Terra joked, smiling.

Aqualad couldn't help, but smile too. He kissed her, glad to have her back safe and sound.


	13. Because of You

(AN:) This, I have no idea, is Robin and Raven breaking up because Robin learned he loved Starfire more. It's crappy, I know, but I honesty couldn't think of any _real_ pairing that I support to follow up with this song. So, Saffire55, you really gave me a challenge with this song!

This doesn't leave with a happy ending either, since even though it's like seven thirty, I am extremely tired for some reason so I was like "FORGET HAPPY ENDING!" and yeah...unless I want to see my vice principal who hates my guts, I think I should go take a nap

Still, I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

"Raven, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, Robin, you did the right thing by coming and talking with me about this."

"Thanks, and I always saw you more like a daughter to me rather than a girlfriend."

"I could say the same, except well, you being like a father."

Robin smiled, "So I guess this is goodbye dating relationship?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah, and hello to family relationship."

Robin hugged her before waving goodbye and stepping out of her room, heading somewhere else in the tower. When Raven didn't hear his footsteps anymore, she ran to her dresser and opened the first drawer, trying to find the ring Cyborg made for her. When she found it, she held onto it as she walked out of her room and headed to the front door.

"Hey, Raven, you ok?" Beast Boy stepped out of the elevator in his swimming suit. Clearly he was at the pool.

"Just perfect," Raven whispered, walking around him and pressing the button for the font entrance.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," Beast Boy said, having Raven look up at him.

He was serious. They looked at each other before the elevator door closed, sending her down. Beast Boy sighed, turning around and walking to his room for a nap.

Raven pushed what happened aside, stepping out of the elevator and out the tower door. She flew from the island to Jump City, hiding behind a building and placing the ring on. Immediately, her appearance changed.

Her violet hair turned black, growing long until her elbows. Her leopard and cape were replaced by a purple sweatshirt and skinny jeans, wearing purple high tops as her shoes. Her skin color turned from white to a light tan, and she was ready to walk the afternoon streets without being stopped by fans.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

She might have not shown Robin how hurt she was about their breakup, but inside she was almost dying. How could he break up with her and go straight to asking someone else out? If she was him, she wouldn't have done that at all!

A little girl came running up to her, hugging her legs. Raven jumped, looking down at her. She was crying over something. She looked like she was three. She had brunette colored hair in a pony tail and was wearing a green dress. Her mother ran up, pulling her little girl away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! She wanted a balloon and I didn't bring any money with me," her mother explained.

"It's alright, ma'am. Here, I'll buy her one for you," Rachel, her undercover name, said to the poor woman, pulling out a quarter from her pocket.

"No! It's alright."

Rachel walked to the balloon stand on the grass near the trees, "One green balloon please."

"Twenty-five cents," The man said, holding out an open hand as the other one had the balloon.

Rachel handed the quarter to him as he gave her the balloon. The little girl from before ran up to her and Rachel kneeled down as she tied the balloon to her wrist with a smile on her face. She started laughing, playing around with it.

"Oh, you don't know how thankful I am," The mother said.

"You are very welcome," Rachel said as the mother and the little girl walked away. She watched them walk away, the little girl and her mom were both laughing. If only things would be easy like that.

_Because of you I will never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid_

Rachel continued to walk down the street, seeing the shops and happy people around her. She stopped by a store selling wedding dresses, seeing a woman in one as she's jumping up and down clapping her hands together. Rachel smirked, guessing she must be happy that she fit in a dress she loved. Her smirk turned into a frown as she remembered a dream she once had, she looking for a white dress. It scared her, remembering the things that made her think she was actually _in love._

But boy was she wrong.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

"Excuse me; is there a dress you're interested in?" A woman who worked at the store asked when she stepped out and saw Rachel seeing through the window.

Rachel woke up from the day dream, wiping her eyes in case of tears, "No, I was just looking at the beautiful designs on the dresses in show."

The woman smiled, giving her a card, "Well, since you like them so much, if you become a fiancée or know anyone who might be one, make sure to come to us!"

Rachel nodded, taking the card and placing it in her pocket as she continued to walk down, setting her eyes on a different store to get her mind off of what happened.

No, she couldn't even say it rather than think it. She had to be strong about this.

_Because of you I will never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid_

The wind picked up, blowing her hair behind her. She sighed, seeing the rush of the adults running to their jobs or after their kids.

"_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young. You should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else. You just saw your pain. And now I cry In the middle of the night for the same damn thing," _She sniffed, feeling an urge to cry.

She couldn't break down or stay strong. Why was she weak about this? It's not like it's never happened before.

Maybe it was because this was her first actual relationship.

_Because of you I will never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid _

_Because of you  
Because of you_


	14. We are one

(AN:) So I was writing the chapter to my other story, and Saffire55's chapter when this came in my head. In my other story, The Secret of Jericho, Slade has caught Jericho and he told Jericho, "We are one." AND THIS SONG CAME IN MY HEAD! It's totally OOC on both Slade and Jericho's part, but please just enjoy!

Oh, and by the way, the Titans are much older here so I kind of changed stuff. For example, Raven doesn't talk in a poor tone anymore. (I forgot what it's called!)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Teen Titans or We are one by the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.**

* * *

"We are one, Jericho," Slade said, circling him, "both you and me."

"We are one," Jericho repeated the same tone Raven used to speak in when she was younger. He was looking down at the floor.

"_As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand."_

Jericho's droopy eyes lifted up, looking at the masked man. Was he _singing_? Slade walked over to the far side of the room, his hands tied behind his back facing Jericho.

"_And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned_."

He turned around, facing him again, _"But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone."  
_  
Slade walked to Jericho's side. Jericho stood up straight his eyes opened fully, _"I will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are we are one."_

Jericho walked to the back of the room, thinking of what Slade said. Could he be telling the truth or just trying to gain his trust as he done to Terra?

"_If there's so much I must be. Can I still just be me the way I am?" _He sang to himself, looking down at the square device stuck on his arm forced on by Slade.

"_Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?" _Jericho looked up, his eyes darting back and forth.

Slade walked to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, bringing his face next to his, _"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on," _Jericho knew he was talking about his brother and mom, "_Your journey has only begun."_

Things were really scaring him…

"_Tears of pain, tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy are our pride, deep inside; we are one."_

Slade took Jericho out his room and into the room where they were before with the screens and armchair near a spotlight.

"_We are one; you and I. We are like the earth and sky one family under the sun," _He picked up a picture on his desk from a while ago when he was little.

Jericho was confused, why would he keep an old picture with him? Slade placed the picture back onto the desk, taking them out of the room once again and into another one. This time, the only thing there was in here was a chair behind a machine with wires around it.

"_All the wisdom to lead all the courage that you need you will find when you see we are one."_

He finished, setting Jericho down onto the chair and plugging the wires into his arms.

"And soon you don't be able to turn back. We'll be family again," Slade said lastly before turning on the machine and walking out of the room and leaving Jericho there on his own.

* * *

(AN:) Yeah, it's really, really short, but that's what happens when the song isn't long ^^"


	15. As Long as you Love Me

(AN:) Alright, Redtha, this time I know I didn't fail at writing Red Star/Pantha, so I hope you like it as much as I do!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or As Long as You Love me by The Backstreet Boys**

* * *

Pantha walked down the streets near where she stayed. She's been searching for her past through libraries through San Francisco, but hadn't had any luck. There was no information on anything from her past culture either!

Could it be possible that she was just a project created?

She stopped. Pantha shook her head and continued, how could she think of something like that? She was a human! Heart, pulse, blood; those made a human and that's what she had.

But, why weren't there at least any clues to her past? Even if they were the smallest clues anyone could give her, she would accept that! As long as if it was something she could think about.

Pantha sighed, if there were something like that, she would maybe have had something like that.

Red Star peeked from behind a corner, seeing his close friend alone. He wanted to go say hi, but something was wrong with her, he could tell. Should he still go over and say hi? Maybe it would make her feel a little happy. Red Star walked around, running up to catch her.

"Hello, Pantha," Red Star greeted, walking next to her with his hands placed in his pockets.

"Red Star," Pantha simply said, not looking at him.

"Is everything alright?"

Pantha slowly shook her head, knowing she could trust him with anything. It's been like that since they've gotten to know each other after the Brotherhood of Blood was taken down.

Those, however, were memories of her present, not past.

"What's wrong?" Red Star asked.

Pantha sighed, "I was searching for information on my past."

"Any luck?"

She shook her head, looking down. "I do not know why there is nothing about me."

"I wish I could help you, Rosabelle."

"It is fine, Lenoid, this is not your problem."

"Yes, but I would do anything to help a friend."

Pantha smiled, "Well, you can help by making me feel a little better."

Red Star thought for a moment, remembering the one time she came over to visit him. She was singing a song. Perhaps she would feel better if he sang something?

"I have the perfect idea," Red Star said, smiling.

Pantha looked at him, "What would that be?"

"_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine I'm leaving my life in your hands. People say I'm crazy and that I am blind. Risking it all in a glance and how you got me blind is still a mystery. I can't get you out of my head. Don't care what is written in your history as long as you're here with me."_

He's joking, right? He better not be!

"_I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did as long as you love me."_

Red Star laughed, thinking how foolish he sounds singing, but this was his friend, so guess it doesn't matter. He saw Pantha smile a little, so he knew to continue on.

"_Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did as long as you love me," _He sang, taking Pantha's hand and running down the street to the park just around the corner.

They sat on the swings, being little kids moving up and down through the air. Pantha didn't know what to say; she kept smiling. Red Star knew that meant that she so far was feeling a little bit better. How did the next few words go…?

Oh, that's right.

"_Every little thing that you have said and done feels like its deep within me. Doesn't really matter if you're on the run; It seems like we're meant to be!"_

Pantha felt herself blush. She quickly got up from the seat and walked over to the basketball court where a basketball was sitting on the side. She picked it up and started to bounce it around. Red Star popped in front of her, having her jump.

"_I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did as long as you love me. Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did as long as you love me."_

"Alright, I get it," Pantha chuckled, moving him aside.

"_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows, but I guess it shows. When you look into my eyes what you did and where you are comin' from I don't care, as long as you love me, baby," _Red Star continued, seeing Pantha blush a deeper red each time he keeps singing.

_"Who you are, where you're from; don't care what you did as long as you love me," _He finished off, holding onto both her hands, having her drop the basketball.

"I don't know what to say," Pantha whispered, looking up at him with a big smile on her face.

Red Star knew he made her feel much better.

"Then don't say anything at all," He said before quickly leaning in and planting a deep kiss onto her lips.


	16. Fallin'

(AN:) I'm so sorry Saffire55, but I couldn't do Hot by Avril Lavigne! No ideas came into my head, so I couldn't write it.

BUT I'm glad to say I was able to write Fallin' :D

It's not fluff or anything, it's just two best friend hanging out on a cold December/Christmas time night.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Fallin' by Alica Keys**

* * *

"Come on, Raven! I said I was sorry!" Beast Boy said, sitting on his knees and holding out a folded hand in front of Raven.

"Saying sorry doesn't fix anything. What you did was wrong," Raven answered from the couch. Her legs were crossed over and so were her arms. She turned her head away from him, knowing she couldn't see his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but I promise I'll fix it somehow!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh, yeah, and just _how_ are you going to do that?" Raven turned her head, actually wanting to see how his reaction would be when he tells her.

_I keep on fallin' in love with you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good at times I feel used  
Loving you darling makes me so confused _

"I'll take you to the movies, a dinner, the park, the book store, anywhere you want!"

"Anywhere I want?"

"Anywhere! I just can't stand you being mad at me before Christmas!"

Raven sighed, she caught the last part of the sentence even thought she knew he wasn't supposed to say it, "Ok, Beast Boy. You got me."

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you  
I never loved someone way that I loved you _

It was obvious; Beast Boy liked Raven more than a friend since the past days. He never admitted it, but everyone could tell.

Even a certain girl who wasn't even supposed to know.

_Oh, oh, oh I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
and cause me so much pain  
Just when I think I've taken more than would  
a fool I start fallin' back in love with you _

It was still cold outside as the snow was still covering Jump City. Raven and Beast Boy had bundled up in their normal winter clothes, knowing there wouldn't be any villains dumb enough to do anything when it was freezing.

"So, what did you have in mind, Rae?" Beast Boy asked. His mitten hands were hidden in his pant pockets, as he looked ahead.

"I don't know, maybe a quiet walk around?" Raven suggested, looking at the stores on the side.

"Like I said before, anywhere you want to go," Beast Boy repeated.

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you  
I never loved someone way that I loved you_

It started to snow lightly, having the city soon to be buried under the white sheet again. Raven and Beast Boy didn't talk however. Beast Boy had his tongue out, catching snowflakes as Raven just looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Just catching snowflakes. Come on, try it!"

"I rather pass."

"Raven, you have to try new things. Its lots of fun just trust me."

Raven sighed, letting her small tongue out of underneath her hood. She gasped when a small one landed on it, the chill running around.

Beast Boy chuckled, "It's not going to bite."

"Ha ha," Raven sarcastically said.

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you  
I never loved somebody way that I love you_

"Wanna sit at the park?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sit? It's snowing, Beast Boy if you don't see. Where are we going to sit?"

They walked through the gate of the park, the snow covered more through here than the street and sidewalks.

"There's a small roof shack on a hill I built in the rain once. I'm pretty sure it's still there."

Raven nodded, "Ok, let's see."

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you  
I never loved somebody way that I love you_

They reached the small hill, seeing the roof top sitting around the snow. The top was covered, but underneath, a blanket was still sitting there with rocks on each corner to keep it in place. Beast Boy sat first on one side, patting the other side. Raven slowly walked over, sitting down with her legs extended out in front of her. She looked up, seeing the city night lights.

"It's…amazing," Raven commented.

"Yeah, it is. You should see it when it's raining, it's much beautiful," Beast Boy said, lying back against the back board.

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you  
I never loved somebody way that I love you_

"I never thought I'd seen something beautiful as this," Raven said, her breath taken away from the Christmas lights.

"That's not all I see that's beautiful." He turned his head to look at her. She looked at him, shocked. Beast Boy smiled, looking back at the city.

"You know, you make it so obvious," Raven smirked.

Beast Boy blushed, his head turning back to look at the city night.


	17. Bubbly

(AN:) It's time for Aquaven11 to shine! You asked for Aqualad/Raven, and you somewhat got it!

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.  
**

9/5/2010: Well, I finally accepted Garth as Aqualad's real name, so his last name is now Nicholas even though that's not really a last name, but hey, whatever.

And FYI; WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ IS A HIGH SCHOOL FIC!

**Warning: Raven/Rachel is major OOC!**

* * *

Rachel sat on the window sill of the club house she and her best friend, Garfield, built together since they were little. She was rocking back and forth, smiling wide. Today, she just got asked out by one of the guys on the swimming team.

Yeah, it's childish, but it's exciting to be asked out by someone.

"Rachel, how much candy did you eat today?" Garfield asked, laughing as he sees his best friend when he climbs up the ladder and onto the small house.

"You're so funny," Rachel said when he sat on his green beanbag next to the window.

"I heard you got asked out by...uh." Garfield waved his hand in the circular motion, wanting her to finish the sentence.

"Garth," Rachel finished.

"Pretty awesome," Garfield commented, sliding down from his bag, "But I don't get why you're so happy about going on a date with some fish boy."

"Hey, that fish boy is going to be your new friend," Rachel said, getting up from the sill and over to the small fridge near the table on the opposite side of the house.

"Not unless I completely ignore the guy," Garfield said, throwing his finger in the air.

"And I know you wouldn't do that to your best friend, right Gar?" Rachel asked, her puppy dog eyes looking up at him.

Garfield groaned. He stood up and walked over to her, "No, of course not. What makes you so happy about this guy anyways?"

"I don't know! It's like thousands of emotions just run around in me when I talk or even see him!" Rachel said, spinning around.

"Oh yeah? Try to explain to me, I want to know," Garfield said.

"You have Tara; shouldn't you know how it feels like already?" She took a sip from her water bottle that's been sitting in her hands.

He threw his hands in the air, "I'm a dude not a dudette." He brought his hands down, holding them up with his knees and placing his head on them, "Tell me how a girl feels."

Rachel giggled, standing as she looked down for a while. She plays with the bottle, thinking of a way to explain, _"I've been awake for a while now; he's got me feelin' like a child now 'cause every time I see his bubbly face; I get the tingles in a silly place."_

"What's a silly place?" Garfield asked.

"Do I have to explain _everything_ to you?" Rachel screamed her hands on her hips.

"Duh! You've known me for how long, Rach? Shouldn't you know that by now?

Rachel huffed, but she couldn't help but smile a little.

"_They start in my toes, and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes I always know that he makes me smile. Please stay for a while now; just take your time wherever you go."_

"Aw, how sweet," Garfield chuckled.

"_The rain was falling on my window pane, but we were hiding in a safer place. Under covers staying safe_ _and warm; he gives me feelings that I adore."_

"_They start in your toes; make you crinkle your nose. Wherever it goes, you always know that he make you smile. Please stay for a while now, just take his time wherever he goes," _Garfield sang, having Rachel laugh.

"_What am I going to say when he makes me feel this way? I just,"_ Rachel paused, _"Mmm_," she hummed.

"_And they start in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes I always know that he make me smile. Please stay for a while now; just take your time wherever you go."_

"_I've been asleep for a while now; you tuck me in just like a child now 'cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth."_

Rachel goes back to the window, looking out and getting lost in her day dream about him. Garfield laughs, seeing his best friend so love sick was cute.

"_And it stats in my soul and I lose all control when he kisses my nose the feeling shows 'cause he make me smile, baby, just take your time now holdin' me tight."_

Garfield walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looks to the side, "_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go. Wherever, wherever, wherever you go."_

"_Wherever you go I always know 'cause you make me smile even just for a while."_

"You really like this guy, don't you?" Garfield asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I really do," She repeated.

Garfield chuckled, "Well, then, don't let me be keeping you away from him!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, turning around.

Garfield pointed out the window. Rachel followed his finger, sitting on the sill as she opened the window, looking down.

"Hey, can I come up or are you two going to attack me with rocks?" Garth yelled from below.

"I got a big one with your name written all over it," Garfield yelled, his head peeking out the window.

Rachel pushed him back in, "Ignore him."

"Don't worry about it. You ready to go?" Garth asked the smile that made Rachel like him more on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be right down!"

Rachel sat back in, closing the window. She got up, grabbing her backpack and heading to the exit. Before she opened it, she turned around, seeing her best friend slumped on his bag with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling. She walked back, kissing his cheek, "Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, ok?"

Garfield let out a small smile, "Have fun, ok?"

"Definitely," Rachel said before turning back around and opening the exit, climbing down the stairs.

Something popped up in Garfield's head. He raced to the floor board and screamed, "But not too much fun!"

Rachel laughed, waving goodbye before she walked away with Garth by her side. Garfield smiled; they were kind of pretty cute together.

Still, if he messed with his best friend, he would never see water for the rest of his life.


	18. Love Story

(AN:) Go Simmy, it's your early birthday, you did it, you wrote a song fic about Raven and Robin without saying "SCREW IT, RAVEN BREAKS UP WITH HIM AND GOES OUT WITH BEAST BOY!"

Uh, huh, oh yeah. Who's awesome? That's right, its you!

Alright, alright, I'm done singing. This, my reader, is for RaeLover123! Hope you like it! It's flashbacks with the song, until the end where its present day. Also, the cloth designs aren't done by me, I had pictures to help so if you want to see what they look like, just tell me and I'll show you

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"_Hi, my name is Richard."_

_Six year old Rachel Roth looks up, seeing a boy with a white shirt with green sleeves having a number 71 in the front. He had blue shorts with a yellow strip on the sides. His shoes were red and white on the front with yellow thunderbolts. He wore a red cap with yellow pattern strips. The thing that caught Rachel's eyes was his eyes; they were dark blue like the night sky. _

_"I really like your dress," The boy, Richard, complemented._

_Rachel looked down; she was wearing her actual favorite dress; Blue with a small skull on the little pocket at the bottom left side. It had white sleeves with red tie on the bottom. There was a little red charm in the middle of her collar matching the jewel on her forehead._

_"Thanks, I like your hat," Rachel said._

_"My dad gave this to me for my birthday," Richard said, sitting down next to her, "What are you coloring?"_

_"Just a picture for my mom. Her birthday is tomorrow and I want to make her happy."_

_"Do you mind if I see?" Richard asked, reaching for the paper._

_Rachel shook her head, and Richard picked it up, gasping a little when he sees it. It was a drawing of her and her mother in the middle surrounded by things they probably liked to do together; read, play pretend, jump, and yoga?_

_"This is amazing, uhm."_

_"Rachel."_

_"That's a nice name. I never heard of anyone named Rachel before."_

_"I could say the same with the name Richard."_

_"Would you like to be my friend, Rachel?"_

_She nodded her head, smiling._

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

"_Would you like to go with me to a ball dance my dad is hosting, Rachel?" Teenager Richard asks his friend Rachel._

"_How fancy will it be?" Rachel asked, a little nervous._

"_Just one of those dancing around having fun one. Nothing fancy at all about it."_

_Rachel thought for a second before nodding and saying, "I would love to go."_

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello…

"_Hey there pretty lady."_

_Rachel turns around, seeing her friend Richard standing behind her with a black tux on with a blue tie._

"_You haven't changed a bit," Richard said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You still have wonderful taste in your dresses."_

_Rachel blushing, looking down at what she wore. It was a light blue dress with a white and a blue bow tied in front. It had white flowers on the back, falling down to the bottom. She wore white medium length gloves and heels. Her hair was in a bum except for her bangs which were framing her face._

Little did I know  
that you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

"_I bet you can't beat my score of five skips," Richard said, throwing the pebble up and down in his hands._

"_Bet I can!" Rachel shot back, throwing a pebble. Before they could count how many times it skipped, Rachel's father stepped out, screaming her name. She turned around and saw her father storming towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back inside the house._

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and I said;

_Rachel ran up to her room, closing the door behind her and grabbing her cell phone. She dialed Richard's number, waiting through two beeps until he picks up._

"_Are you alright?" Richard screamed after seeing the call was from her._

"_I'm fine. Richard, we can't keep hiding this. Please, take me away from here."_

"_Take you away? Rachel, you need to calm down. I can't just pick you up and run away."_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

_Richard lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. It's been almost three days since he last saw her. He was getting worried, was she alright?_

_His cell phone vibrated, breaking the silence in his room. He turned over, seeing it was a text from Rachel. A smile grew on his face, sliding the screen up to revel the keyboard._

'_Meet me in the garden'_

_Richard jumped up from his bed, racing out the door of his house. She must mean the garden at her parent's mansion. It was huge, so she must be somewhere there._

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew,  
so close your eyes  
escape this town for a little while.

_Richard reached the garden, looking around for her. He didn't see Rachel at first until he walked in deeper, finding her sitting near the fountain._

"_Rachel?" Richard said loudly. Rachel turned around, hushing him._

"_You got to be quiet if you don't want my parents to throw another fit," Rachel said, covering his mouth._

"_I'm sorry, but I'm so excited to see you," Richard said softly, holding her hands._

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

_A few days later, Rachel runs to Richard's house, tears rushing down her eyes. She runs in, greeted by Alfred, but she runs past him, upstairs to his training room where she was informed that's where he was. She barges in, interrupting Richard in the middle of him working out. He sees her crying, so he rushes over and brings her in a hug, shushing her._

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

_Rachel sat on her window sill, looking out at the neighborhood kids running around playing. They weren't just girls, or just boys, they were both. It made her smile to see them having fun together without their parents_

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-

_Rachel walked down the street of Jump City. She told her parents that she was going to stay after school with her friends and her parents believed her. She really wanted to walk around; being outside made her breath and think better._

_Richard's been gone for weeks._

_He won't pick up his phone, return any of her calls and Alfred or Bruce wouldn't open the door to the mansion. What was going on?_

When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

_Rachel saw Richard sitting on the swing at the park, facing the other way from her. She sighs and smiles, glad to see him alright. She walks over, sitting on the swing next to him. They're quiet until she breaks the silence._

"_Richard, save me. I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come."_

"_I'm sorry; there was something I had to do," He said, smiling wide as he turned his head to look at her._

"_What are you smiling about?" Rachel asked._

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

_"Marry me, Rachel; you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress it's a love story, baby just say... yes."_

_Rachel gasped, jumping off the swing and into his arms, "YES!" she screams, feeling the tears already rushing down her eyes._

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"Hey, you ok?" Robin asked, shaking Raven's shoulder.

Raven shook her head a little, blinking a few times. She looked up, seeing Robin standing in front of her, bending down.

"What time is it?" Raven asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's one in the morning, Sweetie, and you haven't left the couch," Robin said.

Raven got up, she was lying down on the couch. She saw it was still dark outside, and Robin was in his boxer shorts with a wife beater.

Robin chuckled, "You feel asleep through another day dream, didn't you?"

Raven slowly nodded, "Except this time, it was about our whole life. Well, not the wedding part."

His eyes widen, "Wedding? You dreamed that we got married?"

"More like a proposal than a wedding."

"Alright, Princess Daydreamer, it's time to go back to sleep, but this time, your room," Robin got up.

"You're scared of the thought about wedding, aren't you?"

"Say that word one more time and I'll kick you off this team."

Raven smiled, having Robin quickly kiss her before picking her up bridal style and out the Common Room.


	19. Where is your heart?

(AN:) Saffire55, here is your chapter with Robin and Raven!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Where is your heart by Kelly Clarkson**

Sorry for the shortness, but I still hope you like it

Also, this chapter is awesome now because instead of the Titans singing it, or the lyrics on the side, Raven actually _says_ the lyrics until towards the end so tell me what you think about that!

* * *

"I don't believe in the smile that you leave, Robin," Raven said, sitting on the couch, looking away from him.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Robin said, "Raven, what did I do?"

"When you walk away and say goodbye. Well I don't expect the world to move underneath me," She turned around and looked at him, hurt in her eyes, "but for God's sake, Richard, could you try?"

"What do you want me to do? Just stay with you all the time? I have a team to lead if you've forgotten!" Robin said, taking the wrong idea.

Raven shook her head, looking away again, "I know that you're true to me; you're always there. You say you care; I know that you want to be mine."

"Where is your heart, 'cause I don't really feel you? Where is your heart?"

"What I really want is to believe you. Is it so hard to give me what I need? I want your heart to bleed. That's all I'm asking for. Oh, where is your heart?"

Raven walks to the glass wall, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She looks down in sadness, "I don't understand. Your love is so cold. It's always me that's reaching out for your hand and I've always dreamed that love would be effortless like a petal fallin' to the ground. A dreamer followin' his dream."

Robin walks, hugging from her waist. He rests his head on her shoulder, moving her side to side against his body. Raven shakes him off, waking to the side. She closes her eyes, her back faced him.

"Where is your heart 'cause I don't really feel you? Where is your heart? What I really want is to believe you. Is it so hard to give me what I need? I want your heart to bleed and that's all I'm asking for. Oh, where is your heart?"

"It seems so much is left unsaid so much is left unsaid, but you can say anything. Oh, anytime you need  
Baby, it's just you and me. Oh yeah."

"I know that you're true to me; you're always there. You say you care. I know that you want to be mine."

Robin's mask went wide.

"Where is your heart 'cause I don't really feel you? Where is your heart? What I really want is to believe you. Is it so hard to give me what I need? I want your heart to bleed that's all I'm asking for, oh yeah."

Robin started screaming at her, but Raven kept her cool.

When he was done, Raven sighed and said, "You done?"

Robin turned around and headed to the doors of the Common Room, not wanting to talk to her anymore. Things weren't good right now, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Raven didn't want to explain or share her feelings, so what was he suppose to do about it?

When the door closes, signaling Raven that Robin left, she sang to herself, _"Where is your heart 'cause I don't really feel you? Where is your heart? What I really want is to believe you. Is it so hard to give me what I need? I want your heart to bleed and that's all I'm asking for_."

"I heard Robin screaming, what happened?" Beast Boy asked after him and Cyborg raced in and seeing her alone.

"_Where is his heart? Where is his heart? Where is his heart? Where is his heart?"_ Raven sang, not looking at Beast Boy.

"Something tells me things didn't end well," Cyborg commented.

Raven nodded her head, "Don't worry about it, everything will be ok."

"You sure?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Just ignore whatever happened." She passed by the two on her way out of the room, heading to hers.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances before shrugging. Maybe it was better if they left her alone for a while.


	20. What Hurts the Most

(AN:) I know what you're probably thinking right now xXxPaperFlowersxXx : FINALLY, THIS WRITER WROTE MY SONG!

Lmfao, yeah I know it's nothing like you said, but I needed to distract the reader ^^ I bet it worked too xD

Alright, alright, put the gun down, I'll start this chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

It's not really Beast Boy and Raven as a couple, it's mostly best friends kind of way...I hope that fits your taste, xXxPaperFlowersxXx. This is kind of after my 'Bubbly' one in chapter 17

* * *

Garfield sat in a clubhouse deep in the forest near Rachel's home. It was where they created it, and it hopefully would always be standing here on the tree. There was no point in taking a walk outside which was better to do when his mind was clutter because it was pouring outside. He tapped his foot on the ground, leaning back on his green beanbag. He saw Tara with some other guy two days ago, and it wasn't a pretty sight. He was making out with his girlfriend! What was worse; she replied back.

Being the smart one, he broke up with her right before they went out on their date. Tara didn't know why at first, but clearly she would figure it out later. She had the brains to cheat with someone else, and then she could have the brains to know why he left her.

Garfield slapped his hands to his forehead. In all the days it was perfectly fine, why did Mother Nature have to choose _today_ to make it rain so hard?! He couldn't help but have a few tears roll of his eyes. Tara was the closes thing he had and he _loved_ her. Guess things couldn't be the way he wanted.

"Garfield, you up here?"

Garfield jumped behind the beanbag, and held onto a rock he kept underneath the table behind him. If it was Tara, then she would get a black eye, Garfield wouldn't care. She hurt him bad.

"Put the rock down, you blond idiot, it's just me."

Garfield sighed, placing the rock back and standing up, "You don't know how much I'm glad to see you here." He sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"Of course it would be me." Rachel climbed in, closing the board, standing up, removing her coat and placing it on the coat hanger. "This is my third home too."

She walked over at, bringing her purple beanbag chair with her. She plopped down next to his seat. Garfield slowly sat down, looking down at his hands.

"The news got around the school," Rachel whispered, "Everyone already knows."

Garfield let out a small smile turning to face her, "I predicted that would happen. Tara can't keep her mouth shut for more than two minutes."

Rachel played with his blond hair, placing it behind his ear, "I know you loved her very much. Talk to me, Gar. What's bothering your mind right now?"

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house; that don't bother me," Garfield shared, pointing out the window, "I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while" He wiped his eyes, seeing his fingers having his tears on them, "Even though going on with her gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me."_

Rachel rested her head on his shoulders, rubbing his arm with her hand.

"_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving she is what I was tryin' to do_."

"I don't understand why she would do something like this. You were great to her," Rachel said.

"When you find out the answer to that, make sure you tell me," Garfield whispered.

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing her everywhere I go, but I'm doin' It. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone; still Harder. Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken."_ He rested his head onto hers, still sniffing.

If Tara wanted to hurt Garfield really bad, then she did it. Rachel knew she would be suspended soon for what she's going to do with that blond cheerleader.

"_What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do."_

_"What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do,"_ Rachel sang along with him, tears running down her eyes now too.

_"Not seeing that loving you. That's what I was trying to do."_

Rachel leaned up, turning around and facing him. "Do you want some advice?"

"I love hearing it," Garfield said.

"Don't think about her. I bet this is what she wants you to do; fell broken just to make herself feel good." She placed her hand onto his cheek, wiping the tears.

"Don't you have a date with Nick tonight?" Garfield asked.

Rachel pulled out her phone from her jean pocket, dialing the number on her phone. She placed it on her ear and heard the beeps before someone picked up. "Hello, Nick? I'm canceling our date tonight." She paused. "I have something important I need to take care of right now." Another pause. "It's Garfield, he's my best friend, and that's the end. Bye!"

She placed the phone back in her pocket and turned to him.

"You canceled your date for me?" Garfield asked.

"Of course I did. You're more important to me than some boyfriend," She kissed his cheek, smiling. "I'll stay with you forever if I have to just to fix your heart."

"You don't know how much I love you for that," Garfield said, hugging her.

"Anything for you."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the night, hearing the rain behind them and small sobs from Garfield. Rachel was the only one who's seen him cry and she respected that. If he didn't want to talk, then it's better to leave it like that.

Rachel rested her head on his shoulder again, holding onto his arm. Garfield covered his face with his other hand, hoping the tears would stop running out of his eyes, but it wasn't working. Rachel felt horrible for him. It was then she decided-

She would die if she didn't make him happy again.


	21. Love Will Find a Way

(AN:) I'm so sorry for the shortness now-a-days, but I bet you really don't care! Saffire55, this is yours.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Love Will Find a Way by Lion King 2.**

Robin and Raven as the pairing here. (I know, I can't believe why, but it's true. BB/RAE 4LIFEEEEE)

* * *

"_In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone,"_ Rachel sang, standing in the middle of a meadow. She had her coat tightly around her; the wind was picking up more and more as she stood there. Her hair was dancing along, but she wasn't in the mood to move.

Just a few seconds ago, her parents had told her she wasn't allowed to see "rich boy" anymore. How could they call Richard something like that? Rich or not, he was still her boyfriend whether they liked it or not, and nothing would keep her away from him.

The sad part was that Richard said it was better for them not to see each other. If her parents really didn't want them together, then what was the point to see each other being their back? Rachel however didn't care. Before she could tell Richard how she really felt, he ran off. Bruce and Alfred said he hasn't been home for days, and they're trying their best to find him.

But Rachel could help but feel as they were lying to her. Perhaps they were trying to help Richard stay away from her? Why would they do that though? Bruce and Alfred liked her better than previous girlfriend Richard had.

"_They can have the world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart…"_ Rachel looked around; she knew Richard must have come here for this is where they always came when something was bothering them. If he wasn't here, then Rachel would give up.

_"I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go I'm home if you are there beside me."_

This place was huge; it would take Rachel forever to search for him, but she couldn't give up. Richard meant everything to her!

"_Like dark turning into day somehow we'll come through…"_

She climbed a rock, hoping to have a better view on the place. She looked around and gasped when she saw something far away. She gasped; she knew who that black spiky hair belonged too! She jumped off the rock and ran to it, knowing who it was.

"_Now that I've found you love will find a way!" _Rachel yelled, running faster as the figure came closer.

Richard turned around from the lake he was looking down at. There was someone running to him, but he couldn't make it out. It was then until he saw the familiar purple hair and coat. He climbed up the small cliff and ran to her, _"I was so afraid now I realize. Love is never wrong and so it never dies."_

_"There's a perfect world shining in your eyes_," He got close enough to hold his arms out and have her jump into them, holding his neck for support to keep her in the air. He wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around.

_"And if only they could feel it too the happiness I feel with you,"_ Richard and Rachel sang together, not knowing they were singing the same song. They laughed, continuing on.

"_They'd know love will find a way. Anywhere we go we're home if we are there together."_

Richard set her down, holding onto her hands with his. He locked his fingers between hers; wanting to make sure she was real.

_"Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through now that I've found you. Love will find a way."_

Rachel couldn't believe he was here this whole time, and it took her until tonight to check.

"W-Why, Richard. Tell me what you were thinking!" Rachel punched his chest, anger swept through her.

"I don't know what I was thinking!" Richard yelled, rubbing his chest. He pulled her into a hug.

"_I know love will find a way," _They finished.

"Don't ever leave me again," Rachel whispered, resting her head onto his chest.

"I don't plan on it. If you went all this way just to find me, I don't think I will ever do this again."

"Good." She looked up and Richard placed his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her face closer to his, planting a kiss on her lips.


	22. One Love

(AN:) FINALLY! I GOT TO WRITE BBXRAE AGAIN! WOO HOO! But now I'm back to having to write Robin and Raven...ah wellz, they're might be some BBxRae later on.

Alright, Saffire55, this one is yours once again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or One Love by Blue**

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were walking down the street one Monday afternoon; the place was supposed to be loud, but it was quiet. Most people had work, so guess they were too busy doing their job. They walked in silence; Raven had to get away from the baby West since they were staying at the tower for a while.

"How's your headache?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's much better. I don't get why Isabella cries so much."

"She's a baby, Rae, what do you expect them to do? It's going to be like that for us in the future when we have a baby Logan." He crocked his eyebrows up and down, "Instead when we have our own, you're not going to be out of the tower."

Raven groaned, "Being a mother is going to be hard."

"Yeah, but I know we're going to be great parents."

"I know."

They continued to walk in silence again before Beast Boy did the unexpected;

"_It's kinda funny how life can change can flip 180 in a matter of days,"_ Beast Boy sang, whistling the tune at beat. His hands were in his pockets as he turned his head from side to side.

Raven pulled her hood down, getting a closer look at him. She smirked a little, wondering what her husband was up too.

"_Sometimes love works in mysterious ways. One day you wake up gone without a trace."_

He stopped, having his arms extended out to his sides_, "I refuse to give up. I refuse to give in."_ He walked up and took her hands, "_You're my everything. I don't wanna give up. I don't wanna give in so everybody sing."_

"Everybody who? It's just you and me," Raven pointed out.

"You just want to ruin my awesome song," Beast Boy pouted.

Raven couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "No, I loved it! Come on, just finish it for me, please?"

_"One love for the mother's pride, one love for the times we cried. One love gotta stay alive... I will survive. One love for the city streets, one love for the hip hop beats. Oh I do believe one love is all we need," _Beast Boy started walking, taking Raven's hand and dancing side to side with her.

He spun her around and then letting go, having her spin a little forward from where he stood. She stopped, looking at him. He smirked, crossing his arms and stepping left to right, back and forth.

"_Late at night I'm still wide awake feelin this is one more than I can take. I thought my heart could never break. Now I know that's one big mistake," _He walked up to her, taking her hands again into his.

"_You're my everything. I don't wanna give up. I don't wanna give in so everybody sing!"_

_"One love for the mother's pride, one love for the times we cried, one love gotta stay alive. Oh I will survive. One love for the city streets, one love for the hip hop beats, one love oh I do believe, one love in all we need," _People from the buildings peaked out their heads from the windows and sang.

Raven laughed, "You got the whole city to get into this?"

"I said 'everybody sing' didn't I?" Beast Boy asked.

_"Baby, just love him love, love him," _One man said followed by another, _"Baby just hold him hold him hold him._

"_Oh love him love him love him. One love. Baby just love him love him love him. Baby just hold him hold him hold him, oh love him love him love him," _The other citizens sang together.

Raven smiled, waving at the people. Beast Boy took her hand again and danced around.

_"One love for the mother's pride, one love for the times we cried, one love gotta stay alive. Oh I will survive. One love for the city streets, one love for the hip hop beats, one love oh I do believe, one love in all we need."_

Raven, this time, took the spot light singing, "_One love for the mother's pride, one love for the times we cried, one love gotta stay alive. Oh I will survive. One love for the city streets, one love for the hip hop beats, one love oh I do believe, one love in all we need."_

"You're the greatest wife," Beast Boy whispered.

"I could say the same thing, except you're the husband," Raven joked.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Looks like my joke telling are rubbing off on you!"

"Oh my god!" Raven screamed, letting go of his hands and covering her mouth, "They are!"


	23. Things I'll Never Say

(AN:) NOOO! ROBIN AND RAVEN! Well, I did say before in the other chapter that I would have to write this again, but at least I can get it over with.

Saffire55, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Things I'll Never Say Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Rachel stood outside her parent's garden. Today Richard was going to come over and help with science, but both knew better.

Rachel wanted to ask Richard something important. Also, they wanted some time together out of school, and her dad wouldn't let her go to his house. Her mom on the other hand was perfectly fine, but whatever her father says, goes.

Her parents hadn't actually met Richard before but her father doesn't even want the chance. All he knows is that Richard's "the Wayne's kid" and nothing else. Rachel thought it was racist of him not to let her close just because he's the "rich boy." It didn't matter to her, however, for she did what she wanted.

Rachel played with her hair as she kept glancing at the blue watch sitting on her wrist. Five more minutes and he would be here. She pulled at her dress too, hoping it wasn't too reveling for his taste.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

Rachel then heard Richard's motorcycle pull up in her driveway. A little but of happiness ran through her stomach and a smile grew. Richard walked to the back, his pack on his back and helmet between his arms. Rachel stood up, looking down at her feet until she saw him placing his helmet on the table.

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hi."

"Chill out, Rachel, I got this," Richard whispered before then yelling, "Alright, so, why don't we start with today's lesson? I'll repeat it for you."

Rachel nodded before they both sat down, pulling out their books and notes.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Richard opened a page in his notebook grabbing his black pen and writing. 'You still have great taste in dresses.'

Rachel tried her best not to blush. She looked for her blue pen in her bag and wrote, 'Thanks, but I wish I could hear you say it.'

Richard smiled, 'In your dreams.'

'Actually, smart one, it's in every single one.'

"Wow," Richard whispered.

Trigon stood on the back porch, leaning against the railing as he looked at the two through a pair of black binoculars.

"Trigon, I don't understand why you can't leave her alone," Arella said, walking out from the house with a snack tray. She walked down the stairs to the garden, looking up at him.

"I have a feeling that I shouldn't trust that boy," Trigon answered.

"Well, I'm going over there, so I'll investigate for you," She walked through the garden.

Trigon didn't move from his spot.

Rachel and Richard had gone through two pages worth of notes before Rachel caught her mother walking towards them with a big smile printed across her face. "So, uh, what does the diagram have to do with the theory?"

Richard looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking-?"

Rachel pointed, giving Richard the hint that her parent was coming. He quickly grabbed his textbook, open to a random page right before Arella set the tray in the middle of the table. "It just shows an example; you don't have to worry about it. Just stick with the main idea."

"Well, you're learning a lot, huh Rachel? Here're some snacks in case you two get hungry."

"Thanks Mrs. Roth," Richard thanked the same thing Rachel said, "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome!" She waved goodbye as she turned around and walked back to the house.

"That was close," Richard sighed.

"Not as close as my dad," Rachel pointed to her house.

Richard mouthed a 'what' before turning around and seeing Trigon still standing on the porch with the binoculars. Trigon smirked, waving at Richard. He smiled, waving back. Rachel groaned before covering her face with both hands.

"You just got to love him," Richard said through his closed teeth.

"More than my entire heart," Rachel sarcastically said through her hands. She removed them and bit her lip. "Richard, can I ask you something?"

Richard turned around, "Sure, Rach, what's up?"

Rachel looked at him, hesitating. "Actually, never mind."

"No, tell me. You're going to kill me if you don't."

"I forgot."

"Liar."

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

"Alright, I'll tell you. You know how the girls are supposed to ask the guys on being their date to the dance?" Rachel drew a circle on the paper with her pen, drawing over it again and again.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny," Richard shared, "The guys are actually annoyed that their girls won't ask. I mean, it's not their fault, right?"

"Right," Rachel agreed, "We're mostly just afraid of rejection."

"I guess you're right. So, anyways, what were you going to ask me?"

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

"Do you like me?" Rachel began with a simple question.

Richard placed his hand on her forehead, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am." She slapped his hand away, "Why?"

"You're asking me if I like you. Rachel, you're my girlfriend. Yeah, I don't like you at all, but I'm going out with you."

Rachel smirked, "Right. I-I don't know what I was thinking."

Richard placed his hands on the table, "There's something else on your mind."

"Well," She looked at him with confidence, but it was gone when she looked into his dark blue eyes, "I-I w-was won-wondering if, if…."

"If?" Richard repeated.

"There's something weird going on down there," Trigon reported, still looking at the two.

"Will you give it a rest?" Arella yelled from the kitchen, "If she wants to date him, than let her. Why does it matter to you? She can date who she wants to date."

Trigon turned to the window, "What if that boy breaks her heart because he finds a rich girl or something?"

"Trigon, if he truly takes the time to pretend to come over and teach her science, then I don't think he would throw her away like some doll and go out with someone else," Arella said. Guess she knew they weren't really trying to study.

"Y-you know, the d-dance is t-this week…" Rachel slowly said.

"Yeah, the whole team is going along with Garfield's and Victor's," Richard said.

_What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

"I know what you're going to say," Richard chuckled, placing his head on his hands for support.

Rachel sighed, "So, I don't have to ask?"

"Oh, you have to ask," Richard smiled, "I want to hear you admit it."

Rachel whined, "But it's hard. Besides, you already said yes."

"No I didn't!" He sat up straight, "I just know what you're going to say. You still have to ask me if you want an answer."

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

"Will you like to go to the dance with me?" Rachel asked in a full sentence.

"Nope, I won't like to," Richard said, leaning back in his chair.

"W-what?" Rachel screamed.

"Alright, he's going to get hurt," Trigon said, walking down the stairs.

"Hold it, Big Guy." Arella grabbed his arm, stopping Trigon from walking, "Remember the joke I said when you asked me to the dance?"

"What does that have to do…?" Trigon looked back at the two.

"What do you mean you wouldn't like to go with me?" Rachel jumped up from the chair.

Richard got up and walked over to her, taking her hands into his, "Because I'd love to and would die if I didn't," he whispered.

Rachel's smile grew on her face, her eyes tearing a little up, "You-you would?"

Richard laughed, "Of course. Didn't I saw you were my girlfriend? Why would I go to the dance with someone else?"

"I don't know," Rachel said.

Richard didn't care if her dad saw them or not, he kissed her for as long as he could. He felt Rachel smile.

_These things I'll never say_

"Now, you see?" Arella asked, still holding onto Trigon's arm. "He was just joking around."

Trigon crossed his arms onto of his chest, "I still don't trust him."

Arella hit the back of his head.


	24. According to You

(AN:) This, lady/gentleman is for RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose and her sister RosesxHavexThrons.

This, my reader, has an OC! OMG! :O My first chapter with someone's OC! I feel so special :D

So, her name, for starters, is Grace Wilson. Her hero name is Mercenary. She's Slade's daughter (which makes Jericho her half brother.) She has white blonde hair and electric green eyes; she's very sarcastic and very punk. She lived with her mom for a while until she revealed her heritage with Slade as a father so she ran away only to get captured by Slade. She trained with him for three years, and her 'power' is use of any weapon and a great martial artist and strategist.

In this story, Robin is the boy that doesn't treat her right 'cause in their stories, he cheats on her with Starfire but Star doesn't know.

The good guy is Red X (or Jason), 'cause when she was hurt he found her and cheered her up, in the end falling in love with her.

So, since you know all the information, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, According to you by Orianthi, or Mercenary/Grace Wilson.  
**

Btw, RosesxHavexThrons, I stole something from your story. I hope you don't mind, but it was awesome :D I'll give you a cookie if you can find it!

* * *

"Grace, stop, please!" Robin called as he ran after her.

Mercenary stopped running, but she didn't turn around to face him. They both were standing on the roof of a building late night. She carried her green backpack behind her filled with the only things that belonged to her.

"What do you want, Robin?" Mercenary asked.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do that bad?"

Mercenary jolted around, "What did you do? What did you _do?_ Robin, you treated me like some kind of Barbie doll! What gives me any reason not to just walk away?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Robin smirked.

Mercenary smacked him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "I'm goddamn serious Grayson! What the hell? Go fuck off because I'm done with you."

"Done with me? Are you saying you're breaking up with me?" Robin asked; his hand on the red spot.

"No, Robin, I'm asking you to marry me," Mercenary said sarcastically before running turning back around and running off. Before she could get far, Robin grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I'm being serious here. I'm trying to be nice, Mercenary, but you're the one who's being hard!" Robin yelled.

Mercenary grinned her teeth before swinging her leg over and kicking him on his side, having him let go of her hand.

"Trying to be nice? _Trying to be nice? _You acted like a scum and I can't believe it took me a year to believe Jason," Mercenary had tears in her eyes and her voice was starting to crack.

"Jason? Who's Jason?" Robin asked, a little angry.

"Why do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" Mercenary yelled before turning around again and this time, getting far away as possible from him.

Robin just stood there, his hand finding his way back to the place where she smacked him.

"_According to you; I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right,"_ Mercenary sang when she lost sight of Robin.

She rested on a billboard still, hugging her legs tight to her chest. She rested her chin on them, looking out at the city she wasn't going to see again.

"_According to you; I'm difficult, hard to please forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress can't show up on time even if it would save my life according to you, according to you."_

Mercenary didn't want to think about what Robin did to her. What was the point? It would just make her feel worse about herself, and it wasn't even her fault. Robin was the one who loved to mess with girl's emotions.

Just wait until Starfire finds out about what Robin did to her. Well, that is, if Starfire ever found out which Mercenary doubted she would knowing the Alien Princess.

Then, someone popped in her mind, the only boy who made her feel really special ever since she came to this city-Red X.

She remembered talking to Raven. She said he was one of the remaining villains still to be captured. The last time she talked to him, however, he didn't seem all that evil. Just more like a regular guy.

"_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible. Everything he ever wanted, everything is opposite. I don't feel like stopping it. So, baby, tell me what I got to lose." _She remembered Red X telling her to stay away from Robin, but she didn't listen_. "Robin was into me for everything I'm not according to you."_

_"According to you I'm boring, I'm moody. You can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away, I'm the girl with the worst attention span. You're the boy who puts up with that according to you, according to you_." She got up, walking around the rooftop. She wished she could see Red X once last time before leaving.

She walked to the side of the building, sitting on the floor and placing her hands on the still. The cars and people flew by, not noticing her. It was peaceful to see others were enjoying the night; it gave her a little peace.

Red X flashed through her mind again. She smiled, remembering their talk, "_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
everything he ever wanted._ _Everything is opposite. I don't feel like stopping it. So baby, tell me what I got to lose." _It was completely opposite about Robin,_ "He's into me for everything I'm not according to you."_

"I heard some great news. Well, great news to me that is," A familiar computer voice called to her from behind.

Grace turned her head, seeing Red X standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey there," He greeted.

"Jason!" Mercenary yelled, getting up and running towards him, tackling him with a hug.

"Whoa, calm down," Red X said, chuckling a little. He set her down before clicking a button on his watch, changing his appearance. Instead of his costume, he wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the ends of the sleeves red, red sneakers and his skin was a light tan. His face resembles a little bit of Robin's, but not a lot for Mercenary to notice. He had black eyes and spiky brown hair.

"I'm so glad you're here. You don't know how much I suffered from that asshole I called my boyfriend!" Mercenary yelled.

"Didn't I tell you he was no good?" Jason asked, "But no, you insisted that you _loved_ him."

"Yeah, well, that was the old me," Mercenary said, "Wait here, I'm going to go change."

She walked around to the other side of the billboard, taking out her old citizen clothes from her back and changing into it; dark blue jeans and a light green tank top. She placed her white blond hair up, knowing Red X loved it better that way._  
_  
_"I need to feel appreciated like I'm not hated. Oh, no. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay." _Mercenary thought one last time about Robin before coming out from the other side, looking at Red X. He gasped when he saw her.

_'According to me you're stupid, you're useless. You can't do anything right,' _Mercenary thought to herself. She was smiling wide as she walked towards Red X.

_'But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head.'_

Red X shook his head, blushing when he noticed he was staring at her for too long. "Uhm, would you like t-t-to go to dinner with me?"

Mercenary giggled, "I'd love to, Jason."

Red X stood up straight, extending his arm out for her to take. She giggled again before taking it, and walking towards the ladder on the side of the building.

He let go of her and bowed, saying, "After you."

Mercenary climbed over, walking down the ladder with him hovering over her.

'_According to him I'm funny, irresistible. Everything he ever wanted, everything is opposite. I don't feel like stopping it. Baby, tell me what I got to lose.' _She sang inside her head as she climbed down.

They reached the ground and Mercenary took Red X's arm again, walking down the city night sidewalk along with the other people out on dates or heading home from work.

'_He's into me for everything I'm not according to you, according to you.'_ She looked behind her where she came from wondering if Robin was still standing where she left him or went home.

"You ok?" Red X asked, catching her looking behind them.

"Yeah," Mercenary whispered, "I'm just glad there's someone out there who's going to take better care of me."

"Don't you worry, Princess, I'll always be here for you.

"_According to Robin I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right," _Mercenary sang, having Red X look at her funny.

"If he says anything else like that, I'm going to pay another visit to the Titans," Red X said, "No one messes with my girl."

"I'm not your girl," Mercenary said, smiling. Hearing him say that wanted her to be. Maybe through dinner she would think about it.

"Not yet that is," Red X added.

Mercenary smiled, knowing Red X was going to take _much_ better care of her and her heart.


	25. Baby

(AN:) Well my reader, this is also another chapter with an OC in it. Twilight-PJOgirl, like I said, here it is and I hope you like it!

Just a little bit her; her name is Cameron and her Teen Titan lover is Speedy. Her powers have anything to do with ice. She's 4'10 with black hair, and icy blue eyes. She wears a white tank top, blue jeans mini skirt with blue leggings and blue converses.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Baby by Justin Bieber or Cameron.**

* * *

"Tonight is going to be fun, Speedo!" Aqualad yelled, following his leader into the Common Room. Mas and Menos were in a battle between each other on the Game Station so they didn't notice their friends walking in.

"That's really nice, hope you guys have fun," Speedy said, walking to the dining table where piles of letters were stacked on top of each other. He picked one up, sitting down on a chair and opening it up.

Aqualad took the letter out of his hands receiving a "HEY!" from Speedy. He threw it behind him and slammed his hands onto the table.

"Dude, come on, think of how much fun you're going to have there!" Aqualad tried to change his decision.

"Fun or no fun-if you've forgotten, we done have girls," Speedy mentioned, "How are we suppose to have fun at a dance club when the other guys are going to have fun with their girlfriends? Besides," He picked up another letter, "who's going to take care of Mas and Menos while we're both out?"

"Forget the others!" Aqualad yelled, taking the letter again and throwing it aside, "Mas _and_ Menos. That means they're two of them and they're both 14. Plus, it's not like we're going to an all guys club, there's going to be girls there too!"

"I still don't get it," Speedy said.

Aqualad hit him behind his head, "Do I have to explain _everything_ to you?! You and I plus girls at a club equal major score in relationships!"

Speedy got up, "Except for the fact that you've forgotten that at clubs there's alcohol. When there's alcohol, there are people who are going to be drinking and won't remember what the heck happened which will lead us into trouble."

"This club doesn't serve alcohol, stupid. If it did, Robin wouldn't have agreed that the heroes took a night off. He's the responsible one before you. Come on, one night won't kill you. Everyone's going! Well, except Mas and Menos of course."

"Herald, Thunder, Lightning, Killowat and Bushido aren't going either," Speedy informed.

Aqualad groaned, "Dude, come ON! They're not ladies man that's why they don't have girls."

"If you've forgotten what I said before, we don't have girls, so you're stating that we're not ladies man either."

"Not until we get to the dance club."

Speedy sighed, throwing his hands to his face, "Alright, fine. I'll go." He turned to the twins, "Mas, Menos, _somos de salir."_

"_Que se diviertan,"_ Mas and Menos yelled out together, nothing throwing the controller down.

"Since when did you speak Spanish?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm taking classes." Speedy shrugged, "One of us needs to speak and understand Spanish on this team in order to have this team work better."

"And this is why we're leaving that to you!" Aqualad chuckled, leaving the room to get ready.

* * *

The Teen Titans arrived at the dance club blocks away from Steel City.

"Who's idea what this?" Speedy whined in the car, leaving his head against the window.

"That would be me," Bumblebee said, turning around from the passenger seat, "My friend invited us to her dad's club."

"You're in the car Speedy so they're no turning back now," Aqualad said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Speedy smacked it off. "Not unless I jump out of the car and walk home."

"Can't do that now," Cyborg yelled, "'Cause we're here."

Speedy looked up, seeing the building flashing colors through the window. There were thousands of cars parked around and people were still entering the building.

"Alright, I'm heading home," Speedy said, getting out of the car.

"Hold it!" Aqualad yelled, grabbing onto Speedy by his red shirt, "You're not going anywhere except into the building or I'll summon a water fall onto you."

"I'm taking that as a threat."

"Good, you were supposed to." Aqualad dragged him inside by his shirt. "Now quit being a baby and have some fun."

Aqualad threw Speedy inside, standing next to him near the entrance. He scanned the place, he mostly saw the Titans already beginning to dance as people joined them or sat at the tables watching them or eating.

Something caught his eye at the far table. There was a girl sitting by herself.

"Cameron?" Speedy whispered, walking towards the table.

"Ah ha, that's my man, Speedy, already found someone," Aqualad yelled before finding a girl for himself.

Speedy got closer to the girl named Cameron, knowing for sure it was her. She was wearing her favorite white tank top, blue jeans mini skirt with blue leggings and blue converses.

"Hello there," Speedy greeted, sitting down next to her.

Cameron gasped, "Roy?"

"I got by Speedy now. How are things going?"

"Great. What about you, _Speedy?_ Are you still Green Arrow's sidekick?" Cameron asked.

"Nope, I actually left him and joined a team called Teen Titans," Speedy shared, "They're like my new family."

"That's great." Cameron tried to keep a small, but it faded away, playing with her food.

"What happened between you and George? You two still together?" Speedy asked, seeing her smile replaced with a frown.

Cameron shook her head, "George and I broke up months ago. I'm single now."

Speedy threw his hands out to his side, "Didn't I tell you it wasn't going to last with him for a long time?"

Cameron hit him on his arm, "Don't rub it in."

Speedy chuckled before calming down thinking over something.

Cameron caught his reaction. "What's wrong Speedy?"

Speedy shook his head.

"Come on, tell me," Cameron said, bumping into him with her shoulder.

"I just was thinking…do you ever think about me?" Speedy asked looking down at the table.

"Of course I do, you're like my best guy friend."

"Not like that. Like, more than a friend." Speedy looked up at her icy blue eyes with his red one.

"Y-you mean like going out with me?" Cameron stuttered. Speedy nodded, not losing his eye contact with her.

Cameron giggled, standing up and walking through the dance crowd. Speedy got up, jogging to the DJ and whispering something into his ear. The DJ nodded his head, replacing his CD with a different one. The music stopped and a light followed to Cameron. She looked up, seeing Speedy waving at her. He jumped off the stage, calling over to the Titan Guys. They shrugged, running over to him.

"What's up Speedy?" Beast Boy asked.

"I need you guys to help me with a girl," Speedy said.

"A girl?" Robin raised his eyebrows from underneath his shades, "How cute."

"Shut it, Boy Wonder. Now, will you guys help me?"

Aqualad walked next to him and placed his arm around his shoulder, "Didn't I tell you, you were going to find someone here?"

Speedy took his arm off him, "Yeah, yeah, I was wrong to think not to."

"Alright, so what are we doing standing here? Let's get this song started!" Kid Flash yelled.

Speedy snapped his fingers, looking at the DJ. He started the song again.

"_Oh whoa," _Speedy sang, looking at Cameron who was still underneath the light.

He walked over to her, standing right in front of her. _"You know you love me. I know you care." _He placed his hands around his mouth, _"Just shout whenever, and I'll be there." _He placed one of his hands onto his heart, _"You want my love, you want my heart and we would never, ever, ever be apart."  
_  
Cameron shook her head, turning around and walking away. Speedy took her hand and spun her back towards him, _"Are we an item? Girl quit playin'." _She pushed him away with her hands on his chest, _"We're just friends. What are you sayin'?"_ He leaned closer into her, _"Said there's another as you look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time."_

Speedy and the other guys started to dance together at the same beat in the same moves. _"And I'm like baby, baby, baby oh. Like baby, baby, baby no. Like baby, baby, baby oh. I thought you'd always be mine. Baby, baby, baby oh. Like baby, baby, baby no. Like baby, baby, baby oh. I thought you'd always be mine."_

_"Oh for you, I would have done whatever and I just can't believe we ain't together. And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you. I'll buy you anything. I'll buy you any ring."_ Speedy took both hands into his, _"'Cause I'm in pieces. Baby, fix me. And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream," _He leaned down farther and farther as he sang, _"I'm goin down, down, down, down,"_ Then popped up, _"And I just can't believe my first love won't be around."_

_"And I'm like baby, baby, baby oh. Like baby, baby, baby no. Like baby, baby, baby oh. I thought you'd always be mine. Baby, baby, baby oh. Like baby, baby, baby no. Like baby, baby, baby oh. I thought you'd always be mine."_

Speedy leaned in close to Cameron, but before he could kiss her, Cyborg came in between them.

_"When I was 13, I had my first love_," Cyborg jumped into between them, _"There was nobody compared to my baby and nobody came between us, no one could ever come above."_ He took Bumblebee's hand, spinning her near his body, _"She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck. She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks."_ Bumblebee pushed him away, blushing, _"She made my heart pound. I skip a beat when I see her in the street and at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend."_ Speedy leaned up against him, _"She knows she got me dazing 'cause she was so amazing and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying…."_

Speedy and Cyborg jumped to the other guys standing behind them dancing as Speedy sang, _"Baby, baby, baby oh, like, baby, baby, baby no. Like, baby, baby, baby oh. I thought you'd always be mine."_

He walked to Cameron and took her hand, dancing around with her. The guys did the same with their girls while the other people with their dates,_ "Baby, baby, baby oh. Like, baby, baby, baby, no. Like baby, baby, baby. I thought you'd always be mine. I'm gone. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I'm all gone. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I'm all gone. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone."_

Speedy rested his head onto hers, _"I'm gone."_

The crowd formed around the two, clapping and whistling.

"Alright, you got me," Cameron said, a little out of breath.

Speedy smiled, "That was my goal."


	26. BGDC HWYTMO YTRW

(AN:) Ok, this chapter is special 'cause it has THREE songs into one :O Gasp, I know. I have awesome skills ^^

Roguelover321, you wanted BBxRae, so you got it! Holly, would you turn me on is your song, but of course in this chapter it's called Rachel, would you turn me on.

Saffire55, your song is Big Girls Don't Cry. Of course, Beast Boy and Raven just like you wanted!

Chicomagnifico, the last song, You're the reason why, is for you.

You other guys, I still love you, haha, don't worry :D Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holly (would you turn me on?) by All Time Low, Big Girls Don't cry by Fergie, or You're the Reason Why by Victoria Justice. I do own Jessica!****  
**

Warning: Rated T for language.

* * *

Garfield peaked through the curtains of the school's stage. He saw the kids at his high school, parents and adults looking up, waiting for the show to start. He gulped, his head shooting back to the other side of the curtain. He slid to the floor, holding his heart steady.

Victor walked over, twirling his drumstick in his left hand and listening to his IPod, getting ready for tonight. He walked pasted Garfield having a stroke. Before he walked farther, he stopped. Victor turned his head around and groaned, going back to the blond. He picked Garfield up by his shoulder, looking at him. A second later, he smacked Garfield across the face, waking him up from his trance.

"Dude, what the _fuck_ was that for?" Garfield asked, placing his hand on the, now, red cheek.

"We've been practicing for a month and a half, and nothing you have is going to stop us from performing out on stage tonight," Victor said.

"But-but-but-but-but," Garfield repeated as he held his pointer finger in the air.

Victor smacked him across the face again, "Nothing! Now man up, fix your green shirt, straighten your skinny jeans, let's go find Rich and get this show on the road." He dropped him on the floor.

"Alright, alright, just no more hitting me," Garfield said before walking off with Victor following him.

"Mike, light here, please!" Koriand'r stepped on stage, a microphone in her hand. The lighting crew brought the spotlight over to her. "Thank you!"

The audience started to clap, knowing the show was about to now begin. Koriand'r waved to the crowd, and then changing the hand motion to up and down to have the noises stop. The crowd listened, calming down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to say that we at Jump City High School present the twentieth annual concert of singing!" Koriand'r screamed into the microphone, having the clapping and whistling start again.

Koriand'r couldn't help but giggle before saying, "Now, please welcome our first act; Wally, Angelica, Jessica and Roy!"

"Break a leg," Richard said to Roy as he and the three walked past him on their way to the center of stage.

"Thanks, Richard," Roy said, messing with his hair.

"Literally, that way you can't get the trophy we're supposed to win," Richard mumbled after he left, referring to him and his two band members.

Richard walked to the right end of the backstage, looking through the list of who went when. After Roy were Lenoid and Rosabelle and then them. Richard smiled; it gave him, Victor and Garfield enough time to practice a little before their live performance.

"Where are Victor and Garfield?" Richard said, scratching the back of his head.

On cue, the two appeared behind him. Garfield tapped Richard's shoulder, having him jump.

"Don't do that!" Richard yelled, pounding his chest.

"Not my fault you're jumpy," Garfield smirked, holding his water bottle in one hand, "When are we going up?"

"After Lenoid and Rosabelle," Richard filled in. "You guys ready? Garfield, what happened to your cheeks?"

Victor tried to hold his laugh in. Garfield steamed; the redness was apparently seen through his light skin.

"Let's just say we had help from our drummer to calm me down," Garfield simply said.

Richard was about to say something, but he decided against it. Thing would be easier if he didn't get involved. "Are you ready to sing that song for your crush?"

"I doubt she's even here," Garfield sighed, "Can we change to song and have you sing for your girlfriend."

"Do you actual think we can come up with a new song in less than ten minutes?" Richard asked.

"No, but at least we know as a fact that Kori's here."

"Yeah, because she has to lead this whole thing," Victor mentioned, "How do you know for sure your dream girl ain't here?"

"Concerts aren't her thing to come for," Garfield said before opening his bottle and drinking some water.

"Then who's that girl in the blue dress?" Victor asked, pointing to someone near the backstage door.

Garfield spit out his water, turning his head to the direction where Victor pointed. Rachel was standing there, wearing a blue simple cocktail dress and flats with heart patterns. Her hair was up and she wore small heart shaped studs.

"Hi guys," She waved, walking up to the three. "Did you go up yet?"

"No, but what are you doing here?" Richard asked.

Rachel shrugged, "This is a concert and I'm sure anyone can join."

"I heard concerts aren't you thing," Victor said, hitting Garfield's arm with his.

"Well, I need something off my chest."

"Is making out with Malchior not good enough for you?" Garfield hissed, not facing Rachel.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you," Rachel said, taking his hand and pulling him away from the two other guys. She took him out the door of the backstage and down the school hallway. They stood near the trophy closet, seeing the pictures of the school teams' winnings.

"What's wrong?" Garfield asked as he looked at the amethyst orbs filled with sadness.

"I-I broke up with Malchior." Rachel's voice cracked a little in the beginning.

"What?" Garfield asked breathlessly, "What happened?"

"I rather not talk about it." Rachel crossed her arms, turning away.

"I'm sorry," Garfield said, bringing his best friend into a backwards hug, "I'll pound the shit out of that guy if it's the last thing I do."

"No, please don't." Rachel pushed him away and turned around to face him. "Violence won't solve anything. I'm singing this song at the show and I'm sure that will make me feel better."

"Are you sure?" Garfield asked, taking her hands into his.

"I'm positive."

They kept their hands together for what felt like forever until Koriand'r interrupted with an "Ahem." Garfield and Rachel jumped, seeing the red head standing there with a smiling face.

"Kori, it-it's not what you think!" Garfield yelled.

"Y-yeah, we were just talking and-"Rachel added.

Koriand'r placed a hand up, "Please, now is not the time to explain matters to me. Rachel, it's your turn up on stage."

"Wait, Victor and Richard went up without me?" Garfield asked.

"No, friend, Rachel wanted to go before you three so I changed the list," Koriand'r answered, showing him a piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh, ok," Garfield whispered. He turned to look at Rachel, "Well, knock them dead."

"You know it." Rachel smiled before following Koriand'r back to the stage.

Koriand'r ran to the other side of the curtain as Rachel sat on the stool, waiting for Koriand'r to give her the signal.

"Friends, please now welcome my best friend, Rachel Roth!" Koriand'r screamed into the microphone. The audience clapped as the curtains rose up, showing the pale girl sitting on a stool with Koriand'r walking back, sitting on a stool next to Rachel. She picked up the guitar sitting next to the empty stool, starting to play as she moved side to side.

"_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_," She started to sing; her eyes closed to calm herself from the hundreds of people staring up at her, "_You're probably on your flight back to your home town. I need some shelter of my own protection baby to be with myself and center, clarity. Peace, Serenity."_

Garfield slowly made it back to the stage where he was tackled by Victor and Richard asking him for answers.

"What's wrong with her?" He heard Victor ask.

"What's up with her and Malchior?" Richard asked after.

Then they were both asking questions at the same time. Garfield pushed them to the side and walked pasted them towards the side of the center stage. He caught the twinkle in Rachel's eyes when she felt him close. Rachel turned her head and smiled. Garfield smiled back, waving before she turned her head back to the microphone sitting in front of her.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."_

Garfield sighed, 'Shit, she's singing about _him._' He thought to himself.

"_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone. I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown. Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay."_

This isn't right. He had to fix her heart somehow, but how?

"Yo, Garfield, remember that we're up next. Go get your guitar ready," Victor called, coming up to him. He saw Garfield dazed out, so he placed a hand on his shoulder and having Garfield look at up. "You ok man?" He asked.

Garfield shook his head before looking up at Victor again. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

Victor shrugged before turning around to head back with Richard.

"Hey, Vic," Garfield called. Victor turned around. "Do you mind if you tell Richard that I change my mind again about the song we're playing?"

Victor nodded his head, "Sure."

"_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."_

Victor smirked, "But, I thought you didn't want to lay another finger on that one?"

Garfield glanced back on the stage before saying, "I was wrong, ok? Now, go tell Richard the new plan."

"Alright, alright, sheesh."

"_The path that I'm walking I must go alone. I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown. Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay."_

"Don't worry, Rach, I'll fix that heart of yours," Garfield whispered to himself before running to where his friends were with their instruments.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."_

Rachel thought of something between the next lyrics. She turned her head to see Garfield's smiling face, but he wasn't standing there. She looked down at her hands, still having the feeling as if he was holding onto them. She smiled, closing her eyes and picturing her blond friend in her mind.

"_Like the little school mate in the school yard. We'll play jacks and uno cards. I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine. Yes you can hold my hand if you want to 'cause I want to hold yours too. We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds, but it's time for me to go home. It's getting late, dark outside. I need to be with myself and center, clarity. Peace, Serenity."_

She opened her eyes; something struck her mind that she needed to tell Garfield. She was about to get up and leave, but then remembered she had to finish the last of her song.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."_

Rachel got up and bowed as the people in front of her clapped. She rushed off-her main goal now was to find Garfield and tell him something, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Jessica," Rachel said as she grabbed her hand, "Do you know where Garfield is?"

"Ah, chica, you want to ask him something?" Jessica raised her eyebrows up and down before giggling.

"Just tell me where he is."

"You have to wait now; he's getting ready to perform. Look," she pointed to the center of the stage, "He, Victor and Richard are all ready to go. They just have to wait for Koriand'r to give them the signal."

Rachel turned her head and saw Garfield tuning his guitar. She thanked Jessica before running over to him, but it was too late since Koriand'r stopped her.

"I am sorry Rachel, but it's too late to talk to him now," Koriand'r said.

"Kori, you don't understand, it's important."

"Please forgive me, but the curtains are going up now."

Rachel cursed underneath her breath. Garfield waved at her before turning back to face the curtains. They rose and Garfield walked out towards one of the microphones standing there for the three of them. Victor went straight to his drums as Richard plugged in his and Garfield's guitar.

"Hello people who are sitting in Jump City High!" Garfield yelled, hearing the clapping and whistling now much louder.

"I'm Garfield from soccer, that's Victor from the football team and Richard from basketball and we're here not to show off our skills, but sing something."

Richard handed him his guitar before taking over the microphone. "Presenting, the Three T-some playing Rachel, would you turn me on!"

Garfield turned his head and saw the blank look on Rachel's face. He winked before looking back at the crowd when Victor yelled, "1, 2, 3, 4!" as he hit his drumsticks together.

_When're you gonna give it up?  
You're giving me such a rush  
Come on,  
Rachel would you turn me on?_

Garfield went closer to the one mike, singing_, "You are the taste of something sweet and I'm tangled in the sheets. You left a small track down my back, so chain me up, I'm in too deep. Too much of you is never enough."_

Victor and Richard smiled, smirking at each other when hearing the name he changed.

"_When're you gonna give it up? You're giving him such a rush. Come on, Rachel would you turn him on? Just another pretty face, but he wants one more taste. Come on, Rachel would you turn him on?" _Victor and Richard sang together into the mike, having Garfield glare at them. They shrugged before continuing to play.

"_When're you gonna give it up? You're giving me such a rush. Come on, Rachel would you turn me on? Just another pretty face, but I want one more taste. Come on, Rachel would you turn me on?"_

"Rachel, I believe someone is playing something with your name in it," Angelica said, the girls giggling as the guys laughed.

Rachel hit her lightly on the stomach. "Well, I bet Wally hasn't done anything like that."

"Are you going to do anything to him?" Isaiah asked, glancing at Garfield who seemed as if he was singing his heart out.

"_Just one fix to keep me in the mix and I'm still strung out on you. Drove all night I'm a deer in your headlights. What's left of me you'll swallow soon? Too much of you is never enough!"_

"I don't know," Rachel whispered, "Maybe an encore with him? They're surely going to ask for one."

Roy gasped, "I have the perfect song."

_"When're you gonna give it up? You're giving me such a rush. Come on, Rachel would you turn me on? Just another pretty face, but I want one more taste. Come on, Rachel would you turn me on?"_

Richard was hit with a paper ball from behind his head. He turned around, not losing concentration on the chord playing. Roy and Jessica were jumping up and down; Jessica was holding a sign that read, 'Encore, you up?"

"_You took what you wanted, you got it, you know when I'm haunted by everything that you gave me. You made me, you broke me, you saved me. You're crazy, but I'm not done."_

Richard nodded his head, smiling. He heard Jessica squeal before both of them ran out of sight. Richard chuckled; he felt a surprise was going to hit the three guys soon.

_"When're you gonna give it up? You're giving me such a rush. Come on, Rachel would you turn me on? (Richard and Victor: Rachel, would you turn me on?) Just another pretty face, but I want one more taste. Come on, Rachel would you turn me on?"_

"Why are we doing this?" Rachel groaned, throwing her hands to cover her face.

"Because obviously Garfield fallen in love with you," Toni answered, "Love, have you seen the look on his face when he found out you broken up with him?"

Rachel looked at her with a confused face; could Toni be right? Was it also true that she fallen in love with him? She has to admit, Garfield was always on her mind even when she was going out with Malchoir. Could it be true that her true love was standing right in front of her since preschool?

"_When're you gonna give it up? You're giving me such a rush. Come on, Rachel would you turn me on? Just another pretty face, but I want one more taste. Come on, Rachel would you turn me on?_

Just like Rachel predicted, the crowd burst out of their seats, clapping and whistling as they screamed "Encore! Encore!" The three men bowed before laughing.

Garfield did a hair flip before walking up to the microphone and saying, "Uhm, we didn't quite plan an encore song, but hey, we'll play anything! If you guys have a song suggestion, then we'll be glad to play it."

"I have a suggestion for a song," Koriand'r said, walking up on stage. When the spotlight hit Koriand'r, the crowd was screaming when they saw her clothes changed from a regular jeans and a purple tank top to a purple glitter dress long up to her knees. Koriand'r blushed and giggled.

"Whoa, Kori, are you getting ready for your date with Richard?" Victor joked into the microphone near him before laughing along with the crowd.

Richard gave him the middle finger as he stood there glaring at him.

"Hey, Sparky, don't make a fool of Richard because you're the one who's going to be made fun of," Karen yelled, stepping onto the stage. She wore a yellow top dress with yellow sneakers.

She laughed when Victor looked at her with his jaw opened. This time, Richard and Kori laughed along with the crowd.

"So, what song are we doing?" Garfield asked when everyone calmed down.

"Something friend Rachel has in mind for you," Koriand'r said.

"Rachel?" Garfield, Richard and Victor asked together.

"Yup, she wants to host it, and is for someone standing here," Karen added.

Garfield went up to Richard, glaring at him. "If she's doing it for you, I'm going to kick your balls with my soccer leg."

Richard threw his hands up as the crowd, once again, started to laugh.

"Oh, calm down blue eyes," Karen said, pulling him away, "It's for you."

"Me?" Garfield screamed.

"Him?" Victor and Richard smirked, pointing at him.

Jessica, Toni, Angelica and Rosabelle jumped from each side of the stage, their hands on their hips. Jessica and Toni stood near Koriand'r as Angelica and Rosabelle near Karen.

"What's going on?" Garfield asked.

"You're song from Rachel!" Koriand'r answered, "Roy, Wally, Lenoid, Isaiah, play the music!"

The curtains fell behind the nine, throwing a surprise look at Victor, Richard and Garfield. The girls just laughed, loving the moment.

The curtains rose, showing the remaining guys standing there on instruments. Roy and Isaiah walked out on guitars; Lenoid jumped on Victor's drums and Wally on the piano.

Rachel then jumped out from the middle of the curtains, shaking her shoulders along with the beat. There was an actual smile on her face.

As she walked up to the center, she sang, "_I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let you down. Try to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out. Then it's alright- keep it together, where ever we go.  
And it's alright. Oh well, whatever. Everybody needs to know."_

She moved her feet to the beat, the girls following her footsteps as the three guys just stood there in shock. _"You might be crazy, but have I told you lately that I love you, you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy. That someone could change me. That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason why."_

Rachel hugged Garfield real quickly before spinning around and dancing along with Karen, Rosabelle and Angelica. "_I don't even care when they say that you're a little bit off. Look 'em in the eye I say. I can never get enough 'cause it's alright. Keep it together. Where ever we go. And it's alright. Oh well, whatever. Everybody needs to know."_

She jumped to the side where Koriand'r, Toni and Jessica were and singing along with them.

"_You might be crazy, but have I told you lately that I love you, you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy. That someone could change me. That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason why."_

She skipped to Garfield, taking his hands._ "If it was raining you would yell at the sun." _Garfield shrugged, laughing. _"Pick up the pieces when the damage is done. You say it's just another day in the shade. Look at what a mess we made!"_

Garfield let go of one hand, holding onto the other as he spun her around.

"_You might be crazy. Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly and it's crazy that someone could change me. That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try."_

Rachel stopped herself, dancing around him and her other friends as the last few lyrics played.

"_You might be crazy, but have I told you lately that I love you, you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy. That someone could change me. That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason why."_

Garfield held onto both of her hands again, looking into her eyes. She was smiling and he smiled back, a little out of breath from the encore.

"I-I don't know what to say," Garfield said, shaking his head.

"Then let me say something first," Rachel said, "I'm sorry for everything I did and Malchoir did to you. I should have known from the beginning that he wasn't the one."

"No, don't be. It's not your fault, you loved the guy."

Rachel shook her head this time, "No, in matter of fact, I didn't love him. He was just a guy who messed with my emotions just to feel good about him. You on the other hand were always there for me and I can't believe I was stupid enough to notice now."

Koriand'r clapped twice, having a screen fall in, showing the two on it.

"Notice what?" Garfield asked.

"That you're the one I truly love," Rachel said. Koriand'r placed a microphone near her, so everyone heard her.

"Aw," The crowd yelled.

"Kiss her!" The girls yelled up to Garfield.

He chuckled before listening to the girls. He leaned in, making lip contact with her. His hands were locked with hers.

Mike, in control of the lighting and sound played back the song Rachel just sang as the two still stood there, their lips hadn't moved.

_You might be crazy.  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
And it's crazy.  
That someone could change me.  
That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
And you need to know that you're the reason why._


	27. Invisible

(AN:) Redshadow17 takes the spotlight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Invisible by Taylor Swift.**

This is the famous love triangle - Terra, Beast Boy and Raven! Hope you love it!

* * *

"Ah, I can't believe I'm late again!" Beast Boy ran into the Common Room, rushing through the place.

"Late for what?" Raven asked, looking up from her book. He ran pasted her sitting at the dining table, the wind messing with her hair.

"My date with Terra," Beast Boy finally answered.

Those four words hit Raven hard. She gulped, "W-Where are you taking her this time?"

"I'm taking her to the movies, but I can't find my wallet anywhere!" Beast Boy finally answered, still racing around the room.

Raven sighed, getting up from her chair and stopping him by placing her hands on his shoulders. She turned him around and grabbed the green wallet sitting in his back right pocket of his jeans. Raven spun him back to face her, waving the wallet in his face.

Beast Boy sighed, "Thanks, Raven. You're the best."

"Garfield Logan!" Terra yelled, stepping into the Common Room, "The movie started ten minutes ago, why are you still standing here at home?" She walked up to him, "When you were supposed to meet me there?"

Beast Boy took a step back. "I'm sorry! I couldn't find my-"

"Save it, Beast Boy." She took his hand, "Now come on, we can catch the next movie time."

Beast Boy sighed, his smile lighting up his face. He waved Raven goodbye before being pulled out of the room by the blond girl.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

It's been almost three hours and Beast Boy hadn't been back from the movies. She hoped everything was ok with him. It was weird for Raven to worry, but she couldn't help it. She sat on the meditation mate on the roof, breathing in the night smell. Her emotions had to stay in control.

Beast Boy walked up to the island, sighing. The face he had told you he wasn't in a good mood. How could anyone be when all your date did was complain? Throughout the whole movie, all Terra did was talk. She probably wasn't having a great day or something. He looked up at the sky, seeing stars twinkling down at him. There was another thing that caught his eyes; his best friend sitting on the roof by herself. Beast Boy decided to change into a dove and fly up to sit next to her for a while.

He landed next to her, changing back into his human form. Raven didn't have to open her eyes to know he was sitting there.

"How'd it go?" Raven asked, having her eyes still closed.

"It was ok I guess," Beast Boy answered.

Raven opened one eye, looking at him, "Things go ok?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "She was a complete brat." Raven smiled before closing her open eye.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

A few weeks later, Raven walked through the house she used to share with Beast Boy when they were little. It changed over the years, there was a fireplace on one side near the television, couches but they still kept their bean bags, and a desktop computer was added to the place.

Raven pulled her purple bean bag, placing it in front of the fireplace. She picked up a match book sitting on the table where the desktop sat and lit a match, throwing it in the fireplace for the fire to start. Raven then plopped down on the bag, sighing. If only Beast Boy could be sitting next to her like old times.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

She looked up at the ceiling, getting lost in her memories again. She thought about their senior year of high school where she went out with Aqualad. She remembered seeing the face Beast Boy had when she told him that Aqualad and she were going to hang out. There was jealously in his eyes, but why didn't Raven see it before? If one of the Teen Titans was a time traveler, she would have run up to him or her right now.

"Oh, Beast Boy, do I have to open your eyes for you and show that Terra's not the one?" Raven started to talk to herself, still looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry for all the hints I didn't take in high school when I clearly had the chance."

Beast Boy opened the door to the house. Seeing Raven sitting there made him a little happy. When he heard Raven talking to herself thought, he didn't want to say anything to disturb her thoughts. Yeah, he was going to get killed for spying on her, but it was totally worth it.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth when you asked me if I had a crush on you," Raven continued. "I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made."

Beast Boy's ears twitched a little. She was sorry that she told a lie? He asked her that question long ago! Does she still feel the same about him?

Beast Boy slowly stepped back out of the clubhouse. There was something he had to do to make things right.

To make everything right again.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

Another week went by. Raven was sitting on the roof, her legs tight against her chest and resting her chin on them. She looked at the city morning noises.

The wind was slowly picking up, having her cape move along in the same motion. She sighed; the morning air calmed her nerves when she had a lot to think about.

Beast Boy walked through the roof top's door, looking down. His eyes were a little red and puffy. He cough, having Raven screamed. Beast Boy screamed from hearing her and they both looked at each other.

"Oh, sorry Rae, I didn't know you were up here." Beast Boy placed his hand to his heart, trying to calm down.

"It's fine, Beast Boy. Uhm, were you planning on sitting here?"

"Yeah, but you were here first so I'll leave you alone."

Raven got up, "No, if you need to be alone, then-"

"I don't ever want to be alone."

Raven looked up at him with a confused face. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Beast Boy sighed, walking up to where she stood. He sat down, looking out at the city. Raven slowly did the same, hugging her knees again.

"What happened?" Raven whispered, seeing his eyes.

Beast Boy shook his head, letting out a sob before covering his mouth, trying to control himself. Raven still looked at him; she didn't know what to do.

"I-I s-saw Terra last night to pick her up for dinner," Beast Boy started.

Raven nodded her head, showing him she was fully listening.

"I was on perfect timing, but not for dinner." He looked down at his hands, "For another surprise." He looked back up at the city.

"What did you see?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Terra was with Aqualad. Not just a fun friendship hanging thought."

"They were _together_?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded, turning his head to look at her, "They were making out, giggling, everything. I seriously never had been so hurt in my life." He then actual smiled, "But stuff happens, right?"

Raven shook her head, "No, what she did to you was wrong, Beast Boy. You know that."

"Yeah, but what can I do now?"

"Did you break up with her?"

"Heck, yeah. I stormed in and screamed by lungs out. I didn't leave until she had tears in her eyes. Even though I broke up with her, she's going to be official with Aqualad."

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  
She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

Raven turned back to facing front, looking down at the ocean. "It's great to know I'm here for you, huh?"

Beast Boy smiled. "You may be the only one who cares."

Raven nodded her head. "No matter what, I will always care about you."

Beast Boy kissed her cheek. "Thanks Raven. You don't know how much that means to me.

Raven smiled, turning her head to look at him. "You're welcome," she whispered.


	28. Our Song

(AN:) RaeLover123, this is all yours. May not be one of my best works, but I'm still proud of it

**Disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans or Our Song by Taylor Swift**

Saffire55, I have a surprise for you :3 You're going to have to wait for your chapter a little longer, but I sure you, you're going to like it~

* * *

Rachel sat on the floor near her bed, locking inside of her room. She placed with the ring on her left finger. Just yesterday she married Richard behind her parent's backs. She was able to hide the secret, finding the right time to tell them, until she forgot to hide the ring when she got home from work. They were extremely mad that she didn't take the arranged marriage they set up for her.

She leaned her head against the edge of her bed, getting lost in her head. She didn't have to care what her parents said. If they didn't like what she did, it was fine with her. She loved Richard, and Richard loved her back which is all that matters. Soon she would be out of this house anyways.

Rachel sighed; she wanted to get her mind away from the topic. She decided to think about the different memories with Richard.

_Rachel threw her hands up, feeling the wind through her fingers. Rachel and Richard were heading to the beach the next day after their school ended for Summer Vacation. It was just going to be them two today and Rachel couldn't wait. She undid her pony tail, her violet color hair dancing with the wind._

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart," Rachel said softly to herself as she sat on the floor near her bed. She had placed two hands on the edge and resting her chin on them, looking out the window on a bright morning day.

_Richard laughed; he couldn't believe how his girlfriend was acting in the car. Rachel placed her hands down on her lap. She sighed before lowering the volume on the radio._

"I look around, turn the radio down. He says…"

"_Baby, is something wrong?" Richard asked, turning his head to catch a glance at her before turning back to the road._

"I say…"

"_Nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song?"_

"And he says…"

"_Don't you remember? Our song is the slamming screen door, sneakin' out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cause it's late and your mama don't know."_

"Our song is the way you laugh. The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have and when I got home, 'fore I said amen asking God," She closed her eyes, smiling wide before saying, "if He could play it again."

Rachel got up from the floor, walking to the sliding doors that lead to her own porch attached to the back of her house. She leaned against the railing, looking out as she thought of another memory.

"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day. Had gone all wrong or been trampled on and lost and thrown away."

_Rachel opened the door of her wedding bed. Richard was called for an important meeting with his father, so she let him go. She placed their things near the corner of the room before noticing the bed filled with roses._

"Got to the hallway, well, on my way to my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said…"

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_Rachel laughed. She read the note over and over again, smiling wider and wider. That Richard, he always knows what to do to make her happy in the worse situations._

"I've heard every album, listened to the radio waited for something to come along that was as good as our song," Rachel said, looking down at her Itouch sitting on a table. She picked it up and walked back inside her room, sitting on her bed. She pulled in the headphones, leaning back against the dash board and listening to the music playing.

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Her Blueberry cellphone start to ring, blinking the name Richard on it. She smiled, pressing the green phone button and taking out an earpiece before playing the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, you ready to leave?" Richard asked from the other line.

"I didn't even start packing! Bruce said yes?" Rachel jumped out of her bed.

"Duh he said yes. You're his daughter-in-law now, remember?" Richard laughed.

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

Rachel sat in his car, throwing her hands up like she did a long time ago. Richard chuckled, remembering the memory now too.

"You don't have a lot of stuff," Richard commented, seeing only three boxes in the back of his car.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to spend a lot more of your money," Rachel joked.

"Sure," Richard sarcastically said, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car_

Rachel gasped, trying to find a napkin and pen somewhere in the car.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked.

"Sh, I'm writing down something," Rachel asked, finding her materials and scribbling words down.

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I wrote down our song_

"You and your mind are always working," Richard commented.

"That's one of the many reasons why you love me."


	29. Daddy's Little Girl

(AN:) Hey, Saffire55, here's your chapter with your OC, Phoenix! This isn't the surprise I was talking about, so you still got to wait ^^

Alright reader, since you don't know anything about Phoenix, here's the info about her;

Her name is Phoenix Xavior. She's the daughter of Red X and Raven.

She has black hair with blue and red highlights. Her hair reaches to her knees. She has sapphire colored eyes. She has Raven's powers except she can show emotions, doesn't have a Nevermore and not half demon.

Yeah, that's pretty much all you need to know ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney, or Phoenix Xavior.**

_

* * *

You just turned eighteen a week ago_

"Hello Phoenix," Raven greeted her, now, 18 year old daughter sitting at her desk in her bedroom. She stopped near the doorway when she saw boxes filled with some of her stuff.

"What can I do for you?" Phoenix asked, turning around in her seat with her arms and legs crossed over.

"What's with the boxes?"

"College, duh."

_You want to learn what you don't know_

"You already got accepted into a college when you didn't even graduate from high school yet?"

_You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'_

"Mom, it doesn't hurt to get ready early. All my friends are already fully packed!"

_It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout_

"You're father is going to freak when he walks in your room."

"Yeah, I know, but that's because he's not strong like you."

_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

"Phoenix, I finished making-"Red X stepped in, but gasped at the sight of the room.

Phoenix groaned, "Dad! Don't be such a big baby. I'm just doing an early packing so I don't have that much work to do later on!"

"Phoenix's right, Honey-it's better if she doesn't procrastinate like we tell her," Raven backed up, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're_

Red X covered his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. Phoenix groaned again, but she couldn't help and chuckle a little like her mother. Red X was like the mother around the house while Raven was the father.

_You've always followed all the rules_

"I know," Red X managed to say, "It's just that I can't believe my little girl is growing up."

"Dad!"

"Hey, Phoenix let her enjoy her motherly moments with you before you're gone," Raven joked, receiving a glare from her husband.

_One year later;_

"Make sure you call everyday!" Red X screamed at his daughter who was finished backing the car.

"I will Dad!" Phoenix repeated for, at least, the fourteenth time in one morning.

"And make sure you don't get into any trouble!"

"Yeah, at least make one friend that's a girl," Raven added.

Phoenix ran up to her parents, hugging them before saying, "Yeah, only in Dad's dreams."

"My dreams are always nice, but I still love you," Red X whispered, hugging his daughter once last time. Raven and Red X let go, having thier daughter smile before running back the car, sitting in the driver's seat and starting it.

_Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit_

Raven and Red X waved goodbye as their daughter pulled out of the drive way, heading to her college days.

_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

"You think she'll stay out of major trouble?" Red X already started to worry as he looked down the street, still able to see the car.

"She's your daughter, Jason, you should already know that answer," Raven said, walking back into the house.

"And I can't even punish her!" Red X screamed.

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're_

Red X sat in a chair near the fireplace, looking into an old album Raven put together over the last years. Phoenix was their first and only child, so he missed her dearly as she was still away at college. Sure, she came back to visit for a while; practice with her dad, cooking with her mom, but then she would race back into college. The great moments didn't last long.

He still remembers placing with her long black hair. How she was able to grow it up to her knees without getting annoyed by it still confused Red X, but he didn't mind. The blue and red highlights were cute on her that went great with her sapphire eyes. He swore that they twinkled, lighting up with delight all the time when she was happy.

The one thing was that she wasn't part demon. Sure, she had the Azarathean powers, but they weren't controlled by emotions, no Nevermore-not all like her mother. Raven was glad she didn't have to put Phoenix through the same things she had to go through when she was a little girl. Phoenix could enjoy her life just how she wanted and know that her powers wouldn't get in the way.

_Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'  
So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, let's go  
Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to break it  
'Bout to start an earthquake_

Red X closed the album, leaning back in his chair and looking out the window. He just needed to wait four more years until his daughter would fully come back to him.

The truth is, however, he just needed to face the facts; his baby girl has grown up. Things wouldn't be the same like they were when she was little, and sure Red X would miss those moments, but every child has to grow up some day.

He needed to accept the truth.

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're_

"Daddy's baby girl is grown up now," Red X whispered to himself.


	30. Two Rebels

(AN:) Alright, Twilight PJO-girl, you wanted this chapter so you got it! Another OC reader, and this time it's not Cameron, but her name's Nia.

Her name is Nia, she's 5'2 and she's Robin's twin sister. She has dark blue eyes and should length wavy blond hair with silver highlights.

She, of course, loves Red X.

Her favorite outfit is a green tank top that shows her belly button (wears jacket over it around robin) blue mini skirt with lime green leggings, green high heels, and a green locket (giving to her by Red X) Robin is very, very protective over her.

Here in this story, she says she going out with friends to the club Speedy and Cameron where at in chapter 25, even though she's going to Red X's hideout.

ENJOY!~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Nia Grayson, or Two Rebels by Honor Society.**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Robin asked his twin sister, Nia, who walked into the room with a green tank top that shown her belly button. When he saw that shirt, it triggered a little angry inside of him.

"Calm down, Bro, I'm just heading to a club," Nia answered, grabbing her jacket from the table and wearing it over the shirt.

Robin got up from the couch, walking over to her. "So what's behind the new green locket?" he asked, holding the small pendent in his hands.

Nia slapped his hand away, looking up at him with anger in her eyes. "Why does it matter to you?"

"I just asked, calm down. What's up with you today?"

Nia stood there in silence before saying, "I'm heading out."

She turned around, walking out of the room.

"Nia!" Robin called after her. When she didn't come back, Robin sighed, plopping down on the chair near the dinning room table.

"What excuse did you make this time?" Red X asked, looking up at a screen. He didn't have to turn around and see who walked into his hideout. Knowing the scent of perfume the girl wore, he knew it was his.

"Going to the club where Cameron's dad works at," Nia answered, placing her jacket on a chair near the door, "Robin always falls for that one."

"Aren't you worried that he might go to the club and try to find you there?" Red X asked a different question, still not moving his face away from the screen.

"Cameron is like my best friend so she always covers for me." Nia walked over to Red X's chair, spinning it around until he faced her, "Now, why don't you stop worrying and enjoy me while you can?" she whispered, grinning.

_I know you're scared  
Everybody gets a little bit of stage fright  
But when prepared and the mood is set  
And it's coming together just right  
What should we do now that we're  
Caught in the middle of the spotlight?  
I can feel your butterflies  
If we kiss will they fly away? Oh_

Red X smiled underneath his mask, "You're nothing like your twin."

Nia sat on his lap, taking off his mask to reveal the black eyes perfectly matching her dark blue ones.

"Jason," Nia whined, "why are you always bringing up him? I risk my life just to see you, you know."

Red X placed with her wavy blond hair. "I know, but I can't help to think what would happen if he actually caught you not being there."

"It doesn't matter, it's not like Robin would throw me in jail or something."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Well, if he does, then I know for a fact that you'd come to my rescue."

Jason kissed her cheek, "You know I would be there in a heartbeat," he whispered into her ear, seeing her shake. "By the way, that green locket goes perfectly with you. Score one for me!"

_We had our whole life scripted  
but we tossed it to the side  
those words can't tell us nothing  
Come on baby, let's improvise  
Whoa, Do you trust me enough_

"Now, what did you have in mind tonight?" Red X asked his arms tightly around her waist.

"How about a quiet walk through the city for starters? I want to do something romantic."

"And I want to do something that won't make me throw up rainbows and unicorns."

"Alright then, so what did you have in mind?" Nia asked.

The smile on Red X's face already gave her the answer.

_If we become two rebels  
Whoa, just like outlaws on the run  
all we have is each other  
Whoa, I will eat, sleep, breathe our love  
if you become a rebel with me_

"Hey, Cameron, did Nia come yet?" Robin asked, seeing the icy blue eyed girl without her.

"She's running a little late Robin," Cameron lied, "She called me before and said so."

"Oh," Robin said, believing every word, "Well, guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," Cameron nodded her head, "see you later."

Robin waved before walking away with his girlfriend towards the others, dancing at the beat of the music. Cameron sighed a was so lucky she had a great friend like her or else she would have been dead.

Nia better pay her back for what she has to deal with tonight.

"Hey, you ok?" Speedy asked, seeing his new girlfriend sitting by herself on one of the seats.

Nia nodded her head, placing her fake smile on her face. Speedy raised his eyebrows, looking deep into her eyes; he could tell she was lying. Cameron's smile disappeared with a frown, her eyes looking down.

"She's gone and I have to cover for her, but I'm really scared if Robin finds out," Cameron admitted to Speedy, who besides her knew Nia's real secret.

"It won't be your fault if she does," Speedy said.

"Yeah it will. She's going to yell at me because it's my job to cover for her."

"Just don't think about it." Speedy kissed the top of her head, "The night is young, let's dance and have fun."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine. You got me."

When Cameron got up from her seat by being pulled by Speedy, Nia and Red X walked down the street, talking and laughing together. Before they got closer to the building, Nia pulled Red X to the side.

"What's wrong with you?" Red X asked, looking down at her.

"SH!" Nia said, turned her head to peak out from the corner of the building. The two guards were standing there looking off at a distance. It was Mike and Kevin. If they saw her, both would surely stop and talk. If Robin saw her talking to them, or they told him they saw her, she was no doubt dead meat.

"We got to climb up this building," Nia ordered, running down the alley to find the latter.

"Now you're talking!" Red X screamed, following her.

_The night is young  
And when everybody's fast asleep  
We're still rehearsing  
The sun comes up  
I can see you in the dark  
But you're looking even better in the morning  
What should we do now that we're  
Caught in the middle of the sunlight?  
You might even wanna hide  
but together we can run away, oh_

Nia got up first, turning around and giving Red X a hand which he took to help him climb up faster. They held each other's hand again, starting to run, but Red X stopped her when they got near the glass roof.

Red X brought her body close to his, starting to dance around to the beat from the music that was coming from inside the building. Nia laughed, going along with his mood. It was better not to mess with it. Besides, she was having fun.

_We had our whole life scripted  
But we tossed it to the side  
Those words can't tell us nothing  
Come on baby, let's improvise  
Whoa, Do you trust me enough  
If we become two rebels  
Whoa, just like outlaws on the run  
All we have is each other  
Whoa, I will eat, sleep, breathe our love  
If you become a rebel with me_

Beast Boy's ears twitched, hearing a fainted sound above him. He looked up, his eyes widen when he saw two people who he knew very well.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Raven asked, seeing him looking up.

"I got to go find Robin," Beast Boy answered. Raven decided to follow him, not wanting to be alone on the dance floor. They found Robin a few pushes later. "Yo, Robin, I think you might want to look up," Beast Boy said, pointing his finger up towards the roof.

"What are you talking about, Beast Boy?" Robin asked first.

"Dude, just look up!"

Robin listened, lifting his head. He saw two people on the roof dancing. He didn't see what the big deal was until the green tank top blue, mini skirt with lime green leggings and green high heels looked very, very familiar. What was also familiar was the black suit guy who was dancing with her in the white mask.

"NIA GRAYSON!" Robin screamed.

Nia gasped, looking into the glass window. She could see Robin's face red.

"Come on, we got to get out of here!" Red X yelled, taking her hand and pulling her to the side of the building. They jumped to the next one, getting farther and farther from the club.

_Oh, oh, baby we're two rebels  
Oh, oh, in this black and white  
Black and white world_

Robin ran out of the club with Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven by his side. He saw Nia with Red X, their laughs echoing through the night.

"Do you want us to fly after her?" Raven asked, looking at the Boy Wonder who was still looking up at the tops of the buildings.

Robin sighed, "No, let her go. She'll be dead later."

_Oh, oh, baby we're two rebels  
Oh, oh, in this black and white  
Black and white world  
Oh, oh, baby we're two rebels  
Oh, oh, in this black and white  
Black and white world  
Oh, oh, baby we're two rebels  
Oh, oh, in this black and white  
Black and white _

"I can't believe Robin didn't come after me," Nia said between laughs, looking over her shoulder and still seeing him standing there.

"It doesn't matter; at least party-poop boy didn't ruin our party."

They stopped. Red X took both Nia's hands into his. Both were quiet as they looked into each other's eyes, breathing hard.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you," Red X whispered. He turned around and lifted Nia on his back, starting to run again. The next two buildings were easy until the third where Red X reached the side of a tall one. Nia held on hard as Red X climbed up, the noise of the cars below were heard lighter and lighter.

_Whoa, Do you trust me enough  
If we become two rebels  
Whoa, just like outlaws on the run  
All we have is each other  
Whoa, I will eat, sleep, breathe our love_

They finally reached the top where Red X let Nia down. Holding onto a pole was the only thing that kept them from falling down from the tall building.

"Wow," Nia said breathlessly. "This is amazing."

"It's where I come when I need help clearing my mind, or just want to enjoy the city night," Red X explained, looking at her.

_If you become a rebel with me_

"I want to say here forever," Nia whispered.

"Would you like to say here with me?" Red X asked, blushing underneath his mask.

_If you become a rebel with me_

Nia turned her head to face him. Red X looked back at her. "I wouldn't love anything else."

_If you become a rebel with me_

"Stay with me forever, Nia. Be with me."

_If you become a rebel with me_

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

_If you become a rebel with me_

"Marry me, Nia," Red X said. He was able to kneel down and pull out a box from one of his pockets in his belt, opening it to show the diamond ring.

Nia covered her mouth with her hand to try and keep her from not crying. Her eyes started to tear up, some escaping down her face. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say no, Nia," Red X said.

Nia pulled Red X up, taking off his mask. She kissed him before Red X took the ring and place it on her finger.

"I would die if I didn't marry you, Jason," Nia whispered before Red X kissed her.

Robin shivered. He and Starfire were sitting down at one of the tables, eating. "Something feels wrong," Robin said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, seeing her boyfriend worried.

"Like something very, very bad happened," Robin answered, "Nia must have done something."

"What has she done?"

Robin thought a while before shaking his head, "I don't know, but I'm afraid to find out."


	31. Saffire's Chapter

(AN:) This chapter, is all for Saffire55. Yes, you might be thinking, "WHOA! WITH ALL THOSE SONGS?" Yup, all the ones she suggested. Well except two that is, but that still equals 10 songs she suggested.

Your surprise girl is like I said, all your songs put together into one chapter. The whole story is about Raven's love life starting with Robin then to Red X and finally to Beast Boy.

Again, I'm really sorry it took me forever, but here it finally is! As for the others, don't worry, I still have your song suggestions down and will get them up as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale, She is by The Fray, When the Rain falls by Zetta, To Love You by PreLuders, A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuletta, Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens, Let's be Us Again by Lonestar, Baby by Justin Bieber, My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, Halfway Gone by Lifehouse, No one by Alica Keys, or Like You Do by Angel Taylor**

Phew, this got me exhausted! Please excuse me while I go pass out for a week.

* * *

It was the night of the junior prom-it seemed like all the juniors attending Jump City High were there with their dates, having a fun time. The prom just started, so not everyone was there yet. All the guys were already there, however, but not the girls. They were calm, well all except Richard.

"Dude calm down; why are you so jumpy? It's just a prom," Garfield said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to one of his best friend.

"I really hope Rachel comes tonight," Richard answered, keeping his eyes at the door.

"She said that she was going to be your date, so why wouldn't she come?" Garfield asked. "She's my best female friend; I know she won't stand you up."

"I know, but I'm still worried. I've known her for two years, and she's very shy."

"Only Lord knows how you were able to like her and then end up going out."

Richard punched Garfield's arm. He decided to change the subject by asking, "Where's Tara?"

"Don't you know that all the girls are going to come at the same time?" Garfield asked, rubbing his now bruised arm. "Didn't you get the memo? We're planning on doing a song before the prom actually starts."

"What?" Richard yelled, standing up from his chair, "No, I did not get any memo about this. What song are we singing?"

Garfield chuckled, "Actually, it's not we as in you and me-it's we as in me and the other guys and girls."

"Is Rachel in this?"

"Nope, 'cause it's for you two only."

Richard looked at Garfield like he was some nutcase. "You're kidding, right?"

Garfield threw his hands up, "I may be the joker, but I'm not kidding right now."

The doors of the ballroom opened, showing the girls one by one entering the room, eyes the place to find their dates. Richard and the other guys stopped what they were doing and waiting for their girls to walk towards them.

Tara stepped out in a yellow lace up short dress. She wore silver heels; diamond necklace with matching hoop earrings and her hair was wavy and let out.

"Hey there beautiful," Garfield greeted when Tara walked up to him.

"Hey yourself," She shot back, smiling.

Rachel was the last girl to walk up to the door way, looking for Richard. Since the place was crowed, she was having a hard time looking. The guys moved to the side, seeing the shyest girl standing there in an amazing outfit.

Rachel wore a purple wide black satin sash with bow and black sequin overlay. The bottom was covered with white circles. Her hair was in a tall bun with the two strands still framing her face. Her heels were black straps. The only jewelry she had one was a white bracelet on her right wrist and pearl studs.

"_There, you see her. Standing there across the way," _Garfield sang, leaning over to break the trace Richard had. Tara held onto his arm, listening to what her date was doing. _"She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try you wanna kiss girl."_

Richard hit Garfield's chest, blushing a little and having Garfield laugh.

"_Yes, you want her! Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too. There's one way to ask her,"_ Tara continued to sing, going along with Garfield's plan, _"It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl!" (_Garfield:_ Kiss the girl)_

"_Shalalalala; my oh my looks like the boy's too shy-ain't gunna kiss the girl,"_ Karen jumped in. _"Shalalalala; ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad. You're gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl."_ (Victor: _Kiss the girl)_

Rachel finally was able to move her feet again, walking up to Richard.

The first thing Richard said when Rachel came up to him was, "Just to let you know, I'm not part of any of this plan."

Rachel just looked at him for a while, no emotion in her face.

"Rachel, it wasn't my fault! I swear!" Richard yelled, trying to get his date to talk. Why wasn't she?

Rosabelle and Leonid walked up to the two. Leonid placed a hand on Richard's shoulder. He turned his head to look at the two as Rachel still looked at him. _"Now's your moment floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon the time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl_!" Rosabelle sang, trying to give Richard the hint without actually telling him. (Leonid:_ Kiss the girl)_

Richard blushed again, he got the hint. He looked at Rachel and she smirked.

"_Shalalalala; my oh my looks like the boy's too shy-ain't gunna kiss the girl,"_ Angelica ran over, standing along with the lyrics since there wasn't no music.

"_Shalalalala; ain't that sad it's such a shame. Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl," _Wally sang after walking around Richard who was too busy seeing the way his friends were acting and not Rachel.

"_Shalalalala; don't be scared. You better be prepared. Go on and kiss the girl!"_

"_Shalalalala; don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl," _Jessica and Roy danced around the two_ (_Roy: _Kiss the girl) (_Jessica: _Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

"_Lalalala, Lalalala; go on and kiss the girl. Lalalala, Lalalala; go on and kiss the girl!" _Kole sang, looking at Jericho who could only smile and nod his head.

"_Shalalalala; my oh my looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl,"_ Toni added, standing right behind Kole with Isaiah by her side.

_Shalalalala; ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad. You're gonna miss the girl," _Isaiah agreed, looking at Toni and back to Richard and Rachel.

"_Lalalala, Lalalala," _The girls sang together now, everyone circling around the two_ (_All the guys: _Go on and kiss the girl) "Go on and kiss that girl!"_

"_Lalalala, Lalalala." (_All the guys: _Go on and kiss the girl) _

"_Go on and kiss the girl. Kiss the girl," _Garfield took over the last line. _(_All the girls: _Kiss the girl)_

"_Go on and kiss the girl," _Everyone sang together. When the song ended, they stopped moving, looking at the two. Richard closed his eyes, leaning his head in and locking his lips with hers. The gang clapping and cheered, letting out a few laughs.

Prom finally started.

:]

Richard sat on the swing his father bought for their backyard. Since he wasn't in the mood for talking a walk, he just decided to sit there, swinging back and forth. Instead of his beautiful wife being the one daydreaming, today it was him. Richard got out early from work today, but when he got home he learned Rachel had to work late.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

Richard just finished dreaming about their junior prom when their close friends sang "Kiss the Girl" to the two couples. He had to admit, it was the coolest thing for everyone to join in.

_This is going to break me clean in two  
this is going to bring me close to you_

He couldn't believe that life went so by fast. He still remembers the first day Garfield introduced her to him. When they saw each other, it was like fireworks went off in his body when he looked into her eyes. Garfield was right, she seemed like an emotionless person, but she wasn't at all.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_  
_she is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

Richard laid his head back against the swing, closing his eyes. There was a picture that popped up in his mind where they both were at the park where he asked her to marry him. They were both on the swings and Rachel asked him where he'd been for the past days. Truth was, he was trying to get her parent's permission. After some time, they finally agreed.

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

"What are you doing back here?"

_This is going to bring me clarity  
this'll take the heart right out of me_

Richard jumped off the swing, falling to the ground below. The swing hit his head, leaving a red spot behind his head. Rachel laughed, standing near the backyard door.

"Ha ha, very funny," Richard said sarcastically as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, if you weren't daydreaming, you wouldn't have gotten hurt," Rachel said, sitting next to him to see if his head was ok.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
she is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

Richard looked at her as she examined his head. There was something about even feeling his touch on his head that made butterflies run around in his stomach. Wife or no wife, he was still like his teenager self when he was with her.

If that even made any sense.

_This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me_

"I love you, Rachel," Richard whispered, still looking at her pale face.

Rachel looked down and gave him a confused look. "I love you too," she whispered. "Is your head feeling any better?"

Richard nodded his head, "Much better."

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What is with this mood sing all of a sudden?" Rachel joked, having a smile on her face.

"I don't know, I think your best friend gotten to me."

"Well, I know what you'd be; a billionaire with no one to love you back for whom you are."

_She is everything  
(I needed)  
She is everything_

:]_  
_

Richard lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as time by and the only thing he did was swing his feet up and down on the edge. His friends say that they've gotten over their old girlfriends after a month at most, but it's been two and his heart is still broken. It hurt when he saw Rachel with her new boyfriend while he's still single.

_It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is._

He sighed, things were quiet in his house and he didn't like it at all. When it was quiet, his mind wouldn't get distracted with anything. That meant that Rachel kept crossing his mind, her picture, voice, kisses, everything.

_But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
what I feel inside,  
and I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out._

Richard got up, opening the door to his room and walking downstairs, passing Bruce who was watching the news.

"Hey, Richard, things ok?" Bruce asked, seeing his son's face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Richard mumbled, walking past him and Alfred who was cleaning the counter tops.

Alfred looked at Bruce, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't say I didn't try," Bruce said, turning his gaze back to the television.

Richard went through the backdoor, having his jacket tightly around him. It was the middle of a November afternoon; the wind was picking up.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you_

Richard looked down at the ground, _"Memories, supposed to fade. What's wrong with my heart?" _He slowly raised his head, "_Shake it off, let it go. Didn't think it'd be this hard. Should be strong, movin' on."_

He climbed up to the side of the house until he got up to the roof. He walked to the middle, sitting down and seeing the view of the whole neighborhood. A few houses down were Rachel's and he could see her talking with someone on the phone. Who else could it be but the new boyfriend?

_But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
what I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out._

Richard brought his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on them. It was something he got from Rachel; when something was bothering you, just sit down and relax. The wind blew through his hair and clothes, playing around with them.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you._

He couldn't say on the roof anymore; Richard got up and walked to the side, opening the window to his bedroom and climbing in, keeping the window open. He needed the fresh air to rush through his place. He walked to his desk, seeing the box he filled with old thoughts, memories and pictures of them two. He picked up one special picture with Rachel sitting behind a field of flowers from when they went to her parent's garden. She was smiling and trying to block the lens from catching her, but Richard took the picture before she covered the lens entirely.

_Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
how I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oh_

"_Tell me why you're so hard to forget. Don't remind me, I'm not over it. Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth. I'm just a little too not over you." _Richard hit his hands against the table, looking around the room. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

What else was there to do?

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oh…_

* * *

"So you dumped Bird Boy?" Red X asked, appearing next to Raven who was standing on the roof behind her. Red X took Raven by surprised, so she quickly turned around and attacked him with her powers, thinking it was an intruder.

Red X jumped away right before they hit him. "Hey, hold your fire! I'm not here to hurt you!"

_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
you want my love, you want my heart  
and we will never ever, ever be apart_

"Oh, Red X, I didn't know it was you," Raven apologized.

Red X chuckled, "Yeah, I would guess that's why you attacked me."

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
we're just friends, what are you saying  
Said there's another, Look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time,_

"So what happened between you too?" Red X asked, standing next to her.

Raven shook her head, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling out.

"Hey, you can tell me," Red X whispered, taking her hand.

_And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby oh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

"He still had strong feelings towards someone else." Raven's voice cracked a little. "I don't know, but it feels weird going out with him while he loves another girl."

_Baby, baby, baby oh  
like baby, baby, baby no  
like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

"I can't believe him," Red X whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"If I wanted to be your boyfriend, then I know I should first get over my first love before going out with someone else."

Raven turned and looked at him; his masked face wasn't looking back. Raven could feel the embarrassment, but every single thing he just said was true.

_For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
and I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

"Who was your first love?" Raven asked, still looking at him.

Red X shook his head, "I never had any love. Being on a life as a criminal doesn't give you the chance for close relationships."

_And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me till' you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
and I just can't believe my first love would be around._

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Raven questioned, looking from his eye to eye mask hole.

_And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby oh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

"It depends what you think I'm going to say."

Raven smiled. "I have a small idea."

_Baby, baby, baby oh  
like baby, baby, baby no  
like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

"Raven, you up here?" Beast Boy called from the other side of the door.

"That's my cue to leave," Red X said, letting go of her hand. "See you later."

"Bye, Jason," Raven whispered.

"How did you-?"Red X was about to asked, but Beast Boy opened the door and he jumped, disappearing away before he was seen.

"I thought I heard someone else up here," Beast Boy said, walking up to his best friend.

"Nope, just me," Raven said, looking out at the city.

Wonder where Red X went when he disappeared like that.

:]

Rachel, Jessica and Angelica walked into the bowling alley. They were laughing at each other, sharing their embarrassing moments. Rachel's phone started to vibrate in her pocket, so she stopped and took it out, seeing it was a text from Jason. Jessica and Angelica looked at her phone; all he said was

'Where are you girls?'

Jessica and Angelica groaned. They wanted to read something gushy Jason would say, but it was something normal.

_You are fine  
you are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks_

Rachel rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her two friends before texting him back saying they were finally at the alley.

They continued to walk up to the counter where Jason, Roy and Wally were standing, already borrowing their shoes. When Wally saw the three girls walking up to him, he turned around and waved. The two others did the same. After the guys got their shoes, the girls did the same.

Wally, Angelica, Roy and Jessica were hugging and giggling with each other, leaving Jason and Rachel out. They looked at each other, smiling. Both didn't really know what to say at the time.

_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh, oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_

Jason coughed, having the four turn and look at him. He pointed to the alley, stating that it's time to go play.

It was girls versus boys. First off, Wally went up. He swung the green bowling ball, but when he went to go roll it, he went along with it, sliding on the row. The ball left without him, knocking down all the pins. The five laughed.

Next up it was Jason who walked up, holding the bowling ball in one hand as he extended his arms out, spinning around. He spun the ball, letting it go and it rolled down, also knocking down all the pins. He fell to his knees, throwing his hands in the air. The five sitting on the bench clapped for his job well done.

_So tell me when it's not alright  
when it's not ok  
will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (Say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok._

It was then the girls turn and Rachel went up first. She grabbed the black ball, lifting it up over her head before turning around and throwing it down the lane. It was close to becoming a gutter ball, but luckily it swerved to the side, knocking down every pin. She threw her hands up in victory before running up to the two girls and getting mobbed with hugs.

Hours went by and finally the game came to an end. The six walked out of the bowling alley and to the diner a block down. When they came in, the guys wanted to pay for the food, but they were short even with their money put together, so they decided to get three milkshakes and share it with each other.

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe) _

Roy shared with Jessica; Angelica shared with Wally; Jason decided to share with Rachel. The girls were fine with it except Rachel was a little ok, but she lived with it. The guys also bought a plate of fries. When Jason went to go put salt onto his, the shaker opened, having all the salt fall onto his fries. Everyone laughed at it as Roy had his phone out, recording the whole thing.

"Was this all your doing?" Jason asked, looking at Wally and Roy. The two guys pointed to the girls who were still hysterically laughing.

"I see how it is. Come on, Rachel, you're going to pay for it." Jason got up from the seat, grabbing Rachel's hand and both walked out the door. Their four friends kept making dirty jokes for them to come back, but they ignored them and left.

_When it's not alright  
when it's not ok  
will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (Say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
don't run away, don't run away)_

Rachel and Jason sat in his car, driving a long way from the diner. The guys would have to now walk home since he had the car. Rachel didn't have to worry about her ride since she came with Jessica.

Both were talking in the car about different things, but mostly about tonight. They really had a great time, and should do it more often. Jason was driving through a place where Rachel's never been before, and she was excited. She took out her phone and started taking different pictures of the surrounding Mother Nature, and a few of Jason.

Jason finally pulled up at the beach. He didn't say a word to Rachel; he just turned off the car and jumped out of his car. He walked down the beach up to the ocean, leaving Rachel in the car. She sat there for a moment before getting out, running up to him and jumping onto his back, spinning both of them around.

Jason was back into his happy mood. He kept spinning both of them around in circles before getting dizzy and falling onto the sand with Rachel on top of him in an awkward position. They just laid there for a minute before Rachel jumped off of him, helping Jason up too.

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer_

Jason then ran away, having Rachel run after him. They were both laughing. They came to a small playground on the beach and Jason jumped onto the rocking horse as Rachel sat on the merry go round.

_When it's not alright  
when it's not ok  
will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (Say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away _

Jason was rocking back and forth on the horse until he fell forward, falling off the hour and onto the sand, rolling around. Rachel laughed having Jason laugh too. He jumped onto the merry go round and they both sat there, talking some more. Another car pulled up-Angelica, Jessica, Roy and Wally jumped out, running to where Jason and Rachel sat, tackling the two.

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

:]_  
_

We've got a secret only you and I know

_What would happen if a villain loves a Teen Titan, and she loves him back? Could they actually be together? Would it even be possible for the other members of the team to accept their love?_

We've got a language only we can speak

_Red X was his name, one of the villains still out there is his game. The Teen Titan who he fell in love with? Raven. He met Raven on that day helped her and Starfire from Ding Dong Daddy. When he saw her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Sure, it wasn't anything serious, but it was serious enough for him._

I want you to be wherever I go

_During the early mornings when Raven is mediating on the roof, which would be the only time he could see her without getting in trouble. Raven of course felt his presence, but wouldn't do anything for he wasn't doing anything wrong._

It keeps getting better every time we meet  
I feel it deep inside  
it can't be denied, oh

_As time went by, Raven started to like Red X. If anyone villain would risk their life to come to a Titans tower just to see her, then a little pit of happiness grew inside of her._

I knew the first time we were together  
I was born to love you forever  
nothing comes between us, no one will ever  
Baby, I was born to love you forever

"_Are you planning on to stand there all day?" Raven called out to him, her back facing him._

_Red X jumped; he thought no one could see him hiding behind the small door building._

"_It's ok, I won't bite. Why don't you come over?" Raven asked._

_He slowly came from behind, walking over to the pale girl._

I feel in my heart that its destiny

_Months went by after their first meet. Raven and Red X started to get close until it was a relationship that each actually loved each other._

Can tell when we kiss and by the way we touch  
I'm made for you, you're meant for me  
I never dreamed that I could feel this much  
I feel it deep inside  
It can't be denied, oh

"_Raven, can I ask you something?" Red X questioned one night as they were hanging out in his hideout inside of the Titans rooftop._

"_It would be mean if I said no, now wouldn't it?" Raven joked. She walked over to him, sitting on his lap. "What's wrong?"_

"_I was just wondering, what would happen if Robin or anyone from your team found out your secret?"_

"_Ah, ah, ah; our secret," Raven reminded._

"_Right, of course."_

_Raven sighed, thinking over. "I wouldn't care what they thought or did. They may be my family, but they can't tell me what to do or how to feel."_

_Red X hugged her; it was the greatest answer he's ever heard._

I knew the first time we were together  
I was born to love you forever  
nothing comes between us, no one will ever  
Baby, I was born to love you forever

"_Beast Boy to Raven. Beast Boy to Raven." Raven communicator buzzed in her pocket._

"_Aw, why did he have to ruin the moment?" Red X screamed._

What would happen if a best friend found out the secret?

_Raven hushed Red X before getting up, walking to a corner of the room before opening up the communicator and meeting the emerald colored eyes teenager._

"_Raven, where are you?" Beast Boy immediately asked when he saw her, "We've been looking for you everywhere."_

_Raven shrugged, "Just at a friend's house," she answered._

"_Are you sure? I mean, if you were going to a friend's house you would have told one of us and-"Beast Boy stopped, his face frozen._

"_Beast Boy?" Raven called, looking at his frozen face, "Beast Boy, what's wrong?"_

"_What friend is Red X to you?" Beast Boy screamed, looking back at her._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_Then why is he right behind you on his computer?"_

_Raven turned around, seeing that in fact Red X moved to his computer seat that was behind her._

"_Beast Boy, please, don't tell anyone!" Raven shouted into the screen._

"_And why not?"_

"_Because, I-I love him."_

Because we're young, I know they doubt us

"_You WHAT? Please tell me you're kidding."_

"_Not at all, I'm dead serious."_

But they don't know the first thing about us  
We close our eyes when we kiss  
Lets never lose our innocence

"_Just promise me, Raven. If this guy breaks your heart then I get to be the first to kill him."_

_Raven looked at him, a smile across her face. "You're going to let me go?"_

"_Of course, Rae. If you really care about him, then I promise that I won't say anything to Robin."_

"_Oh, Beast Boy, you're the greatest."_

_Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah, I know."_

I feel it deep inside  
it can't be denied, oh

_She shut the communicator, turning around. Red X got up from his seat, his arms extended to each side, "What did he say?"_

_Raven ran to him, jumping into his arms. "He knows and he's cool with it!"_

I knew the first time we were together  
I was born to love you forever

"_Are you positive?"_

_Raven nodded her head. "But he said if you break my heart, he gets first on breaking your face."_

_Red X rolled his eyes, "Oh perfect."_

Nothing comes between us, no one will ever  
Baby, I was born to love you forever

Baby, I was born to love you forever

:]

Raven sat in her room, lying down on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. The last few months were great with Red X and she was able to keep the secret from everyone except Beast Boy who was still cool with her dating a villain. They still kept their deal, however, on how he would kill Red X first if anything bad happen. Thank God those things were still great.

But, there was still something fuzzy inside of Raven's stomach. Every time she thinks about Red X, her stomach turns and spins like a little kid at the playground.

_I don't understand  
this should be so easy  
to just reach my hand  
and know the world is free  
but nothings, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
touching's not the only way to feel_

It was raining outside so she couldn't go on the roof and think thing over. Instead, she turned to face her window, looking at the drops falling on her window.

_When the rain falls  
Its like heavens crying  
When the names all  
The difference that there is  
'Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain._

The communicator Red X gave to her that was sitting on her dresser started to ring. The communicator he built looked the same as her Titans one, except it was red inside of yellow. There wasn't a T on the front, but an X.

"Hey there, Babe," Red X greeted when the device opened up, "Did I mention how much I hate the rain?"

"Nope, how much?" Raven asked, plopping down back on her bed.

"As much as I'd like to see Beast Boy try to kill me," Red X answered, letting out a small chuckle. Raven couldn't help but let out a small one too.

_I know you proudly say  
That I'm just talking crazy  
To think of life that way  
Means that I'm confused  
There's happy and there's sad  
But maybe yes just maybe  
The sadness can make the happiness more true_

The rain continued to fall down as Raven and Red X talked for what seemed like hours. Time went by fast this way which by the time she knew it, it would be time to go to sleep and wake up to start a new day.

_When the rain falls  
Its like heavens crying  
When the names all  
The difference that there is  
'Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain._

Raven noticed that things were a little bit better with Red X in her life. Before, she was the only single girl on the team, and it kind of made her a little depressed since she kept hearing what everyone else has been doing with their partner. Even thought she couldn't talk about Red X with her friends, it was good to know she wasn't left out of the group.

_Because I know the bones were necessary  
I don't let it bother me at all_

_When the rain falls  
Its like heavens crying  
When the names all  
The difference that there is  
'Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain._

:]_  
_

"Rachel, please, wait up!" Red X called, running after her. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her by her hand and turned her around to face him.

"No, you're not allowed to call me by my first name anymore," was the first thing Raven said when Red X turned her around.

_Tell me what I have to do tonight  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't why I said the things I said  
Lets be us again_

"I can't lose you like this!"

Raven pulled her hand away from his. "Well, tough like because you are. I can't believe I was so stupid to fall in love with a villain who harmed my family!"

"I didn't hurt anyone, you have to believe me!" Red X said, throwing his hands out in front of her, "Look, they're clean!"

"Then explain why Robin has a broken arm, Beast Boy can't form into animals, Cyborg lost an arm and a leg and Starfire has a damaged risk," Raven said, looking into his mask.

"It wasn't me! Raven, I'm being framed, I swear," Red X tried to explain, but Raven seemed like she wasn't interested, "You have to believe me, I would never hurt your friends that bad."

_Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again, us again_

"Then tell me who it was!"

"How would I know? Raven, look into my eyes," Red X pulled off his mask, having Raven gasped, seeing a face like Robin's, except with brown eyes and matching colored hair, "I didn't do it, believe me. I may be a criminal, but when I promised I wouldn't hurt your friends badly, I kept it."

_Look at me I'm way past pride  
isn't there some way that we can try  
to be us again even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
that says we're us again_

Raven's eyes jumped from left to right, taking turns to see each eyeball. For the past month, she was trusted to see under his mask, of course, but what shocked her was he would risk taking it off in a public place where anyone would see him.

_Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us, oh_

"I have to go," Raven whispered, turning back around and flying away instead of walking, leaving Red X standing there alone, looking at her. She knew if she flew, he wouldn't catch up to her. Red X didn't even try; he just stood there and looked up before placing his mask back on and running away.

_Baby, baby, what would I do  
can't imagine life without you_

Life wouldn't be the same without each other; both knew that as a fact.

Raven stopped, looking back at Red X; she knew he was telling the truth, but how would she prove it to her family? First off, they'd look at her like she was crazy without proof and secondly, mainly Robin would ask thousands of questions on why she was defending Red X.

_Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end  
Baby please I'm reaching out for you  
won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

She promised herself though, before flying off back to the tower, that one day she would tell everyone the real truth. About becoming friends with Red X that formed into a relationship, whoever really damaged them was going to be dead, and most importantly…

_Oh here I am I'm reaching out for you  
won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again  
Oh, let's be us again_

…the love story of a villain and a heroine.

The love story of Jason Todd and Rachel Roth.

_

* * *

So much for my happy ending_

Raven flew to Red X's hideout, opening the floor board and climbing down Jump City to where Red X lived, seeing him there.

"Red X, guess what!" Raven yelled, running up to him, "I have great news."

"So, you finally want to talk to me again?" Red X asked, placing some books into a box.

"I got the real person who attacked my friends, so we can clear your name," Raven said, but she stopped when she noticed what Red X told her. "You know why I couldn't."

"I thought you said no matter what would happen, things would always be great with us," Red X added, walking around her to a side of a room where a picture hung. He removed it off the nail hanging it up and bringing it to the box filled with books.

"I don't understand."

Red X smirked. "Thought you wouldn't."

Raven looked around, seeing the things that used to be in the room gone.

"Are you redecorating? Where's the furniture?"

"Nope, moving out of town and I discarded them," Red X clarified, still not looking at her.

"What?" Raven breathlessly asked, "Why?"

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
in a city so dead  
Held up so high  
on such a breakable thread_

"I can't stand here knowing the Titans are going to come after me since they still think I'm the one who surprised attacked them."

"You can't just give up! Like I said, I have the legal proof that you're not the one who did it!" Raven took his hand, making him spin around and face her. "Can you at least stop and look at me?"

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be_

"Sorry, Raven, but I have packing to do," Red X mumbled, making her let go and back to packing for items.

Raven stood there in shock, following Red X where he walked. She couldn't say or do anything.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"Raven, do me a favor," Red X whispered, walking up to her. He took her hands into his, looking at her.

Raven closed her eyes, looking away from him. He couldn't stand making contact, not right now.

"Find someone who will take care of your heart better."

Raven's head shot back to look at him, "What?"

Red X shook his head, "I'm a villain, Raven. We all know things would never happen between us where the others will understand. Find someone to fix your heart, but not Bird Boy."

Raven couldn't help but grow a small smile on her face from hearing the comment about Robin. Her smile disappeared when she took a closer look at what he said. "Jason, I can't do that."

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
all the shit that you do_

"Do you want me to come back then?" Red X asked.

Raven chuckled a little, he knew the answer, she could tell, but guess he wanted to hear her admit it. She sighed before saying, "Only if you want to risk your life."

Red X thought for a second. "Maybe I could try to make things right."

"I could try to get everyone to believe the truth while you hunt down the guy who really did this," Raven suggested. She pulled out the papers from the backpack that was under her cloak, "Here's the information on the guy; hunt him down and I think you then know what to do."

Red X took the papers, eyes them before smiling underneath his mask. "You're brilliant."

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Red X lifted his mask, seeing her from face to face one last time. She was looking at him, tears rolling down her eyes. Red X told her hundreds of times to be strong, but guess she still didn't learn.

"Here," Red X said, taking the mask off his head, "take this to remember me by, ok?"

Raven looked at it before slowly picking up her hands to take a hold of it, rubbing her thumb against the material. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked, still looking down at the mask.

Red X placed his hand underneath her chin to help raise it up, being able to look into her eyes again. "You will, I promise, but I have to make things right again before you do so. Robin and the others will kill me once they even get a glimpse of my costume."

Raven nodded her head in agreement; he was right about Robin and her other friends. Maybe this was right to do.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Red X pulled her face closer to his, planting another kiss on her lips before letting go of her, turning around and taking the box on the table with him. He was going to walk out through the door, but decided to stand in front of Raven again.

"Do you love me?" Red X asked, having to know the answer.

Raven nodded her head, biting her lips as more tears rushed down.

Red X shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, this was a hard goodbye, "I want to hear you say it."

"I do, Jason, I do," Raven imminently said, giving him a hug.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Red X couldn't stand leaving, but it was what he had to do. He kissed her head before pushing her away, looking at her one last time before grabbing another mask from his box, wearing it.

"Goodbye, Raven," he whispered.

Raven shook her head, "Not goodbye, see you later."

"Right, see you later."

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

With those last words, Red X climbed out of the hideout, running through the dark night before being seen by anyone.

_So much for my happy ending_

When he was fully gone, Raven closed her eyes, her face completely wet. She fell to the ground, covering her mouth with one hand and holding the mask in another.

_So much for my happy ending_

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping off the ladder and running to his fallen best friend. "Raven, what happened?"

Raven sobbed on his shoulder, bringing his chest closer to her face. Beast Boy hesitated to say something else. Instead of saying anything at all, he wrapped his hands around her shoulders, resting his head onto hers.

:]

"Hey Raven, here's your tea like you asked," Beast Boy said, coming over to where Raven sat with a cup of herbal tea in his hands. He handed it to Raven who took it, looking up at him while mumbling a 'thank you.'

_You were always hard to hold  
so letting go ain't easy  
I'm hanging on but growing cold  
While my mind is leaving_

"You feeling any better?" He asked, resting his hands on the edge of the couch as he watched Raven slowly drinking her tea. She didn't look at him again. She simply just shrugged.

"I remember when I broke up with Terra," he whispered, "it was really hard, but I got through it," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "and I know you will too. You loved him, I could tell."

Raven shook her head, looking out. "I know, but I just can't. He was special, more special than anyone else I've dated in the past."

_Talk, talk is cheap  
Give me a word you can keep_

"Yeah, he was a villain."

"You know what I meant."

'_Cause you're halfway gone and I'm on way  
And I'm feeling, feelin, feelin this way_

"I did. Raven, I'm sorry he was blamed for what happened to us. I didn't believe he did it, I swear, but you did?" Beast Boy rounded the couch, sitting next to her.

"It's was an old enemy of his, nothing for us to worry about."

"But you still are."

'_Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long  
'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

"Of course I am, thanks to him, Red X is blamed for everything and I can't do a damn about it since Robin wouldn't allow me to even say hi!" Raven yelled, her voice was louder than needed to be.

_You got one foot out the door  
and choking on the other_

"Raven, please," Beast Boy whispered, placing a hand on hers. She took a deep breath, calming down like he was about to say. "Red X will clear his name somehow."

_Always think there's something more  
It's just around the corner_

"I know," Raven whispered, nodding her head slowly to her words, "I just." He stopped, moving her eyes to look at the ceilings. Beast Boy saw the tears forming in her eyes and she was trying to have them not fall out. "Don't know what I'd do without him." Her voice cracked with those last words.

_Talk, talk is cheap  
Give me a word you can keep  
'Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on way  
And I'm feeling, feelin, feelin this way  
'Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long  
'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

"You're going to keep hoping," Beast Boy answered, having Raven's eyes dart to his. "Remember four years ago when you became your father's portal?" She nodded her head, "Hope is what brought you to defend yourself and stop Trigon. If you hope, Red X and you will see each other again for sure."

Raven looked at him; he was serious. Beast Boy was right.

Shocking…

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way  
And I'm feelin, feelin, feelin this way  
'Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long  
'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
Now I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
Don't take too long, don't take too long  
'Cause I'm on my way  
If you take too long  
'Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on way  
And I'm feeling, feelin I'm feelin this way  
'Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long  
'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Both sat there in silence, looking outside through the glass wall. There wasn't anything else to say. They would have gotten up and left, but neither wanted to leave the other alone.

Beast Boy sighed, he wanted to tell Raven something important, but guess he wouldn't be able to share that in a long time. Not with Red X still taking over her heart.

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way  
And I'm feelin , feelin, feelin this way  
'Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long  
'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
'Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm halfway gone  
'Cause I'm halfway gone, yeah I'm halfway gone_

:]_  
_

A year passed by and Raven or Beast Boy haven't gotten anything from Red X. Raven kept hiding in her room like old times, looking out the window in case he came through, but he never did. The only person who was ever allowed inside was Beast Boy. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were completely worried about Raven, but Beast Boy would tell them she was just sick. Of course, they didn't believe that since it's been a year, but it was better not to bother her.

It was lunch time and Beast Boy walked into Raven's room, bringing her a tray of food. Herbal tea and peanut butter and jelly sandwich. There was a tofu burger on the tray too, but that was for him.

Raven wasn't sitting on the chair near the window however; today she was sitting on her bed, reading a book instead. Beast Boy guessed she was trying to get her mind off of Red X.

_Boy you know it's bad when you do that  
but you don't care  
holding out exactly what I want  
but you won't share  
and I've never had a taste before  
but now you've got me wanting more_

Beast Boy sat on her bed near the edge, grabbing his burger before pushing the tray in front of Raven. She kept reading her book, even though there was food in front of her. Beast Boy sighed, pulling the book out of her hands and placing it behind him. Raven looked at him mad, but Beast Boy just smirked, his little fan sticking out that Raven loved to see. He pointed at the tray, giving her the hint to eat first.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
'cause nobody loves me  
You're messin around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin it anyway, 'cause nobody loves me, like you do.  
Like you do_

"Beast Boy, I'm not hungry, now give me my book," Raven said, extending an open hand for him to place her book in.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Not until you finish eating. You're already skinny enough and we can't have you losing more weight."

"My weight is perfectly fine, now hand it over."

"Rae, I'm serious, if you don't start eating then I'm going to feed you myself."

_And boy you know it's wrong when you do that  
but you go there  
you could lead me on or hang me out  
but don't you dare  
and I've never had a taste before  
but now you got me wanting more_

Raven looked at him, wondering what he'd do next. Since she just sat there not moving, Beast Boy swallowed his burger before cutting her sandwich into half, lifting one piece, and bringing it to her mouth.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
'cause nobody loves me  
You're messin around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway 'cause nobody loves me, like you do  
like you do, like you do_

Raven still looked at him. A few seconds later, she sighed and gave up, opening her mouth and taking bite.

"There you go," Beast Boy whispered.

_And boy you know it's bad when you do that  
but you don't care_

"I'm going to put all these dirty dishes away," Beast Boy said, taking her empty cup and placing it on the tray next to the empty dirty plate. Raven nodded her head. Beast Boy gave her the book from before, lifted the tray and walked out, making sure to close the door behind him.

Raven didn't open the book; she kept it in her hands, looking down at it. She couldn't concentrate on the story now that Beast Boy is in her mind. She thought about the things he done for her for the past year. He was a great friend.

Not just a friend though, a best friend.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
'cause nobody loves me  
You're messin' around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway 'cause nobody loves me, like you do, like you do  
'cause nobody loves me, like you do  
you messing around I figured you out you takin' me down  
like you do  
boy you know it's bad when you do that_

:]_  
_

"Come on," Beast Boy said as soon as he walked into Raven's room. He took her hand and pulling her off the bed.

"Where are we going?" Raven quickly asked, seeing they were heading for the door.

"Don't worry," Beast Boy turned around, "no one's in the tower, and it's a great afternoon outside."

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

"Are we going for a walk?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, you need to sunlight, Rae, you're white as a ghost," Beast Boy joked, chuckling a little.

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

They both walked out of the tower, flying over to where the city life starts and landed on the sidewalk, started to walk down the sidewalk.

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

The storms that had threatened all day let loose and it started to rain. Citizens brought up their umbrellas or ran for cover, hoping the down pour would end soon. Beast Boy took Raven's hand again, about to run inside a store for shelter, but Raven stood there, looking up at the clouds. She let out her hands, letting the raindrops fall onto them.

Beast Boy just stood there in shock, wondering who was this new girl and what has she done with the old Raven?

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

"Come on," Raven said, "the rain won't bite, promise."

Beast Boy couldn't help but crack his goofy smile. He shrugged before letting his hands out, having his gloves soak in water.

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

The rain suddenly stopped, having Beast Boy groan. They were starting to have fun. Other people came out of their hiding places and continued on with their lives, walking around the two Teen Titans as if they were normal pedestrians on the street.

Beast Boy looked around before getting a glimpse of Raven who was smiling, looking at him. He turned his head and caught Raven blushing before walking pasted him.

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

They walked into the entrance of the park, seeing the kids crying because the swings and slides were wet. Beast Boy and Raven decided to help out the poor kids. They ran up to them. Beast Boy changed into an elephant before Raven used her powers to sweep off the water puddles. Beast Boy then used his trunk to dry the equipment. The kids screamed for joy, hugging the two heroes when they were done.

Beast Boy was scared that Raven would freak out with all the little kids hugging her, but she was in fact giggling along. She bent down, hugging the kids back before they let go and ran off to the ground.

"You really have changed over the years," Beast Boy whispered, watching Raven as she looked at the kids.

Raven shrugged, standing back up, turning around and looking at him. "Everyone has to grow up some time in their life."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He placed his hands in his pockets, walking up to her.

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

"I want to thank you, Beast Boy," Raven said between their quiet walk through the rest of the city.

"Thank me for what?"

"For everything you've done. Not telling Robin about Red X, entering my room even though you were never allowed, bringing me food and making sure I actually ate it all; thanks for all that," Raven explained. She kissed his cheek before walked faster ahead, leaving Beast Boy standing there with his hand on the place she kissed.

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

"Hey, Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven turned around, looking back at him.

"You're welcome!"

Raven giggled before turning back around. Beast Boy jogged up to her, walking shoulder to shoulder with her.


	32. We Rock

(AN:) **IMPORTANT NOTICE: **So, a few weeks back, I was talking with...someone...god, I have so many messages a day from different people I forget who said what...WELL ANYWAYS, someone suggested that I bring this story up to 100 chapters, and I already had that planned, but forgot to say. Yeah, 100 chapter, crazy right? But I think I'll be able to do it! Of course, with readers help. Do you think we'd be able to get 100 chapters?

Now, this chapter is for ALL OF US! Days ago, I was talking with Retha and she told me I reached over 100 reviewers! I, at first, didn't believe her until I went to my profile and saw with my own eyes that I had 101 reviewers, but now more. I screamed 'cause it was my first story that I reached that many! So in honor of you guys, here's my Over 100 Reviewers Celebration featuring all your favorite Teen Titans and the others of course.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or We Rock by Camp Rock **(Perfect song to use, am I right? :D)

Most importantly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friends; Chicomagnifico, Avandra the mary-sue slayer, xxFraise, Frubal0v3r and my new friend llew ifanc. - I don't know where I'd be without you guys! Hope you five like it.

I'd like to thank times a thousand Retha, Saffire55, raelover123, xXxPaperFlowersxXx, RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose, Roguelover321, Kiba Sniper, Mondo TR, redshawdow17, kagomeh223, TheJadedDolphin, Aquaven11, Hexpert, kiki and Twilight-PJOgirl for your reviews!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Khandi, Jump City's own announcer, screamed into a microphone as she stepped onto the stage. "Let me hear you scream!"

Thousands of people sitting in the audience in front of the stage listened, screaming, clapping and whistling like she commanded. There weren't people just from Jump City, but from Steel City and other places in the United States just to see their favorite heroes perform tonight.

"I can't hear you!" Khandi yelled, having her one hand behind her ear. The crowd screamed louder, having Khandi laugh in response. "That's much better!" The crowd settled down, letting Khandi continue on with her job tonight. "Now, we all remember the Three T-some and Yellow Dark Flowers, right? Well, of course, how wouldn't we? They're our own six Teen Titans! But tonight, it's not just them, and it's not just Steel City too, but it's also the other Teen Titans around the world who help. We have Hot Spot, Argent, Pantha, Red Star, Herald, and, well, you know all the others. It would take me forever to list them all. So, now the moment you've all been waiting for, please welcome the Teen Titans!"

After Khandi walked off the stage, the red curtains rose, revealing the Titans backs facing the crowd. Instead of wearing their uniforms, all were wearing some kind of citizen clothes. Speedy, Robin and Herald were the only ones who were wearing sunglasses to keep their identity safe.

The music started and the Titans started to dance along, moving in the same beat and step.

"_'Cause we rock! We rock! We rock on!" _The gang sang together, moving their arms in a circle motion, brought it down and then towards them with their knees up._ "We rock! We rock on!"_

_"Come as you are, you're a super star," _Scarlett and Jinx turned around, shoulder to shoulder as they sung.

"_World's in your pocket and you know it," _Red Star and Pantha sung next.

_"You can feel that beet running through your feet,"_ Thunder and Lightning jumped in.

_"Hearts racing faster, rock and rollin'," _Cyborg and Robin sang.

Beast Boy and Raven turned around, walking down the higher stage and through the other Titans until they came to the edge of the stage while singing, _"All that you need is the music to take you to some other place where, where you know you belong!"_

_"Raise your hands up," _The Titans and the people in the audience followed,_ "in the air and scream." _The audience let out a scream before calming down, _"We're finding our voice, following our dreams 'cause we rock. We rock, we rock, we rock on!" _They fall to one knee, pointing to the stage behind them. Jericho and Kole run to each other from opposite sides, flipping when they get to the middle. "_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go, well, the better we sound." _Everyone stands up, facing the audience again,_ "'Cause we rock, we rock, we rock, we rock on. We rock, we rock, we rock on. We rock, we rock, we rock on!"_

_"We're finally letting go losing all control," _Starfire and Raven sang first, shoulder to shoulder as they shook their free hand.

_"Won't stop ourselves 'cause we love it." _Terra and Aqualad danced together.

_"We're not afraid to be everything you see," _Pantha and Red Star sang.

_"No more hiding out we're gonna own it," _Robin and Cyborg sang last again.

Speedy and Scarlett were on opposite sides of the stage. They turned around and as they were walking towards each other, they sang,_ "All that you need is the music to take you to some other place where you know you belong!"_

_"Raise your hands up in the air and scream. We're finding our voice, following our dreams. 'Cause we rock (we rock), we rock, we rock on!" _The Titans did the arm twirl and brought it close to them with their knees in the air. They turned around, pointing at Beast Boy and Cyborg who were standing in the middle, "_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go well the better we sound,"_ and this time flipped backwards, landing on their heads and spun before jumping back onto their feet.

Everyone jumped back on their own feet, turning back around, _'Cause we rock (we rock), we rock, we rock on!"_

_"Got the music in our souls," _The girls sang together from different parts of the stage.

_"And it's the thing we want the most," _Guys followed behind.

_"It's picks up when we fall down..."_

_"And turns our world around," _Everyone sang together again._ "'Cause we rock (camp rock), we rock, we rock on!"_

_"Every day and every night," _Raven, Starfire and Bumblebee sang together.

_"'Cause we rock (camp rock), we rock, we rock on!"_

_"It's all we wanna do in life, yeah!" _Raven took over the part_._

_"Raise your hands up in the air and scream. We're finding our voice, following our dreams. 'Cause we rock (we rock), we rock, we rock on!" _They went on their knees again, pointing to Aqualad and Killowat. Aqualad brought up a wave of water as Killowat electrocuted it, having sparks fly, amazing the crowd. "_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go, well the better we sound!" _When the Titans got up from the floor, they jogged around the stage in separate circles. _"'Cause we rock (we rock), we rock, we rock on!" _They then stopped, throwing their hands in the air again singing, "_Raise your hands up in the air and scream. We're finding our voice, following our dreams. 'Cause we rock (we rock), we rock, we rock on! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go, well, the better we sound. 'Cause we rock (we rock), we rock, we rock on!"_

They jumped in different spots, finding their partner. The guys who didn't have girlfriend jumped to the front of the stage as the couples were standing behind.

_"We rock, we rock WE ROCK ON!_" They sang together.

The guys who were dateless fell to one knee, pointing to the couples behind them as everyone lastly sang,_ "We rock, we rock...CAMP ROCK!_" The couples looked at each other as the crowd jumped up, letting out their new excitement for a job well done.


	33. Avandra's Chapter

(AN:) Well, can't say much except that it's 1:50 AM and I think I fried my brain from on this so much...I think I've been writing for three hours straight -_-

So, this chapter is all dedicated to my BPFF (best psycho friend forever) Avandra the mary-sue slayer! Hope you love it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Make it Shine by Victoria Justice, Accidentaly in Love by Couting Crows, The Day and the Time by Shakira, I caught Myself by Paramore, The One by Shakira, As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional, Come back to Me by Utada Hikaru, Simple and Clean by Utada, or Under your spell by Amber Benson**

Btw, Scarlett is my OC if you're new to my stories. The part with her and Speedy isn't really my own idea at the beginning, I was reading some old messages a long time ago and the idea came to my mind. No, I'm not going to say who's it from, but just know when he told me, it was one of the greatest thing ever.

* * *

"Kori, watch out!" Garfield yelled, but it was too late, Koriand'r slipped over some kind of liquid slipped on the floor and she fell, twisting her ankle. Richard ran over to his girlfriend and tried to help her up, but when she placed her foot down, she screamed in pain so Richard placed her back down on the ground.

"Great, now that she's hurt, who's going to sing the song?" Richard said, trying to examine her foot without hurting her.

"Shall someone get a chair and I will sit on it?" Koriand'r suggested.

"No, that wouldn't be good," Garfield said, "what we need is someone who knows all the lyrics and dance moves."

All eight eyes darted to Rachel who was sitting next to Koriand'r on the floor. She had a weird feeling like someone was staring at her, so when she lifted her head, she was right.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Rachel asked and was afraid of getting the answer. She got up and was about to leave backstage until Victor grabbed her by her waist and brought her back.

"No! Don't make me do this, I can't!" Rachel screamed as she was held captive in Victor's arms. She was kicking and screaming to try and make him let go, but it wasn't working.

"Come on, Rachel, you're the other person who knows the lyrics and we can't stop the show!" Victor said, trying his best to hold her so she doesn't escape.

"I don't care about the show, I'm not going to go out there and make a complete fool of myself!"

"It's only for one night, and then you don't have to do it again!" Richard added.

"It doesn't matter how long it'll be for, singing is not my thing and you can't make me do it!"

"Rachel, just do it for me," Koriand'r said.

"No, if she doesn't want to do it, then we can't force her," Garfield said, "Vic, let her down."

"But-"

"Let her down," Garfield repeated. Victor shrugged, placing the now calm Rachel down. She sighed.

"Thanks," she said.

"Oh, don't thank me now," Garfield said.

"What do you mean?"

Garfield grabbed her the same way Victor did and pulled her into Kori's dressing room.

"No! You can't make me do this! I'll get my lawyer!" Rachel screamed once again.

"You don't have a lawyer!"

"Doesn't mean I won't get one!"

Minutes pasted by and the girls finally got Rachel ready. Garfield ran to where his keyboard was with the other band members and took the microphone. "Sorry for the wait everybody," he said, "but we had a little accident in the back, leaving our star with a twisted ankle, but don't worry, we got a replacement!"

Victor and Richard pushed Rachel onto the stage. She first ran back, but together they pushed her to the middle, and that way she couldn't go back. Rachel was changed into a short blue bubble dress with white hoops, white strap heels and her hair was down.

She looked out to the people sitting and staring at her, waiting for her to sing.

"_Here I am once again feeling lost but now and then. I breathe it in to let it go," _Rachel started to sing slowly. Garfield knew it wasn't the right pace for her, so he told the other members to speed it up.

"Let's get the drums!" Garfield said as his drummer started playing.

"_And you don't know where you are now or what it would come to if only somebody could hear." _She looked over at Garfield who gave her a thumbs up, signaling she was doing great. The backup dancers appeared from different spots behind the curtains, jumping in with the new beat.

_"When you figure out how you're lost in the moment you disappear!" _

The dancers jumped up together, but then started rocking out to their own steps to the music as Rachel walked off the small stage, walking around the main one.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy; just remember me when it turns out right."_

She stopped in the middle of the stage, facing the crowd and moving her hands around.

_"'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination."_

She jumped back on the small stage behind her, turning around to face the crowd with the dancers each surrounding her.

_"In my victory gust remember me when I make it shine!" _Rachel held out the last note before flicking her head to the side, ending with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Speedy, how'd the date go?" Aqualad asked, turning around and seeing Speedy walk into the Common Room and letting out a dreamy sigh.

"It was the greatest date I've ever planned, man. You wouldn't believe it!" He jumped over the couch and landed next to him, throwing his feat up on the table. He remembered lying down on the grass, looking up at the dark sky when the next thing he knew Scarlett's face was hovering over him. She knew something was wrong with her boyfriend.

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time  
I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"I see. So where'd you take her?"

Speedy shook his head, awaking from the daydream. "We just went out night swimming and she said it was the most romantic night ever. God, I'm just that good."

"Right," Aqualad said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if its love  
makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love_

"Did you tell her you loved her like you're always telling me?" Aqualad said, standing up from the couch and walking over to the fridge for a late night snack.

"I…tried to," Speedy mumbled.

He grabbed an apple out of the fridge before standing back up and asking, "And what happened?"

"I chickened out….."

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
because everybody's after love_

"Seriously?" Aqualad jumped back next to Speedy. He took a bite from his apple and with his mouth full, he asked, "Dude, you guys have been going out for three years, and neither of you two said the word?"

Speedy wiped his face, a spit from Aqualad landed on his cheek. "Fine, Mr. Relationship Expert, when did you tell Terra you loved her?"

Aqualad swallowed the food in his mouth. "Just two weeks ago on our anniversary, duh."

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"  
Running down into the spring  
That's coming all this love melting under  
Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love_

Speedy ran his hands through his orange colored hair. "Two years versus one year; I can't believe it."

"Well, you got to understand, Speedo, saying 'I love you' isn't the easiest thing to say. Maybe with you and Scarlett it's not going to be that easy like it was for me and Terra."

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Speedy threw his head back, lying on top of the couch's edge. How would he confront Scarlett with those three words?

Looking at his best friend's misery, Aqualad sighed and said, "If you really do love her, then it's not going to be hard at all. Do you love her?"

"Of course I do, Fish Boy!" Speedy yelled, "Why do you think I'm trying to tell her in the best way possible if I don't?"

"Sheesh, not only are you a whinny baby who can't do anything but be another Robin, you're also grumpy and harsh."

Aqualad got up, pulling Speedy up too.

"Where are you taking me?" Speedy asked, being pulled out of the room.

"You're going to go up to Scarlett and talk to her. I can't sit next to you anymore! Sheesh, you're making me crazy with your pathetic love life."

"Thanks for always being there buddy," Speedy said sarcastically before being thrown in Scarlett's room.

"_Hola_ Speedy, what's up?" Scarlett asked, looking up from her laptop and the next thing she saw was her boyfriend standing in her room.

Speedy shook his head, looking around. This was probably the three thousandth time he's been in her room. The only thing that ever caught his eyes where the millions of pictures on all four walls. If Speedy wasn't smart, he would have thought the pictures were her walls.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Scarlett got up, snapping her fingers in front of Speedy's face. He blinked a few times before turning to his brunette beauty, rubbing the back of his head.

Scarlett giggled, "Wanna tell me what happened between you and Aqualad?"

Speedy smiled, "He kicked me out of the Common Room."

She placed her hands on either side of her hips, "Well, there has to be a reason behind that."

Speedy laughed nervously as he pointed to a picture at the wall, "Why don't you tell me about Icyhandra and Fireian, Honey?" ** (look at the bottom)

Scarlett pushed his head down, "Speedy, _lo que le esta molestando tu? _What is bothering you?"

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love_

"I don't know," Speedy mumbled, walking over to her bed and lying down.

Scarlett shook her head, but couldn't help and smirk at this behavior. She sat next to him, running her fingers through his hair.

"There's something bothering me," Speedy mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"And what would that be?" Scarlett whispered.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

"I still have flashbacks on how we first met."

"_Si,_ it was in the park while trying to defeat a monster."

"And we didn't like each other at all."

"Until you randomly kissed me."

"I said I was sorry!"

_Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love_

Speedy looked at Scarlett, her face already lighted up from her smile. "What would happen if I never kissed you?"

Scarlett sighed, tapping her finger on her cheek as she thought. "Well, I guess we wouldn't be where we are today. I wouldn't be on the Titans East, Mas and Menos wouldn't have anyone to talk to and you would be single."

"You're so funny."

_Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally_

"Plus, I wouldn't know that there's someone out there who really loves me."

Speedy jumped forward, looking at her. Scarlett wouldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"How'd you know?" Speedy asked.

"I heard you talking with Aqualad before."

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter_

"So, does this mean…"

"Yes, Speedy, I love you too," Scarlett whispered, looking at him.

Speedy stared at her for a minute before his smile grew and the next thing he knew he was kissing her, loving every moment of this night._  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love, I'm in love_

* * *

"Who am I suppose to thank for my escape?" Blackfire asked as she flew into a hideout belonging to a special villain dressed in black with a white mask.

"X. Red X."

"Red X, huh? Well, I got to admit, that name is cleaver."

"But not as cleaver as yours, Komand'r." Red X got up from his chair, hid hands tied behind his back as he walked up to the girl floating in his hideout.

Blackfire gasped, "I don't think I want to know how you figured out my real name, but make sure you call me-"

"Blackfire, I know, don't worry."

_Who's to say that we always have to agree  
I think we can both can take this one mistake  
like some kind of amnesty_

"You're starting to scare me."

"This might sound crazy, but I know you since we both were little."

Blackfire looked at him, shaking her head, "You don't look familiar."

"Maybe because I'm wearing a mask and uniform?"

_Why to love and with such brutality?  
We're compatible  
Maybe a bit too much  
That's our ambiguity_

"That could be it. So take off the mask and let's see who you are."

Red X shook his head. "You have to guess first. Who was your best friend when you were little?"

Blackfire groaned. "I will not play this stupid game when it'll just be easier for you to remove your mask."

"You always wanted to go by the easiest ways."

Blackfire looked back at him. "Jason?" she whispered, remembered that same sentence her best friend always said to her.

_I've cried a thousand storms  
I've blown away the clouds  
The heartbeat of the sun is racing mine  
And listen how  
My heart is waiting_

"That's me," Red X removed his mask, having Blackfire gasp at the sight of her old best friend. She couldn't help but run up to him, tackling with a hug. "I haven't seen you since the war! What happened?"

"I was captured and locked away, but thanks to my training, I was able to escape, but never made it back to you," Red X said.

"I can't believe after all these years, you're alive," Blackfire held onto either side of his cheek, looking at him. Red X smiled, he could see the tears about to form in her eyes.

_This is the day and the time  
I wanna believe that we may still have a chance  
We took a leap in the dark  
And I can see now  
How shadows have turned to light_

"It wasn't long since I met Starfire," Red X brought up.

Blackfire's smile turned into a frown before she let go, turning around. "I rather you not bring up that name in front of me."

Red X raised an eyebrow, "What happened between you two? She's the good girl while you're the bad one? You guys were like best friends when you were little."

_Well, we know  
How ephemeral are things  
Disillusion takes what illusion gives  
What's the use of make believe?_

"Things happened after the war," Blackfire started, looking out at the open. She was whispering, so Red X tried his best not to make a sound in order to hear her clearly, "Let's just keep it at that."

_The needles of the clock  
Are moving right to left  
Pretend we never heard of things we said  
Like we've been deaf  
And start all over_

Red X walked up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulders. They rocked side to side as Blackfire tried to hold back tears, not being the person she is today-strong and brave.

"Just remember though that you're lucky enough to still have your family around," Red X whispered. "I don't know what happened to mine."

"Yeah, but my family hates me. I bet if I step two feet near their tower, someone will surely come out and attack me. Galfore and Tamaran doesn't like me anymore either for what I've done to them, but I couldn't help it."

_This is the day and the time  
I wanna believe that we may still have a chance  
We took a leap in the dark  
And I can see now  
How shadows have turned to light_

"You're always welcomed to stay here as long as you like," Red X offered.

Blackfire turned around with Red X's arms still around her. He could see a few tears escaped her eyes, and she smiled. "I'm really glad someone's out there who cares about me."

"Always have, always will."

_The heartbeat of the sun is racing mine  
And listen how_

_This is the day and the time  
I wanna believe that we may still have a chance  
We took a leap in the dark  
And I can see now  
How shadows have turned to light_

* * *

Jinx walked through the dark city night, still holding the rose in her hands. She couldn't help but just look at it, smelling it a few times and looking around her in case of another one. She will never forget what Kid Flash did to her. By seeing more into her powers, she didn't take them as bad luck for herself, but for others. Jinx didn't to fight heroes, but also villains…

Which for some odd reason she didn't think of it before.

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

Jinx huffed, placing her hand with the rose back on her side before looking up at the sky, stopping. She saw some starts twinkling down at her. For the past hour, all she was thinking about was the boy. She smiled, should couldn't help but remember how from one part he was funny to the next, a serious man.

She groaned, it sounded like she was just like a normal teenager again.

_You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want_

"Like things couldn't get any more complicated than this," She mumbled to herself, looking back at the rose.

"Actually," Jinx jumped, turning around, "it can."

She saw her new fan boy, standing there with his arms crossed over and smirking at her. She turned back around, continuing on walking. She was hoping Kid Flash would follow her, and he did. Jinx tried to keep her cool, not wanted to show any signs of her new feelings.

"Thinking?" Kid Flash asked.

Jinx didn't turn to look at him; she nodded her head, still looking forward.

"I do that too sometimes; just slowing down for once and stop to pick some roses."

Jinx snorted. "Cleaver."

_You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

"I hope you're happy up there," Jinx whispered to herself, looking up at the sky and referring to God.

"You say something?" Kid Flash asked.

"Nothing." She answered, her face looking back down in front of her.

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

They walked in silence before Kid Flash sighed. He stopped and checked the bottom of his shoes. Jinx stopped a little ahead of him, looking back at his new actions.

"_What _are you doing?" Jinx asked.

"I'm checking to see if my shoes are dry. I can't run if they are or else I'd fall and break something." He looked up at her, and their eyes met before Jinx turned around, trying to hide the blush that would soon be clearly shown on her face on top of her pale skin.

"You're leaving already?"

"That sounded like you want me to stay." Kid Flash smiled, walking up to see her face, but Jinx wouldn't stay still. She kept moving her head away from his.

_You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want_

Kid Flash held her arm, having Jinx gasp at the touch. She looked at him; his face had his smile stretched across it.

"Looks like the pretty lady is nervous," Kid Flash whispered.

Jinx pulled her arm away, "I am not. You're just being a little kid."

"That's why the name is Kid Flash," Kid Flash said.

Jinx couldn't help but smile at the small joke. She started to walk away again, but Kid Flash took her arm and spun her back to him.

"You know I can have you arrested?" Jinx said, looking up at his face that was inches away from hers.

"There's no cops and plus people would think we're a couple."

The way he said the word couple somehow made Jinx fell like fainting right there on the spot.

_Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you_

"I got to go," Jinx quickly said, pulling out of his grip and walked faster down the sidewalk.

"What? Is it past your bedtime?" Kid Flash joked, still standing on the sidewalk.

"I don't have a bed time!" Jinx yelled over her shoulder.

"Then you're just scared of being with me."

She froze, not wanting to take another step. Jinx had an argument in her mind-go back and slap him versus ignore him and continue to walk on.

Jinx decided to turn around and saw he was in fact being serious. There was no twinkle in his eyes or his goofy smile.

"Scared of being with you?" Jinx asked. "I'm not scared of anything."

"So why do you have to go?"

"Don't you get it? I'm the villain while you're the hero; we can't be together no matter how hard we'd try."

"I thought you were going to turn over a new leaf."

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

Jinx looked at him, he was actually right. She was thinking about turning over a new leaf along her walk. She picked up her hand, seeing the rose still perfectly fine in her hand. She could give up her life and her friends for new ones, or just go home and live like she is now.

But could she keep up with it? The guys are practically babies and nothing would be done with them. She was lucky enough for Slade to have hired her. There was nothing else she could do now with the Titans getting stronger and more members. Soon, she would be in jail.

"I guess turning over would be great," Jinx said, twirling the rose in her hands. "I mean, I got to admit, you were right about my powers and my so-called friends."

"You can make plenty more. I'm sure Robin and the others wouldn't mind at all."

Jinx looked up from the rose, "You know Robin?"

"I'm actually part of the Teen Titans, just never got the chance to tell you since you wouldn't talk to me."

Jinx looked at him; all this time she was talking with a Teen Titan and he didn't do anything? Guess not all heroes are serious about their job.

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I never know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought_

"Why didn't you turn me in or something?" Jinx had to know, even though the answer was obvious.

Kid Flash just smiled, "Why don't you hop on my back and we'll take a run?"

Jinx looked at him with a confused face before smiling and nodding her head, walking up to him. She climbed on, thinking of the piggy back rides she used to get when she was a little girl. Soon the only thing she saw were blurs around her, and suddenly her life changed in a second.

All because she met some kid in one day.

* * *

Raven sat in her bathtub filled with bubbles. She had her head leaned back against the edge, her eyes closed as she sat there in her bubble bath thinking.

_So I find a reason to shave my legs  
Each single morning _

Tonight Beast Boy was going to take her somewhere special, or in his words "someplace to knock the wind out of her" which could only mean one thing-dancing.

_So I count on someone on  
Friday nights to take me dancing_

It didn't matter to her however since she was going to get his pay back on Sunday when he promised they would volunteer together.

_And then to church on Sundays  
To plant more dreams  
And someday think of kids  
Or maybe just to save a little money_

A knock was heard from the other side of her door. Raven picked up her head, turning to face it. "Raven, you better hurry up or else you'll look like a prune tonight!"

Raven sighed, getting up from her tub and grabbing her towel to dry off.

Beast Boy smiled from the other side of the door, he turned and shook his head. Whenever Raven took a bath, she got so lost in her thoughts, time flies by and she wouldn't know. She should be thankful to have a boy friend like him to keep her safe and healthy.

_You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
'Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun_

Beast Boy walked into the room next morning, seeing Raven already up. Of course, she was always the first one.

_In the world full of strangers  
you're the one I know_

"Raven, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, seeing she was standing in the kitchen for a long time over the stove.

"I learned how to cook," Raven replied, showing him the spatula in one hand.

Beast Boy raise his eyes, "You didn't know how to cook?"

Raven chuckled, "Surprised, huh? Why do you think I always stuck with herbal tea?"

_So I learned to cook  
and finally lose my kitchen phobia _

"Wait, Rae, you're going to make the waffle stick in the pan like that." Beast Boy walked over. "Here, let me show you." He covered his hands over hers, moving them on the stop where they should be.

_So I've got the arms to cuddle in  
When there's a ghost or a muse  
That brings insomnia  
To buy more thongs  
And write more happy songs  
It always takes a little help from someone_

"See? Now you can enjoy your food without worrying that you have to spend hours cleaning up your mess," Beast Boy joked. "Now, here's your food," he placed the last waffle onto her stack of plates, "and let me make my breakfast."

"I made this for you," Raven said, holding the plate up to him.

"Raven, you know I only eat tofu anything."

"This is your special tofu waffles."

Beast Boy looked up at her. She smiled bringing to plate back down to her and looked at them, "I got the recipe from online to surprise you."

Beast Boy smiled, "Raven, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you. And to show how thankful I am," he took the plate from her and walked to the dining table, "I'm going to scarf these down like there's no tomorrow!"

He was about to eat his first one, but stopped, looking down at the food and thinking. Raven's smile left her face. "What's wrong? What did I do wrong?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong, I just remembered that you never tried anything with the word tofu in it."

Raven shook her hands, "I'm fine, Beast Boy. Those are just for you."

He got up, pulling her over to the table. "Come on, Rae, they're not going to kill you!"

Raven couldn't help, but let out a small smile at her boyfriend's reaction to what he wanted her to do. By being a good girl, she decided to let him feed her the first bite.

_You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
'Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun_

"So how was your breakfast?" Beast Boy asked, talking a morning walk.

"I've got to admit, it was great. I mean, I didn't know I was such a great cook."

"I didn't mean the way it was, I meant the taste. How'd you like tofu?"

Raven was quiet, how could she answer? An idea popped in her head. Why not tell the dead truth?

"I'm now scared on what you're going to say," Beast Boy whispered.

Raven rolled her eyes, "The truth or the lie?"

"The lie!"

"It was the most disgusting type of food I've ever eaten in my entire life."

Beast Boy died a little on the inside. "No, wait, I asked for the lie! Yes, I knew you were going to love it!"

_You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
'Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun _

"You're unbelievable, Rae," Beast Boy said.

_You're the one I need  
you're the one I need  
with you my real life has just begun_

"I know, but that's one of the reasons why you love me."

_You're the one I need  
you're the one I need _

_Nothing like your smile made of sun _

_Nothing like your love  
Nothing like your love  
Nothing like your love_

* * *

"NO! Never in a million years would I want to be in a stupid school play just because you're the star," Rachel said, not looking at Garfield who was down on his knees.

"But, Rachel, Jessica tripped and sprained her ankle, so it's either you or Tara. Do you honesty want me to work with her tonight?"

"You've gone out with her before me, so I'm sure you won't have any problems with the kissing scene."

"I don't want to work with her; it's not going to be fun and I probably won't mean stuff and the play won't be great!

"Why does it matter to me?"

"Rachel, please, I'll do anything, I swear!"

Rachel moved her eyes to look at him; he was still on his knees next to her with his folded hands in the air. She sighed, admitting defeat when saying, "Alright, fine, but only if you do anything for a whole month."

"Deal! You're the greatest girlfriend I've ever had." Garfield got up from his knees and pulled Rachel by her arm, "Now come on, the last part is about to start and we need to get you into costume."

Finally, Rachel was pushed onto the stage but when she saw all the eyes looking at her and her twinkling purple dress, she couldn't breathe.

"Rachel," Koriand'r whispered. Rachel turned her head to her left and saw her best friend standing there, "you have to start singing!"

Rachel turned her head back to the audience, clearing her throat before finally being able to find her voice. _"I've gotta be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."_

Garfield walked out, wearing a green tux, from the other side of the stage,_ "You must be mistaken, I'm not fooling... this feeling is real."_

Rachel took two steps ahead of her like planned, _"You gotta be crazy. What do you take me for some kind of easy mark?"_

Garfield repeated the same action. _"You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong. All wrong all wrong, but you got me..."_

Garfield turned to not face her and he flipped backwards, landing in front of Rachel.

"_I'll be true, I'll be useful...I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear," _Garfield sang when he stood in front of her.

Rachel spun around him as she sang, "_And I'll belong to you...if you'll just let me through."_

Garfield took one of Rachel's hand, spinning her around underneath his arm as together they sang, _"This is easy as lovers go, so don't complicate it by hesitating. And this is wonderful as loving goes. This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?"_

_"I've gotta be honest I've been waiting for you all my life," _Garfield took her hands.

"I can't believe Rachel can sing like that," Jessica said, sitting on a chair behind the curtain with the others around her.

"She's the shyest person, who would?" Karen asked.

"_For so long I thought I was asylum bound, but just seeing you makes me think twice." _Rachel backed away from Garfield.

"_And being with you here makes me sane."_Garfield grabbed her arm; stopping her from walking any father back_ "I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side."_

"_You've got wits... you've got looks," _Rachel cracked a smile.

"Y_ou've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?" _Garfield asked.

"_Tonight, tonight, but you've got me...I'll be true, I'll be useful...I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear,"_

"_And I'll belong to you if you'll just let me through. This is easy as lovers go, so don't complicate it by hesitating." _

"_And this is wonderful as loving goes this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?"_

"_This is easy as lovers go, so don't complicate it by hesitating. And this is wonderful as loving goes this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?" _Rachel and Garfield ended together with their hands locked in with each other. The crowd jumped up with excitement as even their friends behind the curtains did the same.

"See, that wasn't hard, now was it?" Garfield asked, smiling.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

"Roger that."

* * *

"You ok, Princess?"

Starfire gasped, turning around and seeing Red X standing behind her.

"Red X? What do you want?" Starfire asked, her hands already glowing green to be ready for an attack.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." He touched her hands, having them calm down, "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Why do you care if I am well or now?"

Red X shrugged, "I'm a human too, even if I don't show, I have feelings. Plus, I'm not that evil as you guys think."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

Red X took out an open hand, "Want to come with me and find out? Oh, hold on for a minute."

He turned around and kicked his leg up, hitting Robin underneath his chin and sending him backwards.

"Robin!" Starfire was about to run up to him, but Red X held her back.

"Well, I'd love to fight with you, but the Alien Princess and I have somewhere to go."

"Starfire, no!" Robin screamed, picking himself up from the ground and grabbing his staff that was lying next to him. He ran up to Red X, but before he could swing, Red X disappeared with Starfire. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg finally caught up behind Robin, but it was too late.

_The rain falls on my windows  
and a coldness runs through my soul  
And the rain falls, oh the rain falls  
I don't want to be alone_

"Where's Red X's hideout?" Robin yelled at Raven, "Tell me!"

"I don't know anymore, Robin, he doesn't live there anymore," Raven said, keeping her cool.

"Cyborg," he turned to his next teammate, "Use your scanners to find Starfire."

"I can try my best," Cyborg answered, lifting his arm to see the screen attached to it.

"Beast Boy, while he's doing that, I want you to use your strong senses and try to find something."

Beast Boy nodded his head, turning into a green Bloodhound and started to sniff the spot where Starfire last stood, trying to find some sort of smell.

"Can't you try any faster?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy quickly turned back into a human, sitting on the floor, "Dude, calm down, we're trying out best."

"I will not calm down until Starfire is found! Just forget you three, I'm finding her on my own."

_I wish that I could Photoshop all our bad memories  
because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks  
won't leave me alone_

"First the argument with her this morning, wishing I never knew her, leaving her alone in the room; Red X had to then ruin everything!" Robin mumbled to himself as he walked through the rain to find some sort of clue, leaving his teammates behind.

"I don't understand why," Raven whispered.

"Don't worry about him; today is just not his," Cyborg said, "Beast Boy, keep trying to find something while I do the same."

_If you come back to me  
I'll be all that you need  
Baby, come back to me  
let me make up for what happened in the past_

"Starfire!" Robin called out her name. "Starfire!"

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)  
Baby come back to me (come back)  
Boy, you're one in a million (come back)  
Baby come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)  
Baby come back to me (come back)  
You're one in a million (one in a million)_

Weeks past by; Robin and the others hadn't find any sign of Starfire or Red X anywhere in San Francisco. Robin just couldn't concentrate on crime fighting anymore so Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy suggested he went on the vacation he needed. There was no place where he could get his mind off his princess, everyone knew that, but after being thrown out of the tower, there was no going back in.

Robin or Richard in his citizen clothes and sunglasses, walked through the streets of Manhattan since it was the first place that came to his mind. He had his hands in his jean pockets and kept looking at the ground. When he enters a shop to look around, something catches his ears.

"Don't you think you've bought enough dresses already, Kori?"

"Oh Jason, it's so beautiful! Don't you think the color looks nice on me?"

"Well, I got to admit, it does match."

Richard turned his head, seeing two regular people. He decided to talk away until he double took-the girl on the left looked like someone familiar.

It was Starfire…

_Lower east side of Manhattan  
she goes shopping for new clothes  
and she buys this  
And she buys that  
Just leave her alone_

Richard was going to walk up to the two, knowing it was Starfire as a fact, but it was better if he didn't. If Starfire wanted things to be like this, then so be it.

He walked to the other side of the store, seeing electronics Cyborg might like. The girl, Kori, caught him walking pasted her so she turned around, peeking her head from the corner of the shelf that was in the middle of the three.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, seeing his girlfriend.

"Robin is here," Kori whispered, turning to look at him.

"Robin from the Teen Titans?" Kori nodded her head.

_I wish that he would listen to her side of the story  
it isn't that bad  
it isn't that bad  
and she's wiser for it now_

Richard took note of the electronics here and then decided to leave the store. Kori and Jason didn't take their eyes off him.

"Come," Kori said, placing the dress back on the rack and running after him with Jason behind her.

_I admit I cheated  
don't know why I did it  
But I do regret it  
Nothing I can do or say can change the past_

"Are you thinking about talking to him?" Jason asked.

"I am not so sure. He seems so miserable, do you think I should?"

"Well, if he knows I used to be Red X, not only will be know my identity but also murder me right on the spot. But I can't think about myself, it's your choice, I know you miss him and your friends very much even though you say you don't."

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)  
Baby come back to me (come back)  
Boy, you're one in a million (come back)  
Baby come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)  
Baby come back to me (come back)  
You're one in a million (one in a million)_

Jason and Kori still followed Richard through the city, seeing no one else was with him. Finally, when Richard decided to talk a rest at a park bench, that's when Jason told Kori to go talk to him. Sat first, Starfire was nervous, but nodded her head and walked over.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked Richard. He looked up at shook his head. Inside, he knew it was her by the way the other guy said her name, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions just in case. The woman sat down, having her hands on top of her lap.

The same way Starfire did.

"Are you from this place?" The woman asked, turning her head at him.

"Nope, I come from California; just here for vacation by myself," he answered, leaning back against the bench for comfort. Richard had a feeling they were going to be here for a while.

"Just yourself? Isn't it lonely?"

"Not really, I mean there's at least millions of people just on the streets to begin with, and then there's other in cars, houses, buildings-"

"Oh, yes, I see your point."

_Everything I ever did  
Heaven knows I'm sorry babe_

"I never quiet caught your name."

"Koriand'r Anders, but here I'm just Kori."

"That's a beautiful name, I'm…Kevin Molinari. I go by Kevin since it's easy for everyone to pronounce."

"Yes, I have to do the admitting, it is easier than mines."

_I was too dumb to see  
you were always there for me  
and my curiosity got the better of me  
Baby take it easy on me_

"Have you heard of the Teen Titans?" Richard asked, still trying his best not to make contact with her.

"Yes, I have. You might not believe, but I was part of the team."

"Really, well, why did you quit?"

"Well, I had a fight with my boyfriend so I left our home and met one of our villains but he took me away from my friends and I learned he actually wanted to help me feel better. We left Jump City to here and that's when we became a couple. He has tried to clear my memory about that past, but he has not succeeded in doing so. I will never forget or forgive what Robin did to me."

_Anything from A to Z  
Call me what you wanna but  
I open my heart to be  
You are my priority  
Can't you see you punished me  
More than enough already  
Baby take it easy on me_

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Kori," Richard said.

"Thank you, Kevin, but it is alright. You know, you remind me much of Robin."

_Baby, take it easy on me_

"How so?"

"Well, you're face for starters. It looks the same as his."

"Does that give you mad memories?"

"Not at all."

_Baby come back to me  
Baby come back to me_

"Star-er, Kori, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is the matter?"

"What would you do if you saw Robin right now?"

"I'd probably hurt him very badly for what he did."

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)_

"Then give it your best shot."

"Pardon?"

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
Boy, you're one in a million (come back)  
Baby come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)_

Richard took off his sunglasses, showing Kori the midnight blue eyes hiding behind them.

"Robin?" Kori yelled. Robin only nodded his head.

"Hi, Starfire," he said.

"But you said your name was Kevin!"

"I lied to get you to talk to me."

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
You're one in a million (one in a million)_

"Oh, Robin!" Kori yelled, tackling him with a hug, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Well, looks like you were wrong."

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back) _

"Who brought you here?" Robin asked, looking up at Starfire again.

"It is much better if you did not know, Robin, trust me," Starfire answered, looking behind her and seeing Jason standing behind a tree for cover.

"Starfire, look," Starfire turned her head to look back at him, "I'm sorry for everything I said and did that morning when we had that fight. You were right, it was my entire fault and I wouldn't accept it. I just blamed it all on you, and I understand if you don't want to come back."

"Oh, I do wish to come back, to see Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and all our other friends, but I have made my home here and cannot leave."

"I understand." Robin got up, placing the sunglasses back on his face, "I'm on vacation here myself and it's time for me to head on back home." He turned to Starfire who was shocked, "it was great seeing you again, Star, really. I hope we see each other again."

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
Boy, you're one in a million (come back)_

"Robin, wait!" Starfire quickly screamed before Robin stepped any farther away. "Don't leave."

Robin kept quiet, he had his hopes up that she will come back, but if she said she wasn't going to come, then the more hope he had, the bigger it would be crushed and damaged him.

Starfire got up from the bench, walking over to where Robin stood. She took his hand, pulling him towards the trees where a boy stood.

"Jason, please come out," Starfire said.

"Who's Jason?" Robin asked when the boy stepped out, looking a little like him.

"You have to promise first that when you find out, you will not kill me," Jason said.

"I promise," Robin agreed.

Starfire and Jason exchanged glances before Jason looked back at him and said, "I'm Jason Todd, or in other words, Red X."

Robin chuckled, "its funny, for a second I thought you said you were Red X."

"I did, Robin."

Robin stopped laughing and looked at him. His face started to get red before he yelled, _"You're the one who kidnapped Starfire and is her new boyfriend?"_

Before Robin was able to punch him, Starfire grabbed his arm, "You said you promised you would not kill him, Robin."

"I can't believe after all these days, it was you who told her away and made me suffer!"

"Hey man, you deserved what you got after the way you treated her. I'm not her real boyfriend anyways, we're just really good friends."

"Really good what?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin, he is just my friend. I faked the boyfriend thing," Starfire backed up.

"So does this mean?"

"Yes, Robin, I am yours again."

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)_

Robin smiled, hugging his girlfriend.

"Does this mean I don't have to go to jail?" Jason asked.

"Don't push your luck X," Robin said through his teeth.

_Baby come back to me (come back) _

Starfire hit Robin on his chest, "Richard, he saved me, at least for a reward you let him go or join the Teen Titans."

"Join that WHAT? I'll let him go, but he's not, I repeat not, going to join the Teen Titans."

"It's cool, Starfire," Jason said, "I work alone anyways. Well, I don't know if I'm going back to the Red X thing, after hanging out with you, I see the world in a whole new place."

Robin looked at Starfire for a minute before she gave him her puppy eyes, asking Robin to do one more thing before they left. Robin sighed; he gave in and walked up to Jason, standing in front of him.

"Look, I want to say thanks, X, you did a lot. If there's anything you ever need." He pulled out an open hand in front of him, "you know where to find us."

Jason looked down at the hand before meeting him halfway and shook it, "yeah, you're welcome and thank you."

_You're one in a million (one in a million)_

"Come on, Starfire, let's go back home," Robin said as let go of his hand, walking back to where she stood.

Starfire ran up to Jason and gave him one last hug. "Oh, are you sure you will be alright here?"

"I'll be fine, Starfire, don't worry. I can take care of myself, I promise. Besides, if I need anything, Robin said he'll give it to me," Jason said.

"Like I said before, Red X, don't push your luck!"

Jason and Starfire laughed before she waved goodbye to him, walking back to Robin and taking his hand, walking off to a distance. Jason stood there until he couldn't see them anymore and walked the opposite way. He knew he'd see the Teen Titans again…

…they won't be trying to harm him, but at least take him as a great friend.

* * *

"Rachel, please, I can't do this," Garfield said as he was pulled by his arm; his feet skidding across the concrete.

"Yes you can, it's just lunch with my parents, how hard is that?" Rachel asked as she was the one who was pulling Garfield's arm.

_You give me too many things, lately  
you're all I need  
you smiled at me, and said_

"Don't get me wrong, I love your mom," Garfield said, "it's just your dad I'm scared of."

_don't get me wrong I love you  
but does that mean I have to meet you father_

"Well, if you want to continue on going out with me, then you're going to have to see him," Rachel explained, "we were talking about this, this morning and he wants to see you."

"I've been going out with you for almost two months, why does he want to meet me all of a sudden?"

"Because if he doesn't, I'll probably be set up with someone else to marry in the future and you wouldn't want that happening now would you?"

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant  
when I said no I don't think life is quite that simple_

Rachel and Garfield stood in front of a restaurant. "Now wait here while I got see if they're inside," Rachel said as she let go of his arm, opened the door and walked in, leaving Garfield alone outside. It was surprising she trusted him alone, he could make a run for it, but knowing how much this meant for Rachel, he couldn't do that.

_when you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby don't go  
simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go_

"Alright, Garfield, get ready, they're waiting," Rachel said, stepping outside from the building and taking his arm again.

_(So simple and clean)_

"I'm ready, let's do this."

_the daily things  
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me  
that's when you came to me and said  
wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water  
when we are older you'll understand it's enough  
when I say so, and maybe  
some things are that simple_

"Ugh, lunch was tiring," Rachel said, sitting on the couch in Garfield's small apartment.

"I know, it feels like forever," Garfield agreed, lying down with his head on her lap, "I'm still scared of your dad by a long shot."

"I know, but hopefully you two will like each other. I got to go home, so I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Garfield nodded his head and Rachel gave him a good night kiss before leaving, having Garfield alone again.

_when you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby don't go  
simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go _

Garfield sat on his couch, looking up at the ceiling; he knew he should be taking a shower and then heading off to bed, but he didn't want to move. Things were depressing without Rachel there by his side.

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on regardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before _

Garfield looked over at the clock; it was almost one in the morning. He double took; he and Rachel spent eleven hours talking? Plus, he had to get up for school at six. Might as well jump into the shower now and try to at least get some sleep.

_when you walk away  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby don't go  
simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
it's hard to let it go _

Beast Boy walked into his bedroom, still drying off his wet hair. He didn't want to spend all morning with it, so he decided to throw the towel aside and jump into bed that he somehow kept clean every day. Sadly, he couldn't say the same to the other furniture around him.

That didn't matter to him right now; Rachel was still in his mind. The way she smiled at time only around him, her beautiful voice when she talks, and the twinkle in her eye every time they looked at each other.

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on regardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before _

Finally, as he thought of his violet colored hair beauty, Garfield drifted off to sleep.

The next day came by too fast, and Rachel walked into the apartment, seeing the place the same as when she left it last night. She knew Garfield didn't get up yet, so she closed the door behind her and walked through the mess, heading into the bedroom where he was snoring.

Rachel rolled her eyes; her boyfriend was always the one who over slept. If he didn't get up in the new five minutes, they would both be late to school and thing wouldn't end well for their almost 10th late of their senior school year.

"Gar, come on, it's time for school," Rachel said.

"Five more minutes," Garfield groaned from underneath the covers.

"In five minutes we'll be late to school and you don't want another afterschool detention! Remember your coach said if you get three more, you're off the team?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm still going to get the spot in the yearbook."

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on regardless of warnings  
the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before_

"Garfield Mark Logan, if you don't get up I'm going to walk out of this apartment and never come back!" Rachel yelled, hitting him with a pillow and couldn't help but let out a few laughs.

"Argh, who said I missed you when you left?" Garfield screamed, taking the pillow he was sleeping on and hitting her back.

"You're unbelievable Garfield!"

"Yeah, well, you are too!"

* * *

Raven sat in her room, her back against the dashboard of her bed and her knees tightly hugged in front of her chest. She couldn't get the image of her bursting from her room and hugging Beast Boy out of her head no matter how many books she read. Things just weren't right with her, why did she kept thinking it? It's not like she hadn't hugged anyone before.

_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right_

Let's get the facts straight-Beast Boy was the one who kept asking her if she was alright these past days ever since the Malchior thing. No matter how many times she answers, he keeps asking. He tries his best to make her happy, get her out of her room, enjoy the different activities she missed thousands of times, and plenty of other stuff.

Could she been seeing something she completely missed all these years?

_I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you've set me free  
Brought me out so easily_

"What could this mean?" Raven asked herself, lying back on her bed and looking up at the blue colored ceiling, "Oh, Azar, is this some type of sign you're giving me?"

_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
but your power's shone  
Brighter than any of I've known._

Raven slowly closed her eyes, old memories flashing through her eyes. The only thing they all had in common was it was all her with Beast Boy at different places doing different things.

_I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charms so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You make me complete!_

Raven gasped, opening her eyes. She sat up in bed and thought for a minute before rushing off to her door. Before she opened it, she looked up at the roof against whispering a "Thank you, Azar," before opening it and running out to find someone special.

_The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside_

The hallway was dark, so that meant it must be night. Had she been in her room that long today that the day flew by? She walked straight inside the Common Room, seeing the TV being the only thing on. When she walked over to the couch, Beast Boy was passed out with the controller in her hand. Raven rolled her eyes before taking the controller and placing it back next to the Game Station and turning off the electronics before returning to him. She sat on the floor, looking at Beast Boy.

There was something she was starting to feel as she sat there in the night. Having peace surrounding her, it made things clearer.

Now that she replayed the memories in her head, could it be possible that Beast Boy wanted to make her happy more than anything because he felt more as a friend towards her? Maybe a best friend?

Or far more than that?

_I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Drawn to you so helplessly  
I break with every swell_

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered, opening his eyes and seeing her sitting there.

Raven nodded her head, "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Beast Boy got up from the couch, rubbing his eyes, "The last thing I remember is beating the game."

Raven smiled "Figures, you were pasted out."

_Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree_

"It's one of my specialties. BY the way, why are you up?"

"I actually wanted to find you."

"Oh yeah, for what?"

_You make me complete!  
You make me complete  
you make me complete  
you make me..._

"So say thank you for everything you've done through the past years. I may not show it, but it really meant a lot to me."

Beast Boy grinned, "You're welcome, Rae, you're like my best friend and it's my job to keep you happy."

Raven nodded her head slowly, "Right."

* * *

** = Those two names are my own new OCs. If you want to read more about them, you're going to have to wait for a future story ^^" In the meantime, you can always learn more about them towards the bottom of my profile, or check out Chapter 43: Can I Have this Dance


	34. Sabotage

(AN:) My first advertisement! WOOOO PARTY! Haha, just kidding, I can't party now since my FINALS are coming up and like I promised my friend, I have to start studying.

raelover123 has a poll on her profile that she would love you all to check out! Also, her new story, The Aliens who came to town, is up and she would like anyone to check that out! Even though it's not pairings we probably love, they're not going to show up until the ending so please still check it out! :]

Alright, now we can go to the actual chapter...

Twilight-PJOgirl takes the spotlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Sabotage by Kristinia DeBarge**

* * *

"Stop it, Jinx, just stop!" Jinx yelled to herself, having her hands covering her ears. "I don't want to hear it! You're a villain and that's it."

"_Oh, but you are a heroine now silly," _A voice inside her head said, "_Don't deny."_

_Its sabotage now  
I keep praying that she'd leave me alone  
she keeps waiting inside my home_

"I don't want to hear anything. It was just a little girl; I couldn't help but not save her from that car."

"_That's because you're heart as changed, Lucky, it's changed."_

_I got an angel on the left, saying don't give in  
but the devil on the right, saying let her in  
She won't stop kicking down my door_

Jinx stopped struggling, opening her eyes and looking into deep space, hearing the voice still echoing through her head. She grinded her teeth and ran to her dresser, shoving everything off it to the floor.

_Each time I try to play the good girl, I let myself get in the way  
I try so hard to fight the bad girl, she's here to say_

"I don't want to listen to what you say! If I don't want to become good, then I don't have too," Jinx said, stumbling over to her bed. She hid her head underneath the pillow, trying to block out the voice.

_Sabotage all, over and over again  
Sabotage all, over and over again  
Sabotage all, over and over again_

"Kid Flash is gone so there's no way I'm going to the tower by myself," Jinx mumbled underneath the pillow. "He went to see his dad at the hospital."

"_Doesn't mean he won't come back."_

"How do you know for sure?"

_Now my heart is broken all over again  
Sabotage now_

"_I'm you, Jinx; I only know things you know. You believe that he will return and that's what he's going to do."_

_I can't hold on to guys I don't like_

Jinx took the pillow off her head, sitting straight up on her bed.

_But she keeps looking, with wondering eyes  
I got an angel on the left screaming get away  
but the devil on the right saying time to play_

Jinx got up, walking to her closet to grab her bag. Quickly, she packed everything she owned into that pink bag, knowing her next move. The voice was right, things were better off if she left the life of crime. These babies she always sat couldn't figure out how to rob something even if it was demonstrated right in front of them.

_And I can't take it anymore  
Sabotage now,  
Each time I try to play the good girl, I let myself get in the way  
I try too hard to fight the bad girl, she's here to say_

She would have to struggled and keep the villain inside of her. This was a serious choice she was about to make; once she left the H.I.V.E, there was no turning back.

_Sabotage all, over and over again  
Sabotage all, over and over again  
Sabotage all, over and over again  
now my heart is broken all over again_

Jinx knew it would be hard, but it was something that was right. Kid Flash was right, she would be better on the good side with her great powers. How couldn't she see this before? Her powers could be used for good too!

Shocking…

_Sabotage now  
Way to fall in love like,  
caused myself so much pain  
I sabotaged my heart and, and I don't know how to change  
It doesn't matter what I say or what I do, cause in the end she always wins, I always loose  
I need to get her out of my life_

Jinx took her bag and walked out of her room, tip-toeing down the hallway. She didn't hear the others in their rooms, so they must be in the main room. She sat her bag near the door and walked in, seeing everyone in different places.

"You're up late," See-More said, sitting on the table with a pencil in his hands.

Jinx shrugged, "Can't sleep I guess."

See-More snorted, "Because you can't stop thinking about that kid who kept leaving you roses."

_Each time I try to play the good girl, I let myself get in the way  
I try so hard to fight the bad girl, she's here to say  
Sabotage all, over and over again  
Sabotage all, over and over again  
Sabotage all, over and over again  
Now my heart is broken all over again_

"I know you're leaving," See-More mumbled, "I saw you pack your things."

"You were _spying_ on me? See-More, what did I say about that?" Jinx asked, slamming her hands on the table and causing him to jump.

"I can't help myself; it's the only power I got."

"What if I was changing?"

"Then I'd blush and quickly turn my head."

"I can't believe you!"

_Sabotage now, over and over again  
Sabotage all, over and over again_

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," See-More whispered, looking at the others who were asleep so they wouldn't hear the conversation that was about to start.

"Yeah, it is. It was great, really, but there's a different place where I belong," Jinx said.

"I understand, but do you think they will?" See-More pointed to the others.

"No, that's why you're not going to tell them."

"But-"

"Make something up; I've got to get going."

_Sabotage all, over and over again  
now my heart is broken all over again_

"Goodbye See-More," Jinx said, placing a kiss on his cheek before walking out the door. See-More saw her picking up her bag and leaving the headquarters.

_Sabotage now_


	35. One and the Same

(AN:) Lisa Jacobs is her real name, belonging to Twilight-PJOgirl is her game. Also, annoying her twin sister Jinx like all sisters do at one point ^^

About Luck, or Lisa Jacobs; She has purple hair down to her shoulders, purple cat like eyes and she wears a purple and black tank top, black jeans with purple and green paint splattered. Her shoes are black and red converses. She's 10 minutes younger than Jinx so that makes them two twin sisters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jinx, Kid Flash, Lisa Jacobs/Luck or One and the Same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. I only own Isabella West**.

* * *

"Please, Angelica!" Luck begged. She was sitting on Jinx's bed as Jinx was drawing on her desk.

"No, Luck," Jinx said as she had her back facing her sister.

"What will one song do?" Luck asked, jumping off the bed and to her dresser where she had pictures of her, Kid Flash and Isabella on it on one side and the other from her childhood. "You used to love singing when we were little."

"That's then and this is now. Wally finally placed Isabella to sleep and she'll wake up if she hears my voice singing," Jinx explained, "She loves hearing my singing."

"Not unless we close the door or go to the recording room," Luck suggested, pointing to the door.

"I don't _have_ a recording room in this house."

"Really? Wow, I can't believe it."

"You're crazy, Luck."

"Jinx, but come on, why can't we just sing once?" Luck jumped up behind Jinx, "Please, please, please, please, please, please?"

"_Alright_, alright," Jinx yelled, holding her forehead, "Just once and then you can tell Mom and Dad how much fun you had here."

"You're the best, sis!" Luck yelled, pulling out her IPod from her pocket and hocking it up to the stereo sitting on the dresser along with the pictures.

Jinx sighed; her twin sister can get annoying at times. She closed her drawing notebook and cleared out the middle of her bedroom floor. She then closed the door and turned on the baby radio in case Isabella started crying.

"Ready?" Luck asked, excited already.

"Yeah, hit it!"

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! La, la, la, la, la. Hey! Hey! Hey! La, la, la, la, la,"_ Jinx and Luck started to sing together.

"_You come from here, I come from there,"_ Jinx started out, back to back with her sister.

"_You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere,"_ Luck yelled, turning her head to the side.

"_We're more alike than anybody-"_They turned around to face each other.

"_Could ever tell,"_ They sang together when they faced each other, "_Ever tell."_

"_Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks." _Jinx moved from side to side.

"_Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak."_ Luck rocked out on air guitar.

"_But we can get up and let loose-"_Jinx and Luck went back to back again.

"_-and LOL,"_ Luck and Jinx sang together, "_LOL!"_

Jinx turned around, holding onto her sister's hand. _"It may seem cliché for me to wanna say that you're not alone. That you're not alone."_

Luck nodded her head and then shaking it side to side, "_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact-I got your back, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

"_'Cause we're one and the same, we're anything but ordinary, one and the same. I think we're almost legendary." _They pointed to themselves and then each other as they sang, _"You and me, the perfect team chasing down the dream; we're one and the same! Hey! Hey! Hey! La, la, la, la, la!"_

"_I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me." _Luck spun around.

"_When we write the same song in a different key-"Jinx_ placed a finger on her cheek.

Jinx smiled when Luck giggled. "_It's got a rhythm you and me can get along, get along."_

Jinx sighed, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms, looking away from her. _"It may seem cliché for me to wanna say that you're not alone. Here I go again."_

Luck ran up to the front of her, _"And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact I still got your back, yeah!"_

"_'Cause we're one and the same, we're anything but ordinary, one and the same. I think we're almost legendary." _They pointed to themselves and then each other as they sang, _"You and me, the perfect team chasing down the dream; we're one and the same!"_

"_'Cause we're one and the same," _Jinx calmly said.

"_We're anything but ordinary," _Luck added.

"_One and the same," _Jinx said louder.

"_We're so good, more than momentary!" _Luck held out the last note.

"_'Cause we're one!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

"_'Cause we're one! I think we're almost legendary."_

"_We're anything but ordinary!"_

"_You and me, the perfect team chasing down the dream, oh you and me, the perfect team shaking up the scene we're one and the same!"_

"Bravo! Encore, encore!"

Luck and Jinx tripped, falling to the floor. They looked up and saw Kid Flash with Isabella in his hands, clapping her hands and giggling.

"How long were you two standing there?" Jinx quickly asked, still sitting on the floor.

"Did we wake up Isabella?" Luck asked after.

"Yeah," Kid Flash laughed, "Isabella actually was dancing in her room while you two were singing. I mean, I bet people from a mile away could hear the energy you two had."

"Well, you can't stop the Jacobs Twins from singing they're hearts out, right sis?" Luck turned her head to see her twin sister smiling.

"You sure can't," Jinx whispered, turning her head also and smiling along with her sister.


	36. Why Can't I, Ordinary Day

(AN:) TheJadenDolphin, this is for you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Why Can't I by Liz Phair or Ordinary day by Vanessa Carlton**

* * *

It was a cold winter night and Garfield walked down the sidewalk. School ended hours ago, but he hadn't gone home yet. Although, it wouldn't be surprising

"Hey, Garfield."

Garfield turned around, seeing his best friend standing there behind him. "What's up, Rachel?"

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked, white puffy clouds appearing out of her mouth.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
it's just like we were meant to be_

"Of course not," Garfield said. He turned back around with Rachel by his side.

They stayed quiet, enjoying the presents of each other. Garfield took her hand, knowing she was feeling bad, but Rachel felt uncomfortable so she let go.

"Sorry, just wanted to make you feel better," Garfield mumbled.

"It's fine. It's just not right since you have a girlfriend."

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too_

The next day, Garfield and Rachel had swimming class in the morning. Garfield was playing pool basketball as Rachel and her friends were just lying in the tubes, spinning around in the deep end. Garfield couldn't help but turn his head and times and look at her.

_What if this is just the beginning  
we're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

"Yo, Gar, watch out!"

Garfield turned his head and the basketball hit him, knocking Garfield backwards into the water. The girls on the deep end turned to look at the guys, seeing them trying to help someone out of the water. They finally pulled out Garfield and he gasped for air.

"What happened?" Garfield asked, rubbing the side of his head where the ball hit.

"Dude, what is the matter with you?" Victor asked, helping Garfield sit on the edge vent, "You haven't been in the game at all."

"I don't know," Garfield whispered, "Guess I've been too busy thinking about other things."

"What happened back there especially, you almost drowned and we're in the shallow end!" Richard added.

Garfield looked over at the girls who smiled, relaxing since Garfield was saved. Rachel raised her eyebrows, asking Garfield if he was ok. He nodded his head, looking back at Richard and Victor.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me_

"Guess I just need to get my head back into the real world," He mumbled, jumping back into the water and swimming to the deep end where his friends looked at him, still a little worried.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

Garfield walked out of the pool area, walking with Richard and Victor until they said their goodbye and walked to class as Garfield waited for Tara. There was something he had to tell her and he couldn't wait until lunch.

"Hey, Gar, don't you think you should get to class?" Tara asked, walking out alone.

"There's something I want to tell you," Garfield said, "And I can't wait until later on."

"And what's that?"

"I want to break up with you."

"That's funny; I thought you said you wanted to break up."

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
finding someone else you can't get enough of  
someone who wants to be with you too?_

"I did, Tara."

"Can I at least why you want to? I mean, was it something I did because I'll fix it!"

"No, you didn't do anything it's just that I just don't want to be with you anymore. I figured out feelings for someone else and it wouldn't be a great idea to be with you at the same time. Goodbye Tara." And with that, Garfield turned around and walked to class, leaving her standing there.

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful_

"You two were perfect! Why on Azar did you break up with her?" Rachel asked, standing in front of Garfield who was sloughed back on his green beanbag chair in their clubhouse after school.

"I just couldn't do take her anymore, ok?" Garfield said. "I didn't like her anymore."

_Here we go; we're at the beginning  
we haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

"What you two had was love, Gar, not just a crush."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me_

"Why does it matter so much that I broke up with her?"

"You two were together for almost four years! Do you not understand how long that is?"

"It doesn't mean anything to me. I don't like her anymore, and that's the end of that."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

Rachel sighed, she sat on her knees. "At least tell me who you like now?"

Garfield gulped. "Uh, no one, no one at all."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you tell me you were _in love_ with someone else when we were walking here?"

"I didn't say I was in love with anyone! I said I had a baby crush."

"Oh because it's like there's a huge difference between the two."

_High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Something's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_

"Rachel, trust me, its better if you don't know. Just let me day dream."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

Rachel thought, having an evil grin on her face. Garfield started to freak out in his seat, what was she thinking?

"I think I know who you like," She finally spoke, the evil grin still on her face.

"No you don't!" Garfield yelled, "You don't know at all!"

"How do you know if I don't know?"

"Stop confusing me, I know that game you usually play just to get me to spill the name."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

"Garfield, could this girl's name start with an R?"

"I'm not saying anything."

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

"Does she have purple hair?"

"You're not going to hear anything from me."

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Ok! Ok, I admit it, it's you!" Garfield screamed, jolting up from his beanbag chair, "You're the girl of my dreams! You're the one I should have dated a long back! You're the one who made me drown in the pool today! It's all you!"

_So tell me_

"I knew it all along."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

* * *

"Oh, Robin, is it not just a gorgeous day?" Starfire asked. She and Robin were taking a break, holding hands and enjoying each other's comfort as they walked the streets of Jump City.

_Just a day just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by, just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky_

Starfire was afraid that Robin would go out by himself, but she was glad when he asked her to come along. Not only that made Starfire knows he still loves her, she also knows that' he just needs time to think.

_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

Robin took Starfire's hand. She looked up at him; he didn't want to do that sometimes in public. She respected how he felt uncomfortable.

Robin caught her staring at him and he shrugged. "Live while you can. You only live once." He said, looking ahead of him.

_He said take my hand  
Live while you can  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

'_I do not understand these sudden moods,' _Starfire thought to herself, '_but perhaps I should not ask.'_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
although they did not feel  
for I felt what I had not felt before  
and you'd swear those words could heal._

Robin turned his head, seeing his girlfriend still looking at him. He smiled, receiving one back from her. He turned his head back to face straight ahead, but Starfire felt as if her head was stuck. She couldn't help but still look at him.

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger  
for I feel I've held him for all of time._

"I think you're the one this time who's in deep thought," Robin commented, chuckling a little after.

"Oh, forgive me, I did not know," Starfire said, feeling her cheeks a little hot.

"Star, there's nothing to be sorry about. Everyone day dreams."

_And he said take my hand  
Live while you can  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

"May I try something, Robin?" Starfire asked, stopping them both in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Sure, but what?"

Starfire didn't answer though; she took both of her hands and flew up to the sky, feeling the rush of the wind through her hair. Robin was taken by surprise at first, she didn't expect Starfire to take him up to the stars.

_Please come with me  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

"Starfire, if you fly any higher, we'll reach space. If we reach space, I'm not going to be able to breathe."

"Yes, I am aware of that," Starfire said, "Trust me, Robin."

An airplane was heard ahead. Starfire didn't see it though, but Robin did. Before Robin could say anything, the airplane hit Starfire, knocking her backwards.

Starfire jumped up, screaming. When she finally stopped, she looked around her and saw she was in some white room she's never been in before.

_Just a dream just an ordinary dream  
as I wake in bed  
and the boy, that ordinary boy  
or was it all in my head?_

"Starfire, I heard screaming, is everything alright?" Robin asked, running into the room.

"Robin, where am I?" Starfire asked.

"You're in the hospital."

"The hospital?" Starfire screamed, "Why and how did I get here?"

"You were hit by an airplane while you were practicing flying high in the air."

_Did he ask if I would come along  
it all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

Starfire lied back on the bed, looking up. She saw the edge of the bandages on her forehead. Her head started to hurt so she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Robin took her hand, "You should watch where you fly and how high you go up next time."

Starfire let out a little smile, just like Raven's.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

"Just like dream Robin said, live while you can," Starfire whispered.

"Dream Robin? That's very interesting."

"I believe the mean words are 'shut up'."

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
just trying to get by  
Just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky_


	37. CDWM FMTTM YMHBTA

(AN:) Here, MondoTR, is your chapter you've requested.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Come Dance With Me, Fly me to the Moon or You might have belonged to another all three by Frank Sinatra**

Enjoy this chapter~

* * *

"Red Star!" Herald greeted, walking into the house belonging to the only Russian Teen Titans member.

"Yes, Herald, welcome to my home. What can I do for you?" Red Star asked, stopping what he was doing and turned around, seeing another member.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my club tonight." Herald asked, "I'm having a show and I heard you like jazz music."

"Like jazz music?" Red Star repeated, "I love jazz music! What is the name of your club?"

"Gabriel's Horn. It's about fifteen minutes from my place. If you want to come, we can pick up the girls and head down there together."

"That would be wonderful, Herald. Thanks for inviting me. I'll call Pantha and ask if she wants to come, and then give you a call."

"Fine with me."

When Herald walked out of the room, Red X went to go get his communicator and called Pantha first. She, of course, agreed to know knowing she'd be able to learn about Red Star's love of music.

Red Star was about to call Herald, telling him they'd make it, until a new idea came to mind. He grabbed his communicator again and this time he called Starfire.

"Oh, Red Star! How are things with you friend?" Starfire greeted when she saw her friend on the screen. Red Star smiled, she didn't change one bit from the last time he seen her.

"Everything is fine; I would just like to know if you would want to join me and Pantha at Herald's club tonight?"

"I would not miss it for the world! Do you mind if I bring Robin along?"

"Of course not, it can be a double date if you please."

"We will see you there!"

A half an hour later, Red Star and Pantha arrived with Herald and Bumblebee in a car. Starfire and Robin flew in after, walking up to the parked blue car and meeting their friends. They complemented each other's clothes and then together, the six Titans walked into the club.

Inside, there was already other people seating, waiting for the show to start. When they saw Herald, or Mal now, enter his club, they applauded which made the Titans laugh. Mal quickly walked up to the stage, taking the microphone standing there and cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone to Gabriel's Horn! Tonight, we have a special person singing for our entertainment. Please welcome, Leonid Kovar!"

"You're singing tonight?" Rosabelle asked after Leonid got up from his chair, but didn't head to the stage.

"Yes, this is your surprise I was talking about before," Leonid explained, "I would like to show you my love for music."

"Well, knock them dead!" Karen supported, clapping her hands as Koriand'r repeated.

Leonid nodded his head before stepping up onto the stage next to Mal. He handed the microphone to him as he walked back, opening his special trumpet case and connecting the pieces together.

"Hello people in the Gabriel's Horn club!" Leonid greeted to the crowd. The crowd clapped in response. "This song is for all you men out here with their dates, but most importantly, my close friend Koriand'r and her boyfriend Richard plus my girlfriend Rosabelle."

Rosabelle looked down at the table, trying to hide her embarrassment, but she couldn't help and smiled real wide.

"Don't forget my girlfriend, Karen!" Mal added, winking at her. "Alright, let's get the rest of the band out here and start the show!"

"_Hey there cutes, put on your dancin' boots and come dance with me."_

Rosabelle looked up, seeing Leonid smile at her. "_Come dance with me, what an evenin' for some Terpsichore."_

"Come, Richard, we should dance with the other people!" Koriand'r yelled, taking Richard's arm and pulling him out to the dance floor in front of the stage where the other guests were already at. Karen and Rosabelle stayed at their seats, being enjoyed by the people dancing and their boyfriend's playing.

_"Pretty face, I know a swingin' place come on, dance with me. Romance with me on a crowded floor and while the rhythm swings what lovely things I'll be sayin' 'cause what is dancin' but makin' love set to music... playin'." _Leonid sang back to back with Mal playing his trumpet, the end high up in the air.

Leonid gave him a low five before jumping off the stage and dancing over to where Karen and Rosabelle sat. He extended an open hand, smiling. Rosabelle shakes her head, but doesn't have a choice since Leonid takes her hand and pulls her up. They walk to the dance floor and dance together.

_"When the band begins to leave the stand and folks start to roam. As we waltz home, cheek to cheek we'll be come on, come on, come on, come on and dance with me."_

With Karen all alone now, Mal jumped over to her, pulling her up as he was still playing his horn. Karen was amazed by his multi tasking, but also glad that she didn't have to be the wall flower.

_Hey there cutes, put on your Basie boots and come dance with me. Come dance with me, what an evenin' for some Terpsichore. Pretty face, I know a swingin' place. Come on, dance with me. Romance with me on a crowded floor and while the rhythm swings what cuckoo things I'll be sayin' 'cause what is dancin' but makin' love. Set to music... playin'. When the band begins to leave the stand and folks start to roam; as we wing home, cheek to cheek we'll be. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on and dance with me!"_

The song ended after the long note and the audience stopped dancing and clapped for Leonid and Mal's job well done. And, of course, for the band too.

"Alright, Richard, it's your turn," Leonid said into the microphone, handing it over to Richard and seeing Koriand'r and her face shocked.

"You are going to give the jazz a try?" Koriand'r asked.

"I already did, and it turned out great, just wait and see," Richard said, "Alright, Mal, you know what to play!"

Mal nodded his head, running back up to the stage real quick and pulling out the music sheet from his back pocket, placing it on the music stand. His band members smiled and laughed before giving Mal a thumbs-up.

_"Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me,"_ Richard slowly sang, slow dancing with Koriand'r in front of him. They both were lying on each other's forehead. Koriand'r had her eyes closed, hearing Richard's beautiful singing voice.

The other people were slow dancing with their dates also, huddling close to each other, loving their presence. Mal didn't have to use his horn, so he enjoyed the peaceful dance with his girlfriend, Karen.

_"Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for. All I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you." _Koriand'r opened her eyes and soon felt Richard's lips on hers. It was small and quick, but she loved it.

The solo began, having the slow dance become a fast swinging one. The men took their girl's hand and began to spin them around in beat. It ended too soon, but not the dancing.

_"Fill my heart with song. Let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore."_

_"In other words, please be true." _Richard spun Koriand'r around three times and grabbed her waist before dipping her.

_"In other words…" _He brought her up, walking in a circle around her while holding her waist so she'd follow the same footsteps.

_"In other words…" _He took Koriand'r hand again and spun her to his other side.

_"I love ... you." _Richard ended with his forehead back on Koriand'r.

"That was glorious," Koriand'r said.

"I knew you'd love it."

"Now it's my turn!" Mal yelled after Richard threw the microphone to him.

The members clapped and whistled, knowing that this song would be great for it was the club's own manager that was about to sing.

"I'm pretty sure you all know who I'm going to sing this song for, right?" Mal asked, hearing people laugh along with him at his question.

"Just sing already, we don't want these people waiting," Karen yelled.

_"You might have belonged to another. We might never have met. You might have chosen another for you are much better bet," _Mal sang with his head down, looking at the floor. He had one hand in his pocket as the other was holding the mike and one foot tapping on the ground.

Karen gasped, placing her hand to her mouth before her eyes started to tear up.

Mal picked up his head and took out his hand from his pocket. With his fingers, he counted after saying each sentence. "_You could have married a captain of a luxury ship at sea. There was a wizard at polo was a socialized bee. Remember the movie director who made five thousand a week? And there was a diamond collector who had the same technique. You knew a prince a duke and a lord."_

He walked up slowly to where Karen was as he sung, "_You had your choice of the three. You might have belonged to another." _When he finally got to her, he lifted her hand from her mouth and held it into his. "_By luck you settled for me."_

Karen smiled before jumping up and tackling him with a hug.

"Let's continue on with this beautiful night!" Leonid screamed as he took Rosabelle close and started dancing away to the music just the band played along with the others.


	38. Brother my brother

(AN:) This chapter is dedicated to Kiba Sniper (haha, you're probably like 'FINALLY!')

I've had fun with this chapter since it was the first time anyone suggested a brother chapter. (cough, Thunder and Lightning, cough) I hope you love how it came out.

You will see the parts of this chapter the same like episode "Forces of Nature" and yes, I did use it, but I changed it up a bit so let's see if you readers can catch the changes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Teen Titans episode Forces of Nature or Brother my Brother by Blessed Union of Souls.**

* * *

"Go, young masters. Fire is your creation. They have no right to destroy your fun," The sorcerer said, having Thunder and Lightning standing behind him.

"Yes! We must fight!" Lightning yelled.

"But, brother-" Thunder began but was interrupted.

Lightning turned his head to look at him, "Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns! Come!" he ordered.

Thunder thinks for a moment and they both finally disappear in a flash of light. They arrive and fight the Teen Titans: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother_

A lightning bolt flashes down and knocks the four away. Lightning runs to fight one while Thunder stays put, getting ready for an attack. Before he throws an attack, Beast Boy transform into a tiger and runs up.

"Stand aside, green one!" Thunder yelled.

Just after Beast Boy roars, a violet smoke covers them both, raising them up to the clouds. They're both facing each other, but from a far distance.

"I do not wish to harm you," Thunder said after some time.

"But you want to destroy homes and innocent lives?" Beast Boy, still in his tiger form, asked.

"No." Thunder shook his head, looking down.

"Then what are you fighting for?"

"My brother and I-the old one says we are unique, gifted, better."

Beast Boy transformed back into his human formed, walking slowly up to Thunder. "Gifts don't make you better, just different. Its how you use them that count." He bent down onto one knee in front of Thunder. Thunder raised his head too look at him, "Just look at me and my friends; we're a team of heroes. We use our gift every single day, but in the good way."

_We face each other from different sides  
the anger burns can't remember why  
it's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

Thunder looked at him, replaying the words inside his head. The green one was right. He nodded his head and the two come back down to Earth, seeing Starfire on the ground with Lightning in front of her.

"It seems your power has its limit." He held up his hand, sparks flying out, "But mine has none."

Beast Boy looked around; Cyborg, Robin and Raven were no place to be seen. He was about to run up to Lightning and push him away, but Thunder stopped him.

"Please, green one, let me handle this," Thunder said.

Beast Boy nodded his head and Thunder stepped up one, blasting Lightning away from her. He stands up and sees Thunder standing to the side with his hand still up in the air.

_We watch our world fall apart  
tell me what good is winning  
when you lose your heart_

"You betray me?" He asked as he was warming up for a new attack.

"We have done wrong, my brother. Our fun must stop," Thunder tries to explain.

"No one commands Lightning! Not even Thunder!" He throws a wide mean and sends Thunder tumbling against the trees.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began_

"Those houses go, the whole city could go. We gotta stop the fire!" Cyborg yelled to Beast Boy who was watching the two brothers fight.

"How?" Raven asked.

"Any way we can."

"But shouldn't we stop the brothers from fighting?" Beast Boy asked pointing to the two.

"That's not the main problem now. Let them handle what's going on between the two, right now we have a city to save," Robin said, "Titans, go!"

_Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

The Titans run down the hill; Thunder and Lightning are seen again.

Lightning in flight; he throws a bolt out ahead, and the camera shifts to Thunder, whose face suddenly goes slack-realizing he is the target. The electricity washes over him and hurls him back against a wall of rock. He slides down to a sitting position and groans wearily. Looking up, he finds his brother standing over him and ready to unload a king-size shock at point-blank range.

_Yes, we can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes_

Lightning throws a bolt ahead of him towards Thunder and he was thrown back against a wall of rocks. He slides down and groans weakly. When he looks up, he finds his brother standing over him and ready to unload another attack.

"Tell me brother, are we still having fun?"

Before Lightning throws the attack, he stops, hearing his brother and thinking.

"No." He calmed down.

Thunder pointed to where the Titans were fighting the big fire monster. "Observe."

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
and say we'll learn to give love a try  
when matters differ as we seem to be  
there's so much more to me than what you see_

The brothers see the Titans trying their best to stop the flames from coming into the city. Beast Boy, as an elephant, spraying water through his trunk; Raven casting a spell to hold the flames back; Cyborg opening the fire hydrant; Starfire flies over them; Robin throwing his disk to have the smoke be damped out. No one's plan works, however, for the flame monster is still standing on his two feet.

Thunder was finally able to get up. "They also have gifts, but they use them for good, while we waste ours on dangerous fun." He puts one hand on Lightning's shoulder. "If we are so special, brother, let us act special. We must help."

"But how?" Lightning asked, still looking down at the monster. "Our gifts can only destroy."

"True. But together we have another gift."

_You don't have to be this way  
think about the consequences  
turn around and walk away_

Lightning turns his head to look at Thunder. At first, he didn't understand what he was talking about, but the look on Thunder's face gave him a hint. He smiled, nodded his head and then in a flash, the two of them are gone.

Thunder strikes the clouds with his sticks and Lightning directs his hands to different spots, producing the same effect. Both powers used together create a rain storm. The fire monster looks up in alarm at the downpour and screamed as its flames go out. When he's destroyed, there is nothing left but his ashes. Beast Boy changed back into human form and they cheer together.

"They did it!" Robin screamed.

"That's what I mean! Very nice!" Cyborg yelled.

"This is most wonderful!" Starfire added.

Beast Boy pokes his tongue out of his mouth, trying to catch the raindrops. "Ah, yeah!" He laughs after.

Beast Boy turns his head and sees Thunder and Lightning riding down the mountain. He walks up to the two and Lightning looks away, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

Thunder bows. "I am sorry for the trouble we have made." He sees Lightning still looking away so he nudges him. Lightning looks forward before sighed and said "I am," he bowed "also sorry."

Thunder and Beast Boy shook hands as Thunder said "You have taught us much, green one. Thank you."

Beast Boy shook his head, "Don't thank me," He gestures at Robin who steps forward, "Thank the person who taught me."

"And thank you for helping us defeat the flame monster," Robin said.

"You're welcome," Thunder said, "We now know the difference between our and others fun."

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
_

"Come, brother, it is our time to leave," Lightning said, turning around and starting to walk the opposite way. Thunder smiles before catching up to him. The Teen Titans stand there in the rain, still looking at their friends as they finally disappear back up in the clouds.

"Do you believe we will see them again?" Starfire asked.

"I think we will, Starfire, I think we will," Raven softly answered.

"Come, Titans, it's time for us to go home," Robin said, taking Starfire's hand and they took the lead to head back home.

_Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and lifted Cyborg up, Raven by his side. As they flew back home, the clouds cleared up and a rainbow appeared, smiling across the light blue sky.

"Looks like they already started their new life," Cyborg commented, having his teammates agree with him.


	39. Rakuyou

(AN:) This chapter isn't for anyone. It was in a dream that I had at school while sleeping and I was able to keep it there until I got home.

Downward Spiral, I don't do angst, so I'm sorry but I can't do your requests. You're going to have to find someone else.

Before you guys read, do you know Franshes? She's the one with the famous story 'Hidden' and she's more awesome than me. Well, most people are more awesome than me, but you get the point. If you've read Hidden before, then you should check out her new story, 'Cross my heart and hope you die' 'cause it is amazing!

On the other hand, I finally wrote about Scarlett on my profile too. Also added Icyhandra and Fireian 'cause, well, they're my OCs. Scarlett is a shared OC with Frubal0v3r which I just found out her account is gone and I'm really sad about it. I hope she comes back to fanfiction soon...

9/5/2010: Frubal0v3r is now known as Soul of a Raven. So, yeah, make sure you check out some of her stories when you get the chance :D

This story has Robin x Starfire but a little bit of Robin and Raven one point I guess you can call it. There's a little bit of Beast Boy and Raven too, but not much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Rakuyou by Full Metal Alchemist Soundtrack (Or maybe some of you know it as Beaming Sunlight)  
**

This song doesn't have any lyrics to it, so if you want to hear it just search it up on youtube. It's a really relaxing song and, well, it relaxes me all the time.

* * *

"Oh, Raven, thank X'Hal you have arrived," Starfire said, getting up from the chair and hugging her best friend who just walked through the door.

"Of course I'm here. Why would I miss my best friend's wedding?" Raven asked. "Wow, Starfire, that wedding dress looks amazing on you."

Starfire looked down and saw a white skinny dress with a long back, stretching across the floor. The designs of roses were printed in random spots in the front. The back was shaped like a V showing the slim, tan colored skin.

Her orange hair was curled but still let down. She had two dark blue roses in her hair to match the bouquet that was sitting on the desk where the other girls have been fixing her up for a while now.

"Starfire, please, you're not done yet." Bumblebee grabbed the bride and placing her back in the chair.

"There is no rule saying I cannot greet my best friend," Starfire said.

"Well, I'm going to have a look around this place," Raven announced, leaving the girls.

"But, Raven, don't you want to help me get ready?" Starfire asked, seeing Raven's reflection in her mirror.

"I've helped you get into that dress and drove all the way here three hours ago woman. I'm getting claustrophobic in here already." And after that, she raced out of the room. The other girls decided to let her go; so far, even though this wasn't her wedding, Raven has done the most things in the past hours.

Raven walked down the hallway, checking each door she came up too. So far, they were all locked so she wasn't able to past the time real quick like she planned. Finally, she found one room. Raven opened the door fully, and saw only a black piano was sitting in the big empty room. There were two windows on the same wall and that was it.

Deciding this will be the only room she might find in a big mansion like this without getting lost, Raven walked in, closing the door behind her. She wanted to decorate this room somehow, but since it wasn't like she was going to live here, she decided against it.

Raven slowly walked over to the piano chair, sitting down. She remembered everything there was about the piano, thanks to her for teaching herself how.

Heck, she's lucky she knows what an instrument is. They didn't have much in Azarath.

Robin walked down the hall, heading to the room where he and his special men had to stay until the wedding actually started. When he pasted by the piano room, he heard someone breathing.

'_Strange, and I thought Beast Boy was the one with strong hearing,'_ Robin thought to himself as he placed his ear onto the door. He was right, there was someone inside. He opened the door and slowing smirked at the girl sitting in front of him.

Not only was she being nosy with stuff that wasn't hers, but she was dressed beautifully.

Raven was wearing a dress mainly white with blue flower print dress with see through bodice and back straps. Her hair was in a bun and her two strands were curled, framing her face like always.

She was sitting in front of the black piano, running her fingers on the white and black keys. Raven didn't notice Robin standing behind her, leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets.

She was playing a tune called Rakuyou she taught herself after watching Full Metal Alchemist, an anime show on television. Robin remembered watching the episode with that song and Raven fell in love with it. The next day, she brought home a piano and locked herself in her room. Beast Boy went in and learned that Raven would never come out until she learned to play it perfectly, and she finally did after days.

It was lucky enough that Beast Boy volunteered to bring her food so she wouldn't starve herself plus to clean up when she fell asleep in the middle of working.

When she was done, she sighed, quickly wiping a tear that fell from her eyes. She didn't want to ruin the makeup that was perfectly done on her face.

"You still have a crush on me, don't you?"

Raven gasped so loud, it echoed through the empty room. She quickly turned around, placing her hand on the right side where her heart is.

"Robin, you're supposed to be getting ready for your wedding," Raven said calmly, her chest rising up and down still from the shock.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," Robin said, closing the door behind him and walked over to the piano chair, sitting down next to Raven. He ran his fingers up and down the keys, knowing Raven was still looking at him and she was. "I'm the man, remember? It doesn't take me hours to get ready. All I have to do is get my tux on, fix my hair and remember my shoes."

"Then what type of answer do you want then?" Raven asked, placing the black keys on her side of the piano.

"You already know, Raven. It's been ten years since we last dated and I feel as if you haven't stopped liking me."

Raven kept quiet, looking down at the piano keys. Now that she looked deep into her heart, there is a little place he was still staying as a crush.

She looked up, "Today you're going to get married, and I can't stop that from happening. No matter how much I just want to stop time and relive the old memories, I'm just going to have to accept the fact that you're not mine anymore." She turned her head, looking at Robin. "You're Starfire's."

Robin turned his head, looking at her as she continued on.

"You're going to be a great husband, Robin," Raven whispered.

Robin turned his body to the side, placing a hand on her pale cheek, having her strand on top of his hand. He rubbed her smooth, soft cheek, having her smiling. She held onto his wrist, leaning her head to the side as if his hand was holding her up.

"You're going to be a wife some day, alright?" Robin said, bringing her little sister into a hug. "Everything is going to turn out great for you too in the end."

"I know," Raven sighed, "Beast Boy will maybe be mines later on, who knows."

"See, there you go," Robin spoke, "you're already thinking positive."

Raven smiled, "You're the best."

"If only you could say that in front of Bruce."

"Guys," Beast Boy interrupted, stepping into the room, "It's time for the wedding to begin."

"Well, time flies when you're busy," Robin sighed, turning to the door. He walked up to the middle of the room before turning around and looking at Raven. "You coming?" He asked her, his hands in his pockets.

Raven nodded her head before meeting him and they both walked out of the room together. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm when she came near him and whispered, "What was that about?"

Raven shook her head. "Just two friends talking before they might not get another chance."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Just fine, now go on, you have to be with Robin while I have to go meet Starfire before she has another heart attack."

Beast Boy nodded before quickly kissing her and following Robin down the hall to the main ball. Raven stood there for a minute before walking off to the opposite side where the girls were.

"Raven!" Robin called.

Raven turned around, seeing Robin behind with Beast Boy walking ahead. He waved at her, and Raven smiled before waving back. Robin gave her a smile before running up to Beast Boy. Raven kept smiling before she continued down the hallway too.

"Hey, Beast Boy, what do you think of Raven?" Robin asked.

"What are you talking about, dude? She's my girlfriend, what do you think I'll say?"

Robin half smiled and shrugged, "Just testing your answer."

"Did I past _teacher_?"

Robin laughed, "Nope, you fail for the school year."

Beast Boy shoved his best friend, "Man, don't make me remember those times in high school. You know I was bad in some classes."


	40. Somebody to Love

(AN:) kagomeh223, this is all yours.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber.**  


* * *

"Come, Beast Boy, you must do the dancing," Starfire cheered, grabbing her little brother's hand and pulling him out on the dance floor.

"No, Star, really, I don't want too," Beast Boy said, trying to get away from the worse think possible in his book.

"You used to do it all the time, so let's see if you still got it," Cyborg quickly came up behind them.

"Can't it be time for the older brother dance? I mean, I don't know how to dance anymore. I haven't done it in a while," Beast Boy tried to get away, but it didn't work.

"I believe that is an excuse!" Starfire laughed and she finally was able to get Beast Boy to stay on the floor, dancing around. She along with the others laughed, learning that Beast Boy still has his dancing touch.

Raven hung out with Scarlett, Speedy, Jinx and Kid Flash, watching the two dancing. Soon, it was going to be time for her and Robin to dance, and she couldn't go out there with him. Not after the talk they had in the piano room earlier today.

Raven didn't think she'd be able to go face to face to Robin for a long time let alone dance with him in front of thousands of people.

_For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
it's time to sink or swim  
Watch him play for ya_

Beast Boy saw Raven from the corner of his eyes, her face showing her worried and scared. He stopped dancing, turning his head to look at her, but she wasn't looking back. Raven was just playing with her food on the plate in front of her as everyone else watched him and Starfire dancing.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Starfire asked, seeing he stopped dancing and wasn't paying attention to anything.

"Uh, nothing, Starfire," Beast Boy quickly answered, taking her hand and continue on dancing with her.

Raven couldn't take it anymore by sitting inside of the room. If she left, then she knew she didn't have to end up dancing with him. She got up from the table.

"Wait, Raven, where are you going?" Scarlett asked, catching her friend leaving the table.

"Oh, I'm just going to the bathroom," Raven lied, hoping Scarlett of all people would believe her.

"Ok _chica_ just make sure you come back before your turn with Robin."

Raven nodded her head, forcing a small smile on her face before racing out of the ballroom.

_For you I'd be  
Runnin' a thousand miles  
just get you where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart._

It was time for everyone to walk on the face floor since they couldn't wait for Raven any longer. Everyone was wondering where she went, and when Scarlett said she went to the bathroom, no one believe she would have gone for that long. Beast Boy volunteered to go try to find her, saying everyone should just enjoy their time until he come back with her. They agreed and continued on with the party.

First off, Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, racing down the hallways to find if his girlfriend was anywhere inside. He gone through all rooms, but didn't find her in any. All bathrooms were empty too, so she wasn't in the building. Knowing Raven, she might be outside thinking like always. Beast Boy raced to the nearest exit.

_I don't need a whole lot  
but for you I need I  
rather give you the world  
or we can share mine_

Beast Boy sighed, opening the back door, wanting to get some fresh air after being suffocated in the after party of Robin and Starfire's wedding. He ran his fingers through his green air, sighing again. He didn't feel this calm in a long time after just standing outside. As both of his hands were in his pocket, he walked on the edge of the pool sitting in the back. Were Robin and Starfire going to have their honeymoon here too?

By the time he reached the end of the pool, he ended up at a small park near the large maze. Who knew what was on the end of that, but he didn't want to find out. He wasn't in the mood to walk through yet and sure he could change into something that flies, but something caught his eye.

There was someone sitting on one of the swings. Beast Boy was right, Raven needed time alone outside and there she was.

_I know that I won't be the first one  
given you all this attention  
But baby listen_

Looks like Beast Boy wasn't the only one who needed a break from all the fun inside. He didn't really know if he should leave Raven alone or sit on the swing next to her. He bet she was still taking all this hard. Sure, she gotten over Robin, but it still feels like she hadn't. Raven always denied it when Beast Boy asked, but he could tell she really still likes him.

Of course, they were going out now, but that doesn't mean she had to give up her first love. That wasn't bothering Beast Boy, heck he still hasn't gotten over Terra a little either. What does bother him is that Raven won't talk about it to anyone, not even him. Beast Boy tried his best to talk his heart out to her; Raven was a great listener.

Maybe that was the problem; Raven didn't think he'd listen. He was known for not being able to stay in one spot for more than ten minutes. What if Raven didn't think he'd even want to hear about her problems? She can't really talk about things either; the Titans had to learn about her so called "destiny" the hard way.

_I just need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much  
Just need somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else I promise girl, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love._

_I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody_

Raven still had her back to Beast Boy and she hadn't said anything yet. Did she know Beast Boy was standing here or not? He still didn't make a decision to stay or go.

Beast Boy mumbled to himself, throwing his hands to his face. This was his girlfriend! It shouldn't be so hard to just walk up and talk to her. If she really needed someone to talk to, that someone had to be Beast Boy. He was the only one Raven was comfortable to talk to.

Tonight, it was going to be the other way around; Beast Boy is going to be the listener and Raven as the talker. Beast Boy started to walk over, but then stopped and turned back around. He just didn't have the courage to talk to her. Wait, but what if Raven needed help? Beast Boy started to walk back, but then turned around again. This was harder than he thought.

'_Come on Garfield,' _Beast Boy thought to himself. _'This is your Raven you're talking about.'_

He was right! Nothing should keep him back from going slowly over there, sitting down, and talking. Just like two best friends sitting down and talking about their lives. That's exactly what they did when they were little, so it shouldn't be that hard to do it now.

_Every day I bring the sun around  
I sweep away the clouds.  
Smile for me  
I would take  
every second, every single time  
Spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart_

Beast Boy took another breath and this time he walked towards Raven without stopping until he tripped over his shoe lace and fell into the pool. Raven was startled and she turned around, seeing someone in the pool. She got up from the swing and her hands surrounded with her black aura in case it was an attacker.

When the person came up to surface, Raven saw it was only Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven questioned.

"Mind helping?" Beast Boy asked, shrugging.

She went over to the side and tried to help him out, but Beast Boy only pulled her in. She screamed, hitting the water. She quickly rose up, grabbing onto Beast Boy's shoulders and pulling him down under the water.

_I don't need a whole lot  
but for you I need I  
rather give you the world  
or we can share mine_

They looked at each other underwater, smiling as they made eye contact. Beast Boy swam up, kissing her as hard as he was able too without being pulled away.

Raven pulled back, shaking her head. Beast Boy looked at her, frowning. Raven then swam up. Beast Boy stayed underwater, thinking if he did something wrong before swimming up after her. When he got up to the surface, he saw Raven already in tears.

"Raven, don't cry, please," Beast Boy said, taking her into his arms. "I didn't mean to do that."

"No, it's not that, I'm just really glad you finally did something," Raven said between sobs, "I thought you were going to stand all day looking at me."

"You mean you knew I was standing there?"

Raven nodded her head, "It wasn't that obvious, but I knew you were there."

"Raven, tell me what's wrong. I know you're happy about Robin and Starfire, but there's something that's bothering you about this," Beast Boy said dead on.

"There's nothing else wrong, I don't know what you're talking about," Raven said, wiping her face from the tears and pool water.

_I know I won't be the first one  
given you all this attention  
But baby listen_

"Look at me, Rachel Rosalinda Roth." Beast Boy had a little bit of his African accent come out along with saying her name.

Raven looked at him, "You've never said my full name like that before." She whispered, shocked and surprised.

"That's because you've never got me to. I can tell what's wrong, I have animal scent and plus I know you long enough to know what's going on."

_I just need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much  
Just need somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love._

Raven looked at him, knowing he was right, but what could she say? There is so much she just wants to spill out, but she can't know Beast Boy would think differently of her. They just looked at each other, floating around in the night. If someone came out, breaking the moment between them two, she would and will hate that person so much.

"Now tell me what's bothering you," Beast Boy whispered, breaking the silence between the two.

Raven took off her heels, throwing it behind her and then sunk into the water. Beast Boy followed her with his eyes, seeing she was swimming to the deep end of the pool and back. Beast Boy's first thought was she was going to go back inside the mansion, but when Raven swam back, she either changed her mind, or was trying to find a way to talk to him. Instead of asking, Beast Boy just floated there, giving Raven thinking time.

_I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.  
I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody._

Finally, Raven came up next to Beast Boy, not looking at him yet. She was looking ahead at the building on the other side of the pool, seeing the party lights from the dance room. She wanted to talk to Beast Boy so much, but didn't know where to start.

"It all started when Starfire told me the big news. I felt like someone threw something heavy was thrown on my head by Cinderblock," Raven finally started to explain, swimming to the shallow end near the park area. She was able to sit on the floor. Beast Boy swam and sat next to her, trying his best to stay sit.

As Raven kept talking, Beast Boy did his best to listen to her. At times when she used hand movement, he made sure to look at those. It was finally the time where Raven talked just like he wanted. It wasn't fair that Raven always listened to him. Now, he didn't feel like Raven was pushing him out of her problems and it felt great.

"Don't get me wrong, I was really, really excited to know how I was going to be one of the most important people, but the news hit me real hard," Raven added.

_And you can have it all  
anything you want I can bring  
Give you the finer things, yeah  
But what I really want  
I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.  
Somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

"Raven, you've been friends for years, why didn't you bother to talk to him about this?" Beast Boy asked.

"You just can't go up to someone and talk to them about this," Raven explained, "I mean, I tried to talking to him and I made a complete fool of myself."

"You did not," Beast Boy comforted. He placed his arm around her, bringing Raven close to him, "I know Robin would never think like that; he probably feels great that you talked to him."

Raven looked down at the water, seeing she was still in her dress and Beast Boy in his green tux bottoms and white button shirt. He looked cute, even if he was wet.

_I need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love.  
Somebody to love  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love._

"Beast Boy," Raven called.

"Hm?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Raven whispered, kissing him.

"I don't know what you'd do either," Beast Boy joked, having Raven slap his chest.

_I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody._

_Is she out there  
is she out there  
I just need somebody to love_


	41. All I Ever Wanted

(AN:) Saffire55~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or All I Ever Wanted by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

Raven sat in her room on the desk on the left side of the wall, her face puffy along with her eyes red as she held a pair of scissors in one hand and a picture in the other. She needed to get rid of all memories that reminded her of Red X before someone, especially Robin, found them in her possession.

It was only yesterday when Red X left Jump City, leaving her behind. He had to find who framed him on being the cause of the Teen Titans' damages. It had to be someone who knew Red X well, and only he knew who that only person was.

Raven didn't want him to leave at first, but knowing when the Titans were better, the first person they were going to hunt down first was him, so Jump City was no home for him. Heck, all of San Francisco wasn't safe. Hopefully the guy who was to blame for this wasn't anywhere near here.

_Tear up the photographs, but yesterday won't let go  
Every day, every day, every minute  
Here comes the emptiness, just can't be lonely you know  
Every day, every day, hey, hey_

As Raven looked at the pictures, she couldn't help but look at them one last time before they were permanently gone. She remembers the days when he took these pictures without her permission and the rest of the day she wouldn't talk to him. Of course, after days she forgave and gave him another chance. Could this be the pay back for what she did to the innocent man?

_This second chancin's really getting me down  
you give and takin' everything I dreamed about  
It's time you let me know, let me know, just let go_

Raven threw the scissors down and covered her head with her arms. Forgetting memories was the hardest thing she's ever done. And she's done a lot of hard things in her past life.

This was actually the first boyfriend trouble she had. She didn't have this much trouble with Robin or Aqualad! Why was this one so hard for her to move on? It wasn't like if she was depressed all the time, soon Red X would return and bring along the legal proof of his innocents. If life was that way then boy, how good that would be. Too bad it's not.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was a simple way to get over you  
All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was an in between to escape this desperate scene  
Where every law reveals the truth  
Baby 'cause I all ever wanted, all I ever wanted was you_

"Raven, I got your-"Beast Boy said as soon as he walked into the room with a cup of herbal tea. As soon as he saw Raven's head on the table and scissors on the ground, he dropped the cup, having the tea splatter on the carpet and ran over to her. "Raven!"

"Oh Azar, don't do that, Beast Boy," Raven jumped when he yelled her name.

"Don't do that, _don't do that?_ Raven, you're the one to talk!" Beast Boy said. He bent down and grabbed the scissors from the ground, "Do you know how big of a heart attack you gave me by the way you were resting on your desk?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, I've seen the television shoes where you can easily kill yourselves with a pair of scissors; these things are dangerous! Why do you think on the package it says 'Keep out of children reach'?"

"Beast Boy, I would _never_ think about killing myself over some guy!"

"Then explain the scissors!"

"Because I'm cutting old pictures up before the others might find them!"

_I'd rather walk alone, don't wanna chase you around  
Every day, every day, every minute  
I fall a thousand times for I let you drag me down  
Every day, every day, hey, hey_

"You…were?"

"Yes, Beast Boy," Raven said, taking the scissors from his hands, "I'm not that crazy as you think. I would never harm myself on purpose let alone _kill_ myself. You should know me better than that!"

_Your new beginning was a perfect ending  
But I keep feeling we've already been here before  
It's time you let me know, let me know, just let go_

"I-I don't know." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, you know me, Rae, I'm an idiot."

"Yes," Raven agreed, rolling her eyes, "you are."

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was a simple way to get over you  
All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was an in between to escape this desperate scene  
Where every law reveals the truth  
Baby 'cause I all ever wanted, all I ever wanted was_

Raven got up, walking over to her closet and placing the scissors in a box with her other supplies in it. Beast Boy didn't move from his spot. He wanted to ask her something, but couldn't now. She looked like Red X was still on her mind, but that's not who she should think about of the rest of her life.

Finally with Red X gone, Beast Boy could ask her something that's been on his mind for _days__**.**_She never had the time before to sit and talk. So, what was Beast Boy waiting for?

"Rae?" Beast Boy called.

"I'm not getting anything sharp, don't worry."

"It's not that. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Raven placed the box that was in her hands back on her closet floor before turning around and standing back on her two feet. "Yeah, go ahead."

Beast Boy looked down, playing with his feet as he said, "Well, you know how it's just a beautiful day outside and you've been spending it inside, so I was wondering if you could head to the park with me?" He looked up, seeing Raven just look at him.

But she just didn't look at him; she actually had a real smile on her face!

"You really care about me, don't you?" Raven asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

All Beast Boy could do was nod his head. Raven closed her closet's door, walking to Beast Boy and took his hand, both of them walking out of the room.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Beast Boy asked; his goody smile back onto his face.

_Tell me with so many out there why I always turn to you?  
Your goodbyes tear me down every time  
And it's so easy to see that the blame is on me_

Raven was lost in her thoughts as they both walked together out of the building and towards the park. Could Beast Boy be the way she could not think about Red X that much? Raven turned around, looking at Beast Boy as he looked straight ahead.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was a simple way to get over you  
All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was an in between to escape this desperate scene_

Raven let her small smile escape, forming it clearly on her face. What if he knew how she was feeling, so he was trying his best to have her mind not be on him? He hasn't been himself lately ever since Red X left.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called; facing frontward before Beast Boy caught the smile on her face.

"Yeah, Raven?"

"Why _haven't_ you been yourself?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"Well," He paused to think for a moment, "I didn't want you to have to deal with my stupidity."

"What if I like your stupidity?" Affection chipped in, sending a giggle along after.

"Well, _Affection_, you may love it, but the real Raven doesn't," Beast Boy answered, knowing all her emotions by heart.

"I am the real Raven."

"I meant the Raven dressed in blue, not purple."

"How about the Raven dressed in pink?" Happy asked.

Beast Boy giggled, "I'll give you all a hug if you bring back Raven dressed in blue."

Raven's emotions squealed before giving the spotlight back to the regular Raven. She stopped and shook her head and blushed. "Uhm, I wasn't part of anything in that."

"Sure you weren't," Beast Boy said the first part sarcastically, "'Cause none of your emotions are a part of you."

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was a simple way to get over you  
All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was an in between to escape this desperate scene  
Where every law reveals the truth  
Baby 'cause I all ever wanted, all I ever wanted was you_

"They are, just not _everything_ they do is a part of me."

Beast Boy continued walking on without her, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Raven."


	42. Disgusting

(AN:) xXxPaperFlowers and CaelinWasHere; this is yours!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Disgusting by Ke$ha**

* * *

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, and no!" Rachel screamed, "Never would I want to do something like that!"

"Rachel, come on, what would one night do?" Richard asked. "Joey and Kole are going to be there too along with us."

"That's because they _own_ the place, Richard! They have to be there whether they like it or not."

"Can't you just take one night off?" Garfield tried next, "You've been working at this place since the day you got the job! Everyone needs a break one day."

"This is my dream job, guys! I'm surrounded by books for hours and I've never been this happy in a long time. Why can't you understand that?"

"We understand that perfectly fine, but it's how you won't take a relaxing night off for one day we don't understand," Victor said.

Rachel sighed, looking to the side where the word '_Manager' _was written on one of the doors. It was time for the gang to get jobs, and after years of dreaming, Rachel finally got her first job at the book store right down the block from her house. It was true, she hadn't asked for a day of yet, but who would want to? She's in a peaceful environment for once in her life!

Rachel looked back at her friends; they really wanted her to go with them tonight. Even Richard was giving her the _look_. She sighed, smacking her forehead with one hand.

"Oh, _please_ friend?" Koriand'r asked.

Rachel looked at her best friend. With that tone of voice, how could Rachel say no? "Alright, fine, I'll go." Rachel finally said, seeing her friends do a small victory dance. "Give me a minute." And she raced to the manager's office.

"Tonight is going to be sweet!" Garfield yelled, giving Victor a high five.

"I can just imagine what the people will be like when we walk into the place," Karen shared, clapping her hands together. "They're going to go wild!"

"Perhaps if Rachel does not want to do the singing? Then what shall we do?" Koriand'r asked, bringing up a good point.

"Please, I know her long enough to know that when she sees thousands of people crying out her name, she will sing no matter what," Garfield said, "Now keep quiet; here she comes."

Rachel walked out, taking her work vest off and hanging it on the rack behind her. "Alright, my boss says I can take the night off. I just need to run home real quick and change."

"We can wait," The five of them said together, giving Rachel the same big smile as if they were planning something, which they were.

Rachel walked past them, stopping to catch a glimpse of their faces, but shook her head and said, "I'm not even going to bother asking." She walked out of the store, running home.

"To the car?" Victor asked, pointing to his T-Car that was parked in front of the store that Rachel didn't see.

"To the car," The others repeated; walking out of the store and piled into the car, driving down to their own houses to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Two hours later, when night had fallen onto Jump City; the gang arrived at the new club opened up by their two friends Joseph and Kole. It hadn't been a month since they opened, and the place was already the most popular hangout.

"Look everyone! It's Rachel!" One man yelled from the dance floor, having the others scream and run up to the five just to get Rachel's attention.

Garfield took Rachel's hand, "Look, guys, I'm sure she's flattered, but she's _mine_!" he screamed over the ground, hearing the sadness from the men, but the squeals from the girls. Garfield was a popular guy and had many fan girls. Sure, they were disappointed he was taken, but it was more news to put on their blogs.

The crowd surrounding the six soon disappeared, having them take a deep breath and letting it out.

"You see why I didn't want to come in the first place?" Rachel asked, "Ever since you guys made me sing that song on opening night, these people wouldn't stop bothering me!"

"Yeah, but Rachel, they're your fans. You can't blame them for loving your voice when you're singing," Richard said.

"Guys!" Kole yelled, waving over to where the drinks and meals were served. "Over here!"

"_Can we get you guys something to eat?" _Joey asked, using sign language like always.

"No, thank you Joey, but we're all good," Karen answered. "You guys ready for another successful night?"

"Heck yes! Rachel agreed to sing again?" Kole said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait what? No one said anything about me having to sing again!" Rachel yelled. "And I won't!"

"Rachel," Kole whined.

"Kole, you know how crazy I've gotten from the last time you made me sing!"

"What about if you're not the only one who's going to sing tonight? What if we girls are there as the background singers?"

"What's the point of that? I'll still be singing most lyrics and the guys would still be crazy over me."

"Rachel, come on, please?" Her friends begged behind along with Kole and Joey in front of her. She covered her face with both hands.

"Fine, I'll do it," the others jump up, "BUT!" they stood up straight, "As long as someone buys me four books." They looked at each other, shrugging and said, "Deal."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! No, wait, let me start over. Dudes and Dudettes!" Garfield said into the microphone.

"Man, give me that thing," Victor said, stealing the mike from Gar's hand. "If you're the announcer, we'll be standing here all night and have no show."

"And with you behind the microphone," Richard added, stealing it from Victor's hands, "You two are going to argue all night. Now, please welcome Rachel Roth, Kole Weathers, Koriand'r Anders and Karen Duncan!"

"_My, my, my, my, my heart, heart, heart. My, my heart, heart. My, my heart, heart," _Karen, Koriand'r and Kole sang, walking up onto the stage as soon as the boys got off.

"_My heart booms at the speed of light."_ Rachel jumped from behind the blue curtains. Everyone jumped up as soon as they saw her, running to the dance floor.

"Wow, she _does_ have thousands of fans," The guys said together. Joey nodded his head in agreement to the three.

"_But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight. I can say that I really want to stay, but the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way." _Rachel stepped back, making sure the audience couldn't touch her in any way."_Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway. Think things have getting too attached I need an escape. I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby."_

"_There is something that I gotta say!" _The three girls sang, pointing their fingers in the air.

"_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. 'Cause your messing up my name. Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face."_

"_It's disgusting!" _The four flicked their heads to the side, having their hair cover their faces.

"_It's disgusting, how you changed me from a bandit to a baby." _The girls moved their hair to the side piece by piece as they sang.

Rachel placed a finger on her cheek, _"Thinking about gotta change my name." _She placed her finger down and walked to the opposite side of the stage,_ "If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me; it's disgusting." _The three girls pointed to the inside of their mouths.

Rachel pointed to the side of her head before singing, _"My mind blinks like a traffic light. It's green and red and stop and go changing all the time," _She took that hand down in front of her mouth as if she was biting her nails,_ "and it makes me scared, that I haven't loved."_

Karen, Koriand'r and Kole added, _"That it's still right here, more or, or, or less."_

"_Stuck out in traffic, yeah, I got to go my own way. My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape." _Rachel covered her eyes, _"I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby."_

They jumped up as they yelled, _"There is something that I gotta say."_

"_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. 'Cause your messing up my name. Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting."_

"_It's disgusting, how you changed me from a bandit to a baby."_

"_Thinking about gotta change my name, if I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting."_

The four lined up shoulder by shoulder, stomping their feet on the ground, moving their free hand as they were doing some handshake._ "Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster, becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh. Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up. What did you slip into my drink baby?" _Rachel pointed to Joey who smiled, throwing his hands up in the air showing his innocent.

"_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. 'Cause your messing up my name. Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting."_

"_It's disgusting, how you changed me from a bandit to a baby."_

"_Thinking about gotta change my name, if I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me; it's disgusting."_

"_Oh, it's disgusting. Oh, it's disgusting. Look at what you do to me. Oh, look at what you do to me. It's disgusting, disgusting,"_ All four girls ended together, posing at the last note.

"I told you this was going to work!" Garfield yelled as he clapped his hands along with everyone in the club.

"Yeah, yeah, now we just need to hide in our houses for a while so Rachel doesn't kill us about the fans stalking her for a month," Victor said.

The three guys stood there before looking at each other and running out the building, having Joey laugh behind the counter where he didn't move. Apparently they forgotten he was there and could tell Rachel everything they just said. Would Joey do something like that however to his friends?

Heck yeah.


	43. Can I Have This Dance

(AN:) This chapter is for llew ifanc and Avandra the mary-sue slayer! You guys have helped me bring my hyperness back, and along with your other surprise, here's a chapter dedicated to you two.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **(Raven is mentioned) **I do own Scarlett/Jessica, Fireian/Cristian, and Icyhandra/Andrea**

If you readers want to know more about them, then check out the bottom of my profile where I wrote about my OCs.

Also, if you love The Legend of Zelda and hate Twilight, you should check out llew ifanc's stories! Trust me, the Twilight one will make you laugh very much! Avandra and I loved it _a lot_ XD

If you love Teen Titans (duh, what's why you're here) and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, then check our Avandra the mary-sue slayer's stories!

* * *

Cristian Pazmino, or now known as Fireian, stood on top of Titans East Tower alone at night. It's been almost three week since he and his girlfriend have been staying in San Francisco, and that's because neither him nor Icyhandra wanted to leave. Icy only wanted to stay to learn more about the Teen Titans-they were her heroes. Fireian just wanted to stay because he couldn't leave Icyhandra alone.

That's what you get for having Scarlett blab on with her long time best friend about her new life in America.

Fireian sighed before sitting down at the edge of the building, bringing one leg close to his chest and the other hanging off the building, swinging it front and back. He remembered when he and Scarlett used to talk about their future plans; going from two village kids to living in a huge city. He smirked; their dreams came true.

Scarlett was now living in Steel City with a team who became her friends and one even became her boyfriend. It wasn't shocking however since Scarlett was the one to make friends easily. He wishes he could say the same to himself; friendship making was one of the things that weren't easy for him.

That was the main cause of him leaving his room in the middle of the morning. They wanted to gather around and make a plan for Pantha's birthday party. Of course, with a party there's hanging out with friends, and dancing.

Fireian shivered; the thought of dancing already made the butterflies in his stomach fly around. The last time he tried to dance was at the Senior Prom with his girlfriend, and that didn't turn out great. Sure, she said it was one of the best nights of her life, but it seemed as if he didn't know what he was doing once they were dancing on the floor. The whole time he was watching the steps she took, and listening to her count.

He let out an open hand, having a small flame appear. Seeing fire burn somehow helped him calm down also. It was as if he was burning all the bad emotions and memories from himself, leaving the good ones behind. The ice crystal ring then caught his attention, and the flame disappeared. Whenever he looked at it, it always reminded him ever since Icyhandra came into his life, things were always better. Fireian brought his hand down, spinning the ring around as he got lost in his thoughts.

His thoughts were interrupted soon however. The pendent Icyhandra gave him started to vibrate underneath his shirt. He took it old, holding onto it and smiled before sighing and asked, "Why are you up this early?"

He heard a faint giggle in the background only coming from the girl he knew everything about by heart. "I'm the one who should be asking you that."

"_Si, _how could I have forgotten?" Fireian sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. "You should know by now that I barley sleep."

"Well, that's not the problem now," Icyhandra said. She hopped over near the edge where Fireian sat and took a seat right next to him.

Fireian looked back down at the ring, playing with it again. Icyhandra looked at him. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she bumped his shoulders with hers, receiving a smile from him. He looked up at the sky, lying down and watching the few starts twinkling high up. Icyhandra lied down next to him, just watching her boyfriend.

"Tell me what bothers you," Icyhandra said, turning to the side so she could place her hand onto his chest, hearing the soft beats of his heart.

Fireian sighed, placing an arm behind his head as he still looked up at the sky. "I just needed time to clear my head."

"Clear your head about what?" Icyhandra fixed her head position so she could be able to see her boyfriend's face. Fireian shook his head. "Cristian, you know you can tell me anything." He nodded his head. "So why don't you?" Fireian shrugged.

Icyhandra sat up, looking at Fireian before hitting his chest, having him bolt up and place a hand on top of it. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

This time she shrugged. "Just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

"I don't understand you sometimes, you know that?" He asked, rubbing his chest area where she hit him. Icyhandra couldn't help but laugh again. Hearing her laugh made Fireian laugh also along with her.

"Remember the first time I taught you how to dance?" Icyhandra asked.

"That was the worst time of my life."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"That's easy for you to say, you're the one who knew what you were doing."

Icyhandra mumbled something under her breathe before getting up and walked to the middle of the tower. "Come here, Cristian." She said, having her back face him.

Fireian prayed before getting up, and playing his hands in his pockets. He walked slowly behind Icyhandra, placing one arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "_Si Andrea?"_ His Spanish accent came out along with those two words.

"Stand over there." She pointed in front of her, trying to resist the urge of kissing him.

Fireian nodded his head, walking over to the spot backwards so he could keep his eye on her. "No funny business, Andrea Sanchez."

"My name wouldn't be Andrea Sanchez then, would it?"

Fireian chuckled. "Ok, so what are you making me do at five in the morning?"

Icyhandra took out one hand. "_Take my hand." _Fireian did, holding it in the air. "_Take a breath." _Fireian did so. "_Pull me close." _He did. "_Take one step."_

"Oh, no," Fireian quickly said, jumping back from her. "You are _not_ making me dance. Have you gone mad?"

"I've gone mad since we were seven, now come on," She took both his hands, placing them where they were before. _"Take one step," _Fireian looked down, seeing her step by step and following her footsteps. Icyhandra raised his head by placing her hand underneath his chin, having her eyes lock onto his, "_Keep your eyes locked on mines." _She ran her fingers through the hair behind his head before they continued on dancing around. "_And let the music be your guide."_

"_Won't you promise me?"_ Fireian asked as he sang it along with the music that was playing in both of their heads.

"_Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget?" _Icyhandra made the words into a pair of song lyrics.

"_We'll keep dancing."_

"_To keep dancing-_

"_-wherever we go next," _They sang together.

"_It's like catching lightning-the chances of finding someone like you." _He placed his hands on her waist, lifting Icyhandra in the air, and spun,_ "Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do," _Fireian set her down, and they took a step by step, "_and with every step together, we just keep on getting better."_

"_So can I have this dance?" _Icyhandra asked Fireian.

Fireian nodded his head before asking her the same thing, "_Can I have this dance?"_

"_Can I have this dance?" _They repeated together.

Fireian spun out of her grasp. He bent down on one knee, holding out one hand and looking at the ground,_ "Take my hand," _Icyhandra giggled before taking it like he said,_ "I'll take the lead," _He got up on his two legs and took both hands, "_and every turn will be safe with me." _He spun her around_ "Don't be afraid, afraid to fall." _He bent her down,_ "You know I'll catch you threw it all."_

Fireian slowly sang first, _"And you can't keep us apart."_

Icyhandra said along. _"Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart."_

_'Cause my heart is…"_

"'_Cause my heart is…"_

"_Wherever you are," _They sang together, Fireian placed his forehead on hers.

"_It's like catching lightning-the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do and with every step together, we just keep on getting better."_

"_So can I have this dance?" _Icyhandra asked Fireian.

Fireian nodded his head before asking her the same thing, "_Can I have this dance?"_

"_Can I have this dance?" _They repeated together.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, moving their hands and legs to the beat of the next lyrics._"Oh, no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide, 'cause together or not our dance won't stop." _Fireian took her hand again and moved her around, "_Let it rain, let it pour; what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be, oh!"_

"_It's like catching lightning-the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do and with every step together, we just keep on getting better."_

"_So can I have this dance?" _Icyhandra asked.

Fireian asked after, "_Can I have this dance?"_

"_Can I have this dance?" _They repeated together once again. Fireian wrapped his arms around Icyhandra's waist and they both spun around together. "_Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?" _Both stopped and their eyes kept moving from their eyes to mouth back and forth. It was until both were inches away from each other when they met with their lips. The moment was perfect until _someone_ interrupted.

_"Ay caramba!"_

Icyhandra and Fireian jumped away from each other, looking at the roof top's door and seeing Scarlett standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"We're not Portuguese, Jessica," Icyhandra said, walking over to her childhood friend with Cristian behind.

"Oh, I know; I just always wanted to say that at the perfect time. I woke up to drop something off and then I come back and find you two dancing like you'll never see each other again."

"Drop something off at five in the morning?" Fireian asked.

Scarlett pointed over her shoulder, "Raven's the only one up this early, and she wanted a book. I got up early just to deliver it to her. What are you two doing dancing at this hour? It may be day in Spain, but not here."

"_I _didn't come up here to dance, I came here to think. _She's_ the one who wanted me to dance!" Fireian said.

"And don't you feel better, Cristian?" Icyhandra asked, taking one hand and linking her fingers between them.

"Yeah," Fireian whispered, "much better."

"Now before you two start making out, I'm getting out of here!" Scarlett yelled.

Icyhandra and Fireian screamed before they ran towards Scarlett. Scarlett laughed before running down the stairs as her two best friends chased her.


	44. She will be loved

(AN:) This one's yours, Saffire55

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or She Will be Loved by Maroon 5.**

* * *

"Rachel, you got to make sure you remember to call your dad before you know what happens," Garfield said as he entered their club house that they built together when they were little. Luckily she was there waiting for him after he was done with soccer practice.

Rachel gasped before looking for her phone in her backpack, "What would happen to me if you weren't there to remind me about everything?" She asked when she found it, dialing the numbers to her dad's cell phone.

"Probably dead by now from talking with Malchior all day," Garfield joked, receiving a punch on his arm by an angry Rachel.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
she had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
she always belonged to someone else_

Garfield drove around Jump City, trying to find something else to do besides sitting inside his house or the clubhouse all day. Soccer with his friends was fun, but not all the time. He didn't want to be one of those people who always say "Eat, Sleep and Soccer for life!"

He stopped his car, parking in front of a familiar white house standing on the next block over from his. Garfield turned off the engine, sighing as he looked to the passenger side of the window, seeing Rachel sitting on the couch with a book in the living room.

As soon as he was about to get out of his car and walk inside, he caught the house phone ringing and Rachel getting up to get it. She started giggling, so Garfield stayed in his car and groaned. Malchior had to always ruin his time of moments.

_I drove for miles and miles  
and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

A couple of days later as it was raining, Garfield stood at the corner of Rachel's block, sitting on the curb with his sweat shirt on, but not the hood over his head. He was waiting for Rachel to come meet him, but she was running late.

"Hey."

Garfield looked up, seeing the amethyst colored eyes girl staring down at him underneath an umbrella.

"Thanks for finally making it."

She smiled before Rachel let out an open and which he took, and she pulled him up, making room underneath her umbrella just for him to have.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
and she will be loved  
she will be love_

Garfield hid underneath his covers as he was sleeping one night. Well, he _tried_ to go to sleep for it was a long day with his friends. Garfield was hoping sleep would take over his body soon for the next day he was going to hang out with Rachel at the mall like planned.

His wish came true however, but not in the way he wanted it to. There was a soft knock on Garfield's bedroom window and then the door to his balcony. He quickly got up and grabbed the baseball bat that was standing near his dresser. Slowly he took step by step towards the door and moved the curtains to the side. As soon as he saw someone standing there, he opened the door and swung, but the other person grabbed the end of the bat before it hit.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Rachel screamed before stepping into his room so the light could shine on her.

"Rachel, I thought you were some robber or something!" Garfield said, throwing the bat to the side of his room.

"Yeah, I can tell for the way you had your bat."

"What are you doing here late this night?"

Rachel took off her coat and jumped onto Garfield's bed. She sat there for a moment before shrugging and said, "I needed someone."

"And why did you choose to come to my messy home rather than Malchoir's?"

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
it doesn't matter anymore_

"Because you're my best friend." She flipped over his pillow so she didn't feel or see any of his germs. Garfield sighed before getting his sleeping bag from his closet and laying it on the floor at the front of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she crawled to the front and seeing him on the floor.

"I'm giving you your room," Garfield answered before turning his back to her and trying to fall asleep again.

"Right," Rachel whispered, "thanks."

"Of course."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
its compromise that moves us along  
my heart is full and my doors always open  
you can come anytime you want_

This time, Rachel was the one who was sitting outside on the curb, but she wasn't waiting for someone. A few minutes ago, she was stopping at Malchior's house when she saw something. He was sitting on the couch with some girl. At first Rachel thought he was talking as they were friends, but when he made his move to kiss her, that's when she ran.

It started to rain. Rachel looked up and cursed under her breath. Things weren't turning out good for her that night, and she didn't think it would continue to be. Knowing she couldn't stay in the rain for her parents might see her, so she got up and left her spot.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
and she will be loved  
she will be loved_

Garfield walked out of the grocery shop with one green bag in his hand and his car keys in the other. He was whistling as he swung his keys on a finger. When he stopped spinning the keys to open his car, there was a pair of feet seen in the back.

But they weren't two regular feet; they were two pale with purple colored toenails. And that only belonged to one special person who knew how to open cars very easily. Garfield placed the groceries in the trunk before opening the right side of the back door and lying down on top of his best friend.

"What's cooking good looking?" Garfield asked.

"Not much hot stuff," Rachel answered.

Garfield rolled over, having Rachel on top of him this time. She sighed as she played with his hair. "What's wrong? Why did you have to jack into my car all of a sudden?"

Rachel looked down at him before inch by inch she moved closer to his face, locking lips with his.

"I'm guessing things didn't end up great with Malchior?" Garfield breathlessly asked when Rachel broke away. She shook her head, looking down. "Well, as much as I'd love to just lie here, we need to move before someone sees us."

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Garfield stopped the car in front of Rachel's house. He turned off the engine as both of them still sat there, not saying a thing to each other. What Rachel did a few minutes ago still left both of them in complete shock.

"How long?" Rachel whispered; looking into space in front of her.

Garfield turned his head to look at her before asking, "What?"

"How long did I waste spending time Malchior?"

"Uhm," he scratched the back of his head, "almost six months."

"So, I spent half a year with him when all that time," she turned her head, the tears stuck in her eyes from this morning finally fell down, "I could have gone out with the real man who loved me."

"I-I wouldn't say love, Rae," Garfield said, looking away from her to hide his blush.

"No," She shook her head, "it was. You were always there to keep me safe, make sure I was alright, and were always jealous when I talked about Malchior. I should have seen it when you tried to do something with me after school or the weekends but I was too blind."

"Rachel, people are always jealous when their best friends go out with someone else. It's fine."

"That kiss was something I never felt with anyone else," Rachel whispered, "Something inside my body went off when we met, and it was as if I was always searching for the wrong things in guys."

"Rachel, if you keep talking like that, not only will I think you're a clone, but you'll make me blush so hard, I'll never turn back to my original color on my face."

Rachel laughed before leaning frontward to reach Garfield's face and have him look at her. They stared at each other before kissing again, fireworks going off inside of them.


	45. Everything you want

(AN:) TheJadenDolphin's turn!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Episode: Spellbound, or Everything you want by Vertical Horizon.**

* * *

Raven placed the white book into her chest at the far corner of her dark room, making sure once she closed it, the chest was locked shut so no one would be able to open the book and go through what she did.

She still couldn't believe how she let her guard down so easily for Malchior to get to her heart fast. Her teammates say it wasn't her fault at all for any girl would have done the same, but Raven didn't believe them fully. She crossed her arms, closing her eyes as once again she was forced to be surrounded by the quietness of her room alone.

There was soon a soft knock on her door. Raven opened her eyes, turning her head to face it. Should she stay there for a moment or go to open the door? Sighing, she walked over to the door, but didn't open it.

Somewhere there's speaking_  
it's already coming in  
oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
you never could get it  
unless you were fed it  
now you're here and you don't know why _

"Hello?" She called, keeping her voice from not cracking.

"Raven? It's me."

Raven let out a small gasp; that was Beast Boy's voice. She closed her eyes again; hopefully Beast Boy wasn't here to make her talk about her feelings like the others were doing.

"Look. I'm sorry."

Raven lifted her head, looking at the door as if Beast Boy was standing right in front of him. "For what? You're not the one who-"

"No. I'm sorry that he broke your heart."

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
past the places where you used to learn  
you howl and listen  
listen and wait for the  
echoes of angels who won't return_

Raven bit her bottom lip, shaking her head slowly from keeping the tears rolling down her face. When she was able to stop them, she said, "I know it was all a lie." She lifted a hand and placed it on top of her chest, "But he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't" She looked down, "creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not."

"Ok, fine, you're way creepy." Beast Boy shook both hands, "But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room."

That last part caught her attention real good. She looked down at the bottom where the crack was, seeing Beast Boy's shadow. She could see he was scratching the back of his neck, something he only did when he was nervous.

Beast Boy lifted his free hand and said, "You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

Raven lifted her eyes back to the middle of the door where she imagined his eyes were. Without thinking, the door swished opened, and the first thing she met was his emerald green eyes staring at her amethyst ones.

She then did something that took Beast Boy completely by surprise. She tackled him with a soft hug. At first, Beast Boy thought this wasn't the Raven he knew, but decided to hug her back like a best friend would.

"Thank you," Raven whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder. "That's actually the most meaningful thing anyone has said today after the destruction."

"You're welcome," Beast Boy whispered back.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

"Beast Boy," Raven said when she pulled away, "will you tell me the truth?"

Beast Boy's face went blank. Did she notice something? "T-the truth about w-what?"

"Do you honestly think I'm creepy?"

Beast Boy let out a deep breath inside his head. "Not at all, Rae! You're actually a normal girl going through normal things in her life. We all have our problems, and there's one thing we all share."

"What's that?"

Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have each other." He whispered. "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and even myself are always here for you, Raven, just like we are for each other."

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Raven let her small smile crack out, "Thanks, Beast Boy, I'll make sure to keep that in mind." She turned around to head back inside her room, but Beast Boy grabbed her by her arm, stopping Raven from taking another step.

"Rae?"

She turned around, "Yes?"

Beast Boy looked down, seeing his hand was still there, so he quickly let go, bringing that hand to the back of his head. "Uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me out to the city."

Raven looked like she was staring at Beast Boy like he lost his mind completely again. He was completely nervous for what the answer she was going to give him.

Again, Raven took Beast Boy by surprise. She sighed before closing the door to her room and saying, "I'd love that."

Beast Boy knew his ears lifted up straight when he heard those three words put together into the same sentence. He smiled and nodded his head before bringing an open hand out in front of her which she took, linking her fingers between his. Like a mature adult, Beast Boy didn't try any change to goof off, knowing he'd ruin the perfectly good mood he was able to place Raven in.

_But you'll just sit tight  
and watch it unwind  
it's only what you're asking for  
and you'll be just fine  
with all of your time  
it's only what you're waiting for_

Raven and Beast Boy entered a dress shop nearby as soon as they entered the city. Raven wanted to check out the dresses they had, and Beast Boy couldn't agree more. She did need a new style at times when they went out. No matter where they went, he would always make sure Raven was there also. At first, he tried his best to take it back, but it only caused him to blush hard and Raven giggled.

_Out of the island  
into the highway  
past the places where you might have turned  
you never did notice  
but you still hideaway  
the anger of angels who won't return_

"Beast Boy, why are you doing this?" Raven asked all of a sudden.

"Because we _have_ to find you a good dress to wear to meet my guardians so their minds will be blown for how beautiful you've grown up to be," Beast Boy answered before even thinking about it. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, daring not to look over at her, but he did anyways.

Raven was standing there with her mouth opened, staring at Beast Boy.

"Uh, oops?"

Raven used her powers to smack the back of his head, having Beast Boy fall to the ground face first. She smiled before going back and looking through the dresses to find the perfect one.

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

As she was looking through the dresses, the sentence kept replaying in her mind like an old record player. Beast Boy still hadn't gotten up from the floor either for he was stuck with deciding what to tell her next.

He was positive however that it was going to be something that will get him hurt somehow again.


	46. Reply, Dreaming, Without you

(AN:) Twilight-PJOgirl, here is your second part of the suggestion. Saedrtyutrdsa, the third song/part is for you too

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Reply by Iyaz, Bridgette, Dreaming under the same moon by Julianna and Derek Hough, Nia Grayson, or ****My Life Would suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

About Bridgette; She has black way hair down to her shoulders also, sea green eyes. Her outfit consist of light pink top with black skinny jeans and pink ballet flats.

Thanks Chico's Chica Magnifica for the inspiration for the first part XD You think I'm cool, but your ice freezing cold!

**Me: **See, Mom! Chica thinks I'm cool! _She _always helps me!

**My mom: **Statistically, someone has to think you're cool.

**Chico's Chica Magnifica: **Ooooooooo burn!

**Me: **-_-

Well, anyways, for the first song, some parts are singing/saying rather then just pasted on. You guys said you'd like to see the Titans saying the lyrics again, so I was able to fit it ^^

Also, did _anyone_ knew that Kid Flash's real name _isn't_ Wally? It's Wallace Rudolph West! O.o

* * *

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na, na, na, na, everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

"Remember the first time we met; you was at the mall with your friend. I was scared to approach you, but then you came closer hoping you would give me a chance," Aqualad said, lying on the grass at night with Bridgette by his side, lying down too. They both had their hands behind their backs, staring up at the starts twinkling down back at them. Aqualad was able to find a peaceful, wide open space where they couldn't hear anything but the animals at night at each other's breathing.

Something be picked up that Bridgette loved at times.

"How could I forget?" Bridgette asked. "It seems as if you were wet as when a dog is thrown into water. You were so nervous over asking me one little question."

Aqualad chuckled before turning to his side, placing his elbow on the grass and placing his head onto his hand. "Who would have ever knew that we would ever be more than friends? We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules!" Bridgette looked up at him before he whispered, "You're like a song played again and again."

"I don't know if that last part is a good thing or a bad thing," Bridgette said, laughing after. Aqualad got up, running down the grass hill he and Bridgette were able to climb up.

When he reached the bottom, Bridgette got up to see what he was doing. Aqualad threw his hands to the side, turning his back to face her and yelled, "That girl, like somethin' off a poster. That girl is a dime they say. That girl is a gun to my holster; she's runnin' through my mind all day!"

"You do know that no one can hear you, right?" Bridgette joked, "_Romeo._"

"That's not true, the animals can, _Juliet_," Aqualad said, turning around to look at her as he said the name.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
that I can't keep out  
got me singin' like  
Na, na, na, na, everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

"Come on, Aqualad, cooking's not that hard." Bridgette pulled her boyfriend into the Titans East tower kitchen once the others left to do their own things.

"Yeah, it may be not hard for you, but it is for me. I tried it once and it didn't work so I trusted Speedy to get lunch. What happened?"

"He got fish tacos _again_," Bridgette finished the sentence for the thousandth time. Whenever she brought up cooking, it always seems to end up with Speedy getting some type of fish filled food. "But just try it with me by your side. You can't mess anything up with a helper there."

Aqualad groaned before taking the white cooking apron from Bridgette's hand and tying it around his waist.

"See you been all around the globe. Not once did you leave my mind. We talk on the phone, from night 'til the morn. Girl you really changed my life! Doin things I never do; I'm in the kitchen cookin' things you like," Aqualad pointed the spatchula at her.

"Just start cooking the pancakes Mr. I-can't-cook-the-simplest-things-for-my-life," Bridgette said before helping him get the ingredients out of the cabinets.

"Oh, you wanna play like that, huh?"

"And if I do?"

"Then you're on!"

_We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
that girl, like somethin off a poster  
that girl, is a dime they say  
that girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay _

"Look at you," Bridgette laughed, wiping the flour off of Aqualad's nose. "You're covered in flour."

"Look at _you_," Aqualad said, taking a piece of egg shell off her cheek. "I think we get too much into this completion thing."

"You think?"

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na, na, na, na, everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

"Now that you made me cook, it's time for you to try something," Aqualad said the next day when Bridgette came over.

"Oh, no, the word doesn't start with a D, does it?" Bridgette asked, fearing the answer.

Aqualad got up from the couch and took Bridgette's hand, pulling her up. "That would be correct."

"Ok, you don't have to cook again!" Bridgette yelled before turning to try and run.

Aqualad grabbed her by her waist. "It's too late for that; I already cooked, so it's your turn for this to be fair."

She turned around to look at him. "Why does it have to be fair?"

"Because that's the way of life, now do it!"

"Alright fine." Aqualad let her go, "Let's just get this thing over with."

"No, you're going to do it until you like it."

Aqualad took both her hands, standing straight at her. They took a step back and then front; side to side; and then Aqualad spun her around as they moved side to side.

_"I can be your melody,"_ Bridgette started to sing.

_"Oh girl that could write you a symphony,"_ Aqualad sang along.

_"The one that could fill your fantasies?"_

_"So come baby girl let's sing with me."_

_"Ay, I can be your melody."_

_"Oh girl that could write you a symphony."_

_"The one that could fill your fantasies?"_

_"So come baby girl let's sing with me."_

_Ay, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Shawty got me singin'  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now she got me singin'_

Bridgette slipped and was about to fall over, but Aqualad caught her just in time. They were an inch away from each other and Aqualad knew this was the perfect time to just kiss her, but Bumblebee walked in and laughed, having Aqualad almost let go of Bridgette, but he was able to pull her up.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing here?" Aqualad asked, letting go of Bridgette when she's back on her two feet.

"Well, let's see," Bumblebee said, placing a finger on her cheek. "I'm the leader of this team if I last recall so that means I can be anywhere in this tower without permission."

"Yes, ok, but couldn't you see we were in the middle of something?" Aqualad pointed to the two of them. Bridgette couldn't say anything for she was looking away and trying her hardest not to blush.

"Of course I could, why do you think I laughed? You guys were practicing some play from high school," Bumblebee said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What? No! We graduated a long time ago, you know that."

"Oh, we graduated, but have you? Along with Speedy and Beast Boy, you three always had your minds about girls and not your studies." Bumblebee walked over to him.

"Yeah, well, if you don't remember Miss. Smart-about-everything, I graduated along with you and the other hundreds of people in our class." Aqualad met her half way, walking until they met each other in the middle of the room.

"So why are you practicing some play? Or was it you two were on a date?" Bumblebee smirked.

"It wasn't a date either! I was teaching her how to dance!"

"Now I can see why you're going out with him Bri," Bumblebee called over. "He won't stop until you believe him."

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na, na, na, na, everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _

Aqualad blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, well, just continue on trying to make out with your girl," Bumblebee said before walking out of the room again.

"We weren't making out!" Aqualad screamed even thought he knew Bumblebee couldn't hear him.

* * *

"Nia, are you ok?" Red X asked. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Nia sitting up on the bed, having her legs tucked in, placing her arms on top of them and then resting her head.

Nia picked up her head, turning to face Red X. She kissed him before whispering, "Sorry for walking you up."

"No, it's fine." Red X sat up next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling Nia close to his bare chest. "Is something bothering you?"

"I just need some fresh air." She pulled Red X's arm off her and got up from the bed, fixing her green tank top before walking out of the room, heading out the back door.

Red X was about to follow her out, but decided to give her some space. He pushed his back against the dash board, sighing and looking at the door to their bedroom. He could see Nia standing on the back baloney, leaning against the railing and looking down at the cars zooming by below.

Robin blinked a few times before getting up from his bed he shared with Starfire. He turned to his side; she was still sleeping peacefully. Robin caught the time on the clock hanging on one side of his room; it was only 1:04 AM. He cursed underneath his breath, slowing getting out from underneath the covers and walking out the door, tip toeing down the hall so he didn't wake up his other friends.

For some reason, he had a strange dream that Nia needed to see him for some reason. It was strange 'cause Robin guessed she was busy with Red X all the time now since they were a fully married couple.

Well, even though she was married, that didn't mean she couldn't think of her twin brother. What if she was actually thinking about him? Is that part of the twin thing? Robin opened the door to the roof top, walking over to the edge where he was able to see the city lights. He knew somewhere down there, Nia was living with Red X in an apartment building high. Nia loved being in high places for some reason.

Robin sighed, placing his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants. Could it actual be possible that Nia was standing outside also thinking about him? He looked up at the some-what starts twinkling at night. He remembered the first time he and Nia sang that song together when they used to live with Bruce. What was it called…Dreaming under the Same Moon? Robin looked down, smirking. It would be something like him to remember something so old, he knew it by heart. Robin couldn't help it thought; he still remembered Nia's voice when she sang her parts of the song.

Nia looked down at the bat tattoo on her hand she gotten a while back, feeling as if Robin was awake. _"Take a chance, a leap of faith. Leave the nest; I guess that's how we've learned to fly_." Nia raised her head, moving her blond hair that was moved in front of her face by the wind_. "We spread our wings and rode the wind. You've chased your rainbows; I've chased mine. It's not always easy being this far apart, but don't you get the feeling we're connected at the heart?" _Nia placed a hand on her left side, feeling something strong coming from the direction where the Titans Tower was.

_"And we're dreaming under the same moon; under the same stars," _Robin and Nia sang together at the same time, even if they were in different parts of Jump City.

_"I close my eyes, wishin' I'm gonna see you soon-"_Nia sang, hoping it was true.

_"When I see that night sky glowin'-"_They sang together.

_"There's a peace I get from knowin'-"_Nia took over.

_"That we're dreaming under the same moon; under the same stars tonight."_

Robin threw his hands to his side,_ "Here I am,"_ he pointed out to the city, _"and there you are_." He brought his hand close to him, closing them into fists, "_I admit there are times I wish I was home. Then I hear your voice on the line; makes me realize I'm never alone."_

_"We've been working so hard try to make it all come true…"_

"_But what I want for me,"_ Robin smirked, shaking his head before continuing, _"well…."_

_"That's what I want for you,"_ Nia and Robin agreed together. They both found the moon hanging in front of their eyes, staring deeply into the night glow_, "And we're dreaming under the same moon; under the same stars."_ Both closed their eyes, "_I close my eyes, wishin' I'm gonna see you soon."_

_"When I see that night sky glowin'-_"Robin sat down on the roof, swinging his legs out over the edge as Nia took a seat on the lounge chair.

_"There's a peace I get from knowin' and we're dreaming under the same moon; under the same stars. I close my eyes, wishin'-"_

_"I'm gonna see you soon,"_ Nia sang first and Robin followed after.

Both sighed before singing, _"When I see that night sky glowin'-"_

_"There's a peace I get from knowin'-"_Nia held onto the green necklace Red X gave her.

_"And we're dreaming under the same stars. Oh, baby, we're dreaming under the same moon tonight, tonight. Take a chance, a leap of faith. Leave the nest; I guess that's how now we're dreaming under the same moon. Here I am and there you are. I admit there are times now we're dreaming under the same moon."_

"I love you, Nia," Robin whispered into the night sky.

"I love you, Richard," Nia also whispered.

They still sat outside, hearing the city night noises and still haven't known they were together the whole time.

* * *

Jinx was lying down on her bed, her hands behind her head as all she did was look up at her plain, boring ceiling as she heard the clock tick on by. There was nothing much going on in the main room except the guys arguing over useless stuff like always, so it was just better if she sat in her room alone. Although, it was starting to get lonely as she sat there all by herself.

She thought she was going to fall asleep, but a knock on her window made herself bolt up full awake. Jinx turned her head, seeing her favorite orange colored hair boy standing there. How he made it up to her level was beyond her knowledge.

He pointed at the window, giving Jinx the hint to open up for him to enter. She walked over, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot as she just kept looking at Kid Flash.

"Give me one reason why I should open it," Jinx's voice mumbled to the other side where Kid Flash stood.

"Because you love me with all your heart and I'm really, really, _really_ sorry," Kid Flash answered. Jinx snorted; that had to be the cheesiest thing ever.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
you're standing at my door _**(A/N: window XD)**_  
guess this means you take back  
all you said before  
like how much you wanted  
anyone but me  
said you'd never come back  
but here you are again _

Jinx sighed, opening her window and letting Kid Flash carefully enter her room. He walked over to the bed and sat down, making sure he didn't touch anything else like last time that lead to her destroying her own room and being one pissed off woman.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Kid Flash asked when Jinx reclosed her window. She didn't look at him; however, she just stood near the window.

"Wally, I understand that you wanted me to join really badly, but it was too fast," Jinx started to say, still having her back faced to the boy. She hugged her shoulders, closing her eyes as her head faced down. Kid Flash got up from the bed, hugging Jinx from behind as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm just a fast person; never really learned when it was the right time to take things slow."

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
my life would suck without you_

"I'm sorry too," She whispered, "I shouldn't have overreacted."

Kid Flash turned his girlfriend around, raising her head up by holding onto her cheeks. She opened her eyes, looking at him. "Angelica, you had all the reason too. Honesty, I would have done the same thing if my boyfriend-er girlfriend, was making me do something too fast."

Jinx smiled at that self correction he made, and for also what he said. It got her thinking; she didn't have much time to decide her next move.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

"We just don't have time," Kid Flash said, changing into his serious mood. "Brother Blood is planning something to stop the Teen Titans everywhere, and they need all the help they'll need to stop him."

"Who's Brother Blood?" Jinx asked.

"An old enemy of Beast Boy's who back for revenge from when he was a little kid. They're main target is the Teen Titans for some reason, but all I know is that Robin will order us to stop him."

Jinx loosed out of Kid Flash's grasp, walking over to the middle of her room. She was breathing heavily, and Kid Flash was worried she was going to hyperventilate. "I-I can't _face_ the Titans!"

"Yes you can! You're a strong woman, and you can do anything you want. When Robin sees the help you give them, he'll have no choice but not to do anything bad to you." He took her by her shoulders, "Look at me Angelica Jacobs." She did so, and Kid Flash caught her eyes starting to be filled with water as she thought she was being pressured to do something she wasn't ready to decide yet, like she was pressured when she was just a little girl.

Kid Flash brought her into a hug, standing still like that for a while until Jinx was calm again.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
my life would suck without you _

"Jinx, I'm really sorry for pressuring you into making new decisions. I knew I shouldn't have asked you for an answer as soon as I told you," Kid Flash said, rocking her and him side to side to help the calming down.

Jinx shook her head. "It's fine; anyone would have done what you did. Like you said before; we don't have much time left in our hands."

"So what do you say?" Kid Flash asked, letting her go and wiping the tears off her pale face. "You need more time to think?"

_Being with you  
is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah _

"Do you mind if you just come back tomorrow?"

Kid Flash shook his head quickly. "Not at all." He gave her a quick kiss before walking over to the window to let himself out. He sat on the window still before waving goodbye to her and asking, "Same place, same time?"

Jinx smirked, "Wouldn't and couldn't have it any other way."

Kid Flash laughed before jumping off, running down the streets of the night. Jinx ran over to the window, throwing her head out and seeing his orange flash from miles away. She hoped he was staying in a safe place when he wasn't with her. Jinx placed her elbow on the still and rested her head on her flat out hand. She needed to come up with an answer by tomorrow, but it didn't take her a long time to think. The answer was obviously clear to her.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
my life would suck without you _

"Oh, Wallace," Jinx mumbled to herself, still watching the city from her bedroom window. She blinked a few times before sitting straight, smiling wide from something she just said. "What kind of parents would name their child _Wallace_?" She asked herself before giggling a little.

"I heard that."

Jinx screamed and quickly covered her mouth, hoping her teammates didn't hear her. She looked at the top window, seeing Kid Flash hanging upside down.

"What are you _doing_? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Jinx screamed, patting her left side area where her heart stood, trying to have it slow down.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Well, if that stops you from making fun of my given name, then yes."

Jinx snapped her fingers, having the ledge from where Kid Flash hung his feet crack and him falling off it. Luckily he was able to grab the stile inside her room, so he didn't fall off the building.

"What are _you_ trying to do? Kill me by having me swash like a bug?" Kid Flash yelled.

"If that gets you to stop me making fun of your given then, then yes," Jinx mocked, laughing a little afterwards. "I saw you running miles down the street! How did you get back to the Hive headquarters so fast?"

"With the power of running at the speed of light, anything is possible." Kid Flash winked. "And besides," he sat on the stile, "nothing can ever keep me away from you."

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly, _

"My life would suck without you," Jinx said, looking at Kid Flash as she shook her head while smiling.

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me twice," Kid Flash agreed, laughing along with his girlfriend.

"But seriously, no matter how great this is, you really should get going before someone hears you up here." Jinx lightly pushed him out of her window.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving. But before I go," he turned around, facing her, "how about one last kiss of the night?"

Jinx rolled her eyes before getting close to him, but instead of kissing him, she pushed him fully out the window, and he magically landed on his feet like a cat with nine lives.

"You're an evil woman!" Kid Flash screamed.

"And that's one of the reasons why you love me!"

"No it's-no, wait, yeah, it is."

Jinx laughed before waving goodbye and shutting her window close before Kid Flash made any other magical tricks. Kid Flash stood there before running for real this time, back to the city.


	47. Dance with me

(AN:) Here you are, Raelover123

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Gabriel's Horn, or Dance with me by Drew Seely**

* * *

Rachel, Garfield and Tara stepped into Mal's club, Gabriel's Horn. Rachel received a letter in her locker telling her to come at the club at 7 P.M. At first, she didn't want to come at all for maybe it was some stranger who wanted to just meet her, but Garfield changed her mind. Rachel was going to invite Richard with her for she didn't want to go alone, but not matter how hard she searched for him; he wasn't anywhere in school and even Bruce said he didn't come home. That scared her more.

Finally, Rachel decided to bring Garfield along, and since this was a club for people to also dance at, she agreed to let Tara come along as Garfield's date. She still hated the blond girl, but since it was her best friend's girlfriend, one night of trying to hang out with Tara wouldn't kill her.

"Where do you think the person would be?" Garfield asked as the three of them stood near the door looking around the club for anyone suspicious.

"Rachel!" Mal yelled. He ran up to where they stood and greeted each one with a wave. "I'm glad you made it tonight."

"Mal?" Rachel asked, "You're the one who sent me this letter?" She held it up to show him.

Mal laughed before saying, "No! I know you're not single and I wouldn't do something like that anyways. There's someone else here who gave that to you." Mal took Rachel's arm and pulled her over to where the tables where. Garfield and Tara followed behind, taking a seat next to Rachel on the table.

"Who is it?" Tara asked Mal something Rachel was dying to know the answer of.

"Sorry, that question won't be answered until a few minutes. Now, I have to head back stage to see how Rachel's surprise is working out so you guys try to make yourselves comfortable." He waved goodbye and ran over to the back doors. Rachel wanted to get up and follow him inside for the waiting was killing her every second, but Garfield took her hand before she got the chance to get up.

"You can't ruin the surprise, Rae," Garfield said, pulling her back to sit straight in the chair, "whoever's back there must have worked really hard."

Rachel nodded and a short while after, the lights turned off and there was one spotlight shinning down at the middle of the stage where one microphone stand stood. Mal walked out from behind the curtains with no microphone in his hands however, but he was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How are you guys doing?" Mal asked his audience who laughed before giving hundreds of different answers at the same time. "That's great! Well, tonight, we have a special person singing to someone special. Please welcome one of my friends, Richard Grayson singing for his girlfriend, Rachel Roth."

The spotlight shined down at Rachel who was in complete shock as the audience clapped their hands along with Garfield and Tara laughing at Rachel's reaction.

This is where Richard has been these past days!

The band that stood behind Mal started to play after he jumped off the stage, walking over to the back. On Richard's cue; he jumped to the side into the stage view, having a black hat and sunglasses on his face as he was the one with the microphone in his hand.

When he stood on the stage, he had his back at first faced to the people with the microphone close to his mouth as he said, _"Follow me into my world. Let your worries fade with every step you take."_ He took small steps, _"Baby watcha waiting for let the tango take control. Feel the music inside your soul; my hand is out, just grab a hold."_ Richard made it to the microphone stand and placed the microphone on it, throwing his hat to one side as he kept his sunglasses on.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing however for this was the first song she taught Richard how to sing a few weeks ago. Apparently, he decided to learn how to sing it the real way so he could give her a surprise.

And boy was she surprised.

Rachel stood op from her chair, facing the side where Garfield sat and she looked at the ground when another spotlight went on her again, _"Watch time fade away."_

_"Watch time fade away,"_ Richard repeated as he snapped his fingers.

_"My arms will keep you safe,"_ Rachel hugged her self, turning her body to look at him.

_"My arms will keep you safe."_ Richard threw his hands up in the air and brought them down.

_"It's just you and me."_

_"Girl, it's just you and me," _He pointed to Rachel and then himself.

Rachel did a half head nod, _"Dancing in this dream."_

_"Dancing in this dream."_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_  
_the feeling's real won't let it stop, no_

Rachel jumped into the stage when a few dance girls appeared behind her. Richard walked to the opposite side of the stage and some guy dancers came up, repeating the same footsteps Richard was taking.

_"Don't be afraid,"_ They stopped, throwing their hands in front of them, _"take my hand."_ Richard spun around and stopped, throwing his hands and feet to the side, _"Forget the world!" _Each guy walked up to a girl, standing to the side with their heads leaned into theirs, _"Will you dance, dance with me?"_

Rachel, along with the other girls, pushed the guys away as they took a step back, _"Podemos bailar eternamente!"_ The men jumped front, taking the girls' hands and spinning them around twice, _"Trust in me, take a chance."_ They stopped and slid back, _"Feel the Tango when you dance, dance with me. Podemos bailar eternamente!"_

_Now I have you next to me_  
_everything is how it should be_  
_Baby, don't fight the feeling_  
_we're floating on the clouds_  
_if I could, I'd never come back down_  
_Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'_

Rachel looked at the floor and back up, _"As time fades away."_

_"As time fades away."_

As she walked in a circle, she popped her shoulder in the air, _"My arms will keep you safe."_

_"My arms will keep you safe."_

Rachel threw her head to the side, her hair flying into her face, _"It's just you and me."_

_"It's just you and me."_

She turned her head back and her hair moved away. Rachel placed one arm in the air and pointed upwards and bended one leg, _"Dancing in this dream."_

_"Dancing in this dream."_

Richard jumped, _"Whatever you do, don't wake me up! The feelings real, won't let it stop, no."_

Both the woman and men this timed did their own dancing at the same time as the guys sang, _"Don't be afraid, take my hand. Forget the world! Will you dance, dance with me? Podemos bailar eternamente. Trust in me, take a chance feel the Tango when you dance, dance with me. Podemos bailar eternamente."_

Richard and Rachel stepped towards each other and he took one hand, bringing her closer to him. When she was close enough, Richard placed his hand underneath her chin, holding her head in place.

Richard took a step front which caused Rachel to take on back, _"Dance with me,"_ He sang to the new music. This type was new to Rachel, so she didn't know what to sing. The only thing that came to her mind however was to just answer him and that went perfect.

_"I'm dancing with you."_ She turned over, taking both hands into hers. She bend one leg as she slide the other one across in front of her.

_"For this moment in time."_

_"My dreams have come true."_ Rachel used the same leg that she slide across to slide in between Richard's legs and bringing it back before standing straight up again.

_"My darling just dance with me."_ Richard turned his girlfriend around so he could look at her again.

_"If only one night."_ Rachel held out the last note before the music changed back to the regular version and they both jumped back to their side of the stage.

_"Don't be afraid, take my hand. Forget the world! Will you dance, dance with me? Podemos bailar eternamente. Trust in me, take a chance feel the Tango when you dance, dance with me. Podemos bailar eternamente,"_ Each dancer stood in front of the opposite sex, looking at each other as the audience jumped up and clapped their hands. Garfield and Tara screamed along with the other people.

"I can't believe you did all that just for me," Rachel said when she found her voice.

Richard shrugged. "I wanted to do something that will not only surprise you but show that it really meant a lot to me when you took your time to help me learn this song."

"It's not just a song," Rachel corrected, "it's a present from one of the greatest guys I know."

"You're very welcome," Richard said before kissing her real quick as they turned to face the crowd and bowed for them along with the dancers behind them.


	48. If I Was Gay

(AN:) PLEASE IGNORE THIS CHAPTER AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT MY TITANS STRAIGHT LOVER FANS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or If I were Gay by Stephen Lynch.**

I hope you're happy, xxFraise. YOU MAY THINK YOU'VE CORRUPTED ME, BUT YOU HAVEN'T! YOU HEAR ME? HAVEN'T! ROBIN AND STARFIRE 4EVAAAA!111!1!

* * *

"_Here we are dear old friend. You and I drunk again," _Robin sang as he slowly tired to walked into the hideout of where Slade was staying for time being. The apprentice outfit was still stuck on him; it's been only a few days since he agreed to work with Slade, and he knew the real reason why his boss wanted him to be the one to follow his footsteps. "_Laughs have been had and tears have been shed."_

"_Maybe the whiskey's gone to my head, but if I were gay," _Robin sat down next to him, waving a finger at Slade, "_I would give you my heart." _Robin turned his head for a moment before whipping it around again, adding: "_And if I were gay, you'd be my work of art." _Slade slowly nodded, agreeing with his sayings. "_And if I were gay_," Robin waved his arm across, "_We would swim in romance."_

He brought a hand to Slade,_ "But I'm not gay._ _So get your hand out of my pants," _Slade complied, bringing both his hands in the air to prove they were out.

Robin got up from the ground, standing away from Slade, "_It's not that I don't care; I do. I just don't see myself in you."_ Slade shrugged._ "Another time, another time; another scene I'd be right behind you, if you know what I mean." _Slade chuckled a little before looking back at Robin. _"'Cause if I were gay I would give you my soul, and if I were gay I would give you my whole being. And if I were gay we would tear down the walls," _Slade was about to ask something, but Robin stopped him by saying, "_But I'm not gay, so won't you stop cupping my...hand."_

"_We've never hugged, we've never kissed. I've never been intimate with your fist." _Robin repremanded.

Both were quiet for a moment before Slade decided to admit defeat, rising from the couch and walking towards the door. But as he turned the knob, Robin stopped him by saying: _"But you have opened brand new doors, get over here and drop your drawers."_


	49. Why are you Complicated?

(AN:) Moonlight123 turn to shine!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Nightstar/Mar'i Grayson or Why and Complicated by Avril Lavigne. I only own Kevin Stone/Keyon and Lilith Samantha Logan.  
**

* * *

"Just leave me _alone_, Beast Boy!" Raven screamed, covering her ears as she hid behind their door.

"Raven, you need to talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!" Beast Boy said. "You can't push people out of your life!"

Raven slide down to the bottom of her door, still covering her ears. She shut her eyes shut also, wanting Beast Boy to stop already, but it wasn't working. "I don't want your help! Now leave me alone!"

Beast Boy was about to say something, but decided against it. "Alright, fine Raven. If that's how you want it, then fine! I'll leave you alone forever, and you can keep all your problems to yourself instead of having your family help you!"

Raven's eyes popped open, tears quickly formed and she cried. Slowly she brought her legs into her chest, resting her chin on top of one knee as she sat there by herself.

"Is Mommy going to be ok?" Lilith asked Beast Boy when he walked into the Common Room. Beast Boy sighed, picking up his six year old daughter in his arms. Keyon and Nightstar quickly ran up and tackled him with a hug on each of his leg.

"How is she?" Nightwing asked, walking around from the counter top.

Beast Boy looked at his daughter, moving the two violet colored strands behind her ear in front of her green hair. He kissed the top of her head, resting his head on top of hers. "She needs time." Beast Boy whispered before running a hand through Nightstar's brown and Keyon's black hair.

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
like you just don't care at all?_

Raven still sat in front of the door, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't mean to yell at the children! The demon side just took over, and there was no way for her to control it. Poor Lilith, Keyon and Nightstar; their faces just broke Raven's heart in two when she stopped. If she had the power to go back in time, maybe she would have tried to stay in her room for just a little while more.

What was worse was the others tried to calm her down, but it just made matters worse. The demon side came out again, and she screamed at her friends, even her husband. Starfire even broke down into tears! Raven could possibly never forgive herself for today.

The only person who was able to calm her fully down was Beast Boy, so why did she tell him to leave her alone? Why didn't she open the door and quickly pull him in by his shirt like other times?

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why_

"Daddy, will you go see her again?" Lilith asked when Beast Boy put her back down onto the ground.

Beast Boy kneeled, looking at his daughter's cyan colored eyes. He could see Lilith already forgave her mother and now was scared on what was going on with her. "Of course I will, but not now."

"Maybe you should go see her," Keyon suggested, "who knows what she might be doing."

"Kids, I've known her longer than you do and I'm positive she needs at least an hour to calm down. A lot has happened these past years because of the whole 'demon' thing."

"It is like mood swings," Starfire clarified, "except the very bad ones for her."

"Well, if you guys won't go, then I guess us kids will have to," Nightstar said, walking over to the door but her father stopped her.

"Mar'i Grayson, do you not remember what happened before when you disturbed her?" Nightstar asked his daughter. "What on Earth would make her feel any better by seeing you kids again?"

"Uncle Richard is right," Lilith said, grabbing her stuff brown dog from the dining room table, "this is a family matter and only Daddy and I will deal with it." She took her father's hand and led them both out the Common Room again.

"She's just like her mother," Cyborg pointed out, "Always doing what she wants to do and won't let anyone stop her."

"She does have part of her chromosomes," Keyon said.

"Kevin Stone, you're not supposed to learn about that until you get to high school!" Bumblebee yelled, shaking a finger at her son.

"My genius comes from Dad; what did you expect?" Keyon joked, having the adults grow a small smile.

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

"Mommy, it's your daughter and husband," Lilith said as she knocked on their door, "please let us in."

Raven lay underneath the covers, hiding her head below her pillow to keep the voices in her own head out, but of course that wasn't working. Soon however, she heard her daughter's voice, and she knew that wasn't coming from her head for it was soft and far away.

"Mommy?" Lilith called again. Raven took her head out from under her pillow and used her powers to open the door, having Lilith run inside with Beast Boy right behind her. Lilith jumped into the bed, getting underneath the covers along side with her mother. Beast Boy sat on the edge of the bed, watching his wife and daughter.

"Hi," Raven greeted her daughter, but it came out more as a whisper.

"Hello," Lilith said. She caught Raven's eyes red and puffy so the first thing she asked was, "How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the question? I'm sorry for what I said back at the Common Room."

Lilith shook her head. "I know you didn't mean anything; we all do. You just left all of a sudden and that scared us. That's why Daddy has been trying to get you to talk and Uncle Richard has been worried sick."

"Leave it to your uncle to be worried about his family."

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

"Why don't you talk with Daddy, Mommy?" Lilith asked, hugging her dog close. "Did you know he's been crying?"

Beast Boy shushed her from saying anything else, but it didn't work. "He's also been praying that you'd be ok."

"He has, has he?" Raven asked, looking at her husband with a small smile.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Rae. She went crazy," Beast Boy stuttered.

"Have not!" Lilith yelled, sitting on the bed. She walked her father with her dog, having Beast Boy laugh. "I only state the truth!"

"Prove it!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, God of Africa, please hear me out there," Lilith jumped off the bed and mimicked her father's voice, "my wife needs help, and you're the only one to save her from whatever's wrong." Beast Boy screamed before chasing her around the room. "Please let Rachel be alright, for I don't know what I'd do without her." Lilith used her Azarathean powers to float up so Beast Boy didn't reach her. "I haven't asked anything from you in years, so just do me a favor and grant this wish."

"You're dead Lilith Samantha Logan!" Beast Boy screamed.

"You can't kill me for I am your daughter!" Lilith said in a dark Vader voice.

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why_

"Lilly, do you mind if your father and I can talk alone?" Raven asked, getting out of bed.

"Sure, Mommy, I'll be in the Common Room." Lilith used her powers to sink through the roof, leaving the two alone.

Beast Boy placed his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. Raven crossed her arms, looking at the roof incase their daughter decided to come back the same way she left.

"Do you still love me, Garfield?" Raven asked, not looking at him.

Beast Boy looked up. "Have you gone crazy? That has got to be the dumbest question you ever asked."

Raven smirked before looking into his eyes again, seeing the twinkle she always seen since the first day they met each other on the island.

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

"I'm sorry," Raven and Beast Boy said together and blushed when they heard the other.

"No, it's not your fault," Beast Boy said the same time Raven said, "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm the one who got the children to scream."

"I'm the one who left you alone when you needed someone there by your side."

"I hurt everyone in this tower."

"I broke your heart into pieces."

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me_

"I love you," They said together again before kissing. It didn't last long however for they heard a giggle from far away. Beast Boy opened the door and saw their six year old daughter standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"How much did you see?" Beast Boy asked, kneeling down in front of her as Raven walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything!" Lilith giggled, "I'm glad to know Mommy's ok."

"Of course, with a husband like your father, I will always be ok," Raven whispered to her daughter, kissing the top of Beast Boy's head.

"It's great to know you're feeling better," Bumblebee interrupted the Logan family. "Keyon couldn't help but wanted to see if you three were fine."

"And I'm glad you guys are," Keyon said, stepping from behind Bumblebee. "Even you, Lilith."

Lilith blushed, "T-thanks Keyon."

Beast Boy, Raven and Bumblebee laughed, hugging their children.

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why_

* * *

"Kori, you're on!" Karen yelled, standing behind the curtains. Kori was doing some deep breathing before Rachel grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the middle of the stage.

"Now, are you sure you're not going to faint?" Rachel asked her best friend one last time. "We're miles from home and we can't have you pass out now."

"I am most positive," Kori finally said. "The deep breathing has helped!"

"That's great to hear 'cause it's time." Karen jumped over to her drums and Rachel with her guitar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Yellow Dark Flowers!" Madison yelled at the opposite side of the curtains, having the audience scream and clap their hands for their favorite band.

_Uh-huh,  
Life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
that's the way it is _

Kori walked over to the microphone stand, fixing it to her height before taking her hand that was palm down and flipping it over. _"Chill out; what you yelling' for?" _She waved her hand to the side. _"Lay back, it's all been done before and if you could only let it be you will see."_

"It's amazing how she can sing as a woman who knows perfectly good English," the stage director commented when he leaned to the side and Madison was standing there.

_"I like you the way you are," _Kori pointed to the stage, pretending someone special was there, _'when we're, driving in my car and you're talking to me one on one."_

"That's because she learned from the best," Madison said, rolling her eyes before watching her three girls again.

Kori pointed to the inside of her mouth, _"But you become somebody else 'round everyone else. Watching' your back like you can't relax. You're tryin' to be cool-you look like a fool to me!" _She crossed her arms, "_Tell me why do you have to go and make things so complicated?"_Kori placed her two hands on her forehead, "_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated" _She stuck a finger out as she counted,_ "Life's like this, you and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take. What you get and you turn it into honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it." _She paused for a second before shaking her head and singing, "_No, no, no."_

Back at the Titans West Tower, Robin just got back from training, seeing Cyborg and Beast Boy sitting in front of the television. "Did you guys watch TV all day?" he asked when he walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"Dude, you got to come see this," Beast Boy said.

Robin shrugged, walking over to where they sat and saw his two guy friends frozen. "What's wrong?"

Cyborg pointed to the screen and Robin turned his head, seeing the three girls that were rivals ever since they stepped foot into the music world, but their secret's been blown weeks agp. "Yellow Dark Flowers?"

"And the girl who's singing right now," Beast Boy gave the hint to his leader. Robin checked closer and he saw Starfire the one who's singing!

_"You come over unannounced-dressed up like you're something else." _Kori rolled her eyes, "_Where you are and where you sat, you see you're making me laugh out." _She threw out a small giggle and then a weird pose with her hands on her hips and chin high in the air, _"When you strike a pose take off all your preppy clothes!" _She pointed a finger in her mouth, hearing Karen laugh from behind her, "_You know you're not fooling anyone when you become somebody else 'round everyone else. Watchin' your back like you can't relax. Tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me!"_

"_Tell me why do you have to go and make things so complicated?"_Kori placed her two hands on her forehead, "_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated" _She stuck a finger out as she counted,_ "Life's like this, you and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take. What you get and you turn it into honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it." _She paused for a second before shaking her head and singing, "_No, no, no."_

Kori placed her two hands up as she was trying to stop someone. _"Chill out-what you yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before and if you could let it be you will see somebody else 'round everyone else." _She half turned, pointing to her back, "_You're watching your back like you can't relax." _Kori turned back to facing the crowd whole._ "You're tryin' to be cool-you look like a fool to me, to me."_

"Do I really try to act cool?" Robin asked his two teammates who turned their heads to look at him.

"Sadly," Cyborg started.

"Yes, Dude, you try too much," Beast Boy finished off for him without a sweat.

"You two are kicked off this team," Robin mumbled before leaning back against the couch and looking at the television for his girlfriend wasn't done singing yet.

"_Tell me why do you have to go and make things so complicated?"_Kori smiled wide as she was trying to laugh, "_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated" _She stuck a finger out as she counted,_ "Life's like this, you and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take. What you get and you turn it into honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it." _She paused for a second before shaking her head and singing, "_No, no, no."_

"_Tell me why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated! Life's like this, you and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take. What you get and you turn it into honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it."_ The three girls sang the last part of the lyrics together, all for the one same person.

_"No, no, no,"_ Kori finished off.


	50. Holding out for a hero

(AN:) Avandra the mary-sue slayer, here is the Blackfire chapter you requested a while back and I forgot to do! I'm so sorry and I hope you like it so much that you forgive me ^^"

Also, this isn't just Blackfire, it's BlackX...I hope you don't mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Holding out for a Hero by Jennifer Saunders.**

* * *

"Well, well, well."

Red X and Blackfire turned around, seeing the five heroes of Jump City standing behind them.

"Hey guys," Red X waved to the five.

"Red X, I understand the truce we both have, but do you know that woman standing next to you?" Robin asked, pointing to the older sister of Starfire.

"Yeah, this is my friend, Blackfire," Red X introduced, thinking they haven't met before. Boy was he wrong.

"Red X that is a criminal!" Starfire yelled, her eyes glowing lime. "She must be arrested at once!"

"What?" Red X yelled. "Have you guys gone _mad_?" He turned his head to face her. "Can you believe them?"

However, Blackfire was looking down. "Blackfire?" Red X called. She turned around, not wanting to make eye contact. "Don't tell me they're telling the truth."

"If I say that, then I'd break a promise," Blackfire whispered, having Red X take a step back from her.

"A-A villain? My best friend; someone who's been kind since we were _five_ a villain?" Red X said to himself.

_Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

"No," Red X whispered, shaking his head, "No! You're wrong!" He turned around, taking out the pair of X's and throwing it at the Titans.

"X! What are you doing?" Cyborg yelled.

Red X didn't stay to answer that question. He took Blackfire's hand and ran down the street as the Teen Titans stood there, trying to free their arms from their bodies.

"Why did you do that?" Blackfire asked; taking the lead and flying up to the sky. "Now they'll come after you!"

"I'm not talking to you right now," Red X said. He was crossing his arms as Blackfire had a grip underneath his arms. "I can't believe you never told me about your past on Earth. After _everything_ I told you!"

"There was a reason why! I knew you wouldn't talk to me."

"Oh yeah, like I'm talking to you right now?"

"You are talking to me!"

"Damn it, Komand'r, you hid the biggest secret from me! How long did you think it was going to last?"

"Longer than this honesty."

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

The two landed in a dark alley where Blackfire was sure the Teen Titans would have trouble finding them once they break free from Red X's attack.

"I can't believe you would even _think_ about hiding something like this to me!" Red X started yelling again, waving a finger at Blackfire. "After everything we've been through!"

"You're starting to sound like we're married, Jason," Blackfire said.

"I can't even imagine what things would be like if we're married!"

Blackfire's hands were surrounded with her purple glow. "Want me to try and see what it's like without you?"

"Do it; I dare you, Komand'r Anders!"

_Somewhere after midnight  
in my wildest fantasy  
somewhere just beyond my reach  
there's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Blackfire was about to do so, but she soon calmed down, and her starbolts disappeared.

"I knew it," Red X whispered. "You still love me even after we talked about it." He then raised his voice. "The Blackfire _I_ knew would have blasted me in three seconds!"

Blackfire screamed before throwing her hands up again, this time the starbolts shot out and hit Red X on his chest area.

She then stopped, running towards Red X and swung her leg over, hitting him beneath his head, and throwing him back to the crates behind. Red X didn't get up; he just stayed down, looking up at the sky and not Blackfire who might be breathing hard from the fast attack she just did.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
watching me_

The night became darker, and the clouds filled with water finally let loose, bringing rain into Jump city. The citizens on the streets rain to find some cover; Blackfire and Red X were the only ones who were still standing outside like nothing was going on. Blackfire fell on her knees, having her arms hold her up.

Red X finally lifted himself out of the broken crates, dusting himself off before slowly walking over to Blackfire, kneeling down in front of her as he held onto one shoulder.

"You ok, Babe?" Red X asked.

Blackfire looked up at him and smacked the mask of his face, having it slide across the floor next to them. His blue eyes met with her purple ones and they stared at each other for a moment.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood_

"Look at me, Jason," Blackfire whispered, "Look at me with your own two eyes." Her voice started to shake, and Red X didn't like hearing her like that. "I've been a villain for _years_ but I can't even hurt you for more than five seconds."

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
and he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Red X then did something no one would have thought to do with someone like her; he kissed her. It wasn't a short quick one, but long enough for her to stop complaining.

Red X pulled away still looking at her lips as Blackfire looked at his. Before Red X was able to say something, Blackfire pulled him back in for another kiss by placing a hand behind his neck.

_Oh I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero_

"I need a hero," Blackfire whispered, being inches away from his face.

"Have no fear, I'm here," Red X joked a little, hearing Blackfire's sweet giggle.


	51. Hips Don't Lie

(AN:) Retha!~

Haha, even though it's _not_ Pantha's real birthday, I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! For this chapter is when she _has_ her birthday ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. I only own Scarlett/Jessica, Icyhandra/Andrea, and Fireian/Cristian.**

If you guys want pictures of the dress, don't be afraid to ask for I'll totally send them too you!**  
**

* * *

Pantha walked into the Titans West tower with Scarlett covering her eyes and Icyhandra holding onto her hands as both worked together to guide their friend safely. Pantha walked in wearing a yellow and black halter top dress with swirls all over along with black heels and her hair was kept the same; Scarlett wore a short purple dress with black polka dots at the bottom part, a belt in the middle, and jewels on the top along with black flats and long earrings. Her hair was down but she clipped her bangs back; Icyhandra wore a short strapless white mini skirt dress with baby blue small squares in random different places on the dress. Along that, she wore silver heels and hoops as her hair was up in a bun.

"I don't understand why you have forced me to wear these stupid clothes when I could have kept on my uniform," Pantha said when the three girls stepped in the tower when the main doors swished open.

"Because it is your birthday and you deserve to dress nicely," Icyhandra answered, swinging her position. She stood in front of Pantha and placed her hands onto her shoulder, making it easier to walk.

"Besides, we all dressed up for yours," Scarlett added. She was floating on her keyboard for Pantha was too tall for her to stand on her own feet. "That means you should too if you want us to be happy. Even the girls who wouldn't be caught wearing a dress have worn one so feel special!"

"Well, why are you covering my eyes?" Pantha asked next.

"There's a surprise!" Icyhandra and Scarlett said together. "Now keep quiet!"

Finally, the three girls stepped into the Common Room where the lights were off. Icyhandra nodded her head, giving Scarlett the sign to take her hands away from Pantha's eyes. When she opened them, she wasn't able to see anything. Icyhandra ran over to where the light switch was, and when they turned on, the members from all around the world jumped up from different placed of the room screaming, "Happy birthday, Pantha!"

Pantha screamed, covering her mouth with her hands before breaking down in tears of happiness. Red Star walked over and brought his girlfriend into a hug. "How did you think of our surprise?" He asked.

"That must have been the most terrifying moment of my life!" Pantha admitted, moving her hands away to laugh after. "I can't believe everyone has dressed so nicely for my surprise also."

"That's because we have another surprise for you," Speedy yelled. "It's something we've planned for a while now."

"And what would that be?" Pantha asked as Red Star and the girls walked over to the front of the room where the television was. The couch and coffee table was cleared away, so in its place, the girls stood shoulder to shoulder as the men stood on either side where the doors were.

"_Ladies, up in here tonight!"_ Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg started off, flipping backwards to the middle of the room in front of the girls. All three landed on one knee that was bent and placed a hand on top of it.

"_No fighting, no fighting!"_ Aqualad and Speedy pretended to fight each other before meeting Beast Boy in the middle. Robin placed a hand underneath his chin as Cyborg threw one arm up in the air.

"_We got the refugees up in here."_ Kid Flash and Fireian sang together. They met in the middle and did a handshake before pointing to Pantha.

"_No fighting, no fighting."_ The other men jumped in except for Red Star.

He walked back in front of Pantha and sang_, "Rosabelle, Rosabelle."_

"You all learned the song I used to sing as a little girl?" Pantha asked her boyfriend when he took her hands.

"That's the second part of your birthday present from me," Red Star whispered, kissing the top of her hand before jumping back where Mas and Menos stood on either side of Red Star.

"_I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man wants to speak Spanish; como se llama?"_ He pointed to the twins.

"_Si!"_ They jumped up in the air.

"_Bonita!" _Red Star pointed to Pantha.

"_Si!"_

"_Mi casa." _He pointed to himself.

Mas and Menos clapped their hands as they said, "_Si, Rosabelle, Rosabelle!"_

Red Star pointed to Pantha, _"Su casa."_

The other girls and girls started dancing to their own beat when Pantha cleared her throat before walking down the stairs. She stood there, placing one hand on either side of her hips; shaking the side that was pointing to Red Star and the others.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that," _She placed her hands on her head, "_You make a woman go mad!" _Pantha then shook a finger at Red Star as she took a step by step closer to him, "_So be wise and keep on, reading the signs of my body!"_ She gave a big throw of the side of her hip, having the men fall in surprise of Pantha's new moments. She didn't mind however because she ran her hands through her hair, moving her hips again. _"And I'm on tonight; you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right all the attraction, the tension." _Pantha walked up to Red Star, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered, _"Don't you see baby, this is perfection?"_

"_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving and it's driving me crazy!" _Red Star took Pantha's hands and stared spinning her around as he walked to different places in the room._ "And I didn't have the slightest idea until I saw you dancing." _He let go of her as she did her own steps. "_And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl and everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it. So you can keep on shaking it!"_

Speedy and Aqualad jumped in. Aqualad leaned against Speedy's shoulder as they both sang, _"I never really knew that she could dance like this."_

Red Star stood next to Aqualad, pointing to Pantha. "_She makes a man want to speak Spanish; como se llama?"_

"_Si!"_

"_Bonita!" _

"_Si!"_

"_Mi casa."_

"_Si, Rosabelle, Rosabelle._

"_Su casa."_

"_Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body. And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I am starting to feel you boy. Come on lets go, real slow. Don't you see baby asi es perfecto? Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie and I am starting to feel its right all the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby, this is perfection?"_

"_Oh boy, I can see your body moving. Half animal, half man. I don't, don't really know what I'm doing, but you seem to have a plan. My will and self restraint have come to fail now, fail now. See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know that's a bit too hard to explain." _Pantha scratched the side of her head and shrugged, laughing along with the others before continue on making up their dance moves as they go.

It seemed they knew what they were doing, so everyone was on the safe side.

"_Baila en la calle de noche. Baila en la calle de día." _Pantha stood near the girls, clapping their hands as they stood back to back with a partner.

"_Baila en la calle de noche. Baila en la calle de día," _Pantha sang along with them.

The men stood on the other side of the room, dancing to their own random ways as Red Star stood in front of them once again, pointing to his girlfriend as he moved his feet._"I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man want to speak Spanish; como se llama?"_

"_Si!" _The men jumped.

"_Bonita!" _

"_Si!"_

"_Mi casa."_

"_Si, Rosabelle, Rosabelle."_

"_Su casa."_

Pantha along with the other girls took step by step with one hand on a side of their hip, getting closer to their boyfriends as Pantha took on the lead singing. _"Oh baby when you talk like that, you know you got me hypnotized. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body."_

Fireian jumped in, standing in front of Pantha as he waved his hand in the air._ "Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia."_

Pantha stood in front of the girls who learned the dance moves by watching a video, so she didn't have to worry on teaching them.

The women started off with two hands in the air, and then slowly bringing it down in front of them, stopping when it stood in front of their bellybutton. From there, they brought their hands out to the side, and then half turned, moving their arms from side to side and then turning around the other way and repeat.

"_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!" _Pantha commanded with a smile.

"_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así!" _The men followed, clapping two times in the air before Red Star walked next to her shoulder.

"_Yeah, she's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country. I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty. I need a whole club dizzy. Why the CIA wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians, I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction. No more do we snatch ropes refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats!" _He almost fainted from all the talk, but Red Star luckily caught his breath so he could continue on dancing along with his girlfriend.

Pantha jumped up and threw her hands in the air._"I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy. Come on let's go, real slow. Baby, like this is perfecto. Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie and I am starting to feel its right the attraction, the tension. Baby, like this is perfection."_

"_No fighting!" _Red Star screamed as the others danced around him and Pantha.

"_No fighting," _Pantha repeated, but in a softer voice.

The music ended, and the Teen Titans gave a last pose before Red Star kissed Pantha. It was the greatest birthday present anyone has ever given her.


	52. Vulnerable, Face Down, Until Summer

(AN:) xXxPaperFlowerxXx, or as known as the person who gave me the new nickname: Goddess of Awesomesauce~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade, Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or Until Summer Comes Around by Keith Urban. I only own Scarlett/Jessica, Fireian/Cristian and Icyhandra/Andrea  
**

For the second part, if you've seen it on some people's profile called "I'm sorry" then you're correct, it is part of that. I actually agree with it and hope I don't become a girl like that.**  
**

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the Common Room, trying his best to make himself warm again, but no matter how many times he rubbed his arms up and down, there was no luck in doing so. He let out a big sneeze that even caused Raven to jump when she heard it.

"Dear Azar, what happened, Gar?" Raven asked, grabbing the blanket she was hiding under and bringing it to Beast Boy, wrapping it around his body.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
because it's cold outside cold outside its cold outside _

"Our c-crazy l-leader made us t-try to clean the entire i-island," Beast Boy finally was able to say. "He thinks s-something might happen."

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because it's cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

Raven sat her boyfriend down at the couch before walking over to the kitchen and getting him a cup of hot chocolate; something that everyone looks forward to on a snowy day. She could agree that Beast Boy wanted this more than anything right now.

Soon, she brought over his favorite green monkey mug and handed it over before taking a cup of her own. They both walked over to the dining room table where they sat across from each other, just staring as they drank.

Beast Boy caught something down at her hands; her fingers were shaking as if something was bothering her. He smirked; she couldn't stand behind alone with him in a public room. Beast Boy could actually say the same for himself. She didn't know how bad he just wanted to kiss her real quick right now, but something in his stomach said it was better to hold that kiss off until a later time.

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care_

Beast Boy continued to look at his beautiful girlfriend sitting in front of him, lost in her own thoughts. Raven changed over the years along with the other Teen Titans, but for some reason she was the only one who caught his attention. Not only her looks changed, but also her personality. She wasn't the shy, nonsocial woman everyone knew before; she actually was barley in her room at times, and hangs out with her friends when she wants.

The day when he finally had the guts to ask Raven out, he knew he was going to get rejected, but he was way wrong. Raven actually said yes without pausing, and it took Beast Boy totally by surprise. Ever since, she was always asking where they were going to go for their next date! It's not like he's complaining or anything, he's actually happy that Raven changed a little. It made him love her even more.

"What?" Raven asked, catching his eyes still looking at her and he was smiling.

Beast Boy blinked a few times before answering. "Nothing, you're just really beautiful." Raven of course blushed, regretting asking him that silly question in the first place. Raven and blushing didn't go together so well for her pale skin.

_Tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

"You're not funny," Raven mumbled, lowering her head so her hair could hide her cheeks.

Beast Boy chuckled and moved down to sit next to Raven, moving one side of her hair behind her ear, seeing the pink on her cheeks. He planted a small kiss, having Raven turn to look at him. He moved the other side of her hair also, being able to see her full face again like he wanted to forever. Raven smiled, being able to read minds was so much easier.

_I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and it's true I can't go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see_

Raven set one hand on the table and imminently Beast Boy linked his fingers through hers; even through his glove he was able to feel the softness as if it was a new blanket bought from the store.

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care _

"Damn the world," Beast Boy whispered, leaning a little bit closer to Raven.

"And why is that?" Raven asked, smirking a little for she was predicting his next move.

_Tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

Beast Boy didn't answer her question for he already had locked his lips with hers, having them both filled with warmness which Beast Boy needed that the hot chocolate didn't help with.

_slow down girl you're not going anywhere  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need _

Cyborg whistled to himself as he walked into the Common Room, minding his own business until he caught the two love birds sitting the dining table. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand before racing out of the room to find the person who needed to pay him $20.

And it wasn't Robin, it was his girlfriend Bumblebee.

_Tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

* * *

"Garfield, you can't," Rachel said, grabbing her best friend's arm before he made it to the floor board where the ladders were to exit their club house. "You just can't."

"And tell me why not?" Garfield snapped. "Even after years of putting up with this guy, you won't let me do anything now that he's crossed the line?"

Rachel kept quiet; she still held his arm from letting Garfield climb down the ladders and run to Malchior's house at the other block.

"Look," Garfield said, sitting on the floor and shaking Rachel's hand off him, "I'm sorry that I bought you roses to tell you that I like you."

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

"I'm sorry that I am actually nice; not a jerk!" Garfield screamed and Rachel actually flinched.

Garfield couldn't take it anymore; for the past years of hearing Rachel complain about Malchior, he did give her the advice to break up with him before something serious happened, but she never took it. Finally, after almost two years of them dating, Rachel caught Malchior with another girl, and the only person she could tell was Garfield.

Apparently, that was the biggest mistakes.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

"I'm sorry I like to spend quality nights at the clubhouse cuddling with you, instead of at a club."

Rachel was going to stop him from talking, but it was better not to when Garfield was actually in one of his worse moods. They didn't come often for he was one of those happy forever guys, so when the bad ones came out, there was actually no way to stop it besides having him finish.

"I'm sorry that I am always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date."

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Garfield got up from the floor and started walking back and forth; looking down as he tried to remember all the moments Rachel treated him like some rag doll instead of someone who was much better for her. It felt good for Garfield to finally let his feelings out, and Rachel sat there on the couch actually listening to him fully.

"I'm sorry if I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around!"

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

Garfield turned to face Rachel for this one. "I'm sorry if I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work."

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
heed my lecture_

"I'm sorry that I am there to pick you up at 4am when your man hit and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend."

Rachel continued on being quiet for there wasn't anything she could actually say that he would believe and listen too. She looked down; could Garfield be right? Did she actually turn into one of those girls because of some guy?

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

"I'm sorry that my body's not ripped enough to "satisfy" your wants!" Garfield stopped walking, looking at the wall as he said to himself. "I can't believe I just said that!" He shook his head before continue on thinking about other moments.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..._

"I'm sorry that I told you I loved you and actually meant it, but you never caught the hint."

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again._

"But most importantly, Rae," Garfield calmed down, those few words coming out as a whisper this time instead of a yell, "I'm sorry I would rather make love to you then just screw you like some random guy."

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

Rachel's eyes jumped up and they locked into Garfield's that were looking right back at her. "Was I really like that?"

Garfield shook his head. "You don't even know the half of it." He stood up and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said," he ran a hand through his blond hair, "I don't know what came over me. Just forget everything I said and ignore this night." He ran over to the ladders and jumped down.

Rachel ran over to the exit, climbing her way down for she knew she wasn't going to land on her feat like Garfield always does. "Gar, wait, don't go!" She yelled after him, but Garfield didn't listen; he started to run.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Garfield!" Rachel screamed again when she met it to the grass and started running after Garfield. She followed him to his house, but before she could enter Garfield slammed the door on her face. Through the side window, she could see Rita and Garfield arguing about letting her in, but Garfield forced her not to. Rita looked at Garfield like he was some crazy boy, but he didn't care. Quickly, he ran upstairs to his room without another word.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough…_

Rita walked out to the front porch where Rachel sat on one of the chairs. "What happened between the two of you, Honey?" She asked, closing the front door incase Garfield heard them talking.

"I'm the worse person in his entire life," Rachel was able to say before the tears fell out of her eyes and she covered her head between her legs. Rita sat down next to her, slowly rubbing her back to try and get her to calm down, but she didn't know that Rachel wouldn't be calm any time soon and the same could go with Garfield.

* * *

Fireian sat at a beach somewhere in the United States; Scarlett was talking so fast that he didn't get any word she had said about where she was talking him. Icyhandra wasn't here with them for she had to return home for an important matter. Fireian said he should go too, but Icyhandra said she didn't want him to leave. They argued for hours before Fireian finally gave in and stayed.

It wasn't like he was alone, Scarlett was always by his side, but it still didn't feel the same without Icyhandra. It was the beginning of summer, and he was hoping to spend it with his girlfriend, but looks like that plan wasn't starting like he wanted it too.

_Another long summer's come and gone  
I don't know why it always ends this way  
the boardwalk's quiet and the carnival rides  
are as empty as my broken heart tonight_

Fireian sighted, leaning back on his beach chair and looking at Scarlett reading a book and then up at the sky. It was as if someone was able to rip his heart in two and made him stay alive to feel the pain. Scarlett couldn't take her best friend like this; there was something she had to do to make him smile again.

As Scarlett thought of a plan, Fireian closed his eyes to continue on thinking about Icyhandra. When Scarlett figured out that was who he kept thinking about, she then knew her plan to make him smile again.

_But I close my eyes and one more time  
We're spinning around and you're holdin on tightly  
The words came out, I kissed your mouth  
No 4th of July has ever burned so brightly  
You had to go, I understand  
But you promised you'd be back again  
And so I wonder 'round this town  
'Til summer comes around_

Scarlett opened her left eye and saw Fireian looking like he was in a bad dream. She got up and stood in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't peeking. When she knew he wasn't going to open his eyes anytime soon, she took a handful of sand in her hands and threw it on Fireian's face.

He quickly got up, wiping the sand off his face so he could see Scarlett laughing so hard. "Scarlett, what the _hell_ was that for?"

"Don't get your Do or Die shorts wet," Scarlett said, placing her hands on the side of her hips. "It was just to make you at least smile on your vacation."

"Oh, yes, making my face burn will definitely get me to smile," Fireian said between his teeth that were crushed together.

_I got a job working at the old park pier  
and every summer now for 5 long years  
I grease the gears, fix the lights, tighten bolts,  
Straighten the tracks  
And I count the days till you just might come back_

"You know you love me," Scarlett sweetly said.

"Not as much as I love Icyhandra," Fireian added. He closed his eyes again to wipe the rest of the sand off with a towel, but she appeared in the darkness.

_And then I close my eyes and one more time  
We're spinning around and you're holdin on tightly  
The words came out, I kissed your mouth  
No 4th of July has ever burned so brightly  
You had to go, I understand  
But you swore that you'd be back again  
And so I'm frozen in this town  
'Til summer comes around_

Scarlett slowly walked around to his back and she jumped on his back, holding onto his neck as Fireian spun her around.

"I'm going to knock that purple tankini off of you!" Fireian threatened.

"If you do, I can and _will_ call rape!" Scarlett screamed.

_Oh, and I close my eyes and you and I_

Fireian let her down and they both looked at each other before Scarlett pushed him down on the sand and ran towards the ocean. It took Fireian a second before jumping back on his feet and running after her.

_Are stuck on the Farris wheel rockin with the motion_

Scarlett wasn't able to get far however before Fireian caught up with her. The first thing he did was grab her by her waist and spun her around before landing in the water with her on top of him.

_And hand in hand we cried and laughed_

"Why can't you stop thinking about her and enjoy your vacation?" Scarlett asked as she tried to get away from him, but Fireian somehow was able to pull her back.

"She's my girlfriend! How am I supposed to not think about someone for a day?" Fireian yelled.

_Knowin that love belonged to us, girl,_

"I'm not telling you to forget about her, I'm asking you to not think about Icy so much!" Scarlett splashed the ocean water towards Fireian who, as she knew, covered his face that way giving her time to swim away.

"If Speedy left you for few days, wouldn't you be heartbroken too?" Fireian asked as he wiped the water off his eyes.

"Icyhandra didn't leave you, idiot! And she never will!"

_If only for a moment_

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because I'm a girl, Icyhandra is my best friend and I know everything!"

_Baby, I'll be back again, you whispered in my ear_

Scarlett couldn't help but swim back to Fireian, talking his hands into hers and looking into his red eyes with her own pair. "Fireian, listen to me, it's not the end of the world, ok?"

"I know that, I do," Fireian whispered, "but I can't help it. She's my entire world."

"Just like Speedy is mine, but you can't let that take over your mind all the time."

_But now the winter wind is the only sound_

Fireian looked to the side, shaking his head slowly. Scarlett was right, but he couldn't help but think otherwise.

"Look at me Cristian Pazmino."

Fireian moved only his eyes to her, giving a half nod.

"She will always love you no matter what will happen."

_And everything is closing down_

Fireian looked at her for a moment before bringing her into a hug. Scarlett giggled, returning the hug back.

"_Un novio nuevo, _Scarlett_?"_

Scarlett picked up a shell that was lying next to her and threw it at her guy friends who were standing behind them. It hit the guy who talked right on his head and knocked him to the floor.

"Wanna say that again?" Scarlett yelled. The other two guys shook their heads quickly as they tried to hold in their laughs. "Good, then get out of here!"

_'Til summer comes around_

"Your other friends?" Fireian asked.

Scarlett smiled and turned her head to look at him again. "You have no idea, Hun. No idea at all. Now come on," she took his hand, "enjoy the rest of your vacation!"

Fireian couldn't help but laugh a little; Scarlett was always there to take care of him even though he was the older one.


	53. Everytime, Could It, Show Me, Right Here

(AN:) Saffire55, this one's yours~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Everytime we touch by Cascada, Could it be by Christy Carlson Romano, ****Show me Love by T.A.T.U., or Right here Waiting by Richard Marx.**

_

* * *

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Raven lay across her bed, having her hands cover her face. It's been hours since she just came back from the part she went to with Red X and she was so tired, she knew she would have trouble getting up the next morning.

But for some reason, Raven couldn't go to sleep for someone kept racing through her mind; Red X.

It's not like this was the first time she went out with him, it's actually bee almost two months, but why can't she stop thinking about him?

Raven sat up on her bed and sighed before reaching over to turn on her radio sitting on the table next to her.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side._

She groaned. "Are you kidding me?" She asked herself. Raven fell backwards on her bed for she was too lazy to change the station. Why was it when she was thinking about someone, the perfect song for that person would play on the radio?

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

She turned over, lying on her stomach with her head resting on her arms and her feet swinging in the air. Raven carefully listened to the lyrics of the song even though she probably hear it for the millionth time in her life.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
the good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Someone then knocked on her door, and she jumped up, looking at the window and seeing her boyfriend standing there, holding onto the edge to help him not fall or get caught by the other Titans.

"X?" Raven asked, walking over to the window and opening it to let him inside before he actually did trip.

"Hey there," He said. "Can I join your sleepover?"

"My sleepover with whom?"

Red X laughed before pointing over to her radio that was still playing. "I could hear that song through the window you know."

Raven blushed. "I, uh, didn't choose the song, it was just playing!"

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"Well, I think it's good, but there's a song that's going to play next that yours truly picked himself," Red X said, taking Raven's hand and bringing her to the middle of her room.

"What song is it?" Raven asked.

"You just got to wait and see."

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side._

"Alright you late night listeners," the talker in the radio said. "This song has been requested by a Jason Todd dude, and it's an old song that goes by Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano."

"May I have this dance?" Red X asked, bending over as he held out an open hand.

Raven softly giggled as she bent over and took his hand.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

"I've never actually danced before," Raven admitted when Red X placed his arms around her waist and she hers on the back of his neck.

"It's easy, don't worry," Red X said. "Don't look down; just look at my eyes and the next thing you'll know, you'll be dancing."

"You know, I can't really look at your eyes with that mask on."

Red X pulled his white mask off, fixing his blue hair before placing the hands back where they were and continued on with their song.

_Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

"This is not as easy as you said it was going to be," Raven said. She almost stepped on Red X's foot yet another time, but he moved it just in time.

"I never said it was going to be easy." Red X lifted her head with his hand. "I told you to keep your eyes on me and let the music move you."

And Raven did so; with one look, it seems as if Raven just got all the dance lessons she needed. Step by step, they were both dancing across the room together.

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

Beast Boy's pointy ears rose, twitching from hearing a noise that wasn't an everyday sound. He got up, sitting on his bed and rubbed his eyes to see the clock clear. It was six in the morning; who would be up this early?

He groaned, only one special girl in his heart, but she never listened to music this loud. Beast Boy quickly got out of his bed and walked out of the room, heading down the hall to head to the Common Room where she would be.

_Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

When Beast Boy walked pasted Raven's room, he knew she wasn't in the Common Room for the music was coming from inside. He placed his ear on the door and his eyes widen; he was right on the music, but wrong on the reason. He could hear two pair of footsteps being taken along with the music.

Beast Boy took his ear off the door; who could Raven be dancing with at this hour?

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and it's real, and it's true  
it's just me and you  
could it be that it's you_

Red X and Raven where chest to chest when they stopped moving, looking at each other; his blue eyes meeting with her amethyst ones and they felt each other breath. Slowly, Red X kissed her as morning came over.

_Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
it's you and it's you_

"Raven," Beast Boy said; knocking on her door. "Are you in here?"

Raven and Red X gasped at the same time before running to the window. Raven opened it to let Red X escape without getting caught. He quickly kissed Raven again before climbing down. Raven ran to her bed and back to the window, throwing Red X his mask before he ran away from the island before someone found him.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called again.

Raven turned off her radio and walked to the door, opening it and letting her best friend in. "Yeah, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, you did, with your music." Beast Boy looked around; trying to see something suspicious, but nothing caught his eyes. "I just wanted to know if you could turn it down a little."

Raven nodded her head and apologized so he just left. Raven let out a deep breath; another close call.

* * *

"I can't do this," Raven yelled before walking out the door to the most important place of her life. She turned around and sat back down on the chair in front of the mirror.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Bumblebee asked as she Terra and Starfire walked back to the desk. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, worried, nervous, and I think I'm going to faint!"

"Raven, that's normal for all brides to feel before they walk down the aisle," Terra said. "You just got to be strong."

"Yes for this is not something you can escape from," Starfire added. "Beast Boy and the others are waiting."

_Allo, allo  
Vidish' veter? Nu I chto?  
Posmotri v okno. Nu I chto?  
A vchera bylo solntse. Nu I chto?  
Zachem ty vse vremya govorish' odno I tozhe?  
A ya avtootvetchik_

"What's taking the girls so long?" Beast Boy leaned over and his best guy friend was standing there, looking at the watch attached on his arm scanner and back to the door.

"I don't know; Bumblebee said they were done with Raven," Cyborg answered. "Should I call her?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Maybe they forgot something."

_This was an accident  
not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
we're suddenly crumbling_

"Raven?" Robin knocked on the door and entered, seeing her sitting on the chair with the girls surrounding her with a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Robin, she is not feeling well," Starfire said, standing next to her boyfriend. "She wishes for this day not to continue on."

"What?" Robin yelled. "Raven, are you crazy? What's gotten over you now?"

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
do you still have doubts that  
us having faith makes any sense_

Raven kept quiet; she buried her face in her hands, trying to calm down for her powers weren't working either. Her emotions were as much worried as she was.

"Should we cancel?" Terra asked.

"No, no one is canceling anything." Robin's leadership kicked in. "We're going to continue this day. You girls get Mas and Menos and start the ceremony while I sit here and talk with her."

The women nodded their heads before grabbing their stuff and leaving the room for them two.

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
there's no way to turn around_

Robin sighed, walking in front of Raven and kneeling down, moving her two hands away from her face. Raven looked at the ground so Robin lifted her face to match his. "What's really wrong?" he whispered.

Raven shook her head. "I just don't want to do this."

"There has to be a reason behind that."

"There isn't."

"Rachel…"

_Staring at your photograph  
everything now in the past  
never felt so lonely I  
wish that you could show me love_

"Do you love him?"

Raven looked at him. "What?"

"You hear me young lady."

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door_

Bumblebee walked out first and everyone turned their heads around. All the girls took out their cameras to try and get a picture of anything they can. Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking but then stopped when they heard the music playing.

'Finally,' Beast Boy said to himself.

Behind Bumblebee was Starfire. She was holding Raven's bouquet and the green and purple flowers were a nice combination. Mas and Menos came next and both were holding a small pillow with one ring in each.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg again.

"Be quiet and wait," Cyborg said, rolling his eyes at his best friend's lace of patience.

_Show me love, show me love, show me  
love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor_

The Titans looked continued to look at the door, waiting for the bride and her "father" to walk through, but they never came. Scarlett kept continue on playing the piano as she looked at Speedy who looked back. Everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Shall I go see what is taking them so long?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, having the same look on their faces; fear. What was taking them?

_Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores_

"That's all?" Robin whispered. "Raven, you're crazy like I said before."

"I couldn't help it." Raven whipped a tear from her eye.

"Well, since that's out of your system, can we please continue?" Robin asked when he stood up and let out an open hand for her to take. Raven took another deep breath before accepting it and they both walked out of the room.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

As they walked down the hall together, Robin did a little thinking on his own. The reason why Raven didn't want to continue on with this day for she was afraid of messing up! Robin rolled his eyes underneath his mask; thank god Raven wasn't able to see him. Sometimes, she hid the weirdest feeling inside of her.

"Are you _sure_ I'm not going to make a fool of myself?" Raven asked once last time when they walked into the elevator to take them to the roof.

_Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
another state of consciousness_

"God, Raven, you are unbelievable like Beast Boy always says."

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
there's no way to turn around_

The doors reopened and Raven and Robin stepped out, having the Teen Titans cheer and clap their hands for them finally arriving. Beast Boy and the girls took a deep breath and let it out.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
do you still have doubts that  
us having faith makes any sense_

"Starfire did an awesome job," Robin whispered to Raven.

"No kidding, this place is wonderful," Raven whispered back.

"So, you're fully confident that everything will go great?"

Raven slowly nodded her head, a smile growing on her face bigger and bigger as they got closer to Beast Boy and the others.

_You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics_

"Thanks for finally making it," Beast Boy said when Robin handed Raven over to him. "What took you two so long?"

Raven shrugged and said, "It's a long story."

_Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want  
Show me love, Show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

* * *

"Hey, Speedy, you want something to eat too?" Aqualad asked, walking over to his friend who had his feat up on the table as he sat on the couch alone.

"No thanks," Speedy mumbled, not laying an eye on his friend.

"Dude, just because it's not fish tacos, doesn't mean you have to starve yourself."

_Oceans apart day after day  
and I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
but it doesn't stop the pain _

"It's not that," Speedy said. He got up from the couch. "I'm just not hungry." And he left the room, leaving his four team members behind on no clue what was wrong with the archer.

"Should I go see what's wrong?" Aqualad got up from the couch and made his way over to the table were Bumblebee, Mas and Menos were sitting at near the kitchen.

_If I see you next to never  
how can we say forever _

Bumblebee shook her head. "I know Speedy; he just needs some time to think."

"_Por que?"_ Mas and Menos asked together as always.

Bumblebee shrugged, moving her head to look at the twins. "I wish I knew guys, but I only can tell."

Speedy walked up to the roof, opening the doors and looking at the far city. It was weird of him to be up here for the first and only place he would go was in his room where it was more comfortable, but it was as if his mind was not only speaking, but forcing him where to go without a second thought.

He walked over to the edge of the building, throwing his legs over and moved them front and back as he looked below at the ocean.

_Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
whatever it takes  
or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

It's been a few weeks since the Titans East and Titans West had gotten together for lunch together, and he saw the most gorgeous girl so far since he moved to San Francisco. Sure, he had gone out with different types of girls in the past, but they weren't his type in the end.

This one however was different. Even the first look she gave him got butterflies fly around in his stomach and that's something that never happens to Roy Harper.

_I took for granted, all the times  
that I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
but I can't get near you now _

Her name was Raven. She was the non-talker of the group and that was fine with Speedy. He tried to make a small conversation with her, and actually it turned out to be a long one. Speedy guessed she was one of those girls who were quiet on the outside and loud on the inside.

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
you've got me goin' crazy _

Towards the end of the night, Speedy knew he was going to ask Raven out on a date alone so he could get to know her better-nothing would stop the guy.

_Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
whatever it takes  
or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you _

"I'm sorry, Speedy," Raven sweetly said, crushing Speedy's heart right at that moment, "but I'm dealing with some love problems."

"That's fine," Speedy choked out, "I'm sorry for hearing that."

_I wonder how we can survive  
this romance  
but in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance _

Speedy turned around to leave with his team members back to their own city.

"But!" Raven called out. The Archer turned back to face her. "If you don't mind waiting, I would love to."

With those few words, Speedy's heart was put together again.

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
you've got me goin' crazy _

"I don't mind waiting at all, Raven," Speedy said.

Raven nodded her head. She waved goodbye one last time before catching up with her friends who took off without her.

"You coming Speedy?" Bumblebee yelled.

Speedy stood there for a second before running to his own team members.

_Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
whatever it takes  
or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Speedy's communicator went off, interrupting him from his deep thinking. He shook his head before grabbing the yellow device from his pocket, opening it up and seeing the woman on the other line.

"Raven?" He asked.

"About that dinner," Raven began, seeing Speedy's face light up already.


	54. The Way I Love You

(AN:) Titansgirlsgo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Hey, Rachel," Richard called, catching his girlfriend standing at her locket at the end of the day. "Do you mind if I take you out tonight?"

"Tonight?" Rachel closed her locker half way to see Richard standing there. "Why tonight?"

"I have a surprise."

"A surprise?" Rachel repeated and she raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah, you'll love it!"

Rachel nodded her head. She closed her locker door and gave Richard a kiss on his cheek before walking away to catch her bus. Garfield came up behind Richard and tabbed him on his shoulder. Richard turned around and they shared a handshake before Garfield asked. "Did she agree?"

Richard turned back around to look at Rachel next to her friends as they walked together to where the buses were parked. "Of course she agreed. Just worry about being at your club house at the right time."

Garfield nodded his head and the both men walked to their cars to get ready for tonight.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

Around six o'clock, when night finally came over Jump City, Richard's car parked in front of Rachel's house and he left it on as he jumped out and ran up to the front door. He knocked and he was glad Rachel quickly got out before her parents started talking with him. They both quickly walked to the car and Richard opened the passenger side car door for Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel said before climbing in.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

Richard turned into a parking building and found a parking high up at the fifth floor. Both were quiet through the whole drive and both had their reasons; Rachel was still confused on what was going to happen tonight and Richard kept rolling the plan in his head so he doesn't mess up.

Tonight was going to be an important night in history; he just knew it.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

"We're going to take a little walk," Richard announced when he took out the keys of his car. "Come on." He opened the door to the car and stepped out. Rachel sat there for a moment, trying to get her thoughts together before getting out, taking Richard's hand and walking out of the parking building.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

When they got out of the building and walked down the sidewalk, Rachel brought up the question that was bothering her since the time he told her they were going out after school. "Are you going to tell me any reason why we're out on a Monday night?" Rachel asked, but Richard shook his head.

"I'm going to answer all your questions when we get there," He simply said.

"I don't want answers then, I want answers now!"

"Sorry, you're just going to have to wait."

Raven groaned, but gave in to Richard for they already made it to the restaurant.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Rachel still didn't feel comfortable coming out all of a sudden with Richard. Usually, he would ask her where and when she would want to go, but for some odd reason tonight she had a surprise. Richard opened the door for Rachel and she walked in and Richard followed behind her.

The restaurant they walked in wasn't that full so they were able to quickly get a table. When they both sat down, Rachel picked up the menu that was sitting in front of her, but she didn't know she wasn't here to eat.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

Richard took the menu out of Rachel's hands and placed it to the side of the table. Rachel went to go get it back, but Richard grabbed her hand in the air, having her look at him.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

"What's going on?" Rachel whispered, looking at her so-called "boyfriend" sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"How long have we've been going out Rachel?" Richard asked, having Rachel look at him like he's gotten high off of water.

"Almost a month, why?"

"Who do you actually love; me or Garfield?"

Rachel dropped her glass, having it fall on the floor and shattered. She and Richard quickly cleaned the mess up as some employees came over with extra napkins to dry up the mess. Rachel's heart was racing fast, not only has she gotten everyone to look at them, but she also grew her blush to escape onto her face.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
and my heart's not breakin'  
'cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

"How could you tell?" Rachel asked when the mess was finally cleaned up and they sat back down at the table.

"I'm not an idiot, Rachel. You two have been close since the day we all met in pre-school. No one knows why you agreed to go out with me instead of him," Richard explained.

"He never asked me out!"

"Because I asked you before him."

_And you were wild and crazy  
just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now_

"So what are you still sitting there for?" Richard yelled. "Get out of here, Rachel!"

Rachel laughed before getting up from the chair, giving Richard a hug and ran out of the restaurant, throwing off her heels so that way she could run to where she predicted Garfield was much faster.

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

Rachel quickly dashed to the clubhouse sitting in the forest close to her house, seeing the light of one of the lanterns she knew as a fact belonged to Garfield for no one else would be up there. The last night wind wasn't helping her to move quick for it was trying to push her back, but Mother Nature should know she's a strong woman.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

Garfield closed his eyes as his head was leaning against one of the walls of the club house. It was peaceful to hear the wind blowing at the trees around the house when it was signaling for rain to come soon.

"Garfield!"

Garfield jumped back, hitting his head against the wall. He got up from his beanbag and looked around as he rubbed the back of his head. Was it just him or did someone call his name? AT the window next to him, he saw someone waving two arms and running towards the house.

"Rachel?" Garfield whispered, making his way to the window and looking out. It was her! But why was she wearing some blue dress and holding her heels in her hands?

_And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

Garfield climbed down the ladders of the club house when Rachel reached the forest. When he turned his front to face her, Rachel jumped up into his arms, kissing him as hard as she could to transfer the happiness she's been keeping since the left the date with Richard.


	55. Your Love Is My Drug

(AN:) This is for you, Chicomagnfico!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha**

Enjoy my best BBxRae 4eva buddieeeeee!

**Chicomagnifico: **Has _anyone_ notice how Simmy's really happy these days after she met my wife?

**Chico's Chica Magnifica and Hobo: **She has the GREATEST, BESTEST FRIEND EVAH!11!1one!1! OF COURSE SHE'S HAPPY! :D

**Chico's Chica Magnifica: **Wait, why isn't this chapter dedicated to me also? I'm technically awesome enough to be to!

**Hobo: **You got a problem, Blondie?

**Chico's Chica Magnifica: **YEAH! It's six feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!

**Me: **LEAVE CHICO ALONE!11!111!

(Ahaha, I couldn't help but put it in here XD)

AAANNNDDD I'M GLAD TO SAY THAT WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH READING THIS, YOU GUYS CAN LEAVE ME SONG REQUESTS AGAIN!

**Chico's Chica Magnifica and Hobo: **WOOOOO! PARTY!

**Me: **Yeah, you guys have fun with that.

**Chico's Chica Magnifica**: You HAVE to come!

**Me**: NO!

**Chico's Chica Magnifica:** There will be a Chico shaped pinata, u no u wanna smack it!

**Me:** Well, if you insist...

**Chicomagnifico: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, WHAT?

**Me and Chico's Chica Magnifica: **Love you!

**Hobo: **Can I love him and come to the party too?

**Chicomagnfico, Chico's Chica Magnifica and Me: **OF COURSE!

**Hobo: **HOORAY!

Haha, enjoy guys~ Oh, and this takes place after Chico's Chica Magnifica's story, Sisters, where Raven and Argent are best friends and Argent deals with Raven's boyfriend Beast Boy, but it turns out he loves the same things as her so the three of them become close and on, and on, and on. You just have to check it out for yourself ^^

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy walked down the streets of Jump City one night together. They just got back from the arcade Beast Boy and Argent chose out together, and Raven (finally) agreed to go with them. It wasn't long since she had her boyfriend and best friend hang out with each other _without_ having one of them kill the other. Surprisingly, it turned out much better then she thought.

"See, didn't you come out alive?" Beast Boy asked, turning his head to look at his girlfriend who was staring at the ground.

"No, I think I fried my brain," Raven answered, placing a hand on her head. "I'm never trusting you two _guys_ to choose the place we hang out."

Beast Boy laughed. "Well, people don't call her a tomboy for nothing, Rae. I mean, did you hear how loud she screamed when you told her to wear that skirt her mom bought her? Besides, at least she knows how to have my kind of fun."

Raven stopped, looking at Beast Boy. When he noticed she wasn't by his side, he stopped also and turned around, looking at Raven. "What?" He asked.

"What did you just say?" Raven asked.

"You mean what?"

"No, idiot, before that."

"Um..." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Raven crossed her arms. "You do too! You're the one who said it!"

"Raven, do we really have to-"

Raven huffed, looking to her side and saw the night club that was just opened up. An idea popped in her mind, and without a second thought, Raven took Beast Boy by his arm and pulled him across the street and entering the building.

As soon as they entered, the first thing they saw was all the lights that were blinking as the people were dancing their hearts out.

"You brought me to a dance club?" Beast Boy asked, looking around him. Raven didn't answer him however for she continued on to the dance floor without Beast Boy. Knowing him, she knew he would just follower her. Slowly, Raven made her way over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. Soon, the DJ nodded his head, smiling as he stopped the song, having the dancers look at him and ask what was going on.

"Hello, Dancers of the night," the DJ said into the microphone that was sitting on his system. "We have a new singer with us and her name is Raven. Please give it up for her!"

"You're going to sing?" Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend who winked as she took the microphone from the DJ's hand.

_"Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I've got a sick obsession; I'm seeing it in my dreams."_

"You're kidding me," Beast Boy whispered to himself as his shock turned into a small smirk on his face.

_"I'm looking down every alley; I'm making those desperate calls. I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the walls."_

Raven walked over to the middle of the stage where the stand stood and she clipped the microphone onto it, having her two hands free. She used her hands to start clapping to a beat as the dancers followed, but Beast Boy stood where he was before. He just couldn't process who this girl was and what he done to Raven.

She turned to look at Beast Boy. _"What you've got boy is hard to find. I think about it all about it all the time." _Raven placed one hand on her heart. "_I'm all strung up my heart is fried." _With that same hand, she brought it to the side of her head. "_I just can't get you off my mind."_

Before the chorus started, the dancers stopped clapping to the rhythm and actually started dancing around Beast Boy as he was pushed in the middle, _still_ staring at Raven standing up on the small stage.

_"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug your love your love your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug your love your love your love!"_

Raven unclipped the mike and jumped off, taking Beast Boy's hand and started dancing along with the others.

_"Won't listen to any advice, Robin's telling me to think twice but left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!" _Beast Boy laughed; that was totally true._ "My friends think I've gone crazy," _Argent totally does._ "My judgment is getting kinda hazy. My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head."_

Raven placed a hand on Beast Boy's chest, looking at him straight in the eye as if she was trying to hypnotize him. It was amusing to Raven however.

_"What you've got boy is hard to find; I think about it all about it all the time. I'm all strung up my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind because your love, your love, your love is my drug your love your love your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug your love your love your love."_

The lights started blinking faster and the club turned off their main lights.

_"I don't care what people say the rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you are away."_

Beast Boy and Raven stopped dancing, standing in the middle of the room together with one hand linked together.

_"So I got a question; do you want to have a summer party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug? Your drug? Your drug? Your drug? Is my love your drug?"_

_"_You're crazy, Rachel Roth," Beast Boy commented, hearing Raven laugh before she continued on.

_"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug your love your love your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug your love your love your love. Your love, your love, your love is my drug your love your love your love. I said your love, your love, your love is my drug your love your love your love."_

Raven tapped her toe, having one hand on her hip as she looked around. "_Hey, hey, so," _She laughed before shaking her head and looking up, feeling the blush growing on her face, "_your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug_." She looked at Beast Boy and shrugged, that's all she had, and it turned out into an awesome song if you asked her. There was someone standing behind Beast Boy and she pointed to him. _"I like your beard," _Raven told him, having the audience laugh at her small comment before she stepped off the stage.

"That was amazing!" Beast Boy said when Raven stood back down next to him.

"Told you I know how to have fun in your book." Raven kissed him before looking back at the stage for the next act.

"Oh, hell yeah you do!"


	56. So Happy I Could Die

(AN:) My best friend and LITTLE sister; Chico's Chica Magnifica

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or So Happy I Could Die by Lady Gaga.**

* * *

Garfield yawned as he stood next to his guardians who were welcoming their guest to the Logan Ball they held every year during the winter time. Why it was called the Logan Ball was beyond his knowledge.

_Eh-eh  
Eh-eh_

"Garfield, stop yawning," Rita ordered; turning her head and catching her son in the middle of one.

"I can't help it, these things are so boring. What's the point anyways, I'm sixteen, not ten."

_Ye-ha  
Ye-ha_

"Maybe you can't find a girl of your liking," Cliff said, laughing.

"Cliff, you should know there's only one violet color haired girl for Gar's liking," Larry said, nudging Garfield's arm with his elbow. Cliff and Larry laughed together when Garfield blushed, pushing them two away.

_Eh-eh  
Eh-eh_

_Aha-aha_

"And that's why I invited her and her family," Steve added when he saw the three enter.

"You did _what_?" Garfield moved his head out and saw Rachel and her parents slowly walking in. He could see Rachel wanted to escape for she didn't want to be at some ball, but of course her father held onto her arm to keep her from running.

_Eh-eh  
Eh-eh_

Steve patted Garfield's shoulder. "You'll thank me later, boy. Trust me."

"I feel like attacking you right now," Garfield said.

_Ye-ha  
Ye-ha_

"Garfield?" Rachel asked when she saw her best friend standing there and looking like he was about to kill someone. "You're invited to this ball too?"

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his blond hair. "Actually, Rach, this is my family's ball; the _Logan_ ball?"

"My parents didn't tell me that," Rachel mumbled, looking up at her dad who went over to shake Steve's hand.

_Eh-eh  
Eh-eh_

_Aha-aha_

"So, since you're here, you wanna ditch and hang at the park or something?" Garfield asked, but was smacked behind his head by Steve. Garfield turned around and saw Steve glaring at him so he turned back around and said, "I mean would you like to get out of this room?" Rita was the one who hit him this time. "Fine, let's go dance."

Rachel softly giggled before taking his arm and walking to the middle of the room where the others were already dancing.

"You know, I think your parents' just want you to have fun," Rachel said as they started off slow by walking side to side.

_I love that lavender blonde  
The way she moves  
The way she walks  
I touch myself can't get enough  
And in the silence of the night  
Through all the tears  
And all the lies  
I touch myself and it's alright_

"Oh yes, forcing me into a tux and pretending to like all the girls they invite sure is exciting," Garfield sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you think I'm happy by wearing this stupid thing?" Rachel looked down and saw the dress on her. "I rather be sitting at home and forced to play video games with you than be here."

Rachel wore a light blue floor length skirt dress with sparkling beadwork and scattered beads throughout. This time, she let her violet hair out and wore white long thin earrings and a silver charm bracelet on her right hand.

_Just give in  
don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me_

"They're so cute together," Arella said as the parents were still standing next to each other.

"Yes, they are," Rita agreed. "I can't believe they're growing up so fast."

"I think our parents are going to cry some time tonight," Garfield whispered when he caught the four adults.

Rachel turned her head around and definitely agreed. "Why would they?"

Garfield sighed, about to say something, but he shook his head and shrugged. "I dunno. They're adults."

_Just know when  
that glass is empty  
that the world is gonna bend_

"Rachel," Garfield called, having her turn her around and look at him again. "You know we've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel slowly said, wondering what was going on. "Of course I know that."

"And I broke up with Tara last month and he's going out with Fish Boy?" Rachel nodded her head. "And you broke up with Richard 'cause he wanted to go out with the new girl?"

"Garfield, you're making me nervous," Rachel mumbled.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time_

"Since we're both single and all, I was wondering if we could give it a shot."

Rachel stopped dancing and stood there, looking at Garfield. That sentence didn't process fully into her mind. Something she's been actually waiting for happened tonight at this ball, and she couldn't believe it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Garfield asked.

Rachel quickly shook her head. "You just don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"What?" Garfield breathlessly asked, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

_Eh-eh  
Eh-eh  
so happy I could die  
be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
we'll be higher than ever_

"Why did they stop dancing?" Trigon asked the other adults who were still staring at the two teens.

"Either they're tired or talking," Rita predicted.

_Eh-eh, eh-eh  
so happy I could die  
and it's alright  
Eh-eh, eh-eh  
Ye-ha, ye-ha  
Eh-eh, eh-eh  
Aha-aha  
Eh-eh, eh-eh  
Ye-ha, ye-ha  
Eh-eh, eh-eh  
Aha-aha_

"What do you think about the idea of getting out of here?" Rachel whispered close into Garfield's ear.

Garfield looked up at the adults all looking at the two, smiling and clapping their hands lightly. "Let's go."

_I am as vain as I allow  
I do my hair  
I gloss my eyes  
I touch myself all through the night  
And when something fall out of place  
I take my time  
I put it back  
I touch myself  
Till I'm on track_

"Wait for it," Garfield whispered, standing near the door way with Rachel by his side that were both looking at their parents talking with their friends. They were waiting for the perfect time to open the doors and escape this place.

_Just give in  
don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me_

Their parents turned their backs to face the two and then it was the perfect time for them to run.

"Now!" Garfield yelled and he opened the doors where he and his new girlfriend ran out before anyone saw them.

_Just know when  
that glass is empty  
that the world is gonna bend_

"Keys, keys, keys," Garfield kept on repeating as he and Rachel ran out of the ballroom and down the hallway of the house.

"Where did you put them?" Rachel asked.

"Steve took them from be before the ball started so I wouldn't escape. Wait, if Steve took them then the only place they could be is somewhere in the kitchen!"

The two then raced down the hallway father until they got to the stairs that led them down to the middle level. Garfield ran into the kitchen, opening the cabinets to find his keys.

"Garfield," Rachel called. Garfield looked at her pointing at the mail box that had a place for hanging keys, and there his were. Garfield laughed as he ran to grab them and then took Rachel's hand to run out of the place.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time_

"Come on!" Garfield screamed; running out of the building with Rachel by her side. She tried to run while lifting the dress high so she didn't trip or rip the bottom.

Garfield jumped over the hood of his car and unlocked the doors so both could climb in. Without waiting a moment for the car to finish turning on, Garfield shifted to drive and raced out of the drive way.

_So happy I could die  
be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
up in the clouds  
we'll be higher than ever_

"Ugh, I'm glad to be out of that place," Garfield said as he took of his tux's jacket and the white shirt. "I just don't get why my parents want a crazy ball."

"Maybe because they want to and can?" Rachel threw him his pajama bottoms and a white shirt as she took her shorts and a shirt out of the trunk they keep in their clubhouses.

"Yeah, but if they want to then why invite me?" Garfield folded his clothes in a pile as he tried to find a blanket in the other room as Rachel changed her clothes.

"If you've forgotten; it's _your_ family therefore you have to go whether you like it or not." She placed the dress on the couch before grabbing her slippers on the floor and climbed down the ladder with Garfield behind her.

"Well, next time I'll run away before Rita can force that tux into me."

_So happy I could die  
and it's alright  
happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time_

Garfield and Rachel walked over behind the club house and lay the blanket out. Rachel lay down one side of the blanket and Garfield took the other. They were so happy, neither knew what to say.

_So happy I could die  
be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
up in the clouds  
we'll be higher than ever_

"So, I guess this means we're a couple?" Garfield asked, lying down with his head on Rachel's stomach and looking up at the night stars twinkling down at them.

_So happy I could die  
and it's alright_

"Yeah," Rachel whispered, running a hand through his blond hair. "I guess we are."


	57. Eenie Meenie

(AN:) Here you are, Raelover123

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Eenie Meeine by Justin Bieber and Sean Kingston.**

* * *

It was the beginning of summer and one known rich kid was having a party at his house where his friends, his teammates, and classmates were invited of course. He planned this day for _days_ and finally his guardian agreed to it-as long as no one breaks anything. Of course, his school wasn't filled with those kinds of people, so he was on the safe side.

As he parked his car into his drive way, Richard saw everyone on the guest list already arrive. Since Garfield and Victor were in charge while he was gone; they did a great job by letting them in and not ruin anything yet.

"_Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a bad chick by her toe. If she holla let her go," _Richard sang quietly to himself while taking the grocery bags out from the back of his car and into his house where the people who were watching him from the rooftop started cheering that not only he has arrived, but also food.

Richard quickly ran to the island table in the kitchen and set the food down before he was attacked by a group of hungry people. Rachel came over to help him. "Hey, welcome back." She said.

'_She's indecisive she can't decide. She keeps on looking from left to right.' _Richard thought to himself, looking at Rachel who kept looking around her. Richard was sure it wasn't to keep an eye out for the guests.

_Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
searching is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right_

"I'm going to go see where the others are," Rachel said. She handed the empty Go Green grocery bags to Richard and ran out of the kitchen. Richard sighed, tonight was going to be fun.

"Hey, Gar," Richard said into his phone.

"Sup, Richard?"

"You ready?"

"Heck yeah."

_You seem like the type  
to love em and leave em  
and disappear right after this song.  
So give me the night  
to show you, hold you  
don't leave me out here dancin alone_

Richard shoved his phone back into his pocket and the bags into the cabinet under the sink before getting up on one of the chairs and screaming. "Come and get them!" Soon, people were crowded in the living room and kitchen, getting their way to the food in the different places.

Richard jumped off the chair and was able to get his way out to the back yard where a dance party started to the people who just had drinks in their hands.

Richard was pulled in with a group of his friends and was forced to dance to a beat of music where be made up the lyrics._ "You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind. Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time. I'm not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind. I wish our hearts could come together as one."_

"What?" His friends said at different times, looking at the host of the part with strange looks. Even some of the girls lifted their sun glasses to show Richard the look.

"'_Cause Shorty is a Eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover." _They laughed together as they shrugged and continue on dancing.

Garfield stood in one of the middle floors, walking back and forth to greet some of the people who were sitting there to enjoy the music and talk with old friends._ "Let me show you what your missin-paradise. With me your winning girl you don't have to roll the dice. Tell me what you're really here for them other guys? I can see right through ya."_

Someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Rachel standing there with her sun glasses on the top of her head. She threw her arm around his neck and soon they started talking as if they were the only two people in the room.

_You seem like the type  
to love em and leave em  
and disappear right after the song.  
So give me the night  
to show you, hold you  
don't leave me out here dancin alone_

"I'll catch you later, ok?" Rachel asked before kissing his cheek and walking out the door. Garfield chuckled before rolling his eyes and continued on talking with the other guys standing in the room and was asking what was going on.

_Can't make up your mind  
Please don't waste my time  
not tryin to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one_

"_Because Shorty is an Eenie meenie miney mo lover! Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover," _Garfield sang to the guys who laughed and then understood. The girls sat there and looked at each other; if only they knew guy talk.

"_Eenie meenie miney Moe catch a bad chick by her toe. If she holla let her go eenie meenie miney Moe catch a bad chick by her toe. If she holla let her go," _Garfield sang when he walked up to Richard and Rachel who were sitting on the bench near the pool. He laughed when Rachel gasped to see him standing there with her next to Richard.

Some of the other guys came up behind Garfield and they started dancing to the lyrics he sang._"Shorty is an Eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an Eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an Eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an Eenie meenie miney mo lover."_

"Look, I can explain," Rachel tried to say but Richard interrupted her by standing up and walking over to where Garfield was.

Richard and Garfield stood shoulder by shoulder with Rachel standing in front of them, raising her sun glasses back up and looked at her two friends. _Can't make up your mind?" _They pointed to their wrist where both were wearing a watch. "_Please don't waste my time." _They used one finger to twirl in a circle in the air. "_Not tryin to rewind. I wish our hearts could come together as one."_

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, playing with her fingers.

Garfield and Richard looked at each other, sharing the same look. They smiled and shrugged before Richard took her hand and started dancing to the rest of the song.

"_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover. Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover! Can't make up your mind? Please don't waste my time. Not tryin to rewind; I wish our hearts could come together as one."_

"Just stay as Richard's, alright?" Garfield asked his best friend who was blushing so hard.

"I didn't mean to! I was doing a dare," Rachel said, pointing to Toni and Angelica who were laughing behind them.

"A _dare_?" Richard repeated. "Since when do you do dares?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"


	58. All Around

(AN:) okami-girl22, or some of us know as, kagomeh223

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or All Around by Flyleaf.**

* * *

"Richard, come on, we're going to be late!" Garfield yelled as he ran inside the Wayne mansion to search for his best friend. "Where the heck are you?"

"I'm right here," He popped up from behind the couch, startling Garfield.

"Why on Earth are you behind the couch?" Garfield asked; walking over to where he was.

"I dropped my keys and they fell here! Sheesh, never knew a man can't get any respect if he loses his keys." Richard jumped over the couch and dusted himself off before grabbing his wallet sitting on the table and tucked it in his back pocket.

_My hands are searching for you  
my arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
my tongue dances behind my lips for you_

"Alright, I'm sorry; blah, blah, blah, now can we get going? The girls are going to arrive at the airport soon and if we're not there, Tara will have my head for the dinner Victor's cooking. You know how bad I am with timing and the one time I'm early, you're late." Garfield continued on while dragging Richard out the front door and into Victor's car.

_This fire rising through my being  
burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

The girls had been away for three months on a trip to a Science Competition and the guys missed them all like crazy. Today, Richard, Victor, Garfield along with the other guys were heading to the airport to pick them all up when their plane landed as a surprise, and no one could wait.

Richard started day dreaming while sitting on the back seat of the car; it felt more than three months since he last seen Rachel, and he couldn't _wait_ to see her again.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

"At least Tara had a peaceful time without you, huh Garfield?" Victor joked to his blond friend.

"Dude, that is _not_ funny," Garfield said, hitting his friend's shoulder. "I bet she misses me as much as I missed her."

"Yeah, missed not having you around!"

Richard would have joined Victor with making fun of Garfield, but his mind was filled with someone else at the moment.

_My hands float up above me  
and you whisper you love me  
and I begin to fade  
into our secret place_

The three guys finally came to the airport and agreed on the place where the girls were being dropped off after arguing for almost an hour. When Victor parked the car into a spot, Garfield was the first one to race out of the car with Victor next and then Richard being the last one. He had so many emotions jumping around him inside his stomach, but the biggest one was nervousness.

_The music makes me sway  
the angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

"Hey, guys, over here!" Wallace screamed to Victor, Garfield and Richard when they stepped into the place.

"How much longer until they land?" Victor asked when the three stood next to the other guys.

Joey looked at his watch. _"About five minutes,"_ he answered after looking up at the screen to find the fight number.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

The time quickly arrived and the men stood near the gate, waiting for the looks on the girls' faces when they see the men standing there.

"Any moment now," Isaiah whispered, rubbing his two hands together.

_And so I cry  
the light is white  
and I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

As soon as the girls walked out of the air line and into the airport, the guys standing around Richard started running up to their girlfriends, leaving him behind in their dust. Seeing Rachel just stunned him; only wanting him to watch her as she smiled while looking around for him.

Richard shook his head and blinked a few times, Rachel only wanted to see him right now, so he couldn't keep her waiting any longer.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

Richard tried to move around his friends to try and reunite with his love, but Rachel wasn't anywhere to be seen!

Rachel held her bag close to her as she squeezed through the couples. Where was her happy beginning back to Jump City?

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
you said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

"Rachel?" Richard whispered, but to his surprise, Rachel turned around and they met; the same old twinkle in her eyes lit up.

"Richard," Rachel said to herself as she ran through the crowd of the other couples to her own boyfriend.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

Rachel dropped her suitcase nearby and jumped into Richard's open arms, holding onto his neck as he spun them around.


	59. Story of a Girl

(AN:) RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose, enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Mercenary/Grace Wilson, or Story of a Girl by Nine Days.**

You asked for Raven or Grace, but I gave you both! Along with their boyfriends, Red X and Beast Boy of course.**  
**

* * *

Red X, Mercenary, Raven and Beast Boy walked down the shore one late night. Even though they knew no one was allowed near the ocean that late at night, they couldn't help but pass on through. It's been a while since Beast Boy asked Raven out and Red X with Mercenary.

Although, no one knew about her new boyfriend; only the night when Mercenary and Robin broke up.

Since Mercenary and Raven had gotten a little close since the day she started going out with Robin, she knew she could trust her with the secret. Of course, since Raven knew, Beast Boy would have found out sooner or later as well. He swore not to tell a soul; and someone swore with Mercenary, it would lead to death if it was broken.

Red X and Beast Boy talked a little about their girlfriends with each other as the girls just giggled at their boyfriend's conversations. Both were yelling at each other for whose girl was better and even though they knew they were both great, only heaven knows why they continued on.

"_This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world," _Red X suddenly began, standing in the sand with Beast Boy next to him. They were both looking at the girls who continued on walking for they didn't hear him.

Beast Boy then thought he'd give it a change. "_And while she looked so sad in photographs; I absolutely love her when she smiles."_

This time, Raven and Mercenary turned around, and saw the smirk on Beast Boy's face for Red X's face was covered. Since Mercenary knew him more, she knew he was smirking also.

Red X placed a hand where his chin would be, taping it with a finger._ "Now how many days in a year she woke up with hope, but she only found tears."_

"_And I can be so insincere making her promises never for real as long as she stands there waiting," _Beast Boy lifted one foot, "_wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes."_

"_Now how many days disappear when you look in the mirror so how do you choose?"_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
and your hair never falls in quite the same way  
you never seem to run out of things to say_

"_This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looked so sad in photographs; I absolutely love her when she smiles," _Beast Boy and Red X sang together, jumping around in the sand.

"_Now how many lovers would stay just to put up with this shit day after day?" _Red X asked Beast Boy as he leaned against his shoulder.

"_Now how did we wind up this way watching our mouths for the words that we say?" _Beast Boy added, hearing the girls laugh.

"_As long as we stand here waiting wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose now how do we get there today when we're walking too far for the price of our shoes."_ Together the two guys sang, busting out their own unique moves.

Red X took both of Mercenary's hands and linked them together with his own. Both of them twirled around as he sang,_ "Your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way you never seem to run out of things to say."_

_This is the story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her when she smiles_

"_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way you never seem to run out of things to say!" _Beast Boy lifted Raven up from her waist and spun her around along with him.

"_This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looked so sad in photographs; I absolutely love her when she smiles." _The two finished off with another twirl around their girlfriends and landed on one knee in front of them. Mercenary and Raven clapped.

"You guys are the greatest together," Mercenary said as she jumped up to give Red X a strong hug. Red X laughed before returning the hug.

"Yeah, she's right." Raven kissed her boyfriend real quick. "Maybe you guys should start a two man band."

Red x and Beast Boy looked at each other before giving each other a high-five and said, "Totally!"

_This is the story of a girl  
whose pretty face she hid from the world  
and while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her_

Red X took Mercenary's hand as they continued on back to their place. Both waved to Raven and Beast Boy who walked the other way back to the island where their home stood. Tonight was one of those kinds that would be remembered forever.

_This is the story of a - girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
when she smiles  
When she smiles!_


	60. Maneater

(AN:) Chico's Chica Magnifica again~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Maneater by Nelly Furtado.**

This is part of a new story I'm thinking about to write, so tell me what you think.

Also, since people didn't get the author's note before, I'll repeat it again: SEND ME YOUR SONG REQUESTS PEOPLE! MY LIST IS FINISH SO I CAN START WRITING NEW ONES AGAIN! :D

* * *

Rachel and Garfield sat inside their clubhouse, arguing over what was going to happen over the next few years as they were away from college. Both were accepted from one, but it was far and no matter what, they didn't want to change. Garfield wanted to stay as a couple, but Rachel knew it wouldn't work out for they wouldn't be able to see each other as much as they would like.

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what you here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

"I don't understand why you just can't get over with this?" Rachel screamed, throwing her books into a box.

"We've known each other for thirteen years! How can I just break up with you and be happy about it?" Garfield yelled, sitting on the couch as he watched Rachel walking around their club house.

"I'm not saying you to be happy about it! I just don't want you to suffer while trying to learn in college." Rachel closed the box and tapped it shut.

"I'm going to suffer either way without you there with me!"

Rachel kicked the box filled with her books before running both hands through her violet hair. She looked up at the roof, mumbling something to herself before walking to where Garfield was and sat on his lap. Garfield knew she was thinking about something so he raised his eyebrows.

She sighed, resting her forehead onto his. Garfield kissed her nose, knowing she can't go through this pain either.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars, make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars, make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

During the car ride to the train station, Garfield and Rachel looked out the window, not wanting to make eye contact with the other. Last night wasn't the best, but at least they agreed on something together. No one ever said going to college in different parts of the world would be easy.

_And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!_

Garfield helped unload Rachel's bag from the back of the taxi as Rachel handed the cash over to the man, knowing this was probably going to be the last time she's help him for a long time.

When both were done, they walked inside, already feeling the rush from everyone walking past them. It was as if time was going by too fast, and there was no possible way to stop it.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars, make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars, make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

Garfield and Rachel stood facing each other; both were quiet for there wasn't really anything else they were able to say that wouldn't make them start crying like they did last night as they packed up. It wasn't the best night, but at least they were able to get through the important stuff.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Garfield whispered, taking his girlfriend's hands one last time to feel the softness. Her rubbed one against his cheek and kissed the top.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars, make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars, make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

"How about in four years, we meet each other back at this same spot," Rachel looked at her watch, "same time, 4:30 P.M?"

"Four years?" Garfield repeated. "That's too long for me, Rae."

"I know," Rachel agreed, "but it's when we'll be done with college."

_Never ever met her at all!_

Garfield raised his head to look at the roof and then sighed. "Alright," he whispered, "four years at 4:30 P.M."

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

"And you _promise_ you won't forget?" Rachel asked.

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

"Rachel, I would never forget something like this."

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

"Ok then." They shared one last kiss before departure to their own trains. Garfield turned around before stepping onto his and looked at what was the perfect girlfriend/best friend one last time before climbing on.

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

'Four years,' Rachel mouthed through the window. She blew him a kiss and waved goodbye right before her train left the station.


	61. Everytime we Touch

(AN:) Phoenix Ariel Roth, here you are!

Phoenix Roth : Raven's sister in other words. She's the COMPLETE opposite of Raven. She has fire red hair, caramel skin; wears a red leotard with a mini skirt boots but no cloak. She has sky blue eyes and her chakra is black on the inside with red outline. She's almost as tall as Starfire.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Phoenix Ariel Roth, or Everytime we Touch by Casada.**

* * *

Phoenix's eyes popped open, her eyelids were stretched open; she just had the _worst _nightmare ever, and even though nightmares aren't real, this one surly felt it was. She turned her head, moving her red hair to see her husband fast asleep next to her. Phoenix sighed, turning to her side so she could watch him better.

Her nightmare just scared her so much; Kid Flash's powers weren't working for some reason so before Phoenix was able to move him out of the way, the big green sea monster they were fighting had crushed him, leaving Phoenix screaming.

Phoenix took a deep breath and let it out, she shouldn't be thinking about the nightmare for long or else she would become paranoid during another battle between something. It was just right for her to keep a close eye on things for the next few days. If her nightmare was trying to tell her something, then it fully pasted the message along.

Phoenix ran a hand through his soft, orange hair. She was happy he was a heavy sleeper or else he would have woken up from the touch.

_"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me; I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why without you it's hard to survive," _Phoenix softly whispered as she continued on staring at her husband.

_"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last? Need you by my side."_

Kid Flash then started to softy groan before opening one eye and seeing his wife hovering next to him. "What are you doing up?" He asked her, rubbing his two eyes.

"I just had a nightmare."

"You never had nightmares keep you up before."

"This one just stood out to me."

Kid Flash placed a hand on her cheek. He looked into her sky blue eyes before leaning down and kissing Phoenix soft, warmly and passionate.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static  
and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
can't you hear my heart beat slow...?  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life_

When Kid Flash backed away, he placed another kiss on her chakra and ran his fingers through her hair, making sure she was feeling better. Whenever he just gave her a little bit more love, she was.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky  
they wipe away tears that I cry  
the good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
you make me rise when I fall_

"Feeling better?" Kid Flash smirked when he caught Phoenix blushing. It's been almost a year since they've been married, but she still blushes at things that are normal for married couples to do. It made Kid Flash's mood always change into his hyper active self.

Phoenix smiled before slowly closing her eyes and back opened.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"Just go back to sleep, Honey," Kid Flash said, giving her wife a kiss before laying back down. "Things will be fine, don't worry. Nightmares are supposed to scare you like that, but they're not real."

Phoenix nodded her head before lying along side of her husband, resting her head onto his stomach. Kid Flash softly ran his hand up and down her back before quickly falling asleep.

_"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last? Need you by my side." _Phoenix mumbled to herself before slowly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	62. If You Were Gay

(AN:) You think you're so funny xxFraise by making me write your stupid yaoi stuff. You think you've corrupted me, but you haven't even gotten that far! YOU HEAR ME? HAVEN'T!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Broadway Musicals of the 1940s or If I were Gay by Avenue Q.**

* * *

"Ah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, 'Broadway Musicals of the 1940s.'" Robin sat on the couch in the Common Room alone one day as his other teammates were out having fun on their day off. "No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?"

"Oh, hi, Robin!" Beast Boy greeted when he wanted into the room and saw Robin sitting on the other side.

"Hi Beast Boy," Robin calmly said before getting back to his book.

"Hey, Robin, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning," Beast Boy started the conversation as he jumped over the couch and sat next to his leader. "This guy was smiling at me and talking to me."

"That's very interesting," Robin mumbled from the other side of his book.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes before continuing, "He was being real friendly and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!"

Robin placed his book down to look at him. "So, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?" He quickly threw the book back up near his face.

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Robin..."

"I'm NOT getting defensive!" Robin yelled, throwing the book back down. "What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?" He waved the book in the air. "I'm trying to read."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Robin. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about it, Beast Boy! This conversation is over!"

"Yeah, but..."

"_Over_!"

"Well, okay," Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "But just so you know-if you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyways because you see if it were me I would feel free to say that I was gay. But I'm not gay."

"Beast Boy, please, I am trying to read." Robin went read a few sentences before he felt as if someone was watching him in a strange way. He sighed before looking up and saw Beast Boy still hadn't move from his spot. "What?" He screamed.

"If you were queer," Beast Boy began again with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Beast Boy!"

"I'd still her here." Beast Boy ignored Robin.

"Beast Boy, I'm trying to read this book."

"Year after year," Beast Boy sang, standing up from the couch.

"Beast Boy!"

"Because you're dear to me!"

"Argh!

"And I know that you." Beast Boy pointed to Robin.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Would accept me too." He pointed to himself.

"I would?"

"If I told you today, 'Hey, guess what, I'm gay' but I'm not gay. I'm happy just being with you."

"High Button Shoes, Pal Joey..." Robin said to himself.

"So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?" Beast Boy asked himself.

"Beast Boy, that's gross!"

"No it's not! If you were gay, I'd shout hooray!"

Robin covered the book in front of his face. "I am not listening!"

"Here I'd stay."

There was no point for he could still hear Beast Boy. Robin placed the book in his lap and covered both ears with his hands. "La, la, la, la, la!"

"But I wouldn't get in your way!"

"Aaaah!" It was no use either for Robin could _still_ hear him.

"You can count on me," Beast Boy sat back down next to Robin and placed an arm around his buddy, "to always be beside you every day to tell you it's okay. You were just born that way and, as they say," Beast Boy shrugged before continuing, "it's in your DNA you're gay!"

"But I'm not gay!" Robin repeated once again.

"If you were gay," Beast Boy added.

"Argh!" Robin screamed as he ran out the door of the Common Room.


	63. Endlessly

(AN:) Delusionallyinept, this one's yours

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Endlessly by Muse.**

* * *

Today at the Titans West tower, it was more peaceful then usual. Cyborg was in the garage, Starfire was calmly cooking rice in the kitchen, Beast Boy had his face in a comic, Raven had anovel, and Robin was in the Crime Lab.

Even though Raven was the one who wanted the peace and quiet, today for some odd reason she couldn't concentrate. She had her legs crossed, and the top one was tapping in the air. Raven wanted Starfire to leave the room so she could get answers to her questions that's been in her head for days, and never had the time to ask.

With Beast Boy, he couldn't stand the quiet either. His comic was great, but her knew something was going to happen when Starfire was done cooking dinner and would leave. For some odd reason, he couldn't trust Raven.

_There's a part in me you'll never know  
the only thing I'll never show_

"Friends, I have finished cooking dinner so please, feel free to eat when you like," Starfire announced as she turned off the oven.

"Thanks Starfire," Raven and Beast Boy said together. Starfire nodded her head before leaving the room, having the two alone together. Beast Boy cursed underneath his breath and Raven thanked Starfire for leaving.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called, setting her book down on her lap.

"Yes, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, still having the comic cover his face. He didn't want Raven to see how nervous he was.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You are right now, aren't you?"

"Beast Boy, you know what I mean."

He sighed before closing his comic and placing it on the coffee table in front of him and looked over at Raven. It shocked him a little for she was worried about something; her face told it all. "What's up?" He asked.

"What's wrong with you these days?" Raven flat out said. "I try to talk or hang out with you but you're never as happy as you were before."

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes_

Beast Boy shrugged. "Guess I'm just not as hyper anymore. You do always wish for some peace and quiet."

Raven got up from her seat and walked around. "Yes, but not all the time. I mean, sometimes you get on my nerves, but there's other times when your annoyance is just perfect."

_It's plain to see it's trying to speak  
cherished dreams forever asleep_

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Beast Boy whispered to himself. Raven actually loved him being crazy at times? This was totally not her.

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly I'll give you everything_

"Raven, just one question," Beast Boy said. He stood up from the couch and walked over to her, "why do you find _me_ being perfect?"

_but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down_

"Can we not get into that?" Raven asked, "Now is not the time for that question."

"Oh, and you say I'm hiding something?" Beast Boy said, pointing to himself.

_And I won't leave you falling  
if the moment ever comes_

"I never said you were hiding something," Raven pointed out, "but now that you mention it."

"Oh snap," Beast Boy mumbled.

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down_

"If there's something you want to tell me, then you should right now."

She was more worried than before and he didn't feel right from keeping his feelings a secret anymore.

"I just, don't know how to say it, Rae," Beast Boy nervously said, scratching the back of his head.

_And I won't leave you falling_

"Just tell me the best you can."

"Well, I-"

"Hey you two," Robin interrupted, having Beast Boy scream as he threw his hands to his face. "Was it something I said?" he asked when he saw the reaction of Beast Boy when he came into the room.

_But the moment never comes_


	64. Wherever You Will Go

(AN:) Soul of a Raven, this one's for you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wherever You Will Go by The Calling. I own Jessica/Scarlett, Cristian/Fireian and Andrea/Icyhandra.**

This chapter, my readers, features Scarlett, mine and Soul of Raven's main OC, while the other two is my own. If you don't know anything about them, feel free to check my profile towards the bottom of the page.

* * *

Jessica took the baseball bat lying in the corner of Hector's house and destroyed everything she set her eyes on: his vases, the television, pictures, tables; everything that was in the room. She needed revenge, and this was the only thing she thought of right now to do.

This was the cause of her "boyfriend" cheating on her with a different women right in front of her eyes. Hector was making out with another girl right in his car, and to think she wouldn't notice! It's been a full week since she caught Hector doing stuff like that, and Jessica finally had enough. She was glad he never locked his front door or else pay back would have been the hardest thing to do.

She took the picture sitting on his desk on the far side of the wall and looked at it; it was of them two caught in the middle of the kiss. Jessica threw it on the floor and stepped on it as hard as she could to break the glass.

When there was nothing else to destroy, Jessica looked at the house one last time before dropping the bat and walking out the door, making sure to never come by ever again.

_So lately, I've been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own _

Jessica ran home, running straight to her room and taking out everything that had Hector's name written all over it and stuffed it all into one bag. Next, she took her backpack that resembled a laptop and stuffed all the things that could fit, especially the book that was filled with pictures of her two best friends; Cristian and Andrea.

Speaking of them, she was going to need Cristian's help real bad. Jessica took out her cellphone from her pocket and dialed his cellphone. To her luck, he picked up at the second tone. "I need you here, quickly and bring Andrea," she simply said. Cristian didn't say anything for he knew something happened to hear and was going to get all the answers when he saw her.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go _

Cristian and Andrea finally arrived, seeing Jessica's front lawn filled with cloths, toys and pictures.

"Jess, what's up?" Andrea asked, walking over to her.

"Cristian," Jessica said, "I want you to burn all these _now_."

Without any questions, Cristian nodded his head and let out an open hand for a flam to appear. He threw it onto the items, watching it burn. As the items slowly turned into ashes, Jessica told Cristian and Andrea all that happened that week.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you _

Jessica threw all the pictures she had of her and Hector into the fire, destroying the memories along with it. Never again will she ever want to remember him, and she won't.

"I don't understand why something would want to do something like this to you," Cristian whispered. "You're a great women, so why?"

Jessica slowly shook her head as she still stared into the fire. "Some guys are just like that." She looked at Cristian, "but not you, you're perfect for Andrea."

Andrea took her best friend's hands into hers. "And you _will_ find someone perfect for you even if I have to kidnap and bring him to you."

Jessica smiled, bringing her into a hug. After that, she picked up her backpack lying on the ground, threw it over her shoulder and started to walk away, wiping the tears from her face.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Jessica, where are you going?" Andrea screamed after her best friend.

"It's not Jessica anymore," Jessica said when she turned around to look at her two best friends one last time. "It's Scarlett."

"Scarlett?" Cristian asked, "Ok, so where are you going?"

Jessica, or now known as Scarlett, took out a ticket from her backpack, showing her two friends. She shook her head before running to her two friends, hugging them close.

"I promise I'll always call and send you letters," she whispered, "No matter where I am."

Andrea and Cristian looked at each other before back to Scarlett who already started to walk again and didn't look back. She was leaving Spain, and they both knew she wouldn't come back for a long time. Her new destination is in the United States, and there was no one who could and/or would stop her.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Cristian asked his girlfriend who already started to cry.

Andrea slowly nodded. "She'll be fine when that bastard leaves her mind."

_Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love _

Hector ran up to the couple. "Where's Jessica?" he asked.

"You should rot in hell!" Andrea screamed before she turned around and walked away, heading back to her house before things would get ugly.

"Cristian, where is she?" Hector asked again, but Fireian just shrugged.

"I agree with Andrea, you should rot in hell." He snapped his fingers, and Hector's cloths lit on fire. Hector screamed, trying to put out the fire and Cristian just walked after his girlfriend with his hands in his pockets.

_I know now, just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
in your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

Scarlett jumped up; her forehead was sweaty and her eyes were opened wide. She looked around, seeing she was in her room of Steel City. That meant she just dreamt leaving her hometown, and nothing more. Scarlett sighed, it wasn't the first time she had the same dream, but it wasn't every night she had it, just once in a while.

She decided to go bother Speedy; it was almost six in the morning and she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without her boyfriend.

With her purple slippers on to match her silky half gown, she walked out of her room and past few doors to where Speedy's name was written across the door. Scarlett just walked in, and gasped.

Speedy wasn't in here.

Scarlett quickly walked into the Common Room, but he wasn't there either. She thought for a second, and then remembered how he loved the roof on peaceful mornings, so she ran to the stairs.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Roy?"

Speedy took his foot off the edge and turned around, seeing the brunette standing behind him; her eyes were red and puffy along with her face. He knew something wrong must have happened or she wouldn't have cried that much.

"What happened?" Speedy was able to ask.

Scarlett shook her head before the tears started falling back down her face. She ran up to Speedy and jumped up into his open arms. He didn't know what to do, but just kiss her cheek and make sure she'll be alright.

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Thank you for everything," Scarlett whispered. "Really, thank you."

"Scar, you're really scaring me. What happened?" He asked again, setting his girlfriend down and looking at her. "It's not like you to be up this early."

_If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go_

Speedy wiped the remaining tears from Scarlett's face, seeing the smile he fell in love with back on her face. It wasn't like Scarlett to make the first move, but she did, and she kissed her boyfriend, knowing live was better and she didn't need to think about the past.

What she wanted, is right in front of her, and always will be.

* * *

(AN:) WOOO HOOO! 200 REVIEWERS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOU'RE THE GREATEST! And that's the end of this end-of-the-page author's note ^^


	65. Is This Love, Don't Cha

(AN:) Chico's Chica Magnifica again! Thanks for the last part help sis!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls, or Is This Love by Play.**

* * *

Jason slowly opened his eyes, seeing the amethyst eyed color beauty sleeping next to him. He sighed, moving her violet hair away from her face so he could see the pale skin that caught his attention since the first day he saw her.

_Got an angel at my bedside  
watching over me tonight  
smiling from a photograph  
and everything's just right_

Carefully, he ran a finger over her face and down the back of her spine, feeling the softness of her skin against his touch.

"Jason," Rachel whispered, fixing her shirt, "stop that."

"I can't help it," He said, "you're just so fragile."

"And fragile means do not touch." Rachel covered herself more with the blanket and turned over; her back facing him.

"You know," he said, pulling her close to his body, "that won't help either."

_Been dreaming of you before  
and now it's true  
my heart is beating just for you  
Baby I wanna know_

"Make one move, and you say goodbye to your-"

"Okay, warning heard loud and clear!"

Rachel softly giggled, turning to lie on her back so she could see her boyfriend smiling at her comment.

_Is it love?  
Is it love?  
Is it why I fall every time you call?  
Is it love, really love?  
When you say it's forever  
Is it love?  
Is it love?  
That I'm breathing  
when I dream of you tonight_

"I don't know where I'd be without you," Jason whispered, playing with her hair again.

"Maybe studying your books and not my body," Rachel said.

"You're just comedian."

_Tell me how can I imagine  
something brighter than your eyes?  
No one ever came this close  
you made me realize_

Rachel sat up on the bed, stretching her arms up and getting out of bed. She walked over to the dresser, picked up one of the textbook lying there and threw it at Jason, hitting him on his bare chest. He was knocked back, rubbing the spot where the book hit him. "You know those things are hard right?"

"Maybe next time it'll teach you not to watch me walk from behind!"

_Been dreaming of you before  
and now it's true  
my heart is beating just for you  
Baby I wanna know_

Jason got up from bed also and ran to Rachel, swopping her in his arms by her waist and swinging her around along with him.

"Put me down Jason Todd!" Rachel screamed, kicking her legs out in front of her.

"Not until you say sorry!" Jason yelled.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Now put me down!"

"You asked for it." Jason let go and Rachel landed on her bottom.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rachel got up from the floor.

"Please, not the hair! Anything but the hair!"

_Is it love?  
Is it love?  
Is it why I fall every time you call?  
Is it love, really love?  
When you say it's forever  
Is it love?  
Is it love?  
That I'm breathing  
when I dream of you tonight_

Rachel jumped onto Jason's front, using one hand to support her up and the other to mess his hair; something he hated when people did it, but anything to have revenge.

_Is it always gonna be  
Will you always care for me  
Is all that I want  
All that I need  
is it all I ever hoped for  
Baby..._

Jason tripped over his other books that were lying randomly on the floor and fell onto the bed with Rachel underneath him with was an awkward position. He blushed before jumping off of her and let out a nervous cough.

"You're just adorable when you're like that," Rachel whispered, getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Is it love?  
Is it love?  
Is it why I fall every time you call?  
Is it love, really love?  
When you say it's forever  
Is it love?  
Is it love?  
That I'm breathing  
when I dream of you tonight_

Jason brought his arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her close quickly and hearing a small gasp from the action. He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"You think you're so funny," Rachel said.

"I know, and I am."

* * *

"Why would you look at that," Karen said, moving part of the red curtains to the side so she and the other girls could peek out.

"That's a lot of people!" Toni said. "At least half of the town must have came."

"That's not the only person who came," Angelica said, pointing to a man who walked through the front door with a girl's hand in his. Toni, Koriand'r and Karen gasped before looking over at Rachel whose jaw was dropped slightly.

"He's dating _her_ now?" Rachel screamed, seeing someone very familiar.

The girl in his hands started off with purple long length hair that matched the color of her eyes and the dress she wore along with a pair of heels. She was a light shade of tan and most importantly, and older sister of someone standing near Rachel.

"I believe Kom has finally found someone," Koriand'r mumbled to herself.

"Kori's going to choose the outfits and then grab your microphone girls, we're the ones who are opening tonight," Rachel ordered, taking her own from her dresser and walking towards the stage to tell the owner of the club.

"Do you have any idea what's on her mind?" Karen leaned into Toni, the one who was closes to Rachel.

Toni smirked. "I think I may have an idea."

The five ladies walked over to their dressing rooms where Koriand'r pulled out a rack of clothes from their huge closet; she already had a pair of outfits ready for each member since the beginning when they signed up to sing at this special club.

"Alright girls," Rachel said, "grab your cloths and let's rock tonight."

"Are you sure you just don't want to make a certain someone jealous?" Angelica sang.

"Maybe I do, what's your problem then?" Rachel said, grabbing the hanger with her black glitter mini skirt and blue tube top along with matching high tops.

Karen, Koriand'r, Toni and Angelica laughed before grabbing their own cloths and changing into them.

Soon after, the five stepped onto the stage, each wearing different types of cloths then they would normally wear. Toni was wearing red shorts with matching boots, a black tank top with white stars. Koriand'r wore green leggings over a jean skirt with a purple dress top and wedges. Karen wore a yellow off-shoulder shirt with black leggings and yellow sneakers. All girls had their hair in the same way as before, and no makeup and jewelry.

The people of the dance club screamed in excitement for the girl's new look; it was good on them.

Jason looked at Rachel with a weird face and when Rachel caught him, she laughed to herself before walking over to the other side of the stage as the rest stood where they were. When it was quiet again, the music started and so did the girls.

She pointed to the audience and then herself._ "I know you like me,"_ Rachel stared, standing on one side of the stage.

"_I know you like me,"_ Toni, Koriand'r, Angelica and Karen repeated.

Rachel placed a hand on her chest._ "I know you do."_

The others repeated Rachel. _"I know you do."_

"_That's why whenever I come around," _Rachel motioned her head to Komand'r. "_She's all over you. And I know you want it."_

"_I know you want it."_

_"It's easy to see."_

"_It's easy to see."_

"_And in the back of your mind I know you should be f*** me."_

The girls took off the microphone from the stand and met in the middle. They turned to the side and placed their free hand behind their backs as they bounced up and down along with talking baby steps. "_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" _With the hand that was behind them, they brought it up to their hips and to their faces. "_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" _Koriand'r and Rachel bent their heads down, throwing their hair out far and back up again. "_Don't cha, don't cha?"_

Rachel took a step front and lifted her shirt a little._ "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?" _She stepped back with the other girls and turned around, throwing her skirt a little high. _"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?" _Rachel turned back around, looking directly as Jason._ "Don't cha, don't cha?"_

The only thing Jason did was have his face turn red. It was a good thing he didn't tell Komand'r about her or else this would have been more awkward then it already was.

"_Fight the feeling." _Rachel moved her hips from side to side.

Toni and Karen were back to back as Kori with Angelica._ "Fight the feeling."_

Rachel waved a hand in the air. _"Leave it alone."_

"_Leave it alone."_

The girls moon-walked in a small circle,_ "'Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough to leave a happy home."_

Rachel bent down on one knee, looking at the people in front of her. "_Let's keep it friendly."_

The girls leaned over Rachel's shoulder. _"Let's keep it friendly."_

"_You have to play fair," _Rachel sang, waving a finger at the two couples.

"_You have to play fair." _They repeated.

Rachel got up and looked back at Jason. _"See, I don't care, but I know," _She pointed to Komand'r, "_She ain't gonna wanna share."_

The five walked backwards to the back of the stage._ "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" _Shoulder to shoulder, they walked back upwhile singing, "_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" _They flicked their heads to the side before grabbing onto one another's shoulder and moving towards the floor._ "Don't cha, don't cha?"_

They faced the other side, throwing one hand to the side of their heads and moving their bodies' front and back. "_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?" _Every other girl turned their heads in a circle and then jumped. "_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha, don't cha?"_

Rachel then jumped off the stage, walking over to where Jason and Komand'r were sitting. When Rachel placed on hand down in front of Jason, that's when Komand'r knew something happened between the two of them. Rachel looked at Komand'r closely before turning back to Jason.

Rachel smiled. _"See, I know she loves you."_

"_I know she loves you."_ The four girls continued to dance as they stood on the stage.

Rachel nodded her head as she placed a hand below her neck. "_I understand."_

"_I understand."_

"_I probably be just as crazy about you if you were my own man." _He lightly pushed his head before returning towards the stage. Before she climbed up, she turned around and messed with her hair. "_Maybe next lifetime…"_

"_Maybe next lifetime."_

Rachel shrugged. _"Possibly."_

"_Possibly."_

"_Until then old friend your secret is safe with me." _Rachel winked before talking Toni's hand and helped climbing back upon the stage. They stood shoulder by shoulder again.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha, don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha, don't cha?"_

"We're getting out of here before she sings anymore," Jason said as the rest of the audience clapped and he took Komand'r by her hand.

"Jason, what happened between the two of you?" Komand'r demanded to know.

"It's a long story. Besides, that's all in the past now."

"You better tell me one day."

"Bye, Jason!" The six girls screamed before laughing together. Jason ran with Komand'r behind him.

"That was great girls," Rachel said, bringing her friends into a group hug.

"Yeah, you showed him," Toni said.

"Whenever you need to get a boy off your mind, we just have to come here, sing, and be as hot as we can!" Angelica added. "That will show the guys never to mess with our girl, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Koriand'r, Karen and Toni yelled together.

"You guys are the best," Rachel said, bringing her friends into a hug again.


	66. Fall for You

(AN:) Ok, Chicomagnifico, I _promise_ this one will help!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

"Did you have a great birthday?" Lilith asked her mother when she raced into their room, running over to her bed and clutching her dog in her hands.

"I had a wonderful birthday," Raven answered. "I loved that picture you drew! It was the greatest present ever."

"What about when I showed you how I was able to fly?"

"Yes, that was just great too!"

"Well, enough excitement for today girls," Beast Boy said, tucking her baby girl in, "it's time for you to hit the hay." Beast Boy kissed his seven year old daughter's forehead before walking over to the night switch. Lilith looked at her parents, seeing her mother already in bed so she gasped, remembering something.

"Daddy, before you turn it off," Lilith said, stopping her parents from turning off the light and leaving the room. "Can you sing that song you wrote for Mommy?"

"You wrote me a song?" Raven asked, looking at her husband with a little shock.

"I, uh," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, "was hoping to do it when we were alone."

"But Daddy," Lilith whined, sitting up on her bed. "I want to hear it too!"

"Well, Garfield." Raven walked over and sat on her daughter's bed, having Lilith sit on her lap. "We're waiting."

Beast Boy nodded his head before getting his piano keyboard from his closet and sitting on the floor in front of the two girls, setting the keyboard on his lap. "If I play this song, you better go right to sleep after young lady, understand?"

Lilith giggled before nodding her head. "I promise!" She looked up at her mother. "You're going to love it, trust me!"

"I'll see that for myself," Raven said.

Beast Boy took a deep breath before turning on his piano, and starting the song.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I am trying; I know you're wearing thin down to the core." _Beast Boy winked at his wife, chuckling a little from the look on her face. Lilith was too young to understand, but she still giggled at her parents.

"_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind! Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find." _He looked up at Raven. "_You're impossible to find."_

"That's not even the best part," Lilith whispered to her mother.

"_This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed but I have loved you from the start."_

Raven gasped. "I'm guessing that was?" Lilith nodded her head before looking back at her father.

"_Oh, but hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind! Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find; it's impossible."_

Beast Boy pressed a button on one side of the keyboard, having extra instruments play in the background.

"_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in. I'm yours to keep and hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
and remember me tonight when you're asleep."_

Lilith jumped off her mother's lap and sat next to Beast Boy. He pushed the keyboard over to the front of her and she started playing the notes to the song. Raven smiled, proud of her little girl.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find."_

Beast Boy got up as the piano continued to play, taking Raven's hand and dancing around the room with her.

"_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find." _Beast Boy finished and within seconds, he was kissing his wife.

"Ew, gross, adult love!" Lilith screamed, throwing her pillow at her parents.

"You'll learn to like it too when you're older," Raven said, running a hand through her green hair. "Someone who you'll love very dearly, you just won't get enough of him."

"Yeah, right," Lilith sarcastically said, "Whatever you say, Mommy."

"Well, a deal is a deal," Beast Boy said, lifting and placing his daughter back into bed with the covers on top. "Goodnight, Lilith."

"Night Daddy," Lilith whispered after she let out a small yawn. "Great song."

"Great playing."

Quickly, Lilith closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"That really was a great song," Raven whispered, taking off her cloak and hanging it on the rack before climbing into bed with her husband next to her.

"Well, Lilith and I have been working on it for _days_ to have it special for you," Beast Boy said. "She was so excited when she was learning how to play my famous piano that helped me win the battle years ago."

Raven shot up from bed. "To help you win?" she repeated. "For your information, both of our bands won!"

"Well, if it wasn't for you to remove our rings, they would have claimed that the guys won!"

"Oh, well _excuse_ me for trying to show you who I really was!"

"Well, you didn't have to take mines off!"

"Mommy, Daddy, go to sleep!" Lilith screamed.

"Sorry," Raven and Beast Boy said together.


	67. House That Built Me, Tell Me Something

(AN:) Here you are, Twilight-PJOgirl

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, The House that Built Me by Miranda Lambert or Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez.**

* * *

Richard rode his R-cycle through the rain in Gotham City one not so peaceful night. He traveled from San Francisco to New York, and there was no possible way he was going to drive back before completing what he had to do.

Richard was now a full adult; 26 years old, married, and was soon to have a baby girl, but something interrupted his so called happy beginning.

It wasn't like Alfred to call him during the middle of the night about something happening to the Wayne Mansion, and it wasn't like Richard to care what would happen to that place, but for some reason he left the Titans Tower as soon as he was done talking. At least he put Raven in charge of the team, so that was one less thing he had to worry about.

_I know they say you can't go home again.  
I just had to come back one last time._

Finally, after driving for hours, Richard made it to the gate that lead inside the mansion. Alfred stood near the gate, rubbing his hands together as he sat on a chair outside.

"Alfred, where are they?" Richard asked right after he took off his helmet.

"They're inside, come on," Alfred answered, getting up from the chair and started walking towards the mansion with Richard pushing his bike along with him.

Richard parked his bike in the front of the house before running inside with Alfred behind him, seeing a women standing near the door waiting for them.

"What's going on here?" Richard asked the lady.

"My name is Veronica and I am here to inspect Wayne Mansion," The lady, Veronica, said to Richard. "I needed permission from the owner to start."

"Since when do people start getting permission from owners to start inspecting houses?"

"That's not my job to know; my job is just to do my job."

Richard placed a hand on his forehead. "Alright, permission granted."

First off, Veronica took a step outside, expecting the stairs, windows and walls. Richard kept a closed eye on her, seeing the looks she gave to the mansion. It was a good thing he grabbed his pair of sunglasses he kept from Tokyo.

_Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine._

When Veronica was done eyeing the outside, she stepped back in and walked up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms where.

_And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar._

When the bedroom checking was done, she looked outside from Richard's old bedroom window, seeing how the backyard looked.

_And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
my favorite dog is buried in the yard._

Veronica walked out of the room, but Richard didn't follow her like he would have. Instead he stayed behind, looking at the furniture. It was where he last left it _years_ ago when he used to live under this roof, and no one bothered to change anything. The only thing that was done to his room was Alfred dusting it which meant they still respect him, even after all he done.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing._

Richard walked over to all the closets, dressers and old desk, finding all his things still were they're supposed to be. It was as if he never left which brought back so many memories.

_Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me_

At the bottom of his desk was an old picture book filled with his birth parents; the only thing that was left of them. Richard sat on the chair, he was shocked he was still able to fit in it, and opened the book to look at each picture. If only one of the Teen Titans was a time traveler.

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines  
Plans were drawn; concrete poured,  
and nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream._

Richard quickly close the book before any tears would start falling out of his eyes.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me_

"Richard, have you've been sitting in here all day?" Alfred asked. He was walking past the room and saw him still there.

"All day?" Richard asked, standing up from the chair. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to twelve!"

Richard looked down at his own watch and saw Alfred was right.

Wow, time flies when you're reliving memories.

_You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am._

"Uhm, alright then, if that's it then I guess I'll be heading home," Richard said, placing the book back into the bottom drawer. "It was great seeing you again, Alfred."

"The same goes for me. Shall I tell Master Wayne you took over the inspector lady?"

Richard shook his head. "Nah, just let the old man be."

"He may be old Richard, but he will always be young at heart."

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing._

Richard chuckled, "That's very true. I'll see you."

_Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself._

Before driving out of the driveway, Richard turned around and took one last look at the house he grew up in. It took a moment to sink in that he had to leave no matter how much he didn't. With a deep breath, he placed his helmet on and drove back to the tower where his new family was waiting for his return.

_If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me_

* * *

Jinx sat down on one of the chairs at the Titans West dining room table. She was surrounded by at least twenty Teen Titans from around the world who just stared at her as Robin looked down at piles of paper Cyborg printed out and gave to him. Jinx wasn't the type of girl to get nervous underneath all the pressure of the eyes that kept darting from her to Robin and then back to her.

Yesterday, everyone had worked together to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil and now they were deciding on what to do next. Jinx was going to leave and try to find a new home like she did when she was little, but Kid Flash stopped her at the front door. She didn't even take one step onto the island before zooming back into the main room.

He wanted her to join the Teen Titans along with the others.

At first, Jinx _knew_ that was going to be a bad idea for she was a wanted criminal, but it seemed as if she really was wanted then the Titans would have taken her in by then. Thinking for a moment, she finally agreed to join and that's how she ended up sitting at one side of the table.

_Everybody tells me that  
It's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming _

When Robin and Cyborg left the room together before to search her past up, the other members jumped to her and asked thousands of question; why she wanted to join, what she did before the huge battle, where she lived and so on. It was as if she didn't have a lot to deal with before with the guys.

After Jinx explained her story, some members doubted she was going to join the team. Raven just told her not to listen to what anyone says for they don't know Robin that well.

_I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know _

Jinx looked over at Kid Flash who was leaning against the kitchen counter, running one hand through his hair. It doesn't take a genius to know he's nervous for what Robin was going to decide.

_How many inches in a mile  
what it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

Sitting down just killed Jinx on the inside. How long did it take for someone to decide if they should join or not? It wasn't like she went against the Teen Titans during the battle, so why need so much time to think the question over?_  
_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know _

Trying to get the time to pass by, Jinx decided to lost get in her thoughts. If the Brotherhood of Evil never came to be, and she was still sitting at the Hive headquarters, what would she being doing? Would she be yelling at her teammates to quit being idiots, just sitting in her room, or trying to keep Kid Flash a secret from the rest of the gang?

There was one thing she agreed with however. If Jinx was still at the headquarters and told her teammates she was starting a new life, they would have gone crazy and force not to. Of course, she wouldn't have listened to them anyways.

_Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing  
Everybody tells me that  
It's one in a million  
More like one in billion or  
one in a zillion_

"How are you hanging in?" Jinx asked, getting up from the seat and walking up to Kid Flash.

"I'm still very nervous," Kid Flash said. "Robin didn't do this many stuff for when I wanted to join."

"Maybe because you weren't a villain before and your father is part of the Justice League?"

"Yeah, I guess, but what if you don't make it Jinx?" Kid Flash took her hands. "Then what's going to happen?"

"Kid Flash, you're starting to talk like the others," Jinx whispered. "Just don't worry about it. That'll be my problem, ok?"

_I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh _

"I'm just saying," Kid Flash said, kissing Jinx's knuckles. "You know me sometimes."

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know _

"Stop, alright?" Jinx placed one hand on his cheek. "You're going to make me go crazy and one of us has to be the strong one here."

"Oh, and it can't be me?"

"Have you heard yourself today?"

_How many inches in a mile  
what it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

Kid Flash looked at her for a moment before nodded his head. "You're right. But I'm getting more worried as time continues to fly by without a word from the others."

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_So here's the track  
like Catrina makes a  
wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready' _

"You don't have to worry about me!" Jinx whispered, trying to keep her voice down so the others didn't hear them.

"How can I not worry about you when you mean so much to me?" Kid Flash whispered back.

_Are you ready for it  
Yeah I'm ready for it  
really ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it  
lets get ready for it_

"Kid Flash, you only know me for a few days!"

"I fell in love since the first day I saw you."

"You did what?"

_I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy _

Kid Flash cursed at himself underneath his breath before grabbing Jinx's arms and pulling her close to him. Jinx gasped at his touch and the new him.

"Look at me Angelica," Kid Flash mumbled. "I'm a mess. How can I _not_ worry about anything?

"By not thinking about it?" Jinx suggested.

Kid Flash half smiled. "You think you're so smart."

Jinx giggled which made Kid Flash love her more. It wasn't soon before Kid Flash moved his two hands to the side of her face. Then from the side of her face to the bottom of her chin and pulled her face close to his and kissed her.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know _

Jinx broke away from him, but Kid Flash kept his hand underneath Jinx's chin, keeping his face just inches away from Jinx's face. It wasn't every day where he was able to do what he just did and not get killed, so he wanted the moment to last long enough.

_How many inches in a mile what it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

"Ahem," Robin yelled. Jinx and Kid Flash jumped away from each other and turned their heads to face Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

"Well, we looked at the information, talked with each other and decided a final answer," Robin broke up the silence after an hour of walking back and forth.

_How many inches in a mile  
what it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

"And that final answer is…?"

Robin smiled. "Welcome to the Teen Titans Angelica Jacobs."

Jinx smiled before shaking the leader's hand and jumping into Kid Flash's arms.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_


	68. Somebody's Baby and Just the Girl

(AN:) This one's yours again Chico's Chica Magnifica

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Somebody's Baby by Jackson Browne, Just the Girl by Click 5, or Teen Titans Season 5 Episode: Go!**

* * *

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven stood on the island's shore. Trogaar and his army were defeated and Jump City was once again at peace.

"That's quite a view," Raven said, she and the three boys continued to stare at the city life going on in front of them.

"Somebody oughta build a house out here," Cyborg agreed.

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach." He digs one elbow into Raven's side.

To his surprise, Raven softly laughs. "You know, you're kind of funny."

Beast Boy's twinkle returns in his eyes and his green, pointy ears perk up. "You think I'm funny?" He laughs before adding, "Dude, I know some jokes!"

_Well, just - a look at that girl with the lights comin' up in her eyes.  
She's got to be somebody's baby.  
She must be somebody's baby. _

Koriand'r walked from around the corner followed by Robin then Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven appears a little while after Cyborg, but she doesn't follow the others. Beast Boy looked behind his shoulder while following Koriand'r and Robin. He was about to walk back, but Cyborg motion his head that it was better if he done the talking. Sighing, he nodded his head before following the two as Cyborg walked back.

Raven closed her eyes and dropped her head, facing the opposite direction from the others.

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?"

Raven opened her eyes, looking at the half robot standing in front of her. "You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." She mentions the comment from Beast Boy before.

Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder. He pointed behind him as he said, "He's green." He pointed to himself. "Half of me is metal." then he added Koriand'r. "And she's from space." Cyborg gave a comfort smile before saying, "You fit in just fine."

_All the guys on the corner stand back and let her walk on by.  
She's got to be somebody's baby.  
She must be somebody's baby.  
She's got to be somebody's baby. _

Raven gave a small smile before slowly nodding her head and following Cyborg to catch up with the others. That was probably the kindest person she's met in a while. There was a new thought running inside of Raven's head as she had the conversation replaying in her head. It was like a sibling thing for Cyborg to do, and Raven was glad he did it.

_She's so fine.  
She's probably somebody's only light.  
Gonna shine tonight  
Yeah, she's probably somebody's baby, all right. _

"Raven, I believe every woman goes through what you had to," Starfire whispered, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Malchior is the one at fault, not you."

"I should have never let my guard down," Raven said, shaking her head. "It was because of me, I had to learn the truth the hard way."

"Friend, please, we cannot see you like this."

"I can't help it. I know I must belong to somebody."

"Perhaps that somebody just hasn't come yet."

_I heard her talkin' with her friend when she thought nobody else was around.  
She said she's got to be somebody's baby; she must be somebody's baby.  
'Cause when the cars and the signs and the street lights light up the town, _

Beast Boy pulled his head away from Raven's door. It made him sad to hear Raven talk like that for he didn't think she would truthfully. No one would have actually, but Starfire was right, it wasn't Raven's fault at all. Raven was also right at the part where she belonged to somebody out in the world. Whoever that person was needed to hurry up and get to her.

_She's got to be somebody's baby;  
she must be somebody's baby;  
she's got to be somebody's baby.  
She's so... _

Beast Boy walked into the Common Room early in the morning before the other Teen Titans woke up. It wasn't like him to be the first one up, but he just couldn't sleep. The thought of Raven's incident with Malchior kept playing in his head and he knew there was no way to get it out.

As Beast Boy was quickly fixing himself breakfast, Raven walked in with a book in her hands, not noticing Beast Boy standing in the kitchen. Beast Boy was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't hear his teammates walk in either. They walked and bumped into each other in the middle of the kitchen; Raven's book flew out of her hands and Beast Boy's mug out of his. Both objects landed in the other's hand and they looked up, seeing the other's smile.

_She does gonna be somebody's only light.  
Gonna shine tonight  
Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's baby tonight. _

"I'm sorry," Raven and Beast Boy said together. "I should have seen where I was going."

Beast Boy chuckled as he got up on his two feet and stuck out an open hand towards Raven. She smiled again before taking it. "We've got to stop saying the same thing at the same time."

"Tell me about it, sometimes I think you're the one with mind reading powers."

"And we both know how perfect that would work out if I really did."

Raven couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Yeah, we would, wouldn't we?"

_I try to shut eyes, but I can't get here outta my sight.  
I know I'm gonna know her, but I gotta get over my fright.  
We'll, I'm just gonna walk up to her.  
I'm gonna talk to her tonight. _

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other for a second before blushing and changing their gaze to the items in their hands. Beast boy let out a nervous chuckle before handing the grey cover book back to Raven, and she handed over his green mug.

"How's the book so far?" Beast Boy asked, trying to start a new conversation with his friend.

"I've gotten to the final battle, so it's good," Raven answered, looking down at the cover. "How's breakfast making?"

"I've actually tried to cook real meat for Cy, but sometimes I just hand it over the spatchula to him."

Raven nodded her head. "I didn't think you'd be able to do that."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I tried, but failed very bad."

_Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's only light.  
Gonna shine tonight _

Raven smiled before continuing her way over to the couch to finish her book. Beast Boy however just kept looking at her. He sighed; if he wanted to ask her, now would be the time before the others came. He made his way to the back of the couch, placing his arms on the edge. "Hey, Rae?"

_Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's baby tonight. _

She turned her head around. "Yes?"

"You mind if I take you out somewhere?"

Raven hesitated before answering again. At first, she wasn't going to accept; Beast Boy _knew_ she wasn't an outside person. Just the look on his face, however, just couldn't let her decline. Giving her best small smile, she said, "Sure, I'd like to."

_Gonna shine tonight, make her mine tonight._

Beast Boy nodded his head, walking back to the kitchen to continue making his breakfast and something for her. Tonight was going to be a good night, he just knew it.

* * *

"Alright, what was so important that you guys had to drag me out of my room?" Beast Boy asked as he followed the other guys down the hallway.

"You're going to go talk with Raven," Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Hot Spot, Speedy and Red Star said together with Jericho nodding his head in approval.

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy screamed, trying to walk the other way, but Cyborg grabbed his best friend. "Why are you guys doing this?"

"Because you're our friend and we just want you to be happy," Robin answered.

"I'm happy if she's happy, you know that as a fact!"

"Well, she's not happy," Aqualad said, throwing Robin to the side so he could stand in front of Beast boy. "She's miserable and it's up to _you_ to fix it."

"_Me_? She's the one who wanted to break up in the first place!"

"Doesn't matter, you're the man so you have to get back together with her before someone else does!"

"And we're all sure you don't want that to happen," Kid Flash added.

"Of course I don't want that to happen," Beast boy walked backwards into the Common Room. "No one will make her as happy and excited as I do. I mean, have you seen how she changed over the year I dated her? I mean, she's more beautiful, she shows more emotion which makes me love her more, she seems fragile, but she's stronger than all of us guys put together and-"

Robin fake coughed to have Beast Boy stop talking. He looked up at his leader who was pointing behind Beast Boy. He turned around and saw the girls near the couch, looking back at him with smiles on their faces. Even Raven was smiling. "Are you going to continue on?" she asked. Beast Boy quickly shook his head before running past the guys and heading towards the doors, but Raven used her powers to close them shut. "Please?"

"What else can I say, Rae?" Beast Boy said, looking down at his hands. He sighed softly before looking back up at her, shrugged and said, "You're just the girl I'm looking for."

Raven looked at him with shock as the girls around her screamed. They started to speak all at once, but Raven threw her two hands up, stopping them from saying another word. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and placing her hands on either side of her hips. "Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove I'm the girl you're looking for of course." She leaned against the couch with her arms crossed.

That same twinkle in Beast Boy's eyes that wasn't seen from a long time returned, and his goofy grin. In a matter of seconds, he jumped to the middle of the guys who surrounded him, listening to Beast Boy's whispers. Raven and the other ladies looked at them, waiting for their plan to come into action.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jinx asked. "What if he does something crazy?"

"He's Beast Boy," Argent said. "Of course he'll do something crazy."

"_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin'."_

Raven got up from how she stood before, looking at the guys who were still huddled in a group.

"_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion."_

The guys looking up at Raven and Beast Boy turned around, shaking his head slowly. "_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter." _He placed his hands in his pockets. "_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after."_

"_'Cause she's bittersweet," _Beast Boy bent backwards a little, _"she knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery," _He covered his two ears,_ "she's too much for me,"_ He ran up to Raven, holding onto her waist and pulled her close to his face, "_but I keep comin' back for more." _Raven pushed Beast Boy back. "_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for."_

The guys lined up around Beast Boy as they looking at Raven.

"_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour. She runs on 100 proof attitude power!" _Beast Boy placed a hand on his heart, _"And the more she ignores me the more I adore her." _He spun around and landed on both knees, "_What can I do? I'd do anything for her."_

Beast Boy got up and along with the other guys, they danced at their one spot of the room. _"'Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more. She's just the girl I'm lookin' for."_

Beast Boy took out his communicator, waving it in the air in front of the girl. _"And when she sees it's me on her caller ID she won't pick up the phone she'd rather be alone." _He placed is back in his pocket, _"But I can't give up just yet 'cause every word she's ever said is still ringing' in my head," _Beast Boy covered his head with his hands, "_still ringing' in my head."_

Beast Boy turned to his side, looking at the ground._"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin'." _He slowly shook his head, raising it to look at the roof and closed his eyes. "_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined."_

Beast Boy and the other Titans ran to their girlfriend, taking their hands and spinning around as they joined in with Beast Boy on the main chorus._"'Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more. She's just the girl I'm lookin' for."_

'_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
she's too much for me  
but I keep comin' back for more. _

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for._

"_Just the girl I'm lookin' for. She's just the girl I'm lookin' for. Just the girl I'm lookin' for."_ Beast Boy took both of Raven's hands into his and looked deep into her amethyst colored eyes as he sang the final words,_ "Just the girl I'm lookin' for."_

Raven took a deep breath. "Ok, that proved it all right."

"So, will you take me back?"

Raven looked around, seeing the other Titans look back at her with hope in their eyes, even Robin! Raven smirked, looking back at Beast Boy and said, "What kind of person would I be if I said no?"

Beast Boy grabbed her by her waist and spun Raven around as the others clapped.


	69. Missing

(AN:) ElvenQueen18, this one's yours~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Missing by Evanescence**

* * *

Jericho stood in a world of pitch blackness surrounding him as he just had his eyes halfway closed, looking ahead of him. He would be running around to find a way out, but it was as if his feet were stuck on the ground from keeping him moving. In a matter of seconds, colors surrounded around him and they spun around in a circle faster and faster.

Soon, a younger Jericho-Joey Wilson, stood in his living room of the house he grew up in, seeing his mother in the kitchen, brother watching TV, but his father was nowhere to be found. Joey ran upstairs, hoping to see him in his room working, but he wasn't there either.

_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Joey walked into the room, looking around at the items their parents placed around the room. Pictures were mostly in here hanged in frames. Joey stood in the room for a while, just looking at the pictures from the different times his family was out and just having fun.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Slade walked out from the bathroom in the master bedroom, seeing Joey standing near the pictures on his mother's dresser. "Joey, what are you doing?"

Joey turned around and smiled. "I thought you want to work!"

"I'm about to leave son," Slade looked down at his watch.

"Don't you have time to play just for five minutes?" Joey asked as he followed his father down the stairs and sat on one of them as his father sat on the bottom one, putting on his shoes.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Sorry, Joey, but I'm just too busy," Slade patted his youngest son's head. "I'll try to get home early, and maybe we can play in the afternoon." He waved goodbye and walked out of the door to his car and drove off. Joey watched him leave before Grant pushed him out the door. Joey looked over his shoulder and saw his older brother smiling.

"Aw, come on Joey, we can play together!" Grant said to help his brother feel happier.

_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Deathstroke," Jackal announced when the orange and blue uniform man busted into the room where Jackal and his henchmen were located in. "I'm afraid it's too late to save this boy."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Stop!" Deathstroke screamed, running to his blond son, but it was too late for Jackal already used the weapon in his hand to slice across Joey's neck.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

"How you feeling?" Slade walked in the room where Joey lay across the hospital bed. His eyes slowly opened, seeing his father sitting next to him on the chair and holding onto one of his small hands into both of his. "Joey, I'm sorry you had to go through that. If I knew Jackal was going to do something like that, I would have just given him the information and we could have gone home."

Joey shook his head, slowly taking his other hand and placing it on the side of his father's face. He patted it, telling him that everything was fine now and there's no point in thinking about what could have been done. Slade shook his head, getting up and walking back and forth in front of the bed.

In the next second, he took out a gun from his pocket, facing it to Joey. "I'm sorry, Joey, but you've seen too much of my job."

Joey's eyes grew wide as he kept looking at the gun.

"I love you, Joey, I really do, but things can't continue on like this." And with another second, the gun went off.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Jericho bolted up from his bed, sweat covering his forehead and chest rising fast up and down. Kole also woke up next to him and placed both hands on his arm.

"Jericho, what happened?" Kole screamed. "Are you alright?"

Jericho quickly shook his head, wiping the sweat off his head and tried to stop the shaking. Kole took one hand, lightly squeezing it which made Jericho soon feel calm.

"Honey, what happened?" Kole asked again. "You have to tell me or those nightmares are going to haunt you forever."

Jericho shook his head, pushing his wife back down to lie on the bed along with him. He rested his chin on top of her pink hair, closing his eyes to try and have sleep take over, but it wouldn't.

Kole just snuggled close to his body, wanting Jericho to tell her everything, but guess Jericho still wasn't comfortable about talking about his past. She knew one day he would explain more about it, for she felt Jericho couldn't hold in it much longer. She was going to get the answers soon, but maybe late at night wasn't the best time.


	70. Stay my Baby

(AN:) Addie Marie Jones~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Stay my Baby Now by Miranda Cosgrove.**

* * *

"Starfire, please, this mission isn't going to take an entire year!" Robin yelled as he walked down the hallway with Starfire floating behind him, her hands cling together. "Beast Boy and I just have to get some stuff done."

"But why cannot Cyborg, Raven or I come along?" Starfire asked. "We are a team and that means we stick together!"

Robin turned around, stopping the Alien Princess. "If we all go then who's going to watch over Jump City?"

_Summer love isn't meant to be  
and it's only fantasy  
that's what everyone's telling me  
Stay my baby_

"But Robin-"

"No buts, Starfire, Beast Boy and I are going and this is the end of the conversation." The leader turned around and continued his way down the hall to his room where he started to pack some things as he left Starfire where she last was.

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_  
_How could I know what you meant_  
_There was no friend to compare to_

Starfire slowly floated to the ground, landing her two feet onto it as she sighed, keeping her hands folded together and she looked down at them before walking the way to Robin's room.

_Even though it's a little rushed  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it'll hurt too much  
Stay my baby_

_Tell me right now  
How it's going down_

She knocked on the door and heard Robin sigh before saying, "Yes?"

"It is I, Robin. I would like to as for the forgiveness on my behavior just now," Starfire softly said.

_Everything will be okay  
everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
so now 'til forever_  
_Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

From the other side of the door, the shirt Robin was holding was thrown on his bed and he raced his hands through his jet black hair. He didn't mean to leave Starfire like that. "Come in, Star."

Starfire took a step to have the door swish open, seeing Robin with his hands in his hair. "Look," he took them out, setting both in his pockets before turning around to look at her. "I'm sorry too."

_Now that I've gone back to __school__  
all I do is think of you  
sitting up here in my room  
going crazy_

"No, Robin, there is nothing which you should be sorry about," Starfire said, shaking her head. "It is only I. I need to believe that friends don't have to be together all the time for there is a period where we need to split up for important reasons."

_But then you call  
Gets me through it all  
every time I hear you say  
stay my baby_

Robin smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He took both of Starfire's hands, rubbing them with his bare thumb. "I'm sorry anyways, Star. I really shouldn't have yelled; you just wanted what you thought was best."

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

Starfire slowly nodded, she couldn't argue with Robin. She placed one hand on his cheek, and the next thing she knew Robin brought her hands down and kissed her.

_Stay my baby - Stay my baby  
Stay my baby - Stay my baby_

_Tell me right now  
how it's going down_

Starfire had her arms around his neck in a matter of seconds along with Robin's around his waist, pulling each other close to their bodies for the kiss to be stronger. When Starfire broke away for some air, she couldn't help but giggle a little and Robin chuckled, hearing the sweet happiness from his girlfriend.

_Everything will be okay  
everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
so now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

Beast Boy walked down the hallway, hearing Robin, but not seeing him anywhere until a louder noise became clear to him; it sounded like Starfire giggling which the only way that was possible was if someone played a joke or Robin.

He looked up at the door where "Robin" was engraved across the top.

"Robin, you're such a softy when it comes to Starfire," Beast Boy said to himself.

_Stay my baby (Stay my baby)  
Stay my baby (Stay my baby)  
Stay my baby  
No, I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
so now 'til forever_

Beast Boy cursed underneath his breath as he covered his eyes with one hand before screaming, "Raven!"

"Yes, what's wrong?" She floated down from the higher floor.

"I need you to come with me to Gotham," He said, walking away from Robin's door, "Robin's ditching."

_Stay my baby  
Stay my baby_

"Do you really have to leave?" Starfire asked, moving her face slowly towards Robin's for another kiss.

Robin shook his head. "I'm not leaving at all. Whatever Beast Boy has to do, he can do it without me."


	71. Not Over, Cried, I'd Lie, Won't Say

(AN:) Ah, I'm sorry Twilight-PJOgirl, I was able to use all the songs except for Up by Justin Bieber and Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry for I really didn't know what to do...but at least you'll enjoy the others!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta, Cried me a River by Kristina DeBarge, or I Won't Say by the Hercules Soundtrack.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Bumblebee flew into the Common Room of the Jump City team where everywhere was still running back and forth to pack last minute things. "Are you guys done yet?"

"We almost are!" Cyborg yelled, coming up from behind the counter and scaring Bumblebee. "Man, I can't wait to get to the park to start grilling!"

"We can't even leave until we find the keys to the car!" Robin yelled, appearing from the main doors.

"Well, thanks to yours truly we can get out of here!" Beast Boy zoomed into the room, holding the key in his hands. Cyborg ran to him, snatching it out of his hands and rubbing it against his cheek.

"Wonderful!" Starfire set the couch down on the floor.

"Just you?" Raven asked, appearing next to Beast Boy from the ground. "Don't you mean us?"

"Hehe," Beast Boy nervously chucked. "Of course, Rae, you know I'd never take the credit on my own."

"Right."

"Guys, come on, we got to get moving!" Aqualad said when he walked into the room and saw everyone just standing there. He froze when he saw Beast Boy's arm around Raven's waist, giving her a kiss on one of her cheek.

_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
it's for the best, I know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside_

"Come on!" Bumblebee and Cyborg said together, grabbing the bags and racing out the door, "Let's go!"

Robin and Starfire followed the two, Aqualad after them and then Beast Boy and Raven stayed behind for a while.

"Maybe its best if I don't go," Raven said, pulling her hood up. "I don't want things to be uncomfortable for Aqualad if I'm around."

"Rachel Roth, you are not going to let some ex stop you from having fun," Beast Boy said, taking his girlfriend's hands. "Besides, it was years ago, there's no point in thinking about it now. I bet he's moved on."

Raven sighed before slowly nodding. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Have I never?"

"Well-"

"Forget I asked! Let's just go catch up with the others."

Raven softly chuckled before walking shoulder by shoulder with him, their hands together. When they came out of the Common Room, Aqualad turned around and saw the two talking and softly giggled.

_And I turn around  
you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked, placing a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. He didn't notice he spaced out for as long as it took them to catch up with him.

Aqualad nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

"That's good to hear," Raven said before both she and Beast Boy continued their way out of the tower, leaving him behind to watch them.

_Tell me why  
you're so hard to forget  
don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
Not over you_

On the way to the park, Aqualad couldn't help but have a few memories run through his head as all he could think about was Raven. It wasn't like it was the first time he's seen her, but for some odd reason, the way he stepped in the middle of her and Beast Boy's moment just made him remember the old times when people would interrupt them.

_Memories  
Supposed to fade  
what's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
didn't think it be this hard  
should be strong  
Moving on  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
what I feel inside_

_And I turn around  
you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

Raven tried her best to enjoy her time at the park with Beast Boy and the other Titans, but whenever she was even close to Aqualad, she would sense strong feelings for her in him and that just made her want to sit out in all the fun. Of course, with a boyfriend like Beast Boy, it was impossible to even sit for more than five minutes. During the whole day, Aqualad would barley say anything and the others believed he was sick, but he said he was perfectly fine.

The funny thing is that he would never look at Raven either. It's not like he hated her being there, it would just be too uncomfortable.

_Tell me why  
you're so hard to forget  
don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

The day quickly went on by when Raven finally decided to talk to him after the picnic was over.

Raven held the basket in her hands as she looked at Aqualad, watching him trying to help his teammates clean up. She knew what he was feeling all day, and Raven couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. It was as if things weren't complicated enough for Raven, now she has to deal with Aqualad's behavior.

Robin caught Raven from the corner of his eye, seeing his little sister staring into space once again. He told Starfire he'll be right back and went over to Raven, placing a hand on top her shoulder and seeing her jump out of her thoughts.

"Something bothering you?" Robin asked, turning her around to face him.

"Aqualad," Raven simply answered, looking back to the swimming champion.

_Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand_

"We'll be waiting at the car, alright?" Robin asked, taking the basket out of her hands. "You do what you got to do."

Raven nodded. "Thanks for understanding."

Robin smiled. "I have dated you before, remember? I know what it's like to not be over a girl yet even if it's been years."

"Robin, is that suppose to give me some kind of hint?"

"Oh, look, Starfire needs some help folding the blanket!"

Before Raven could grab onto something to keep Robin from leaving, he already raced to his own girlfriend, placing the basket on the side and grabbed the other two corners Starfire didn't have in her hands and helping her fold the blanket neatly. Raven looked back at Aqualad, forcing himself to keep a decent smile on his face, but it wasn't working for Raven.

_Tell me why  
you're so hard to forget  
don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

"Garth?"

Aqualad turned around to see Raven standing there, her hood up to cover the facial expression that was shown many more times now that she was with Beast Boy. "Yes?"

Raven then did the number one thing that would have knocked Aqualad off his feat. She gave him a hug. Knowing this was probably the one and only time a moment like this would be able to last, Aqualad returned it.

When Raven broke away, she took one look at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "You will find someone of your own you can keep forever, trust me," she whispered.

Aqualad broke into a half smile, nodding her head. "Always have trust you, Raven, and always will."

Raven gave him her secret smile before walking backwards towards the car filled with her best friends. Before sitting in next to Beast Boy, she looked back one last time and waved goodbye to Aqualad.

_Tell me why  
you're so hard to forget  
don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
and I really don't know what to do_

Aqualad sighed, watching the white and blue T-car drive away.

"Aqualad, come on!" Speedy yelled. "We got to go."

_I'm just a little too not over you  
Not over you_

"I'm coming!" Aqualad said, running over to their white and dark blue T-car.

* * *

Cameron and Speedy walked in the daycare center where little kids, as soon as they saw the two, ran up to Cameron and hugged her from her legs. Cameron laughing, returning the hug to each child as Speedy just chuckled.

"Cameron, you're going to sing to us today, right?" One little girl asked.

"Of course, that's the main reason why I come here you know," Cameron answered. "Did everyone finish eating?" They nodded their heads. "Well, since I trust you guys, let's get to the carpet!"

"Sing the one about Speedy," One of the boy said, pointing to the orange colored hair hero standing in one corner of the room.

"Speedy, huh?" Cameron repeated. "I could do it."

Cameron thought for a moment before smiling and looking at Speedy. "_I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes."_

Speedy blushed before looking away and ran a hand through his hair which gave Cameron another idea.

_"He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong and I don't think it ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke I fake a smile." _Cameron looked back at the kids who already had their biggest smiles on their face._ "That I know all his favorite songs and I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."_

Speedy looked around the room, wanting to get something to distract, but he still heard her.

_"He looks around the room. Innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on?" _Cameron shook her head as she giggled. "_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?"_

She walked to the middle of the carpet, bringing one girl onto her lap and hugged her from behind. "_He sees everything black and white. Never let nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine. I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."_

Speedy shook his head and rolled his eyes before walking to the window farther down from the daycare center room.

_"He stands there then walks away." _She placed a hand on her chest underneath the neck, _"My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breathe for you."_

Cameron leaned in a little closer to the kids and brought one hand around the side of her mouth so Speedy couldn't make out the words she sang. _"He'd never tell you but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful" so I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle."_

The children laugh at Speedy who just blushed at the corner where he stood with his hands still in his pockets. He didn't hear the first part of the little secret, but he clearly heard the last part.

Cameron got up from the seat and walked over to her boyfriend, standing in front of him and taking a hand out of his pocket, linking his fingers with his own and looking through his mask at the eyes that hide behind them as she sand, _"Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue oh and it kills me. His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I love him. If you ask me if I love him" _Cameron turned to face the kids and winked._ "I'd lie."_

* * *

_I still remember the day that we met  
I hold on to every word you said__  
asked me to surrender and that's what i did  
And you broke my heart again and again_

"Jinx, please, you just got to listen to me," Stone said through the door that was between her and him. "I'm sorry for everything, please, you have to believe me."

_So now you are sorry like your all in love _

_But where was your sorry when you broke it all up_

"Yeah, well, I don't want to hear it," Jinx said, flipping her head to face the wall. "Just leave me alone, you've done enough."

_I told myself never again there ain't no way I'm letting you in__  
Because i keep on remembering when you played me  
__I cried me a river  
__I cried me a sea__  
I cried me an ocean  
__I cried me a stream  
I'm fresh outta teardrops  
You've got me on E  
I'm outta emotion got nothing in me_

Giving up, Stone walked away from the room, taking one last look incase Jinx would walk out, but she didn't. He needed to get some sleep if he was going to destroy this place like planned the following day. Jinx was just going to have to be dealt with some other time for Robin wouldn't be pleased with how he gotten a girl in the way.

_And I would have done anything in the world for you__  
I would have done anything that you told me too  
__I cried me a river__  
I cried me a sea  
And I ain't got anything left in me_

To the Jinx's surprise the next morning, before he was going to go on with his plans, Stone kept asking her for her private number during the meet in the cafeteria for breakfast. She slammed her tray on the table, having all the villains around look at the two. Stone just blushed but Jinx rolled her eyes and walked out of the spotlight. Things like that were her things, but not today.

She made sure Stone didn't follow her so she snapped her fingers and he fell through the floor, having everyone laugh at him. It made Jinx feel a little better on the inside, but she still was hurt big time.

_You can't have my number don't wanna be friends__  
I don't care to see you now and then__  
It's not that I'm bitter it's just that I'm done  
My heart finally said enough is enough _

Over the next few hours before his plan actually started, Stone would follow Jinx wherever she went. Jinx had to admit, before she would like this when they were on their bet, but now she never wanted to see his bald head ever again, which she knew was impossible, but a girl could dream.

_so now you are sorry like your all in love  
but you wasn't sorry when you messed it all up_

"Stone," Jinx said through her crushed teeth, "Isn't there somewhere you should be now?"

"But Jinx-"

"I said, get out of here!"

_I told myself never again there ain't no way I'm letting you in  
Because i keep remembering when you played me_

Soon, Cyborg received the call where Robin told him the plan to shut Brother Blood down for good and of course Cyborg was all up for that plan, but there were things he had to deal with first before he'd never see the people hear for a long time.

_I cried me a river  
__I cried me a sea__  
I cried me an ocean__  
I cried me a stream  
__I'm fresh outta teardrops you've got me on E__  
I'm outta emotion got nothing in me  
__And i would have done anything in the world for you__  
I would have done anything that you told me too  
__I cried me a river__  
I cried me a sea  
And I ain't got nothing left in me..._

Stone and Jinx stared at each other from either side of the room with only them two down on the field along with Brother Blood, Gizmo and Mammoth high up on the stands. Stone knew he only had a matter of minutes before Robin would cause this whole building to tumble to the ground which gave him plenty of time to show the four of his enemies what he's really made of.

Jinx saw this as the perfect time to get back at Stone for everything she made her put up through the past days with him at the academy. Jinx was a smart girl, but she never figured out the real truth for Stone to attend; no one has except for Brother Blood who still found all this very amusing.

_Just in case you're not clear and you think there's a chance _

_There's no way you're getting near this or have me again_

_Until hell has frozen over you need to understand you'll never get with me again_

"Do you think she'll win?" Gizmo asked their headmaster who just smirked at his comment.

"Of course not," Brother Blood said, "Stone is stronger than our girl for he is made of stone in the first place."

"Then why did you call on this fight?" Mammoth questioned.

"You will see very soon."

_I cried me a river__I cried me a sea  
I cried me an ocean  
I cried me a stream  
I'm fresh outta teardrops you've got me on E  
I'm outta emotion got nothing in me_

Jinx lay on the ground, using her two arms that barley was able to keep herself up from smacking her face onto the ground. On the other hand, Stone stood in front of her, straight up with his arms hanging on the side of him and his face looking at Jinx, waiting for her to get back up to show him how strong she is, but she didn't move. The only time she moved was to breath to try and get her energy back.

_And I would have done anything in the world for you  
I would have done anything that you told me too  
I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea and I ain't got anything left in me…_

"Stone," Brother Blood said from high on a platform he, Gizmo and Mammoth stood on. "Perhaps this may be the time to show Jinx your true form."

"True form?" Jinx repeated, looking from Brother Blood to Stone. "What is he talking about?"

Stone removed the two rings that sat on either middle finger, showing the real body that belonged to him.

_I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea  
I cried me an ocean  
I cried me a stream  
I'm fresh outta teardrops you've got me on E  
I'm outta emotion got nothing in me _

"You're, you're Cyborg?" Jinx's eyes stretched wide, seeing the half metal man hovering over her as she couldn't get up from the ground. Cyborg sighed, nodding and giving out a hand that Jinx took.

"I couldn't trust you to keep a secret like this," Cyborg explained.

_And I would have done anything in the world for you  
I would have done anything that you told me too  
I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea  
And I ain't got anything left in me..._

"You could've been one of us," Jinx said, looking at Cyborg.

"I could've been a lot of things," Cyborg added. "But my rightful place is being a Teen Titan, and that's what I'll always be."

Jinx closed her eyes and moved her head to face down before jumping backwards into the floating platform Blood had called up on to save her, Gizmo and Mammoth from the remaining destruction the Teen Titans were surly going to do soon.

_I cried me a river  
I cried me a sea  
I cried me an ocean  
I cried me a stream  
I'm fresh outta teardrops  
You've got me on E  
I'm outta emotion got nothing in me_

* * *

Jinx sat on the stone fountain in the park late one night as she still had the red rose Kid Flash gave her hours ago. She couldn't help but smile as she kept looking down at the color, smelling the orange hair boy as if he was right next to her.

Jinx covered her face with her two hands, noticing what she was doing. She got up from the fountain edge, _"If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that,"_ Jinx started to sing to herself. _"No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_ She threw the rose aside but someone caught it. Jinx saw the figure and looked up, seeing five regular people standing there, one with her rose in hand.  
_  
"Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of." _The five women looked at her like they knew her, but Jinx has never seen them before.

One of the women tried to give her the rose back, but Jinx shook her hands in the air and walked away, _"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no."_

"_You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh-oh?"_

"_It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love." _The five decided to follow her in case she changed her mind._  
_  
Jinx ended up near a garden with different statues of poses from old heroes. _"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl unless you're dying to cry your heart out_."

The women caught up with her, continued on singing._ "You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling? Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up? That ya got, got, got it bad."_

Jinx jumped across the stones floating on the lake in front of her. _"No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no,"_ She fell and caught the hand of Kid Flash's farther, The Flash. She smiled, remembering the orange haired kid but shook her head and walked away.

"_Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love,"_ The women said when they appeared behind the statue.

Jinx rolled her eyes as she walked around them. _"This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love."_

_"You're doin flips read our lips. You're in love!"_

Jinx ended up back at the fountain she began at. She threw her hands to the side of her head._ "You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case! I won't say it."_

_"Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love."_ The main women place the rose next to where she sat.

Jinx sighed, looking at the rose before smiling and picking it up. The women were right now that she thought about it.

"_Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."_ Jinx lay across the fountain on her back, closing her eyes as she twirled the rose in her hand. The five ladies looked at one another, smiling as they left the garden and Jinx alone to be lost in her thoughts once again.


	72. 1234, Please, Dreaming, Black Magic

(AN:) Angeltiger777; all yours.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Episode: The Beast Within, 1234 by The Plain White Tees, Please Don't Leave Me by Pink, Dreaming of You by Selena, or Black Magic Women by SANTANA.**

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven walked through the park's path as they held a picnic basket between their two bodies. Finally, after days, Beast Boy was able to convince Raven to go on an afternoon walk to the park with him as a date.

Sure, he loved going to the movies, dinner, or even staying back at the tower, but Beast Boy wanted to do something different…with Raven's permission first of course. Taking a _long_ while to think about it, she didn't mind heading to the park and Beast Boy did so many flips, he lost count.

Along with their picnic basket, Beast Boy was carrying his guitar case which threw Raven way off; she didn't know what he was going to do with it.

Finally, after walking for a while, they've gotten to the place surrounded by grass and trees. Of course, no one else was there for they were enjoying the fishing spots, park set and bike riding. Raven felt a little calm when she didn't see anyone else there. Beast Boy knew how much she didn't like attention, and they were sure to receive some if he was going to do what she thought.

Raven set the basket on the ground next to the guitar case Beast Boy set before they both lay out the red and white checkered blanket onto the ground for them to sit on. When that was done, neither was hungry yet so Raven just took off her shoes and sat on the blanket with her back up against the tree trunk.

Beast Boy opened the case and took out his acoustic guitar and then lay his head one Raven's lap as he held the guitar on his own.

"This is a song I created last night for you, Rae," Beast Boy said, looking up at his violet haired beauty.

"Last night?" Raven repeated, running a hand through his soft green hair. "No wonder I could hear a guitar playing. I thought it was just me."

Beast Boy smiled. "I just can't get you out of my head so I get a lot of ideas for lots of stuff."

"Well then, let's hear the song."

"_1-2-1-2-3-4. Give me more loving than I've ever had. Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad. Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not. Make me feel good when I hurt so bad, barely getting mad. I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy."_

"Oh, really?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend who just laughed before continuing.

"_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4. There's only one thing to do three words for you." _Beast Boy paused before looking up at her. "_I love you," _He sang, seeing the spark go off in Raven's eyes. "_There's only one way to say those three words that's what I'll do I love you."_

"_Give me more loving from the very start. Piece me back together when I fall apart. Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends; make me feel good when I hurt so bad."_

Beast Boy looked back down at the guitar, feeling a little embarrassed for the next part.

"_You're the best that I've had and I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you, you make it easy. It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4. There's only one thing to do. Three words for you; I love you."_

Raven moved to look over him. If he didn't want to look at her, then she would just have to look at him.

"_There's only one way to say those three words that's what I'll do I love you, I love you. You make it easy it's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4."_

Beast Boy sat up and faced Raven as he continued on.

"_There's only one thing to do. Three words for you; I love you. There's only one way to say those three words that's what I'll do I love you, I love you. 1-2-3-4 I love you, I love you." _Beast Boy finished with a final strum. Before he was able to ask Raven what she thought of it, he felt her lips on top of his.

And that's the only answer he needed.

* * *

Raven kicked the covers off of her body and sat up, running both hands through her violet hair. It's been _hours_ since she was trying to go to sleep, but it was impossible. Just a moment ago, she had thousands of flashbacks from all the things Beast Boy did to her for the past years after reading a book and it wouldn't leave her mind.

Finally, after getting fed up with all her emotions screaming hundreds of different things, she screamed, not caring who would hear. No one would anyways for they were all asleep.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder.  
How many times I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?_

Beast Boy fell of his bed, landing on his bottom as it got him fully awake. He looked around his room, but all he saw was the mess he left for years. Along with him on the floor were his covers which really weren't comfortable the way they were tangled around his body so he tried to get it off him.

When he finally was free, Beast Boy got up and threw the covers back on top of his bunk.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
but my heart is broken_

Beast Boy walked out of his room and straight to Raven's. No one else was in the tower, Robin and Starfire were out late and Cyborg was with Bumblebee somewhere, so the only place that scream he heard most definitely came from hers.

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Raven sat on her bed, looking to deep space as her legs were tucked close to her chest and arms lying on her knees. She didn't hear Beast Boy walk in until he cleared his throat, making Raven jump and turn her head to face the changeling.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty_

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. He stood near the doorway with his back against the side of the entrance and his arms crossed over one another. "Raven, are you alright? I heard screaming and I'm positive it wasn't Starfire."

Raven shook her head, knowing if she lied anyways, she wouldn't have gotten away with it.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
but baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

"I'm sorry," Raven said as her voice already started to crack.

"You're sorry?" Beast Boy repeated. "It's not your fault you had a nightmare."

_Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

"No, I didn't have a nightmare," Raven corrected. "I just remembered all the things you do for me and the only thing I do is yell and scream at you. You're only trying to make sure I'm happy and I never saw that before."

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
and I need you, I'm sorry_

Beast Boy sighed and shook his head before walking towards Raven's bed as she still kept on talking with her eyes forming tears. Beast Boy quickly wiped them away before they fell as she continued to talk.

_Please, please don't leave me_

"I say all those mean things, but I never mean any of them," Raven continued to say even though Beast Boy was trying to shush her. "It's just I snap easily."

_Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no, no, no_

"Raven, please," Beast Boy finally spoke. "I don't want you to keep apologizing. I don't need you to."

_You say I don't need you_

"But I have to!"

_But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this_

"Says who?"

_Please, don't leave me_

"Says my guts and emotions."

"Well you can tell them to be quiet." Beast Boy softly pushed Raven down back onto her bed. "Now come on, it's time for you to go back to sleep."

_Please don't leave me, oh no, no, no_

Beast Boy kissed Raven's forehead before grabbing the covers and pulling them over her. He smiled before turning to leave, but Raven quickly grabbed his arm, having Beast Boy look back at her.

_I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

"_Please don't leave me. Baby, please, please, don't leave me," _Raven softly said as she pulled Beast Boy down on the bed. He just kept looking at her as she moved to the side, making room to what seemed for him. Raven turned to lie on her side, and Beast Boy did the same.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shook her head and came closer to him, hiding her face into his chest. Beast Boy turned over, letting Raven's head rest on top.

* * *

"Well, time to hit the hay Titans," Robin announced when the movie was finally over.

Cyborg got up from the couch and stretched as Starfire let out a small yawn. Raven didn't pay attention to the movie for she was too deep into her thoughts. The other Titans knew what was on her mind, and that certain person would stay there until he came back.

Robin was worried for his little sister however. Ever since Beast Boy left for a few days to go visit the Doom Patrol, Raven just seemed like her life is completely empty when she has her friends with her. At least he was finally coming home tomorrow.

"Shall we go, Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin blinked a few times underneath his mask before smiling at his girlfriend and getting up from the couch.

"Goodnight Raven," Robin, Cyborg and Starfire said together before leaving Raven alone in the Common Room. She was still sad that Beast Boy wasn't going to come home until tomorrow, for seeing that green elf made her happy for the entire day. At the same time, she was very glad she was going to see him tomorrow morning.

Raven sighed before getting up and walking to the glass wall, looking out into the dark city. There wasn't much to see for it was too dark, but Raven was at least able to catch something. The building lights, cars passing by, even the ocean's sparkle.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'd stay up and think of you." _Raven leaned her head to the side, seeing a few starts twinkling down at her that was able to be seen._ "And I'd wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too." _She softly sang to herself for loud singing wasn't her thing. Raven shook her head as she turned around to walk out of the room, hoping to at least get some sleep tonight for tomorrow is going to take all the energy she had out of her system.

…Except for the part when she lay across her bed and couldn't shut her eyes for more than a second.

"'_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight. 'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be then here in my room, dreaming about you and me," _Raven continued, drawing imaginary circles on her bed with one finger.

Raven knew she needed to rest, and she was tired, but sleep just wouldn't take over. She hasn't been this way for any other guy before, so it was strange to know her feelings about Beast Boy. Sure, they were going out for almost a month, and it's not like her to be completely crazy over any guy, but Raven couldn't help it.

"_Wonder if you even see me and I wonder if you know I'm there. If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?" _She turned her head to look out her window, scrunching her eyes a little. "_Would you even care?"_

Raven shook her head; of course he cared! She told her eyes; sometimes even she had to think before saying something.

She hugged herself as she sang, _"I just wanna hold you close but so far, all I have are dreams of you. So, I wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you."_

On the small lap table next to her bed stood a picture frame with the only time Beast Boy was able to catch the side that Raven dared never to show; her actually smiling and wanting to take a picture with him. Raven stood on the right side with Beast Boy on the left. Both were smiling as Raven had her arm around the front of his neck with her hand on the back of his head. Raven held the picture in both hands and closed her eyes, bringing the frame close to her chest.

"_I'll be dreaming of you tonight 'till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be then here in my room, dreaming about you and me. I can't stop dreaming of you. I can't stop dreamin'."_

Something yelled and Raven jumped up from her bed, looking at her door. It was late at night; who would be awake besides her at this time?

Raven decided to get up and walk out of her room, heading to the place where the noise came from which was back to the Common Room.

As she slowly walked towards the large room in the dark, to keep her nerves calm, she continued singing to herself._ "Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'd stay up and think of you and I still can't believe that you came up to me and said…"_

The double doors swished open and let Raven walk into the dark room. There were noises coming from different places of the room along with curses. Someone was definitely in here. Using her powers, Raven turned on the lights and gasped at the figure standing near the kitchen surrounded by dishes.

"Oh, thank God, I love you."

Raven looked at her green man smiling up at her, thanking Raven for finally turning on the lights and letting him see again.

"I love you too," Raven replied, her tears forming in her eyes from the sight of seeing Beast Boy after days. She ran down the stairs as Beast Boy got up to be able to hug her.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._

"I missed you!" Beast Boy said, spinning Raven around in his arms.

"I missed you so much too."

* * *

Raven walked out of the main doors to the Tower, walking to her right and seeing Beast Boy sitting on the side of the rocks, staring down at the ocean beneath him. She knew he still didn't feel like himself, but thanks to the antidote Cyborg was able to make, he really was.

It wasn't something like Raven to go talk, but she knew it was best if she did. Beast Boy needed someone to talk to, and she was the only person who could provide that.

Raven was planning on getting closer to Beast Boy before she started to actually talk but she accidently kicked a rock that made him hear her close by.

_Got a black magic woman  
got a black magic woman_

"So he was the one who hurt you, right? Not me?"

Raven placed a hand on her right shoulder. "He broke into the Tower to attack you and wound up attacking me too."

_Yes I got a black magic woman,_

She placed her hand down as the wind blew her hair and cape to the side. She moved a side of her hair behind her ear and looked up, seeing Beast Boy shivered. "I can't believe I ate meat."

Raven smiled a little, she was waiting to hear that.

"I acted like a jerk," Beast Boy turned his head to the side and closed both eyes. "I'm sorry."

Raven looked back at him, seeing the sadness he still felt. "You weren't yourself."

_Got me so blind I can't see  
that she's a black magic woman  
and she's tryin to make a devil out of me._

"Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA-unleashed something...primal."

"And he gave you an antidote. You're better now."

Beast Boy took a deep breath and let it out. He brought his head down to look at his own reflection in the water in front of him. "Yeah, but that thing-that beast-it came from inside me and it's still there. I can feel it."

"Good."

_Don't turn your back on me baby  
don't turn your back on me baby._

Beast Boy turned his head and saw Raven taking a seat next to him. Before he could ask Raven what she meant, she continued on.

Raven, at first, looked in front of her instead of the green fellow. "If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now."

_Yes, don't turn your back on me baby  
Stop messin round with your tricks.  
Don't turn your back on me baby  
'Cause you just might pick up my magic stick_

She then turned her head to meet his gaze. "Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

Beast Boy continued to look at her for a moment, processing everything she just said in his mind. She actually was being nice and telling the truth. Could it be that Raven actually did care?

_You got your spell on me baby  
you got your spell on me baby._

Beast Boy shook that thought out of his mind. Of course Raven cared, he knew more than that. She just couldn't show it as much.

"Hm," Beast Boy broke the minute silence between them. "Maybe you should call me," He got up from his spot and placed both hands on either side of his hips, "Beast Man from now on."

_Yes you got your spell on me baby  
Turning my heart into stone  
I need you so much magic woman  
I can't leave you alone._

Raven then regretted everything she said. She crossed her arms and legs. "We're having a moment here; don't ruin it."

Beast Boy quickly sat back down. He threw his legs over the small cliff, looking at the moonlight with Raven by his side in the quiet.

But that quiet was broke quicker than he though.

"Beast Dude?"

Raven groaned, throwing a hand to her face.

_Yes, I need you so much,  
I need you darling, I need you darling  
Yes I want you to love me,  
I want you to love me,  
I want you to love me, oh yeah, ooh, ooh._


	73. You Set, Only Fooling

(AN:) TheJadedDolphin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, You Set Me Free by Michelle Branch, or Only Fooling Myself by Kate Voegele.**

* * *

"You've known this all your life." Slade leaned his face closer to hers. "It is going to happen. And no matter what you wish," Raven turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, "no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Raven, don't listen to him!" Beast Boy ran into the room and towards her.

"I won't," Raven whispered. "I'm not."

"You honestly believe he's right?" Slade started talking again. "He's only being a good friend, but you know the real truth. Nothing can stop what is meant to happen."

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
close my eyes  
you're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

"Raven!" Robin screamed after.

"Friend, please, don't worry about him," Starfire said after.

"The man is going down," Cyborg added.

_No need to wonder why  
sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

Slade turned around and waved his arm from one side to the other, a flame wall appearing in front of him reaching to the roof so Raven's teammates couldn't get to where they were.

"Face it, Titans," Slade screamed, "she will be the portal and nothing will stop it!"

Raven's eyes started to glow white after hearing this. Her hair and cape started floating around, even though there was no wind, and Raven slowly floated up.

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings_

Slade took a step back as he watched the girl change into something he's seen before; it was the same thing that Terra done a long time ago when her powers were failing to stay in control.

Raven shot out her hand and it glowed with her black aura, surrounding the flames and with a flick of her wrist, they disappeared.

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
and you set me free_

"Stop!" Slade tried to command, but things only got worse. A black tornado slowly started to form around Raven, knocking Slade off his feet and back against the wall behind Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy.

The four stood there in shock as they stared at their friend who seemed as if she was losing control, and they couldn't let that happen. Not to a close friend once again.

_There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless_

"Beast Boy, go try to help her while we deal with Slade," Robin yelled over the noise of Raven starting to scream. Beast Boy nodded his head as he ran closer to the violet colored hair women.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out her name to try and draw attention, but she couldn't hear him. He tried to get through to her, but the magic would just push him back out.

_You're in my heart  
the only light that shines  
there in the dark_

"Rachel!" Beast Boy tried her real name, and that worked for Raven opened her eyes and stopped screaming when she saw her best friend standing close to her, waving his arms out.

"G-Garfield?" Raven said, using his real name. "I-Is that you?"

Beast Boy placed both hands on either side of his mouth so Raven could hear him better. "Yes, and you need to calm down! I can't let you try and get yourself hurt!"

"I can't," Raven screamed, panicking as she looked around her. "My powers won't let me."

"Then let me in," Beast Boy tried to throw his hands up into the tornado. "You have to at least try and grab my hand."

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
and time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
and you set me free_

Raven saw the grey glove trying to reach through the aura, looking for her own. With her shaking pale hand, she caught Beast Boy's warm one, using what she had left of her strength to pull him in.

_When I was alone  
you came around_

"It's ok, Rae, I'm here," Beast Boy said, bringing Raven close to him. "I'm here."

_When I was down  
you pulled me through  
and there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you_

"Promise me you always will be," Raven said through the salty tears that kept running down her face for there was no way possible to stop them.

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings_

"I promise." Beast Boy ran one hand through her hair as he pulled her close to his chest. "Don't you ever doubt that, Rachel Roth."

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

Raven nodded her head, closing her eyes as slowly her powers calmed down, letting her and Beast Boy back on the ground. They stayed close together for a moment as their other friends were able to stand back on their two feet.

_And you set me free_

* * *

"Oh, no, stop right there," Kid Flash said, covering Jinx's way from continue on walking farther into Jump City.

Jinx gasped when he appeared in front of her. Not only because he caught her by surprise, but once again was she lost in his eyes that made contact with hers.

_I stop to catch my breath  
and I stop to catch your eye_

"Where do you think you're going?" Kid Flash asked, not noticing Jinx's space out.

Jinx blink a few times before throwing his arm down and walking around. "Out of this place before I get caught."

_No need to second-guess  
that you've been on my mind_

"Caught?" Kid Flash repeated. "Did you steal something from them already?"

"Oh ha, ha, ha," Jinx sarcastically laughed, placing both hands onto her hips, "You're such a kidder."

"Well, that's the only reason why you want to leave so quickly."

_Well I, I dream days away, but that's OK_

"For your information," Jinx yelled, "I want to leave before the Teen Titans throw me in jail!"

_It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
and then hold it in my hand_

"You helped them defeat hundreds of villains just yesterday!" Kid Flash screamed. "What would they throw you in jail for, helping without permission?"

"Kid Flash, you don't understand, they can still punish me for the things I've done in the past. It's not like because I've help them _once_ they can forget about everything else."

_But a rose won't blossom from a ground of desert sand  
but I like to pretend that_

Kid Flash and Jinx looked at each other, breathing hard from the surprise scream attack they just did. Jinx's eyes darted back and forth between his until she sighed and calmed down, along with Kid Flash next. He ran his fingers through his orange hair, looking at the ground as Jinx held onto one of her arm.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

"There has to be a real reason why you want me to come with you," Jinx said as she shook her head, looking at Kid Flash. After she said that Kid Flash mumbled something underneath his breath that Jinx couldn't figure out the words. She turned to look at him and saw a frown as stared at the city standing in front of him. He crossed his arms on top of his chest, thinking of words to say next.

_Well, now it's etched in stone  
that I can't survive alone  
you have the missing piece  
that I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come_

"I'd like you to come with me," Kid Flash finally admitted the real truth, looking farther into the city rather than her. His smile faded, having Kid Flash act serious rather than his kid self. "I want you to see the things I see, to feel the things I feel, to just see life in a whole new way."

_It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking_

"What?" Jinx breathlessly asked, staring at the smiling kid once again in front of her.

Kid Flash looked out at the city before turning back to face Jinx who still stood behind him in shock.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

"What do you say?" Kid Flash asked, throwing out his open hand in front of Jinx again.

Jinx looked from his hand up to his eyes; back and forth. She actually was taking the time to think about this instead of before where she shot him out of her range.

_Its love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes_

Jinx sighed, throwing a hand to her face to cover her eyes as she reached for Kid Flash's hand with her other. "Oh, alright, you got me."

Kid Flash smiled wide before pulling Jinx on his back. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"I think I already do," Jinx mumbled to herself.

"Hold on!"

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

And within seconds, all around Jinx started to blur as she headed for a new destination with a new friend.


	74. Cowboy, One, Water, Up, Hot

(AN:) Twilight-PJOgirl. Thanks for the ideas for Up and Hot 'N Cold :]

One Time isn't good, and I can say the same for Hot 'N Cold, but hopefully you guys will still like 'em!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Cowboy Casanova by ****Carrie Underwood, One Time by Justin Bieber, Water by Brad Paisley, Up by Justin Bieber, or Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry. I only own Scarlett and Timothy Nicholas.**

And yes, I finally accepted Aqualad's real name to be Garth! Haha, so feel free to throw a party ^^

**Behind These Hazel Eyes is the next chapter, another one of Twilight's suggestion. I loved it so much that I decided to have it as it's own chapter~****  
**

* * *

Raven and Argent walked through the late night city during sometime in the fall so outside was cold. They decided to wear citizen cloths; both wore jeans, a simple t-shirt and a light jacket. Argent's was a red Philadelphia Phillies sweatshirt while Raven wore her old

"_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease," _Argent started singing with her hands in her jacket pockets._ "You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide and you're wondering why you can't get free."_

Raven rolled her eyes before walking ahead of her best friend.

"_He's like a curse; he's like a drug you get addicted to his love!" _Argent stopped and called over to her. Raven turned around and raised her eyebrows at Argent. _"You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'cause you can't live without one more touch."_

"Argent, you're crazy," Raven said, turning around to face her best friend with both hands on her hips.

"I am not!" Argent yelled. "_He's a good time cowboy Casanova!"_

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Raven said to herself, covering her ears.

"_Leaning up against the record machine," _Argent leaned up against the close by mail box and stuck one hand out as if she was holding a glass in her hand, "_Looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated misery."_

Raven shook her head and walked past her. Argent raced up and stood in front of her, placing two fingers to the side of her head to show horns. "_He's the devil in disguise," _With those two fingers she then pointed to her eyes, "_A snake with blue eyes," _Argent threw her hands to the side, "_And he only comes out at night. Gives you feeling that you don't want to fight, you better run for your life!"_

Raven huffed before continuing her way down the sidewalk. Argent mumbled something under her breath before running up to her. She needed to get the message clear to Raven!

"_I see that look on your face," _Argent pointed to Raven as she stood next to her. "_You ain't hearing what I say so I'll say it again 'cause I know where you been!"_

"Argent!" Raven shrieked. "I live in the same tower as him for crying out loud!"

"_And I know how it ends; you can't get away. Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies and you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived."_

"I seriously don't know where you get these ideas from."

Argent linked onto Raven's arm with hers, looking to the side and stretched her arm from one side to the side. "_If you listen to me and take my advice,_" Argent turned to look at Raven again, "_He's a good time cowboy Casanova. Leaning up against the record machine looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated misery. He's the devil in disguise; a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night; gives you feelings that you don't want to fight; you better run for your life."_

Raven let go of her arm. "Argent, you've gone crazy." She started jogging down the road.

"_Run, run away," _Argent screamed after her, "_Don't let him mess with your mind." _Argent threw her hands to the side of her head to cover her ears, "_He'll tell you anything you want to hear." _She placed a hand on her heart, "_He'll break your heart," _She threw her pointer finger in the air. _It's just a matter of time!"_

Raven turned around, giving Argent a death glare. Argent threw a finger at her and waved it. _"But just remember."_

"Remember what?" Raven asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Argent placed her hands back into her jacket pocket and took one step at a time to catch up to where Raven stood._"He's a good time cowboy Casanova. Leaning up against the record machine; looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated misery. He's the devil in disguise; a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night; gives you feelings that you don't want to fight. You better run for your life."_

When Argent reached up to Raven, Raven lightly punched her arm as she smiled and walked away. Argent shrugged to herself. "_Oh you better run for your life. Oh you better run for your life."_

* * *

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time_

Bridgette gasped at the new music playing on stage. There were no singers there yet, and she knew as a fact that Aqualad was going to be the one to start singing.

"Cam, I think Speedy and Aqualad are going to sing tonight," Bridgette whispered to the girl sitting next to her at the table.

"Ya think?" Cameron joked, having both giggled before a spot light shined at the middle of the stage. Aqualad stepped out with Speedy at his side. Both were still wearing their uniforms for it was much more exciting that way.

"_When I met you girl my heart went," _Aqualad pounded at the left side of his chest where is heart is, "knock, knock._ Now them butterflies in my stomach won't," _He placed a hand on his stomach, _"stop, stop. And even though it's a struggle love is all we got. And we goin' keep, keep climbing to the mountain," _Aqualad pointed to the roof, "_top."_

"_Your world is my world and my fight is your fight. My breath is your breath and your heart," _Speedy and Aqualad sang together, looking at Bridgette and Cameron with smiling faces and their hands at their side.

"_And girl you're my one love, my one heart my one life for sure. Let me tell you one time." _They brought their pointer finger out.

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you," _Speedy sang into the microphone.

"_I'ma tell you one time," _Aqualad repeated.

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

"_And I'ma be your one guy. You'll be my #1 girl," _Aqualad and Speedy pointed to their girlfriends. "_Always making time for you."_

"_I'ma tell you one time."_

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

"_I'ma tell you one time."_

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

Aqualad jumped off the stage and walked over to where Bridgette and Cameron sat, taking Bridgett's hand and pulling her body close to his._"You look so deep; you know that it humbles me. You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me many have called but the chosen is you whatever you want Shawty I'll give it to you."_

"_Your world is my world and my fight is your fight. My breath is your breath and your heart," _Speedy did the same with Cameron.

"_And girl you're my one love, my one heart my one life for sure. Let me tell you one time _

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

"_I'ma tell you one time."_

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

"_And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my #1 girl; always making time for you."_

"_I'ma tell you one time."_

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

"_I'ma tell you one time."_

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

Aqualad and Speedy took both Bridgett's and Cameron's hands, pulling them close as they looked deeply into their eyes and pushed them away, repeating by adding a few extra steps in the middle.

"_Shawty right there; she's got everything I need and I'ma tell her one time. Give you everything you need down to my last dime. She makes me happy; I know where I'll be. Right by your side 'cause she is the one and girl you're my one love, my one heart my one life for sure. Let me tell you one time…"_

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

"_I'ma tell you one time."_

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

"_And I'ma be your one guy you'll be my #1 girl; always making time for you. I'ma tell you one time."_

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

"_I'ma tell you one time."_

"_Girl, I love, girl I love you."_

Speedy and Aqualad took one hand of the girls and spun them around with the other behind their back as they sang the last verse.

"_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time. Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time. Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time, one time, one time."_

* * *

"Dad?"

Aqualad turned around and saw his son standing there with his stuffed dolphin in one hand and scuffing the toe of one foot against the floor.

"Yes, Timothy?" Aqualad asked; looking at him with a strange look, wondering what was making him so nervous.

"I was wondering," He scratched the back of his head. "If you could sing that song you made a while back."

Aqualad chuckled at his six year old son. "Sure, Tim, you don't even have to ask twice about that. Get into bed and I'll sing it to you."

Timothy smiled wide before turning around and running off to his bedroom, waiting for his father's arrival.

"He really loves that song," Bridgette commented, seeing how fast Timothy ran out of the Common Room and to the bedroom the three of them shared.

"Hey, at least he goes to bed without an argument like Speedy and Scarlett's girl, I'm happy," Aqualad said, hearing his wife laugh before walking out of the room to catch up with his son.

"Alright, Dad, I'm in bed, now sing it!" Timothy yelled, clapping his hands when Aqualad walked into the room.

"Ok, ok, sheesh," Aqualad said, walking over to his son's bed and laying next to him. "I'm going to sing this once, understand?"

"Yes, because I can just ask you to sing it again tomorrow," Timothy said, having Aqualad smile at his son before starting.

"_Inflatable pool full of dad's hot air I was three years old splashing' everywhere,"_ Aqualad sang, referring to the times when he just lived underwater with his actual parents before they disappeared. "_And so began my love affair with water."_

"Hey, Dad, have you ever sang this song to Mom?" Timothy interrupted.

"No!" Aqualad screamed. "Are you kidding me? The first line would already give her a heart attack!"

Timothy laughed at his father's answer before he continued on.

"_On a river bank with all my friends, a big old rope tied to a limb and you're a big old wuss if you don't jump in the water."_

"But you're not afraid of the water because you live in it!"

"You got that right! _And when that summer sun starts to beating down and you don't know what to do," _Aqualad brought out an open hand in front of his son.

Timothy placed his small hand on top of his father's. _"Grab your swimming trunks, ice up that old Igloo and drive until the map turns blue," _Timothy finished off for him.

Aqualad and Timothy sang together, _"Daytona Beach on spring break, eighteen girls up on stage, white t-shirts about to be sprayed with water," _Aqualad and Timothy looked at each other with smiles on their faces, "_Let her go boys."_

"_And when that summer sun starts to beating down and you don't know what to do." _Aqualad lay across Timothy's bed and crossed one leg over the other. "_Just go and grab someone you wanna see in a bathing suit and drive until the map turns blue."_

"_You can stay right there when the daylight's gone. Play truth or dare, and it won't take long. 'Fore you and her got nothing on but water," _Timothy sang, lying next to his dad the same way.

"_All you really need this time of year is a pair of shades and ice cold beer and a place to sit somewhere near water."_

Aqualad and Timothy looked to the side and saw Bridgette standing there with a smirk one her face. Bridgette waved a book in the air, a picture of the ocean on the cover.

"You're evil," Aqualad mumbled.

"Yeah, I know," Bridgette said.

* * *

Speedy stood on top of the East Tower, a habit he stole from Raven, looking at the city life going on in front of his eyes. There was something that made his life just empty without Cameron by his side, and he didn't like it at all. She was gone for almost four months, wanting to visit her family, and Speedy missed her terribly.

_It's a big, big world  
It's easy to get lost in it  
you've always been my girl  
oh and I'm not ready to call it quits_

Speedy sighed, sitting down at the edge and ran his hands through his orange messy hair. If it wasn't bad enough that all he could think about was her. Even during battles, he couldn't get his head straight to pay attention to what Bumblebee ordered him to do.

_We make the sun shine in the moonlight  
we can make the gray clouds turn to blue skies  
I know it's hard  
Baby believe me_

"I'm worried about Speedy," Bridgette said, sitting in front of the pool where Aqualad was taking a swim.

"Hun, we've all been worried about him since the first day Cameron left," Aqualad said, appearing from the water. "The man's been a mess since she left, and it's unhealthy."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Speedy this down," Bumblebee added, walking over to stand next to Bridgette. "I'm getting scared."

_That we can go  
nowhere but up  
from here my dear_

"_Ella regresa a casa," _Mas yelled over from the couch with the phone in his hand.

"Really?" Bridgette, Aqualad and Bumblebee asked together.

"_Si, ella acaba de llamar," _Menos said.

"That's great news!" Aqualad yelled, jumping out of the water.

_Baby we can go nowhere but up  
Tell me what we got to fear  
We'll take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy  
As long as you're with me baby  
Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love  
We can go nowhere but up_

"Should we tell Speedy?" Bridgette asked, starting to head to the doors.

"No, wait," Bumblebee stopped her. "Why don't we leave her arrival as a surprise?" She ran over to the couch to grab the phone from Mas and Menos. "Speedy wanted to ask her something, but never got the chance because she left."

"And what would that be?" Aqualad asked, watching their leader push numbers on the phone.

"Oh, you'll see," Bumblebee smirked, bringing the phone to her ear.

_It's a big, big world  
And I'm gonna show you all of it  
I'm gonna lash you with pearls, oh  
from every ocean  
that we're swimming' in_

"The back entrance?" Cameron asked with her Bluetooth in her ear as she was driving to have both hands free and on the wheel. "Since when do we have a back entrance to the garage?"

"Underwater," Bumblebee answered. "Aqualad installed it so when the Teen Titans West comes to visit, Cyborg sometimes wishes to drive his car here and they go through the tunnel."

"Well, alright, if you say so," Cameron said. "I'll be there soon."

_We can make the sun shine in the moonlight  
we can make the gray clouds turn to blue skies yeah  
I know its hard  
Baby believe me, oh_

"She's here!" Bridgette yelled, reentering the Common Room after seeing Cameron's car pull up into the driveway behind the tower, so Speedy wasn't able to see her arrive.

"_Hurra!"_ Mas and Menos said together, running dear the door to be ready to greet her first.

_That we can go nowhere but up  
From here my dear  
We can go nowhere but up  
Tell me what we got to fear  
We can take it to the sky past the moon to the galaxy  
As long as you're with me baby  
Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love  
We can go nowhere but up_

"I'm home!" Cameron sang when she stepped into the Common Room, being attacked my Mas and Menos at her feet first.

"_Senorita Cameron!" _Mas and Menos called together.

Cameron laughed before lifting the two off her feet and onto her shoulders. "I missed you guys too!"

"Hey there, babe," Aqualad greeted with a smirk on his face, "Welcome back!" He messed with Cameron's hair by running a hand back and forth.

"Oh, but you're the only person who I didn't miss," Cameron mumbled, slapping Aqualad's hand away from her hair.

"Cameron!" Bridgette yelled.

"Bridgette!" Cameron screamed, hugging the other black haired girl.

_Baby we were underground  
we're on the surface now  
we gonna make it girl I promise  
If you believe in love  
and you believe in us  
we can go nowhere but up_

"Where's Speedy?" Cameron asked, setting her bag down near the door and walking up to Bumblebee.

"Hello to you, too, Darling!" Bumblebee yelled, running to hug her friend.

"Oh, you know I missed you, Bee," Cameron said, returning the hug. "But I'm dying to know where Speedy is."

"You don't even have to ask how he's been," Aqualad started. "He's been a complete mess."

Cameron gasped. "My Speedy?"

"_Si, __el no puede luchar sin ti," _Mas and Menos reported.

"What do you mean he can't fight?" Cameron asked, looking at the twins and back to the leader.

"It's true; Speedy couldn't even load an arrow fight during our battles. Sometimes we asked Jinx and Kid Flash to cover the missions for Speedy," Bumblebee explained.

"Even during practices, he couldn't get the targets," Aqualad added.

"Where is he now?" Cameron asked breathlessly. The four pointed up and Cameron got the idea that he was on the building's roof.

_Baby we can go nowhere but up  
From here my dear  
Baby we can go nowhere but up  
Tell me what we got to fear  
We'll take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy  
As long as you're with me baby  
Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love  
We can go nowhere but up  
Whoa oh_

"Roy Harper, you are an _idiot_, you know that?"

Speedy spun around and saw the black haired girl standing near the doorway with her arms crossed over one another.

"Cameron?" Speedy whispered, running up to the girl, grabbing her by her waist and spinning both of them around.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Cameron said between giggles.

"Yes, I did, but I don't mind," Speedy set her down and placed both hands on her cheeks. "I've missed you so much."

"Speedy, it was only four months," Cameron said. "And I missed you too." She kissed him.

"I know, but you're just my whole life." Speedy rested his head on hers. "And I was dying to ask you something before you left."

"Really?" Cameron asked. "What was that?"

Speedy took out a small blue box from one of the pockets in his utility belt. He got on one knee without second thought, and heard Cameron gasp.

"Will you marry me?" Speedy asked, showing her the white ring sitting in the middle of the box.

"Yes!" Cameron screamed, grabbing the ring, placing it on her finger, and jumped into Speedy's open arms.

_Nowhere but up  
nowhere but up  
Yeah  
nowhere but whoa oh whoa oh_

* * *

Bumblebee walked into Cameron's father's night club back door, pushing the security guards out of her way. Cameron quickly ran behind her, apologizing to the two for her actions and then running after Bumblebee with Nia and Bridgette by her side.

"I can't _believe_ that robot would do something like that!" Bumblebee steamed, pushing the people in front of her away to the side in order to walk through where Cameron's dressing room was.

"Bumblebee, you can't blame him, you know his love for video games," Nia said, trying to slow the winged girl down, but it wasn't working for she just got angrier and walked fasted.

Bumblebee spun around, hovering over the three girls and yelled, "Yeah, I understand that, but is it necessary to forget three dinner dates over it? I would have been fine with just one, but _three_!"

"Ok," Cameron said when Bumblebee started to walk again away from them, "maybe she is right to leave the tower late at night."

"And at least she isn't destroying the city with her anger," Bridgette added as the three followed her.

Bumblebee finally entered the dressing room and took one of the microphones sitting near the closet filled with Cameron's different clothes and headed back out.

"Whoa girl," Nia said, stopping the yellow and black dressed women from walking out onto the stage. "You're going to go on with your uniform?"

"What's the point?" Bumblebee asked, pushing Nia aside, "It doesn't matter what I wear because it's not like we wear masks like Speedy and Robin."

Bumblebee went towards the stage with Nia, Cameron and Bridgette behind, the three looking at each other before following Bumblebee once again.

"Alright, are you sure they're here?" Cyborg asked his leader when they stepped into the night club.

"Yes, I had the help of Raven and she felt them here," Robin answered. "She said there was heavy signs of anger coming from this club and that has to be Bumblebee."

"_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes."_

"That is defiantly her singing," Aqualad said.

"And that's defiantly her," Speedy added, pointing to the stage where she stood.

"_Yeah, you PSM like a bitch," _Bumblebee shrugged, "_I would know and you always think, always speak," _Bumblebee did a talking motion with her hands, "_cryptically. I should know that you're no good for me."_

"_'Cause you're hot and you're cold; you're yes and you're no; you're in and you're out; you're up and you're down," _Bridgette, Cameron and Nia sang, coming out of the curtains behind the stage in their uniforms also.

Cyborg, Robin, Speedy and Aqualad gasped, standing there with their mouths half opened in shock.

"_You're wrong when it's right; you're black and its white; we fight, we break up; We kiss, we make up. You, you don't really wanna stay, no but you, you don't really wanna go, oh."_

Bumblebee caught the boys standing from the corner of her eyes. She looked at Nia, Cameron and Bridgette and motioned her head towards the guys standing. They looked and their eyes grew wide.

"'_Cause you're hot and you're cold; you're yes then you're no; you're in and you're out; you're up and you're down."_

Bumblebee brought out a hand and crossed two fingers. "_We used to be just like twins, so in sync. The same energy now's a dead," _She undid the finger cross, "_battery. Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring." _She placed a hand on her forehead. "_I should know that you're not gonna change."_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
you're yes and you're no  
you're in and you're out  
you're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
you're black and its white  
we fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
but you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot and you're cold  
you're yes and you're no  
you're in and you're out  
you're up and you're down_

"_Someone call the doctor, got a case of a love disorder. Stuck on a roller coaster, can't get off this ride!" _Bumblebee yelled, covering half of her face with her hand as she took a few deep breaths.

"_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes," _Nia, Cameron and Bridgette sang together, pointing to the half robot man standing near the stage with Robin, Speedy and Aqualad.

"_'Cause you're hot and you're cold; you're yes and you're no; you're in and you're out; you're up and you're down." _Bumblebee, Nia, Cameron and Bridgette walked up to the guys, standing in front of their boyfriends. Bumblebee gave Cyborg a glare but Cyborg ignored it.

"Bumblebee, I'm really, really sorry," Cyborg said; his arms out wide on either side of him. "Will you forgive me?"

Bumblebee looked over at Cameron, Nia and Bridgette who had their arms crossed over with one eye brow raised, seeing the way Cyborg was acting like.

They shrugged it off and continued to dance and sing.

"_You're wrong when it's right; you're black and its white; we fight, we break up; we kiss, we make up." _Bumblebee stopped and pointed at her boyfriend. "_You! You don't really wanna stay, no. But you! You don't really wanna go, oh."_

The guys looked at each other before talking the girls' hands and dancing along with them.

"_You're hot and you're cold; you're yes and you're no; you're in and you're out; you're up and you're down."_

"I'm going to take that as a yes?" Cyborg asked, bringing Bumblebee close to him.

Bumblebee sighed and smiled. "Fine, you can have another chance."

"All right!" Cyborg yelled before giving her a hug.

"But if I get stood up for another video game, that system is going to explode into more pieces than you can count, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am! I will change from now on, and make sure to always be there at our dates."

"And that's all I ask."


	75. Behind These Hazel Eyes

(AN:) This one's yours again, Twilight-PJOgirl, like said before.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Sarah, or Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**.

By the song, you can already guess that Sarah has hazel eyes. She also has red hair and is an inch shorter than Robin. Since she mostly is wearing a black and wedding dress, you don't have to know about her clothes.

Here, Sarah is getting ready for her wedding with Robin, but she feels something wrong during the whole time. It's not until she gets a vision where she knows Robin is not the one she should marry.

* * *

"_Seems like just yesterday you were a part of me," _Sarah sang to herself as she stood in front of the tall mirror. Raven and Bumblebee helped her into her wedding dress and they were placing late minute touches. "_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong, your arms around me tight." _Sarah's eyelids dropped halfway as her smile turned into a frown.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Raven asked, seeing the bride's new feeling.

Sarah shook her head and dropped onto the bed nearby, handing her flowers to Bumblebee._ "Everything, it felt so right, unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong." _Even though Sarah's new mood kicked in, Bumblebee and Raven still continued to get her ready. Bumblebee handed Sarah her flowers back. "_Now I can't breathe, no, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on."_

Flashes went off behind her at the two windows from photographers outside. Bumblebee and Raven quickly ran over to close and cover the windows with the blinds. Sarah got up, ignoring the people outside trying to take her picture.

"_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend; just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry." _Sarah took of the veil behind her head and dropped the flowers Bumblebee handed her. _"Behind these hazel eyes."_

Sarah, in a black long dress, walked down the aisle where she and Robin were suppose to get married in an hour. "_I told you everything; open up and let you in," _She continued to sing even though no one could apparently hear her. "_You made me feel alright. For once in my life, now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be," _On the other side stood a bride and a groom. She could tell the groom was Robin, but the bride had a long veil covering her face so Sarah couldn't see who it really was. "_So together, but so broken up inside 'cause I can't breathe, no, I can't sleep," _Sarah made to the bride and lifted the veil herself on the frozen figure, and the first thing she didn't see were her hazel eyes, but dark green ones. "_I'm barely hanging on."_

It was Starfire's.

"_Here I am, once again," _Sarah slowly walked backwards as she looked from Starfire to Robin, "_I'm torn into pieces," _When Sarah got to the audience, she saw all the Teen Titans and family members smiling at the event, "_Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one," _She felt more nervous by the time she got to the back at the doors.

The event started playing itself again. Starfire and Robin kissed, and Sarah looked at the two, gasping at the sight, covering her mouth with both hands. "_Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry," _Sarah slowly walked back at hit the doors with her back. She saw something at the corner of her eye, someone familiar that is.

Sitting at the last row was herself; the only person there who wasn't smiling. "_Behind these hazel eyes," _Sarah whispered as she took a minute to look at herself before opening and running out the doors.

At the middle of the forest she ran through, she saw herself again, but this time she was wearing her wedding dress from before and lying across the grass, covered in mud. "_Swallow me then spit me out for hating you, I blame myself." _Sarah walked over to her other self. She helped her up by placing both hands on her shoulder. "_Seeing you it kills me now," _They stood face to face, both looking at each other. "_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore."_

In another blink, Sarah stood back at the room, standing in front of Robin in her wedding dress. She was holding the flowers, and her veil was back in her hair.

"_Here I am, once again," _Sarah looked around her and saw everyone moving, but still didn't hear her singing. "_I'm torn into pieces," _She looked to the side and saw Starfire sitting in the front was Starfire who blew a kiss at Robin, thinking Sarah wasn't looking, "_Can't deny it, can't pretend," _Robin smiled before looking back at Sarah. She shook her head at him.

Robin brought out the ring for her and held it in the air, waiting for Sarah's hand. She brought it out, but didn't slip her finger into the ring.

"_Just thought you were the one; broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry." _Sarah turned her head to look at Starfire before taking the ring from Robin's hand and throwing it at his face. "_Behind these hazel eyes," _She ran down the aisle with everyone after her, trying to bring her back.

She stopped at Starfire and threw the flowers and spit in her lap. Starfire gasped and stood up, looking at her as Sarah continued to take the flowers from each bench and threw them on the floor, stopping on them.

Robin stood where he was, placing his hands through his hair and closing his eyes, looking up at the rood.

"_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces," _Sarah pushed Cyborg out of the way first. "_Can't deny it, can't pretend," _Beast Boy grabbed the flowers out of her hand, but Sarah knocked him down and took them out of his hands to throw in front of her. "_Just thought you were the one; broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry."_

Sarah opened up the doors and ran out, ignoring the screams and yells from the others. "_Behind these hazel eyes."_


	76. I Hate, Iris, Taking

(AN:) xXxPaperFlowersxXx!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Episode: The Beast Within, I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace, Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, or Taking Chances by Celine Dion.**

Since you let me use any pairings for the last one, I decided to give Argent and Hot Spot a chance for the spot light since a lot of people haven't heard or don't support it. If you do support it, then you should totally check out guardyanangel's story "Children, Curiosity, Choking" for it WILL make you at least smile. For me, I just was laughing through the whole thing XD

* * *

In order to get away from Robin and Cyborg, the Beast leaped and climbed up the tall sky scrapper. Things were bad enough that they weren't able to understand what really was going on, but the two weren't surely going to take the time to ask.

"Sorry Beast Boy," Robin said, aiming the weapons from his R-Cycle at Beast Boy. When he saw the word _locked, _two white flashes out and hits Beast Boy, having him howl from the pain.

Raven's eye twitches and they pop open. She gets up to quickly, and her head throbs with pain. "Beast Boy," Raven whispered, holding her head.

"Rest," Starfire said, placing a hand on her chest, "You are save, he can no longer harm you."

"Starfire, you don't understand, he didn't hurt me," Raven said, "He saved me."

"From what?" Starfire asked, looking at her friend with her eyes wide.

_Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Beast Boy jumps down through an open manhole and races through the dark sewers, but doesn't get far before a light blinds him from moving.

Cyborg, with his shoulder flash, is standing there along with Robin by his side. Robin pulled out a few disks before saying, "Don't move!"

"Just chill, man! It doesn't have to go down like this!" Cyborg added, raising his arm cannon.

"When I move, hit him with everything you got," Robin whispered to the teammate behind him.

_Every roommate kept awake  
by every sigh and scream we make  
all the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Beast Boy roars and leaps into the air.

"Now!" Robin yelled.

Something behind Cyborg jumps on top of him, turning off the light and leaving Robin alone in the dark, not sure of what's going on.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

When Cyborg is able to turn his light back on, he hears two snarls from the other side, so he shines the light to the direction and sees something that shocks both him and Robin.

"There's _two _of these things?" Cyborg asked, seeing the two Beasts fighting one another. One was green and the other was brown. Surely, the green one was Beast Boy, but who was the brown one?

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

The brown one punches Beast Boy and leaps after it; both crashing through the wall into other tunnels. The entire place shakes from the force, dumping most of the rocks from the ceiling where Robin and Cyborg are. Luckily they bail out of the place before any serious damages are done to them.

With Beast Boy's back against the wall, the other punches again and knocks Beast Boy through the wall on his own, landing on the ground.

_Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Leaping through the air, the brown tries to body slam against Beast Boy's, but he opens his eyes and flips over before the other hits him. Beast Boy tries to charge at him, but the brown lifts his two arms and knocks Beast Boy away instead.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

The two pair looks at each other before getting in each other's faces. The brown Beast grins at Beast Boy who roars and tries to swipe him, but that leaves a set of teeth buried in his forearm and flipped from one side to the next and hurled against the high roof, hitting the wall and knocked out, falling to the ground.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Beast Boy tries to pick himself up, but the brown one attacks him, throwing Beast Boy through the floor to the bottom level. The brown falls in after him, landing on Beast Boy's chest and knocking him out cold. He then brings his fist down again and again, hitting Beast Boy's chest to make sure he doesn't get back up.

_Only when I stop to think  
about you, I know  
only when you stop to think  
about me, do you know_

When he finally stops, he lets out a roar into the echoing place 'Raven is mine!' and he walks away.

Beast Boy's eyes then shot open, hearing what the other monster just said got him angrier than he's been that day. In a blink, Beast Boy jumps up and takes the other by surprise, attacking with every move he knows; underneath the head; to the side of his chest; on his chest; the side of its face and with one last punch, he throws the monster into a set of column.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
you hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

When he tries to get up to fight again, Beast Boy throws himself against him as a ball, hitting the bottom and jumps off from wall to wall.

With one final scratch underneath his chin, he sends the other monster flying up. Beast Boy leaps and stomps on the enemy, sending him down quick with a power.

The fight is over when both Beasts turn back into their human form. Beast Boy's close is torn once again and he falls on his knees right before Robin and Cyborg come.

_I hate  
you hate  
I hate  
you love me_

"Beast Boy!" Robin and Cyborg yell together, running to their friend's rescue.

"Is Raven ok?" Beast Boy softly asked, looking up at the half robot man.

Cyborg smirked. "She's perfect now that her attack won't harm her anymore."

Beast Boy smiled, "That's great news." And he pasted out.

_I hate everything about you  
why do I love you_

Robin walked over to where the brown Beast was before, seeing a man with the red jumpsuit and a huge A on his chest.

"Adonis," Robin said, looking at the man who was still groaning in pain. "I should have guessed."

* * *

"Here you are, Starfire," One of the nurses working at the Jump City hospital.

"What is this pink blanket you hold?" Starfire asked, seeing it in the nurse's arms.

"Your daughter is in this blanket, Ma'am," The nurse explained, showing Starfire the baby girl's face still closed. Starfire gasped as she handed over her daughter.

Starfire carefully took the small girl into her hands and was surprised on how light she was. Her face looked just like Nightwing's even when her eyes were closed.

"She has your powers, and they're the same color as yours," The nurse said. "I'm sure you'll be able to teach her how to use them right." She nodded her head once and then left the room, leaving Starfire alone with the new girl.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

"Starfire?"

The Tamaran Princess looked up and saw her husband standing near the door, looking at her and the small girl wrapped in a pink blanket in Starfire's arms. "Greetings," Starfire whispered, holding her daughter in one hand as she lifted herself up with the other.

"Can I come in?" Nightwing asked.

"Of course, you do not need permission."

_And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Nightwing closed the door behind him and took a seat on the chair sitting next to the bed.

Starfire carefully handed Nightwing their new daughter, just like the way Jinx showed her how to do it. The other Titans didn't make it yet since it was four in the morning, and the others were asleep.

"I was thinking on naming her after your mother," Starfire said.

Nightwing looked up at her. "How about instead of a Y, we have an apostrophe I?"

"Just like how my real name is spelt?" Nightwing nodded his head. "That'd be perfect."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

"Well, that is at least one thing you've done and will do so far," Starfire mumbled, but Nightwing caught the words.

"Starfire, what are you talking about?" Nightwing said.

"That you'll just leave our new daughter and me alone for the rest of our lives," Starfire spat without hesitation.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

"I've heard Cyborg and Beast Boy talking!" Starfire snapped, turning her head back to facing Nightwing.

"What?" Nightwing asked. "And you honestly believe them?"

"Well, are you saying I shouldn't?"

"Of course you shouldn't!"

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Starfire turned her head back to the window, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her nerves down. Nightwing cursed under his breath for the so called "friends" he had before walking to the other side of her bed.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Starfire, don't you ever think that's the kind of person I'll be," Nightwing whispered, holding onto one of her cheeks. "Never on Earth, never on Tamaran or even any other planet in the universe. I will always be by your side with Mar'i. Sure, maybe I'll get annoyed sometimes or my temper will break out," He ran a hand through her orange hair, "But I love both you and her." He shook his head as he said, "Nothing will ever keep me away from you two for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Richard," Starfire's voice couldn't help but crack as she pulled her husband into a hug and sobbed on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

"I don't blame you," Nightwing kissed the top of her head. "Just two boys who will have to do extra training practice tomorrow."

* * *

"Argent, come on," Hot Spot said, powering down before taking the British girl in his arms. "You know you want to sing that song for me, so why don't you?"

Argent pushed him away. "Maybe 'cause I can't?"

"Oh and why's that?" He took her hand and spun Argent back to him.

Argent groaned; she knew she wouldn't be able to win against the flamer so she just took a deep breath and started.

"_Don't know much about your life. Don't know much about your world, but don't want to be alone tonight, on this planet they call earth."_

"See, now was that hard?" Hot Spot asked. Argent didn't answer; she just gave him a smile and continued on.

"_You don't know about my past, and I don't have a future figured out. And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last."_

"Don't say that," Hot Spot said. "It is and it will."

"_But what do you say to taking chances?" What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below or hand to hold, or hell to pay; what do you say? What do you say?"_

"I say, fuck the world, I'm jumping anyways," Hot Spot said, resting his forehead on hers. "Pardon my French."

"I'm British," Argent said, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Then pardon my British."

"That wasn't even British!"

"Will you just continue on with your song?"

"_I just want to start again, and maybe you could show me how to try, and maybe you could take me in somewhere underneath your skin?"_

Hot Spot lifted the red shirt he was wearing, but Argent stopped him half way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Argent asked, staring at the man.

"You said you wanted me to take you somewhere underneath my skin."

"I mean to love me, not rip your skin out and pull me in!"

Hot Spot laughed as he pulled down his shirt. "I know, I'm just messing with you."

Argent crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. _"What do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below or hand to hold, or hell to pay; what do you say? What do you say?"_

Hot Spot took Argent's hand and spun her around the small field where they both stood, away from the city night and more into Mother Nature.

"_And I had my heart beaten down, but I always come back for more, yeah. There's nothing like love to pull you up when you're laying down on the floor there. So talk to me, talk to me, like lovers do. Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do, like lovers do."_

Hot Spot tripped on a stick and they both fell down on their backs on top of the grass, laughing as they looked at each other with dirt in their hair or on top of their clothes. Instead of wiping themselves off, they just looked up at the stars, snuggling close into one another.

"_What do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below or hand to hold or hell to pay, what do you say? What do you say?" _Argent whispered, looking up at Hot Spot as he looked down at her. _"Don't know much about your life and I don't know much about your world."_

"Do you want to start learning?" Hot Spot asked.

Argent moved out of his grasp and lay on her stomach, holding her head up by placing both hands underneath her chin. "Share it with me."


	77. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

(AN:) My BPFF and heroine of Spain, Avandra the mary-sue slayer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. I do own Icyhandra/Andrea and Fireian/Cristian.**

* * *

Night had fallen over Steel City once again, but this time it had two extra guests staying at the Titans East tower. It was the least Bumblebee could have done for two close friends of Scarlett. The thing was, Bumblebee and the rest of the gang were only able to clear out one room for the two, but they didn't mind.

Icyhandra already drifted to sleep, wearing black shorts with matching tank top. Her powers may be blue, but she _loves_ black way more. With Fireian, his powers were down, so he just wore his day clothes; a black simple T-shirt with jeans.

Being so excited by actually being in Steel City with Icyhandra by his side kept Fireian from sleeping that night. As she lay on her back, her head faced him; Fireian just stared at her, smiling as he played with her fingers.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing," _Fireian softly sang to himself and his girlfriend who probably wasn't hearing him anyways, but seeing Icyhandra just made him want to release his happiness anyway possible._ "Watch you smile while you are sleeping far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."_

Fireian looked over at the purple digital clock Scarlett them borrow. The time read 4:50 A.M. which meant he wasn't going to get any sleep at all that night, or rather morning now.

The fire bender smiled before lying on his side, looking at his angel still fast asleep. This was exhausted, he could tell, and only if she knew he was still full of energy.

"_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing 'cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing!"_

Fireian chuckled at himself, thinking of how lucky he was to finally ask her out when they were in the same class at a university. To believe he even had to guts to tell her and to his surprise she liked him back.

He seriously felt like a love sick puppy right now as he thought about it…

"_Lying close to you," _Fireian turned back to Icyhandra, throwing his arm over her stomach and pulling her rested his head on her chest. _"Feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreamin. Wondering if it's me you're seeing then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together and I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever."_

Icyhandra said something about some kind of book before turning to the opposite side of where Fireian lay. He pouted, not wanting to turn her over since he was afraid she might wake up.

"_I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, babe and I don't wanna miss a thing 'cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing."_

Fireian took the pillow he had his arm standing on and threw it aside, getting a little lower to see Icyhandra at a different angle.

"_I don't wanna miss one smile; I don't wanna miss one kiss. Well, I just wanna be with you right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine and stay here in this moment for all the rest of time."_

He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, smiling at himself as he slowly shook his head. If Icyhandra was awake all this time and was listening to what he was singing, not only would she scream for it was one of her favorite songs, but she'd have a heart attack at the sight of her boyfriend singing by himself again.

"_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, babe and I don't wanna miss a thing 'cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do 'cause I'd still miss you, babe and I don't wanna miss a thing."_

Forget it; he's going to sing his heart out at this perfect moment in time.

"_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, babe and I don't wanna miss a thing 'cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you; babe and I don't wanna miss a thing."_

"Morning," Icyhandra greeted, having Fireian fall out of the bed and onto the cold ground. Icyhandra woke fully up; alarmed on if he was ok. She threw her head over and saw her boyfriend rubbing his head, glaring at her. "Don't look at me like that! How was I supposed to know you were in your own little world again?"

"Darn it, Andrea, you couldn't let me finish the last verse?" Fireian asked.

Icyhandra sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Uh," Fireian rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing! Just, you know, not getting enough sleep messes with my head."

Icyhandra shook her head before getting out of bed. "Sometimes, Cristian Pazmino, you're so crazy that I don't even bother to ask."

Fireian smiled wide as Icyhandra walked out of the room, laughing along.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep, yeah  
and I don't want to miss a thing_


	78. Bring Me to Life

(AN:) This one's for you, Titansgirlsgo.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Bring Me To Life by Evanesence.**

* * *

Raven opened one eye after she heard a soft knock on her door from the other side. She was just about to start meditating, but guess that plan would have to be on hold.

"Raven, it's me," Beast Boy's muffled voice said. "Can we talk?"

The empath got up from the floor and slowly watched towards the door. "Alright, talk," Raven said.

From the other side of the door, Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking up. "I wasn't planning on talking like this."

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

Raven huffed. "Listen; if it has _anything_ to do with Malchior then I _don't_ want to hear it."

"Raven, I want you to come out of your room," Beast Boy quickly said, knowing there wasn't a better way to tell her. "You've been in there for almost a week instead for missions, and we're all worried."

"I come out for missions, don't I?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Early in the morning when everyone else was asleep."

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

"Raven, you can't survive like that for the rest of your life! At one point, you have to forget everything and relive your life on how we all love it."

"Beast Boy," Raven crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. "You're starting to act like it's the end of the world."

_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

"It will be if you don't come out."

Raven sighed, keeping her eyes on the door. She took a moment to think about what Beast Boy said, just to make him happy. One thing was for sure; Raven didn't want to come out at all. What Malchior did just broke her into pieces, but Beast Boy was right, she couldn't stay inside forever.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

She pressed her foot down close to the door, having it swish open. Beast Boy still stood there, but instead had his hands in his pockets, looking down. When the doors opened however, he looked up at her, seeing her arms crossed.

Raven stepped out into the hallway and shrugged. "There, look, I came out. Happy now?" And she stepped backwards into her room.

"Raven," Beast Boy whined. "Not like that. You know what I meant."

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

"Then what else do you want me to do?"

"How about a game?"

"I _don't_ play games, you know that."

"This isn't just any game, it's a new fighting game Cyborg got from Aqualad who got it from Hot Spot who bought it from-"

Raven threw one hand up, "All you had to say was it was a video game. I don't want to know how you got it."

_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

"So, will you play it with me?" Beast Boy asked again.

"No," Raven said, backing up.

"Oh, no," Beast Boy grabbed one of her hands. "When I said I'm going to get you out of your room to hang out with me, I'm not leaving until my own mission is complete."

_I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

Raven looked from her hand to where he held on back up to his emerald eyes. He kept looking into her amethyst eyes. "Please Raven?" He whispered.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead_

"Oh, alright," Raven said. "But can't it be something else besides video games? You know how I don't like playing them."

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

"Just come on. Once you _actually_ start playing it, you won't want to put it down," Beast Boy kept saying as he dragged her down the hall.

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

"No, Beast Boy, really," Raven tried to convince him to let her hand go, but he just shook his head and continued to set her down on the couch and ran over to turn on the Game Station.

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Beast Boy threw her the second controller. "Trust me, all you have to do is pay attention to where the enemies are and you attack."

Raven looked down at the controller. Out of all the times she never wanted to get out of her room, this was the one time she really didn't.

However, the look on Beast Boy's face just couldn't let her body move to get up and leave the room.

_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy quickly turned his head. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thanks," she whispered.

_I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

Beast Boy smiled back. "You're welcome."


	79. Part 1  Over, Damn, Here, Beautiful

(AN:) If you're wondering about the title, there's going to be three parts for Saffire55 sent me too many songs to fit as one chapter. This one has different kinds, next will be all the Teen Titans and then last is Red X and Raven.

Sorry, Saffire, but I couldn't do Like You Do and Crazy In Love.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Over You by Daughtry, The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down or Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

_Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house._

Speedy met Raven at one of the diners in Steel City after finally getting her to agree to come there where no one would really find them. It wasn't typical for the Titans East to go out and find Speedy, but he knew someone from Raven's team would, knowing they were worried on her safety.

_What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

"Speedy, look," Raven set her fork down, looking up at the archer who was wearing his citizen cloths, along with her. "I'm sorry for pushing this date out for so long, but it just didn't felt right for me."

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago._

"It's because of Starfire, isn't it?" Speedy asked, spinning the straw around in his drink. "That I broke up with her a while back before seeing you at the park the other time when our teams were together?"

_And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
more than you, more than you know._

"She's my best friend Speedy. I know she gotten over you the next week after you two broke up, but I feel as if you're trying to hide your feelings for her by taking a shot with me."

_I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you_

"Oh, not at all, Raven," Speedy said, shaking his head. "I've gotten over her also. That's the reason why I wanted to try dating again."

_You took a hammer to these walls  
Dragged the memories down the hall  
packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut  
a lot of others opened up  
so did my eyes so I could see  
that you never were the best for me._

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
more than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better_

Raven looked at him a moment before slowly nodded her head, believing what Speedy had said.

_And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
more than you, more than you know._

Raven and Speedy continued back with eating their food until Speedy added something.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
a long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
more than you, more than you know._

"I'm really glad you let me take you out," Speedy said.

_I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
putting my heart back together._

"You're cute."

_Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you._

"I don't really know what to else say," Speedy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"How about you not say anything at all and let me come up with the next conversation?" Raven suggested.

Speedy shrugged and then nodded his head as he smiled. "That works."

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the Common Room, wanting to get a cup of soy milk, but when he entered the kitchen, something in the corner of his eye made him look towards the direction of where the couch was, seeing Raven standing there with her converse, jean capris and a brown shirt with a dog printed in the front.

"What's going on?" Beast boy asked, referring to the twenty other Teen Titans lined up behind her with smirks on their faces.

"_Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey!"_ Raven screamed, throwing her fist in the air.

"_Hey, hey, hey!"_ The others behind her repeated.

"_Alright," _Raven nodded her head. "_Now let me hear you say hey, hey, ho!"_

"_Hey, hey, ho!"_

Raven placed her hands on either side of her hips. _"I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door even though I told him yesterday and the day before. I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad."_

Step by step, Raven walked closer to Beast Boy still standing in the kitchen. "_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene?" _She pointed behind her at the Titans. "_When you do think they'll finally see?"_

"Raven, you're really scaring me right now," Beast Boy commented but Raven just shook it off and continued on.

"_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better. You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never. Like it or not even though she's a lot like me we're not the same."_

Beast Boy knew she was mentioned Terra or Tara as now she went by since she "didn't have any idea on what Beast Boy was talking about."

"_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle. You don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal." _Raven pointed to herself. "_Me, I'm a scene, I'm the drama queen." _She waved a finger in Beast Boy's face. "_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!"_

Raven walked back and lined up with the girls on one half of the room. "_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a certain time of month," _Raven placed a hand on the bottom of her stomach. "_I don't want to hold his hand. I hate it when they go out and we stay in and they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends."_

"Raven-"Beast Boy tried to say, but Raven threw a hand up to stop him from talking.

"_I found my hopes; I found my dreams, my Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's gonna see that you're not, not, not gonna get any better. You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never. Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me we're not the same!"_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
you don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Jericho lifted the first poster from the ground in front of him and the letter R was printed in front of it.

"_Give me an R!"_ The others yelled.

"_Are you gonna treat me right?" _Raven asked.

"_Give me an A!"_

"_Always give me what I want."_

"_V!"_

"_Be very, very good to me."_

"_E!"_

"_Every time I need you, you better be there."_

"_Give me an N!" _

"_Now let me hear you scream loud. Let me hear you scream loud. One, two, three, four! Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see that you're not, not, not gonna get any better? You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never. Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me. We're not the same and yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
you don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a scandal. Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen. I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!"_

_Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey!" _Beast Boy screamed, laughing at his friends.

"_Hey, hey, hey!" _The others repeated.

"_Alright, now let me hear you say hey, hey, ho," _Raven screamed this time.

"_Hey, hey, ho."_

"_Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey. I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."_

"You sure are," Beast Boy said, shaking his head as he chuckled.

* * *

Aqualad swam around the city of Atlantic for almost the hundredth time in one day. All his underwater friends were worried sick about him for he hadn't been like this before. Ever since he finally agreed to come back for a visit, he regretted not finding a way to contact his girlfriend back at the surface level.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"_Aqualad, please, stop," _One of the dolphins' tried to talk some sense into him as he swam alongside Aqualad.

"No thanks," Aqualad said, looking ahead of him instead of the mammal. "I rather not."

"_You know you might hurt yourself."_

"I'll take that chance."

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

"I told you not to date someone from the surface world or even go there in the first place," Aquaman appeared on the other side of him and the dolphin swam away, knowing to leave them alone.

"We're part human if you've forgotten," Aqualad mentioned, ignoring the look of his guardian.

"Do we live in the surface world? No, we live here, underwater."

Aqualad finally stopped, looking at Aquaman who stopped ahead of him. "I don't even know _why_ I agree to come visit you guys when you're going to treat my friends like that."

"This is your home, Garth," Aquaman said, swimming to float in front of him. "Whether you like it or not, you're supposed to be here."

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
and tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

"Well, my home is also at the surface level too where my team is too and nothing is going to get me to come back here."

"I don't understand why you left in the first place."

"Maybe to get away from you! I've had it with your stupid rules and trash talk about what's up! You haven't seen the place on your own before! On the other hand, you've got everyone else believing what you say!"

_The miles just keep rollin'  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah, yeah_

"Ok, you know what Aquaman, I'm getting out of here," Aqualad yelled, swimming upwards, but Aquaman raced in front of him, stretching his arms out to his side.

"This better not be because you can't stand one day without seeing that girl!"

"For your information, just because Raven is my girlfriend doesn't mean all I do is think about her."

"So you're saying you're not going to go see her as soon as you reach the top?"

"Of course I am! I never said I wasn't."

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

Aqualad and Aquaman looked at each other for a moment before Aquaman placed his hands back down on his side.

"You really do care about them, don't you?" Aquaman asked.

"If you just give them a chance like I did, you'll see how _different_ they are then the way we've been told they were," Aqualad said.

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
and tonight girl it's only you and me_

"Then there's apparently nothing I can do to stop you," Aquaman mumbled, swimming to the side to make the front of Aqualad free.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

"Why don't you come with me?" Aqualad asked. "You can meet the girl of my dreams."

Aquaman stared at Aqualad for a while before nodding his head. "Yeah, alright."

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

"Raven?" Aqualad called when he had his guardian came up. "What are you doing at the bridge?"

Raven gulped, seeing her boyfriend with Aquaman floating in the water in front of her. "I, you know, was just out here enjoying the beautiful night."

"Out of all the places," Aqualad got out of the water as Aquaman still stayed in. "You come to Steel City and happen to sit in front of the water where it's in front of my tower? Sorry, Raven, that just doesn't add up."

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
and tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

"Alright, fine, I was waiting for you to come home," Raven mumbled, taking one of Aqualad's hand into her own. "I really missed you."

Aqualad rested his forehead against hers. "You know I don't even have to say the same for me. You were always on my mind, beautiful."

"Garth, I believe the surface words would be 'Get a room,'" Aquaman joked, laughing after as he climbed out of the water.

"So you _do_ know some things!" Aqualad turned around to face him, laughing along.

"I believe this is the 'beautiful angel' you kept dreaming, thinking and talking about?" Aquaman asked, standing to the side of Raven.

"Beautiful angel?" Raven repeated, looking at her boyfriend. "That's what you think of me?"

"Couldn't have said it a better way myself," Aqualad said before kissing his girlfriend soft, but quick before his guardian made another joke.

* * *

Raven sat in her room, like always, but this time she was resting her head on the window sill, wrapping herself around her bedroom sheet. Things still weren't back to normal since she sent Malchior back into his book.

She was still forced to remember right before Malchior was sent away, he whispered thousands of words through her head about how no one would love a demon, cold hearted, unattractive women like her.

"_Every day is so wonderful and suddenly, I saw debris. Now and then, I get insecure from all the pain, I'm so ashamed," _Raven sang to herself, closing her eyes from the pain she had to keep in.

Raven slowly raised her head to the sight outside her window, the darkness glowing from the few stars that was visible by the city lights.

"_I am beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down so don't you bring me down today. To all your friends, you're delirious so consumed in all your doom. Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone left the puzzle undone, that's the way it is."_

Well, Malchior didn't have any friends, even after Raven opened up to him, but it was part of the song, so what else could she do?

Raven at least let out a tiny smile at herself. "Wow, Beast Boy would actually say something like that."

Raven gasped when she heard someone else singing besides her. "_You are beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring you down. You are beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring you down. Don't you bring me down today." _She heard the singing coming from the other side of her door so she got up and walked over, pressing an ear against it and hearing someone else's breathing.

She opened the door and saw Beast Boy standing there with his hands in his pockets and smirking at her.

"You know, you can be arrested for spying on me?" Raven said.

"_No matter what we do," _Beast Boy started to sing, ignoring her question.

Raven sighed. She knew she was in the mood for singing to help heal her heart faster, and didn't want anyone else hearing or seeing her. Since this was Beast Boy she was talking about, she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with that, so she just sang along with him.

"_No matter what they say, when the sun is shining through then the clouds won't stay and everywhere we go the sun won't always shine, but tomorrow will find a way all the other times."_

"_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say," _Beast Boy held onto one of her hands.

"_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no," _Raven added, smiling.

"_We are beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring us down. Don't you bring me down today."_

"_Don't you bring me down today," _Raven repeated first, hugging Beast Boy once again in a sign of thanks.

"_Don't you bring me down today," _Beast Boy said lastly, returning the hug without any interruptions.


	80. Part 2 Where is the Love

(AN:) Saffire55's part 2! I couldn't do If Everyone cared or whatever since no ideas came to my head. Hope you enjoy this one though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Where Is the Love by Black Eyed Peas. I own Scarlett, Icyhandra and Fireian.**

* * *

"Alright, Titans!" Robin yelled, standing on the ledge underneath the television to get a clear view of all the members standing in the Common Room once again. "Is our mission clear for today?"

Chorus of "Yes" were heard from different parts of the room.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Robin asked. "Grab a stack of fliers and let's get going!"

Each member then started screaming and clapping their hands as they ran to the entrance and grabbed a stack of fliers from Cyborg and Bumblebee before heading to different parts of the world to spread the word. The team, before living, wore their hats or hoods over their faces before leaving the tower.

"_What's wrong with the world, mama?" _Robin started singing, jumping off the ledge and to his team, grabbing the last stack of the fliers and heading out to Jump City. "_People livin' like they ain't got no mamas. I think the whole worlds addicted to the drama; only attracted to things that'll bring the trauma!"_

A smaller copy of the Statue of Liberty stood on one of the streets, but instead it didn't have the flame. Starfire took one question mark sticker from the pile Robin was still holding and flew up to attach it on the wall.

"_Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism, but we still got terrorists here livin' in the U.S.A., the big C.I.A.. The bloods and the crisp and the K.K.K!"_

Beast Boy took some fliers and placed it on the fences on each one he saw near old factories and some people's front yards.

With Jericho, Kole and Gnaark; Jericho and Kole rode their bikes around Florida with Gnaark standing on the end of Jericho's bike while holding a black flag with a red question mark on it.

Kole gave Robin thumbs up through the communicator, signaling that things are working for them. Robin nodded his head and smiled.

"_But, if you only have love for your own race then you only leave space to discriminate. And to discriminate only generates hate and when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah," _Robin saw his own team around, sticking the fliers and stickers in different places.

With Hot Spot and Argent down in more than one state, they asked people for the cash they had and stamped a red question mark on it, making sure to give it right back to the owner. Knowing the two were part of the Teen Titans, the people agreed to give it to them.

"_Badness is what you demonstrate and that's exactly how anger works and operates. Man you gotta have love just to set it straight. Take control of your mind and __meditate__. Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all!"_

"_People killin', people dyin', children hurt and hear them cryin'? Can you practice what you preach? And would you turn the other cheek," _Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Bumblebee started singing together as a team, continuing to spread the word around San Francisco instead of just Jump City for they were finished there.

With Pantha, Red Star and Wildebeest, the three went to different delis and grocery stores to place the stickers on different kinds of products people would buy so they'd see it.

"_Father, Father, Father Help us send us some guidance from above 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' where is the love."_

Red Star took a bottle of soda and went to go pay, handing the cashier the money with the question mark on it. The cashier looked at it before accepting it and letting Red Star stamp the ones he had.

_Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
The love, the love_

Speedy, Scarlett, Aqualad and Terra sat in a black van with the question mark stickers everywhere, driving cross country. Speedy sat in a chair with the microphone as what he sang was heard out of the van through the speakers.

"_It just ain't the same, always unchanged. New days are strange, is the world insane. If love and peace are so strong why are there pieces of love that don't belong? Nations droppin' bombs, chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones with the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young. So, ask yourself is the lovin' really gone? So, I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong."_

Mas and Menos ran through Washington, hanging huge posters of the question mark on top of the buildings in different parts of each city.

"_In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends. Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother a war is goin' on but the reasons undercover. The truth is kept secret; it's swept under the rug if you never know truths then you never know love."_

Scarlett checked in with the twins and they gave her double thumbs up, telling her they're doing great. Scarlett turns to the side and sees her boyfriend signaling to raise the volume. With a turn of one knob, both Speedy and Aqualad's voice boom louder.

"_Where's the love, y'all, come on?"_

Speedy gave the mike to Aqualad. _"I don't know."_

"_Where's the truth, y'all, come on?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_Where's the love, y'all?"_

Scarlett and Terra took over the seat as Aqualad went to go drive the van this time and Speedy controlling the volume.

"_People killin', people dyin', children hurt and hear them cryin' can you practice what you peach and would you turn the other cheek?" _Scarlett and Terra sang into the mike. "_Father, Father, Father Help us send us some guidance from above 'cause people got me, got me questionin' where is the love."_

_Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(Love)_

Kid Flash held onto a large wheel barrel as Jinx, Icyhandra and Fireian sat in it, handing fliers to people down the street as Kid Flash ran cross country.

_Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
The love, the love_

Thunder and Lightning created the question marks on open field, soon having helicopters flying around their work of art and it appeared on television across the world, showing people what the Teen Titans were doing.

"_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder as I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder. Most of us only care __about money__ makin. Selfishness got us followin' the wrong direction," _Herald sang to the group of kids following him, Killowat and Bushido with picket signs.

"_Wrong information always shown by the media. Negative images is the main criteria infecting the young minds faster than bacteria. Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema," _Bushido took a turn, raising his fist in the air along with some kids.

"_Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity? Whatever happened to the fairness and equality? Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity!" _Killowat even sang.

"_That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under. That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down. There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under. Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found and ask yourself," _The three guys and the kids sang together.

Killowat, Bushido and Herald said goodbye to the kids, thanking them for the help as they ran back to Jump City where the other Titans were, having their missions completed. Standing in the middle of the city with cameras all around them, the Teen Titans sang together, receiving the attention from the citizens around them, along with people around the world who were watching television right now.

"_Where is the love? Where is the love? Where is the love? Where is the love? Father, Father, Father Help us send us some guidance from above 'cause people got me, got me questionin' where is the love."_

"_Sing with my ya'll," _Robin screamed, pointing one microphone at the crowd that was standing around them.

"_One world, one world," _The crowd sang into the microphone.

"_We only got…"_

"_One world, one world."_

"_That's all we got."_

"_One world, one world."_

Instead of the cops being ordered to stop the heroes from saying more and telling them to remove all the items they placed around, they let them continue on what they were doing for they were heroes, and heroes know the different between right and wrong.

"_And somethin's wrong with it. Somethin's wrong with it. Somethin's wrong with world, world, world yeah. We only got…"_

"_One world, one world."_

"_That's all we got."_

"_One world, one world."_

When night had taken over, the city lights went on, and some buildings had shined the question marks.


	81. Part 3 Feels, How, Air, Photo, Halo

(AN:) Saffire55's third and last part! Sorry, Saff, but I couldn't do Kryptonite, but hopefully you and the readers like the others.

If you guys love Red X and Raven, then check out my nonblood sister's story, The X Games! You guys KNOW I don't like that couple, but it's totally great. I mean, I fell in love with Red X for crying out loud! But don't worry, for he's still Blackfires and that will never change x3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Feels Like Tonight by Daughtry, How You Remind Me by Nickelback, Airplanes by B.O.B and Hayley Williams, Photograph by Nickelback or Halo by Beyonce.**

* * *

Raven was trying to get some sleep that night she spent at her boyfriend's house, but things weren't going as she wanted or planned. Red X kept trying to tickle her, keeping Raven wide awake.

"Jason, please," Raven begged, slapping his hand away from her stomach at times.

"_You, you got me thinking it'll be alright." _Red X rested his forehead on the side of Raven's face. "Y_ou, you __told__ me, "Come and take a look inside." _Raven gasped, smiling as she playfully smacked Red X. "_You believed me, every single lie, but I, I failed you this time."_

Red X lifted his head, seeing Raven look at him with wide eyes. He sighed, kissing her cheek.

"_And it feels like tonight I can't believe I'm broken inside. Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you and it feels like tonight, tonight."_

"Jason," Raven said, pulling him down to have his head rest on her stomach that was covered up by the blanket. "Stop," She ran a hand through his blue hair, kissing the top of it to try and make him feel better, but it didn't.

"_I was waiting for the day you'd come around," _Red X lifted the blanket a little, showing her pale bare stomach. He rubbed his thumb on the side of her hip, not wanting to look at Raven. "_I was chasing, but nothing was all I found from the moment you came into my life," _He lifted his head to look at his girlfriend. "_You showed me what's right."_

Raven smiled a little before quickly kissing Red X to let him continue on with the song with no music.

"_And it feels like tonight I can't believe I'm broken inside. Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you. And it feels like tonight."_

"You don't have to make it up for me," Raven said, cupping one of his cheeks. "Your love is enough."

Red X shook his head. "_I never felt like this before." _He rested his chin on her stomach, having her laugh. "_Just when I leave, I'm back for more. Nothing else here seems to __matter__ in these ever changing days. You're the one thing that remains. I could stay like this forever."_

Red X got up, standing on his knees as he has his arms stretched out. Raven sat up, holding the blanket close to her body to make sure it wouldn't slide off.

"_And it feels like tonight. I can't believe I'm broken inside. Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you and it feels like tonight, tonight."_

Red X bent forward, losing his balance and landing on top of Raven, having her fall on her back. He looked into her eyes and softly sang.

"_And it feels like tonight, tonight and it feels like tonight 'cause there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you and it feels like tonight, tonight."_

"You're insane," Raven whispered, shaking her head as she looked back into his light blue eyes.

"Love you two, Babe."

* * *

Red X sat on his apartment building one last night in full uniform as his cape was flying with the wind. A new day was about to begin, and he couldn't believe he spent almost twenty four hours just sitting there.

It wasn't the young thief's fault, however. Ever since he stopped liking Starfire for it wasn't fun having messing with Robin anymore now that they were an actual couple. He could always try and kidnap her, but it wouldn't be the same.

If the Boy Wonder could get the girl of his dreams, then could it be possible that maybe there's some type of romance waiting for Red X?

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am_

It was true, there was something. Well, that's what he hoped. Raven, the heroine of Jump City, was a woman on Red X's mind. I mean, she was smart, pretty in her own way, sky, and very hard to get. Who wouldn't like a girl like that?

But the thing that shocked Red X was the way Raven looked at him with the same facial expression. Somewhere deep inside that quiet soul of hers was a girl who was someone different…someone who she didn't want others to see.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
this time I'm mistaken_

So, deciding he had nothing to lose, Red X gave it a shot; asking Raven to join him for one night.

_For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle_

And to his surprise, Raven actually agreed, telling him that there was something about thieves just made her feel more _alive_. Of course, Red X didn't really understand what she meant, but hey, if he was able to have her, then he didn't care.

_Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, yet, yet? No, no_

Weeks had gone by and there wasn't a single day Red X or Raven had broken up. She loved their first day so much, that she decided to stick with him as long as he didn't steal as much items as he used to.

Red X understood; that way he didn't have to deal with the Teen Titans, or his girlfriend.

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do _

Everything was going great; until Red X pushed it too far…he accidentally struck Raven with one of his Xs one night when she came over. It wasn't his fault however, but Raven didn't want to listen. She said things were already feeling weird with her since she moved in, and wanted to go back to living at the Tower.

_It must have been so bad  
'cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

Red X didn't want her to leave, and he tried his best to keep her, but Raven wouldn't change her mind. Knowing there wasn't anything else he was able to do, Red X let her go. She said if he gave her some time to think, there would be a possible chance she'd move back in. Red X didn't have full hope in that however, for he had a feeling the Teen Titans were suspecting something.

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken_

When Raven didn't come the next day to spend the night with Red X, looking up at the white ceiling made him stop and think. How long would they be able to keep this relationship a secret? Don't get the poor guy wrong, he didn't mind keeping something so important for Raven away from her friends, but what if one day they would find out on their own? What would the others, especially Robin, do? Would they kick her out of the team? Think she's a traitor?

_For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, yet, yet? No, no_

Raven stopped coming at one point, which freaked Red X more than before. Could it be that her team had really found out and now forbid her to leave the tower without someone next to her? If that was the case, and Robin appeared at his door, he would knock that baby bird to the ground.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door, and it wasn't just a simple knock, it was the special kind that he and Raven invented. Racing out of his bedroom and jumping over the couch, he opened the door and saw the purple haired girl standing there with a look that just crushed Red X's heart.

_Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
and this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me_

Red X, I'm sorry," Raven whispered, resting her forehead on his as her arms made it around his neck. "I didn't mean to put you through this."

Red X was shocked at the sudden outburst. Usually, he was the one to say something first, but now that he looked at it, Red X liked this way better. Free hugs for him!

_This is how you remind me  
of what I really am  
this is how you remind me  
of what I really am_

"Hey, Beautiful, don't you fret," Red X smirked, wrapping his arms around her hips. "I'm a strong man, remember?"

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
this time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breakin'_

"I love you," Raven's now shaky voice said as she tried to stop the tears that wanted to fall down. She stood on her toes to give her boyfriend a long lasting hug.

"I know," Red X whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder and closing his eyes. "I know. We don't have to do this anymore if you don't want to."

Raven jolted away from Red X's hug, looking at him like he lost his mind. "Don't want to? Jason, I came here to tell you that my friends _want_ to meet you!"

Red X was shocked. "And they won't try to capture me?"

"Of course not!" Raven broke down in tears this time. "And if they do, then we'll see what happens."

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, yet, yet? No, no_

"But, Raven, that means I can't be a thief anymore."

"Jason, tell me, when was the last time you stole something?"

"…Point taken."

* * *

Jason and Rachel sat across a field of flowers, looking up at the night sky as they were cuddling together. Jason decided that they should at least do something normal for once, getting away from the city.

What better way than just dressed in your citizen cloths and in a valley that you can get lost in less than a minute? But thanks to Jason's time on studying a few things, they would be able to get back to Jump City save.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?" _Jason asked suddenly as Rachel was about to fall asleep in his arms.

"Why? Don't you like airplanes?" Rachel asked, lifting her head to look at him.

Jason shrugged before saying, _"I could really use a wish right now."_

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now," _Rachel gave it a shot at singing.

Jason jumped up on his knees, turning to face his girlfriend._ "I could use a dream or a genie or a wish to go back to a place much simpler than this. 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion."_

Rachel sat halfway up, using her elbows as support. _"And all the pandemonium and all the madness there come a time where you fade to the blackness," _She flicked her head at the black cellphone lying near the picnic basket, "_and when you're staring at that phone in your lap and you hoping but them people never call you back."_

Jason lay on his stomach. "_But that's just how the story unfolds you getting another hand soon after you fold and when your plans unravel. And they sayin' what would you wish for."_

Rachel lay on her back again._ "If you had one chance, so airplane, airplane sorry I'm late. I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight. And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night."_

Jason placed his head on top of Rachel's and wrapped on arm around her waist, bringing the women closer to him._"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now."_

Rachel lightly shoved Jason off of her and covered her face with one hand. _"Somebody take me back to the days, before this was a job, before I got paid, before it ever mattered what I had in my bank. Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get into the subway and back when I was rappin' for the hell of it, but now a days we rappin' to stay relevant."_

Jason laughed before turning on his back and placed one hand behind his head. "_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes. Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days, before the politics that we call the rap game and back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape. And back before I tried to cover up my slang, but this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray."_

Rachel turned to her side, throwing one elbow up and resting her head on her palm._ "So can I get a wish to end the politics and get back to the music that started this shit? So here I stand and then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes."_

Jason did the same. "_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now."_

Rachel moved closer in to Jason. _"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now." _And she surprised Jason again with a kiss, having the blue haired man fall on his back.

* * *

Red X sat near his desk, sorting through the items that were running around in it. It was time for him to move out of the small hideout and into an actual apartment. He had finally gotten a day job, so Red X was able to pay for the rent and other things, but it wasn't like it was going to be that expensive.

As he was shuffling through one of the drawers, a stack of pictures caught his blue eyes. He took them out, and sat on his bottom with his back against the desk, looking through the pictures.

To his surprise, it was the ones with him and Raven that he kept out of public.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
how did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Raven's head?_

After he finished looking at the stack in his hands, Red X turned to the next drawer, finding older ones for when he was a little kid.

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
the second floor is hard for sneaking out_

Underneath the few pictures that he still kept of his family were the ones from when he went to school.

That's right, school.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I've broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

Seeing the one where he graduated his four years of college, Red X set the picture down and looked into space. He wondered if he should go back and find something else to master in, leading to a different life.

_I wonder if it's too late  
should I go back and try to graduate?_

Red X shook his head at the thought. It wasn't like he was able to go to the same college again, for there weren't great memories there.

_Life's better now than it was back then  
if I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh God I_

About an hour later, Red X stood up from the floor, seeing the bedroom part of his hideout all covered with the pictures he found around the place.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

He rubbed the back of his neck. Now wherever he looked, he saw a piece of an old memory and it flashed through his head. Sometimes it was great to remember the old good times, but the bad ones weren't.

_It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Knowing Red X wasn't able to keep the pictures lying on the ground for long, he started picking up one by one.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
it's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

There was another picture he came across back when he didn't take the title of the new Robin, or Red X. A picture of when he and his few old friends used to do crazy stuff around the neighborhood of where they lived.

_Remember the old arcade?  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
the cops hated us hanging out  
They said somebody went and burned it down_

The next one was when one of the guys took a picture of the four of them singing in the car together.

_We used to listen to the radio  
and sing along with every song we know  
we said someday we'd find out how it feels  
to sing to more than just the steering wheel_

And then there was, of course, the first date picture. A girl named Kim…why he went out with her in the first place was beyond his knowledge. His memory was a little foggy, but Red X remembered something about a bet he made with his friends that he won.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh God I_

Red X tried to quickly grab all the pictures from the floor, seeing it took him almost the whole day looking at each and remembering some type of memory. It was time to say goodbye to his old life.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
it's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

It killed Red X to see as much as memory he had in his head flash through his mind and eyes; all in black in white. They say you can't replace the place where you grew up from, and boy, whoever said that were right.

_I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
you can't erase  
you can't replace it_

_I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
so hard to stay  
too hard to leave it_

Holding all the pictures of his childhood in both hands made Red X wonder…if he could go back in time at some point, would he like the things he did, and perhaps live it the same way again?

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

Red X shook his head and walked out of the bedroom to the box that was still sitting on the desk, placing all the old pictures in them of the ones he didn't want to see again for a long time.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

"Hey, Jason, you ready?" Raven, his new girlfriend asked as she made her way inside his hideout. Only she was trusted enough with a big secret like this, and Red X knew she wouldn't tell anyone, especially her friends.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
it's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Red X took one last look at group picture of him and his old friends before closing the four box flaps. He turned around and looked at the amethyst eyes he fell in love with since the first day he got lost in them. "Yeah, I am. Mind helping me with these boxes?"

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me_

* * *

Raven took a step into the Common Room and immediately her four friends turned their heads to look at her and Robin and Starfire got up from his seat at the dining room table's chair. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their video game and walked around the couch to stand next to the two.

"Alright, Raven, where is he?" Robin flat out asked.

_Remember those walls I built  
well, baby they're tumbling down  
and they didn't even put up a fight  
they didn't even make up a sound_

Raven nodded and walked to the side as the Common Room doors swished opened again, reveling Red X stepping inside.

_I found a way to let you in  
but I never really had a doubt  
standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Red X stood next to Raven and she took his hand, holding it tight. The other Titans just looked back and forth between the two. They, even Robin, were completely speechless.

_It's like I've been awakened  
every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Raven turned to look at the old thief, giving him her famous small smile. Red X nodded his head and removed his mask with his free hand.

"Jason?" Robin questioned, remembering the light blue eyes from his childhood.

"Hey there, Dick," Red X smiled. "Long time no face-to-face see."

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
you know you're my saving grace_

"I'm guessing you two met?" Cyborg asked.

"Dicky here and I used to be brothers before he disappeared," Red X said, still looking at the frozen Boy Wonder. "That night when he and Bruce had an argument, no one has seen him again until a few days later he made the front paper on saving Jump City with a team."

_You're everything I need and more  
it's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

"And thanks to me, you two are seeing each other again," Raven added. "So, Robin, can the fighting stop?"

Robin looked at his little sister and then back at his old best friend. Smiling, he nodded his head. He held out a hand for Red X to take and shake which he did. "Yeah, it can."

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo_

Hearing Robin said that brighten Raven's day. Finally, she didn't have to keep her relationship with Red X hidden, and worry about what they were going to do if they found him on the streets or stealing something.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
burning through my darkest night  
you're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

The thing is that, Raven didn't have to worry about Red X stealing something for he either placed it back, or didn't steal anything at all. Due to their first fight that broken Red X. After Raven learned he did it for her, she fell back in love with him.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
to pull me back to the ground again_

As much as Raven wanted to take him back, she couldn't. It was dangerous to go out with him once again for the she couldn't keep it together the first time. At times when Raven wasn't back at the tower, and hanging out with Red X out or at his place, one of the guys would find out and then demand to know where she was.

Of course, she would tell them it was just a friend, but then they, especially Beast Boy or Robin, would want to meet her friend in person, and Raven couldn't let that happen. She could dress Red X up in his citizen clothes…

…wait, why didn't she think of this before?

_Feels like I've been awakened  
every rule I had you breakin'  
the risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Well, it didn't matter now thought for the Titans finally accepted Red X.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
you know you're my saving grace_

"Does this mean we have a truce?" Red X asked when they took a step away from each other.

_You're everything I need and more  
it's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Robin looked at his other teammates and they nodded their heads. He looked at Raven who smiled a little wider. With that smile, how could he say no?

"Yes, Red X, we do," Robin said, having the others jump up with excitement.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
Halo, halo_

"Hey, Beautiful, don't forget you have to pay me back," Red X said, turning to look at his girlfriend.

"If its three letters and start with S, then you better not do it here," Robin warned, playfully punching Red X's arm.

"Robin!" Raven screamed, throwing her hood on before someone saw her cheeks that were both completely red rather than pink.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
you know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
it's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Red X and the others laughed as Raven kept sending Robin a death glare.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo_


	82. Mr Brightside, Fallin' For You

(AN:) My brother, Chico Magnifico! You have _no_ idea how many times I've listened to Mr. Brightside for it's that catchy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Mr. Brightside by the Killers or Fallin' by Colbie Caillat.**

And while you're at it, Beast Boy and Raven fans, if you haven't already, be sure to check out some of Chico's stories! :]

* * *

Robin walked out of the crime lab, and headed straight to the Common Room where his team was hanging out, like always, was the days were slow.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
and I've been doing just fine  
gotta, gotta, gotta be down  
because I want it all_

Starfire walked around the kitchen counter, greeting her boyfriend with a simple kiss; something she's been doing more of these days instead of her hot, heavy ones.

Robin, to his surprise, actually missed those. What could have changed Starfire? Could it be that she was bored of doing the action instead of him?

Whatever the reason was, Robin had to figure out how to fix it later before something happened.

_It started out with a kiss  
how did it end up like this  
it was only a kiss; it was only a kiss  
now I'm falling asleep_

"I'm heading out for the night," Starfire said, kissing Robin lightly one last time before heading out the double doors.

"Wait, wouldn't you rather do something together?" Robin asked, turning around and stopping Starfire before she took a step into the hallway.

Starfire stood there for a moment, seeming like she was thinking. After a second, she shook her head and said, "Forgive me, Robin, but not tonight," and she turned around to fully exit the place.

_And she's calling a cab  
while he's having a smoke  
and she's taking a drag  
now they're going to bed_

Robin decided to follow the red head out the door undercover, seeing where she always went at the same day per week. He was sure it wasn't hanging out with friends, or even shopping on her own, for Starfire wasn't that type of person. Robin had contacted each Titan, and they confirmed that Starfire wasn't with them.

"Hey, Cutie."

That voice sounded very familiar to Robin. He turned his head around the corner, and saw someone he didn't except to see for a while.

It was Red X, and he had his arms around Starfire, playing with the end of her sun dress as Starfire didn't try to get his hands off her.

_And my stomach is sick  
and it's all in my head  
but she's touching his—chest  
now, he takes off her dress  
now, let me go_

Robin turned his head back away, trying to get his thoughts together. Did he just see Starfire with Red X? Most importantly, was there something going on between them that Starfire was hiding these past few days when she would leave the Tower?

_I just can't look its killing me  
and taking control  
jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
swimming through sick lullabies  
choking on your alibis  
but it's just the price I pay  
destiny is calling me  
open up my eager eyes  
'cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Knowing he needed more information, Robin decided to follow the car that Red X and Starfire were sitting in. He couldn't jump to conclusions yet, but Robin had a feeling he already knew the answer to this mess.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
and I've been doing just fine  
gotta, gotta, gotta be down  
because I want it all_

The car stopped in front of a small apartment. Starfire and Red X got out of the car, and headed inside, their hands linked together and talking, not knowing there was someone following them. Robin still couldn't believe what was going on in front of his eyes.

_It started out with a kiss  
how did it end up like this  
it was only a kiss; it was only a kiss  
now I'm falling asleep_

When it was clear, Robin slowly got off his motorcycle and tip-toed his way over to the five stories building, using his grappling hook to be able to find the window where Red X was living in.

_And she's calling a cab  
while he's having a smoke  
and she's taking a drag  
now they're going to be_

The Boy Wonder found the two on one of the windows on the third floor, and his eyes widen with shock when he found something he didn't want to see.

_And my stomach is sick  
and it's all in my head  
but she's touching his—chest  
now, he takes off her dress  
now, let me go_

His grip let loose and he fell down into the bushes down below, looking up at the dark sky as he tried getting his thoughts together once again.

Robin got up, dusting himself off before walking backwards towards the wall. He didn't stop until his back hit it.

How did he let this all happen? How did he let Starfire out of his grasp? All because he was too into his work, he left his love life slip out of his hands.

_I just can't look its killing me  
and taking control  
jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
swimming through sick lullabies  
choking on your alibi  
but it's just the price I pay  
destiny is calling me  
open up my eager eyes  
'cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Robin slide down until he reached the ground, pulling his legs up into his chest and covering his face with his hands. Things weren't supposed to end like this, and now all because of him, it has.

_I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

"Robin!"

Robin jumped up, looking around at his surrounding; he was in his own room back at the Titans Tower.

"What?" Robin said, placing a hand on the side of his head and continued to look around. "What's going on?"

Robin turned his head to the side and saw his girlfriend kneeling down next to him as he lay on his bed.

"You have overslept, Robin," Starfire said. "The others started to get worried so I volunteered to come see if you were alright."

Robin sat up on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Overslept? So, you're telling me that I just dreamt all that stuff?"

"Yes?" Starfire questioned, not sure of what he was talking about.

Robin looked at Starfire a moment before shaking his head and saying, "I've got to stop letting you decide on the movies."

* * *

"Come on, Raven! It will be fun!" Argent yelled at her best friend, dragging her by her arm to the club where she worked at during Saturday nights.

"Argent, why would I want to do something like that?" Raven asked, not bothering to try and break free for she knew Argent was way stronger than her. "You know me."

"And that's you're going to try something new! Aren't you bored of doing the same thing over and over again?"

"Truthfully, no, I'm not. Beast Boy is great, and I wouldn't want to miss-"

"Thinking about him," Argent finished off, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I heard this story millions of times so don't even try wasting that minty fresh breath of yours."

"So why do you bother asking then?"

"You know me; I don't remember anything until we're talking about it. Then either it hits me, or I just didn't pay attention the first time."

"Great to know the person that I've open up to doesn't listen!"

Argent stopped in front of a building, crossing her arms. "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you keep talking to a girl who was one of the lucky ones that graduated high school and college."

Raven stared at her best friend for a moment before saying, "Alright, point taken. So, where is this place?"

Argent smiled wide and stretched her arms out. "This wonderful building right behind me is it!"

Raven looked up and saw the name of the place. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." Argent took Raven's hand before she had the chance to get away, leading her inside the building.

A while later, a car had pulled up, parking right in front. Two men walked out, one of course was Beast Boy wearing blue faded jeans and a short sleeved graphic t-shirt along with his old pair of green converse he found in his closet. Appearing out from the driver's seat was a dark skinned man who wore jeans too but a red t-shirt and gray sneakers.

"Remind me why we're here again," Beast Boy asked, looking up at the small building in front of him.

"Don't look at me, dude," Hot Spot, now powered down due to not being able to stand staying in a car rather than a building while he was on fire, "I was just told to come and make sure to have you."

"So, someone could have wanted to kill us here, and you wouldn't know?"

"Don't be too dramatic. We're Teen Titans if you've forgotten. We can kick anyone's butts."

"Fine, fine," Beast Boy sighed. "Let's go in."

The two men walked inside and the first thing that caught their eyes was the huge crowd huddling over near the stage. With the use of Beast Boy's strong hearing, he was able to make out that they were cheering on the two girls who stood on the stage.

"Okay, fine!" One of the girls screamed on the stage, "If I can get a guitar, then I'll play."

"Oh my god, she's going to sing about her crush!" The other one said, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head.

"_I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself, wait until I know you better."_

Hot Spot and Beast Boy walked up closer to the stage and tried to make their way through the crowd so they'd be able to see who everyone was freaking on about.

_"I am trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feelin', but I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head."_

That voice seemed awfully familiar to Beast Boy's ears. As he walked closer and closer to the stage, he finally saw the singer with a guitar in her lap, having her fingers strum away.

_"I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin for you."_

"Raven?" Hot Spot and Beast Boy called together. "Argent?"

Both girls looked up, seeing their friends standing in the crows, smiling and shocked at the same time. Knowing they couldn't stop now, Raven just continued on with her song as Argent kept staring.

_"As I'm standing here and you hold my hand, pull me towards you, and we start to dance. All around us, I see nobody. Hearin' silence, it's just you and me."_

Raven was about to get up from her chair and run to the back of the curtains, but Argent grabbed her arm before she moved her feet.

"Keep singing," Argent said, patting Raven's arm. "Maybe he'll get the hint!"

"But I don't _want_ him to get any hint," Raven whispered. "I just want to leave. I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"Raven, I'm the one who told Hot Spot to be here and make sure he had Beast Boy! Now sing before I yell into the microphone."

_"I'm trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feelin', but I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head." _Raven leaned to the side. "There, you happy?"

Argent laughed before saying, "Yup, now continue on!"

_"I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin for you."_

Beast Boy and Hot Spot made it to the front of the stage, being able to see the two girls better. When Raven was able to get a better look at him from where she was, it was as if a white light was shinning on him, and everyone around them were gone.

_"Oh, I just can't take it. My heart is racin'. Your motions keep spinnin' out."_

Argent shook her best friend, waking her up from the small day dream she just fell in. Raven blinked a few times before remembering where she was at that moment, and it was definitely not in her bedroom.

_"I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin for you. I think I'm fallin' for you."_

Beast Boy climbed up on the stage, keeping his eyes on Raven as she did the same to him, instead of the crowd who was trying to do the same, but luckily the guards kept them down.

_"I can't stop thinkin' bout it, I want you all around me, and now I just can't hide it. I can't stop thinkin' bout it, I want you all around me, and now I just can't hide it. I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you."_

Raven set the guitar down before talking Beast Boy's open hand.

"I can't believe my girlfriend would sing in public about something like that," Beast Boy commented, pulling Raven up.

Raven softly gasped. "Beast Boy, you said the G word," she said.

"Well, of course. It…doesn't creep you out, does it? I mean, I can totally stop if it does."

"No, no, because I think of you as my B word."

"Rae, it better not be the B word I'm thinking of right now."

Raven hit his chest. "No, of course not, you green elf! I meant my boyfriend."

"Well my G word, do you want to K word?"

"Maybe."

"Ew, please don't!" Hot Spot and Argent yelled, pulling the two away from each other. Raven and Beast Boy laughed, thinking a hug wouldn't be that bad right now.

Of course, Hot Spot and Argent approved of that.

* * *

(AN:) Don't blame for the ending, okay? My mom was watching that Phineas and Ferb movie for the tenth time! ¬¬ If only I'm allowed the break the television without getting in mega trouble...

Until next chapter, my readers~


	83. Bad, Shut, What, Temp, Never, Found, You

(AN:) Twilight-PJOgirl.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Bad News, Shut Up and Kiss Me, What's It Gonna Be by Orianthi, Temporary Life (Ordinary Girl) by Carly Patterson, Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber, You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson, or You, You, You by Julianna Hough.**

Shut Up and Kiss Me takes place after the earlier chapter, Two Rebels, where Red X asks Nia to marry him. Temporary Life goes along with my other story, Beast Boy Who. It's how Terra met up with Slade again and agreed to work with him. For You, You, You, it goes with, A Classic Love Story, as just a random moment in time.

* * *

"Hey, Raven, can we talk?"

From the way Aqualad was talking, Raven already felt what he was going to say through the communicator.

"Alright, talk," Raven simply said, showing no emotions in her face.

"Not like this," Aqualad rubbed the top of his head. "Like, face to face?"

Raven sighted. "Aqualad, whatever you have to say, I'm sure we can handle it through this."

_Gimme the bad news  
Yea, tell it to me straight  
I can take it  
I'll start on the countdown  
I've got about a minute left for you  
Someday, I'm gonna laugh it off until I cry  
Someway, I'm going to get on with my life_

"Raven, please, can I just meet you at your tower?" Aqualad begged.

Raven couldn't let Aqualad act like this anymore; it tore her emotions more and more each second. "Alright, fine, just come straight into my room."

And she shut her communicator, not wanting to hear or see the look on Aqualad's face. Sure, he would be a little calm for Raven let him come here, but also worried on how to break the news down to her.

_So gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't make me wait  
I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake  
Gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't turn away  
I know the truth no matter what you say  
Gimme the bad news, the bad news today_

Even though Raven knew what Aqualad was going to tell her, she didn't know why she's still letting him come over. Her heart already broke, so why did she want it to break more if it was possible?

_So tell me how it feels when you fake it  
You nearly ought to hang around  
And even if there's nothing left to do  
Yea, go on  
Let me see you act like the king of truth  
Yea, be strong  
I'm gonna leave it up to you_

"Raven," Aqualad simply greeted when he walked through the doors. Raven's been lost in her thoughts for so long, she didn't even keep track of the time that flew by.

Raven stood up from her meditating position to meet Aqualad's eyes looking back at her.

_So gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't make me wait  
I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake  
Gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't turn away  
I know the truth no matter what you say  
Gimme the bad news, the bad news today_

"I'm just going to say this flat out," Aqualad whispered, "I-"

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Don't say it for I already know." She slowly turned her head back to face him, trying to fix a smile. "And I agree with you."

"You do?" Aqualad asked. "Oh, well, then that makes this easier for me, huh?"

"Yeah, it does."

_Tell it to me loud  
That you can't take it  
Yea, scream it out loud  
We're going down  
I wanna stay and shout  
Now gimme something to do_

"A-are you alright?"

_So gimme the bad news baby_

"Yeah," Raven nodded her head, "I'm totally fine with it."

"Okay then," Aqualad said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I-"

Raven raised a hand to stop him from taking. "Really, Aqualad, I don't want any explanations or anything like that. I'm fine, really."

_So gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't make me wait  
I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake  
Gimme the bad news baby  
Now don't turn away  
I know the truth no matter what you say_

"Then I guess this is goodbye us and back to friendship," Aqualad said, brining a hand out in front of her.

Raven shook it and nodded her head again.

_Gimme the bad news, the bad news today  
Gimme the bad news today_

"See you, Raven," Aqualad said.

"Goodbye, Aqualad."

_So gimme the bad news  
Yea, tell it to me straight  
Gimme the bad news_

* * *

"Okay, we got the decoration done, guests have been invited, priest is ready, and everyone is going to be here soon, is there anything else we got to do?" Nia asked, walking back and forth in the small room she was getting ready in.

"Nia, calm down, you got to stop moving," Robin said, grabbing onto her arm. "Red X is loud while you're hyper; what a perfect combination."

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
on paper we're a disaster and I'm driving you crazy.  
It's my little game_

"Thanks for understanding," Nia commented, patting her brother's chest before starting to walk around again as the girls chased after her.

"Nia," Robin called, taking his sister's other hand. "What part of stop moving do you not understand?"

"I can't help it, Rob; I just want to see Red X already."

"Don't tell me you pushed him away this morning before getting here."

"…It was a small argument, I swear."

_I push you, and you push back  
two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over_

"Well, Sis, it's time to get going," Robin said, taking her hand. "We got a wedding to start, and your new husband to meet."

"Promise me you won't punch him out as soon as you guys come face to face."

"No promises."

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
you say you can't handle it  
but there's no way to stop this now  
so shut up and kiss me_

"Robin!"

"Alright, alright, I won't touch him unless when I hand him the rings."

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
'Cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me_

Nia smiled, taking her brother's arm this time. "Let's get this show on the road."

_So shut up!  
So shut up!_

_I call you and you __pick up__  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game_

"It's surprising meeting you here."

Nia looked up at the new man who took her hand, pulling her close to the priest standing in the middle of the two. Red X, wearing a mask similar to the one of Robin's and Speedy's, smirked down at her.

_Go ahead now, admit it  
you like your __world with me__ in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

"What, did you think I wouldn't make it to my own wedding day?" Nia asked, playfully hitting his arm.

"You mean _our_ wedding day," Red X clarified."

"Yeah, yeah," Nia giggled, rolling her eyes before the priest cleared his throat and began.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
you say you can't handle it  
but there's no way to stop this now  
so shut up and kiss me_

"Time for the weddings vows," Red X yelled what the priest was about to say. He turned to look at Nia who was smiling wide.

"_Kick, scream, call it quits, but your just so full of it 'cause it's too late, to close your mouth. Shut up and kiss me," _Red X said, having Nia shake her head for she wasn't going to kiss him yet.

"_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh, the riffs on my guitar, the way we fight, we make up fast. Oh yeah," _Nia sang to him, having Red X understand every word of it unlike the others who were trying to. "_So shut up! Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!"_

"Do you, Jason Todd-"The priest began, but was interrupted by Red X.

"Yeah, yeah, I do, whatever old man," Red X said.

The priest sighed heavily before turning to Nia who didn't even give him a chance to speak.

"What he said; I do!" Nia screamed.

'_Cause it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
you say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
so shut up and kiss me_

"Then I pronounce you two husband and wife; you may kiss the bride," The priest wrapped up, closing his book and walking away from the scene as the new couple did as they were told.

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
'Cause it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me_

* * *

Beast Boy walked out of the Common Room, not saying another word to his girlfriend sitting on the couch with her normal book in her hands. They just had an argument which left Beast Boy the one walking out instead of Raven.

It was the same thing that happened last night. Beast Boy tired to apologize, but Raven got Anger the best of her, and now tonight was another worse one.

_Well, he don't need me  
'cause he wants to be free  
well, he left the ride  
went out the door last night_

Early next morning, Beast Boy didn't want to come face to face so instead he left text messages on their private phones, knowing Raven was going to look at them once she sat in her room to meditate. Seeing her phone blinking for the new messages would surely grab her attention.

_Then he calls me 'cause he needs me  
I feel all torn inside  
so, what's it gonna be this time  
'cause all you wanna see is me cry_

And that's what happened; when Raven walked into her room after breakfast, she saw her blue blackberry sitting on her dresser, blinking in a pattern. She lifted it, and saw every single thing was from Beast Boy.

_I don't wanna stay around 'cause all you do is keep bringing me down  
so what's it gonna be baby now_

Raven didn't know what to do; reply to his messages, or walk into his room and try to talk again. She _really_ didn't want to go through another argument with him. This time, the others were present and wide awake; surely someone would hear and demand explanations, especially Robin.

_Well, I don't need you  
'cause I want this through  
Yeah, I left you with, with everything I could give_

Raven stood in front of Beast Boy's door, looking down at her phone and seeing most of them were saying to meet him in there along with others that were apologizes. She sighed; nothing was Beast Boy's fault, why wouldn't he understand that?

_When you text me 'cause you need me I just won't reply  
So what's it gonna be this time  
'cause all you wanna see is me cry  
I don't wanna stay around 'cause all you do is keep bringing me down  
so, what's it gonna be this time  
'Cause all you wanna see is me cry  
I don't wanna stay around 'cause all you do is keep bringing me down_

Knowing this was a bad idea, Raven turned to head back to her room.

_He don't need me 'cause he wants to be free  
well, he left me alone_

"Raven!" Beast Boy called, walking out of his room when he heard someone on the other side of his door.

Raven stopped, not being able to deal with his constant yelling that was going to happen if she had continued to walk. Someone was going to come and ask what was going on, and neither would want to explain, so it was just better if she listened to what he had to say.

_So what's it gonna be this time  
'cause all you wanna see is me cry  
Yeah, I don't wanna stay around 'cause all you do is keep bringing me down  
So what's it gonna be this time  
'Cause all you wanna see is me cry  
Yeah, I don't wanna stay around 'cause all you do is keep bringing me down_

"Please, Raven, just give me another chance," Beast Boy begged, sitting on his knees with his hands clasp together, using his puppy dog eyes at her.

_So, what's it gonna be  
so, what's it gonna be  
so, what's it gonna be_

Raven sighed, smacking a hand to her forehead, not being able to see Beast Boy like that for long. "Alright, fine, you get another chance."

Beast Boy shot up, smiling wide. He was about to give Raven a hug, but remembering she didn't like those things, he kept back.

"You're the best Raven," Beast Boy simply said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I know," Raven smirked, turning around to continue her way back to her room.

* * *

Tara walked through the streets, heading to the small apartment where she now lived with her foster parents. School just ended and she said goodbye to her two friends for she needed time on her own.

Beast Boy kept running through her mind all that day. Sure, she said she had forgotten her memory, but that was a complete lie.

_It's like I'm walking under __ladders__  
All the mirrors about to break  
Like a black cat walking next to me  
That I can't seem to shake  
It seems like only yesterday my life was going my way_

Her life was perfectly fine…before she decided to stay on the streets when a weird creature caught her attention. Tara swore if the Teen Titans weren't there, she would have attacked that thing herself, but they were there, and out of all the people, Beast Boy had seen her.

Now, no matter where she turned and looked, Tara would see memories of what she had done in the past.

_This storm it just won't stop  
raining on my parade  
Time has turn its back on me  
waiting for me to fade away  
Into the gray  
And i try to tell myself_

Living this ordinary life wasn't where she belonged, Tara knew that. It was either traveling the world like she did before, or trying to find a place back on the team. Who knows if Robin would never agree to take her in yet _again_, even after all she's done.

_This is not where I belong  
It's a temporary place that I've I been in for way to long  
I'm not asking for the world  
I'm just an ordinary girl putting up a fight to get out this temporary life_

Tara agreed that things couldn't be like this forever. She was sure Robin and the others wouldn't have any problem, for the plaque showed it all.

Maybe it was time to give up the normal girl life and head back to the world of crime fighting; where her _true_ home was.

_It can't be like this forever  
Someday it's going to change  
But that some day's coming to slow and I don't want to wait  
Life won't let me pretend  
But I won't let this be the end of me  
No way no way _

The earth bender started heading towards the Tower, but she stopped. What kind if _idiot_ would take someone like her back on the team for the third time? She told Beast Boy she didn't remember anything, so he wouldn't trust her. It wasn't like the others would anyways. In matter of fact, no one would.

_I might need somebody's shoulder  
To catch the tears I cry  
And even when there is no end in __sight__ I know I will survive  
It won't break me  
It might take all of me  
To get back where I want to be  
And i gotta tell myself_

Tara sighted, hugging herself as she sat down on the curve. She couldn't just walk into the tower, demanding everyone have eyes on her. There was something she had to do to gain their trust back.

_This is not where I belong  
It's a temporary place that I've been in for way to long  
I'm not asking for the world  
I'm just an ordinary girl putting up a fight to get out this temporary life_

"My, would you look at that. Terra, why, is that you?" A voice said behind her.

Tara turned around, and saw the man who was mainly the cause of where she was today.

"Slade," Tara mumbled, crushing her teeth together as anger crept her face.

"I'm glad you still remember me," Slade commented.

_Don't exactly know where I'm going  
But any place is better than where I am  
this is not a permanent situation  
I am going back to where I began_

"What do you want?" Tara demanded to know, standing up and turning to look at the dark figure standing in the shadows like always. Sometimes, she wondered how he did that even with daylight still out.

"Can't old friends drop by on one another now and then?" Slade asked.

"We're not friends, and you didn't just drop by," Tara threw a finger up, pointing it at him, "There's something you want me to do, I just know it."

_This is not where I belong  
It's a temporary place that I've been in for way to long  
I'm not asking for the world  
I'm just an ordinary girl putting up a fight to get out this temporary life_

"Wonderful, now I don't have to explain myself," Slade stepped out, still wearing his old uniform and mask. "Why don't we have a nice talk, and I'll explain everything?"

Tara, without a second thought, knew this was a perfect way to gain the trust of the Titans, and revenge to the villain. She smirked and nodded her head, following Slade into the darkness of which he just came through from.

_This is not where I belong  
It's a temporary place that I've been in for way to long  
I'm not asking for the world  
I'm just an ordinary girl putting up a fight to get out this temporary life_

* * *

"Please, give it up for Richard Grayson!"

Koriand'r, Victor, Karen, Garfield and Rachel gasped when they heard their leader's name on the speakers.

"Koriand'r, did you know your boyfriend was going to sing tonight?" Karen asked, turning to look at the frozen Tamaran princess.

"No, I did not! This must have been the surprise of what he was speaking of this morning!" Koriand'r shared, clapping her hands with the audience around her as a white spotlight shone on stage, showing Richard with his back facing them.

"_They say that hate has been sent, so let loose the talk of love. Before they outlaw the kiss, baby, give me one last hug."_

"Oh, he's singing a love song! Gross!" Garfield and Victor screamed together, having their girlfriend's slap their shoulder.

"_There's a dream that I've been chasing. Want so badly for it to be reality and when you hold my hand then I understand that it's meant to be."_

Richard heard their two comments, and he was glad he was facing the curtain so he could roll his eyes. Sometimes, he didn't even know why he did these things, but when Richard Grayson made a bet, he wouldn't stop until he was the winner. Besides, he had to show Speedy what a great singer and boyfriend he was.

Richard turned around, holding onto the microphone with one hand that was sitting on the stand and closed his eyes, imaging Starfire standing in front of him.

"_'Cause, baby, when you're with me it's like an angel came by, oh and took me to heaven, like, you took me to heaven, girl, 'cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better. I don't want you to go, oh no."_

He opened his eyes, and pointed to the two speakers on his side.

"_So, let the music blast, we gong' do our dance. Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all 'cause this life's too long and this love's too strong. So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go."_

Taking the microphone off the stand, he held onto it and Richard jumped off the small stage, slowly making his way to the table where Koriand'r was sitting with the others.

"_I got my favorite girl. Not __feeling__ no pain, no fear. Don't have a care in the world. Why would I when you are here?"_

Victor, using one of his robot arms, was secretly recording all this for he and Garfield could use it as blackmail later. Rachel would have known about it, but she was so into Richard's surprise, that not even her knew about her boyfriend and older brother's actions.

"_There's a moment I've been chasing," _Richard stopped in front of the table and pointed to the ground, keeping his eyes on Koriand'r, "_And I finally caught it out on this floor," _He stood in front of her, "_Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation by taking a chance and more, oh no."_

Richard took a step back, spinning around with one hand out beside him._"Because it's like an angel came by and took me to heaven, like, you took me to heaven, girl, 'cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better. I don't want you to go, oh no. So, let the music blast, we going do our dance. Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all 'cause this life's too long and this love's too strong. So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go."_

Richard took a seat, sitting on the opposite side of Koriand'r, having full view of her bright, glowing face.

"_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven, like you took me to heaven, girl 'cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better. I don't want you to go, oh no."_

Richard jumped up and stood in front of Koriand'r again, bringing out an open hand for her to take. Without a second thought, Koriand'r did and together they danced, having others follow them after.

"_So, take my hand, let's just dance, __watch__ my feet, follow me. Don't be scared, girl, I'm here. If you didn't know, this is love."_

Rachel and Karen forced Victor and Garfield up, wanting to at least have some fun. Victor was able to hide the camera before one of the girls saw it.

"_Let the music blast, we going do our dance. Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, oh baby. 'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong, so baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go."_

Richard let go of Koriand'r, having both stare at one another. Koriand'r already built up tears in her eyes, amazed and speechless of all that happened tonight and it was because she had the greatest boyfriend.

"_So don't fear, don't you worry 'bout a thing I am here, right here, I'll never let you go." _Using his free hand, Richard wiped both of her eyes, _"Don't shed a tear whenever you need me. I'll be here; I'll never let you go."_

"Oh, Robin," Koriand'r whispered, tackling Richard with a hug. Luckily no one heard what she called him, or else everyone's cover would have been blown.

Even if that happened, Richard wouldn't care. As long as he made his girlfriend happy, and is in the lead of the bet, nothing else mattered.

_Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go  
Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go_

* * *

"Hey there, beautiful."

Jinx gasped at the sudden voice, turning around in the dark alley she was still in as she was getting away from See-More. If it was him standing there, she would knock the eyeball off his face.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is please, don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe_

Instead, it was the Flash's kid she ran into all that day. He was smiling at her, his arms crossed and feet spread out. Jinx smiled and shook her head at him.

"Don't you know when to give up?" Jinx softly asked, looking at the orange haired kid.

_You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me_

Kid Flash shrugged. "Well, you walked into an alley, how is that hard? Plus, you're the only girl with the pink hair walking through the streets at night."

_So, here we are and that's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within  
You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe_

"Right," Jinx agreed with a light voice, not really sure on what else to say at the time like this. Here she was, standing with the boy who has seemed like he had fallin in love her after the one day they've seen each other.

Maybe it was time to turn around and leave. As much fun as it sounded, Jinx didn't want to stand there all night in complete silence. If there was nothing else he wanted to say or do, then there was no point for her to stay in that spot.

_You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me_

"Hey, wait," Kid Flash called to her when Jinx started walking again. She heard him, but didn't bother to stop walking. If it was really important, Jinx knew Kid Flash would follow after her, and that's what he did.

Knowing she wasn't going to stop, Kid Flash zoomed to stand in front of Jinx, having his arms spread out to his side to stop her from walking any farther.

_And I was hiding 'til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know? How did you know?_

Jinx was startled by his sudden action, but at the same time, not really surprised knowing the energized hero would have done anything to get her to at least say something else to him.

"Now, what?" Jinx said a little too harshly.

But Kid Flash didn't mind. He smiled again and said, "I want you to come with me."

It took a moment for those seven words to process into Jinx's mind.

_You found me when no one else was lookin'  
how did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me_

"Go with you?" Jinx asked. "Where and why?"

Kid Flash just stretched out an open hand to the girl. "Can you trust me enough not to know?"

"Kid Flash, I've only known you for about a day. How can I trust someone so easily?"

"Because I'm part of the Teen Titans, and everyone should always trust us."

"You being part of the Teen Titans, and me being part of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E." Jinx mentioned, tapping a finger at the side of her cheek before sarcastically saying, "What a _great_ combination if I do say so myself."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes before taking the hand she tapped the side of her face with into his, not wanting to wait for her to give it to him. "Just trust me, okay? I won't send you to jail, or take you anywhere else."

_You broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad and the things in between  
You found me, you found me_

Jinx's eyes kept looking down at her hand connected with his and back up to Kid Flash who was smiling again at her. She didn't really have anywhere else to go now that she dropped being part of her team. The guys would fail without her, but Jinx didn't care anymore.

"Alright, fine," Jinx mumbled, giving in. "I trust you."

Kid Flash smiled more as he turned around, pulling Jinx onto his back and racing towards the destination in mind.

* * *

Rachel sat in the clubhouse she shared with Garfield, trying to make the place more like home so both could be as comfortable as they can, even though that probably wasn't possible considering the fact Rita and Steve were able to buy them great furniture.

As she was putting away the stack of books in her new bookcase, Rachel came across a journal she never seen before sitting on the top shelf. She already knew Garfield was the one who brought it in, for his hand writing was all over the cover.

The front was green with glitter all over and different poses of them both cut out to fit the spaces. It was like from the first look, she went back in time. How he was able to get pictures was beyond Rachel's knowledge for she's never seen him having a camera. It was probably his artistic abilities and memory for times when he had it.

The first picture that caught her attention was back in kindergarten when they first met.

_I remember the shirt I was wearing  
and the way I was staring  
when I saw your face_

Next, was when some time later that month, she was over his house for her parents had an important meeting with their jobs, so Rita agreed to watch her. Since they haven't finished moving in, Rachel thought it was cool to be able to fully use her powers on helping set up the patio Rita was dying to have.

_And how I felt as unstable  
as the patio table  
That September day_

Rachel looked up from the cover, thinking more into what happened during the years she's knew Garfield way before they started dating.

Another memory that came to mind was the time they went shopping together for the surprise party Richard was throwing for his girlfriend, Koriand'r. Garfield thought it was better that maybe he went dress shopping with Rachel, knowing he was the only one who knew what her style was, and would be comfortable to shop with.

When they were walking down the streets, she remembered Garfield dancing to the music that was blasting from a car nearby, standing underneath the streetlight as it was waiting for it to turn green.

_And Madonna was playing  
from a car that was waiting  
for the light to turn_

From that moment there, Rachel had believed to know that there was something more she felt towards Garfield, but at that time, she didn't know what it was.

_And it only took a minute  
the love that had me in it  
and the fire began to burn_

Shaking her head, Rachel woke up from the slight day dream and looked at the next picture of the time she was waiting in the rain for Garfield to come.

That day was probably the worse time. Rachel's parents had a huge fight, huge enough that she couldn't stay in the house anymore, so she left. The only thing she could do was go to Garfield's house, but he wasn't present at the time since he went to dinner with his parents. It was the time when the clubhouse wasn't built yet, so Rachel was forced to stand in the rain until Garfield came back.

_It's insane, sane, sane  
But I'd stand in front  
Of a train, train, train  
Just to hold your hand  
In the pouring rain, rain, rain  
Yeah I'd jump off a cliff, cliff, cliff  
Just to kiss your pretty lips, lips, lips  
I'd do anything I that gotta do  
Just to be with  
You, You, You_

Not wanting to remember a painful memory, Rachel looked at the next picture, seeing him in his uniform of the soccer team all throughout middle school.

_Well I'd seen you before  
A couple times or more  
I even called your friend_

For his tenth time in winning the school another first place trophy, Victor decided to be the one who threw the party for his best friend.

But when it was close to midnight, Garfield wasn't in sight of the other teenagers that were happily dancing around. When Rachel decided to go find him, she wasn't in shock that he was sitting on the fence, looking up at the dark sky that had a few starts twinkling.

_But when the stars were ready  
you were always going steady  
up there on __the fence_

"Hey," Rachel called out to him, having Garfield slightly jump. If he hadn't grabbed the side of the fence with both hands, Rachel was sure he was going to fall down.

"Don't do that," Garfield said, placing a hand on his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"That was the plan," Rachel smiled, walking up to the fence and leaning against it. "What's up? You should be in the party mood."

Garfield shrugged, "I found something else more entertaining at the moment."

_And when love came around  
my guard was never down  
I was quick on my feet_

"Oh, really?" Rachel asked, looking at him and tilting her head to the side. "And what would that be?"

Garfield threw one hand out in front of him, "Can't you see the starts shinning down tonight? I don't know, but for some reason, the sky seems a little different tonight."

"Maybe because you actually took the time to stop and look at it."

_And I never would've thought  
That I'd ever get caught  
With my heart on my sleeve_

Garfield shrugged, turning back to look up at the stars. "Maybe that could be it. I've been so worried these days about the final tests and all, that I've never actually gotten a rest."

"You're going to make it to high school," Rachel said, "Don't worry about it."

_Yeah I know it's insane, sane, sane  
But I'd stand in front  
Of a train, train, train  
Just __to water__ your flowers  
In the pouring rain, rain, rain  
Yeah I'd jump off a cliff, cliff, cliff  
Just to kiss your pretty lips, lips, lips  
I'd do anything I that gotta do  
Just to be with  
You, You, Yeah, You_

Rachel ran her fingers over each picture that's been sitting on the cover, smiling at each flash of memory that ran through her mind; thank God they were all happy ones. Well, except for one that is, but that didn't matter. Since Garfield drew it himself, it made her happy.

_Well I would run every stop __sign__  
And I don't care  
I would always be the first one there_

Garfield climbed up the ladder, wanting to ask his girlfriend why she wasn't waiting for him after practice back at school like she always did.

Seeing she was standing there, Garfield was able to yell, until he saw what she was holding her hands and smiling at.

_Just to see that look in your eyes  
when you know that you never have to, have to ask me twice_

Garfield couldn't help, but smile too.

_Yeah I know it's insane, sane, sane  
But I'd stand in front  
Of a train, train, train  
Just to wash your car  
In the pouring rain, rain, rain  
Yeah I'd jump off a cliff, cliff, cliff  
Just to kiss your pretty lips, lips, lips  
I'd do anything I that gotta do  
Just to be with  
You, You, You_

"Hey, you."

Rachel jumped, having the book fly out of her hands and onto the ground. She went to go pick it up, but a set of green hands beat her too it. "I thought you were the one who said it wasn't right to go through other people's stuff."

Rachel looked up and saw her boyfriend kneeling in front of her, holding his journal and smirking at her.

"Well, I wasn't looking inside of it," Rachel tried to explain as her heart was setting down, "Just the front cover." She smacked him against his check, "And _thank you_ for the heart attack that almost damaged your notebook."

_Just to hold your hand__  
Water your flowers  
Hm, just to be with  
You, You, You_

Garfield laughed before saying, "Well, that's what you get for that time at the part Victor threw for me."


	84. How Far We've Come

(AN:) Addicted2Books13, this one is all yours :]

For all you Robin and Starfire fans out there, check out Addicted2Books13's story, 14 years! Trust me, you'll enjoy it :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the future kids, or How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20.**

_

* * *

Hello, hello, hello_

Nice job, Naomi!" Lexa said, clicking her stopwatch off and assessing Naomi's old time with her new one. "You shaved 10 seconds of your old time!"

Naomi did her victory dance that amazingly resembled Beast Boy's after he beat Cyborg at a video game. Robin and the other Titans just looked at the course Lexa had designed and two words popped into their heads. 'Suicide Mission'!

"So, who's next?" Lexa asked with amusement. Grant stepped forward and went to the beginning of the course. About two minutes later, he left the course in shambles and not a scratch on him. He didn't even seem like he broke a sweat.

"That was way too easy." He said.

"Hm, maybe I should raise the difficulty level!" Lexa wondered aloud.

"NO!" Everyone except Grant yelled from behind her. Lexa looked behind her, smiled manically, and then turned the machine and twisted the knob.

_I'm wakin' up at the __start__ of the end of the world  
but it's feeling just like every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone_

"Damon, can you time me?" She asked, not waiting for an answer and flew over to the beginning of the course. He looked at the level of difficulty and shook his head in disbelief.

"She's going to kill herself one day."

"What's going on?" Robin asked, walking up to Damon after seeing his hesitation.

"I just don't like it when Lexa pushes herself like this." Damon said.

"What's she doing?" Raven asked.

"She's about to injure herself, if we're lucky." He said gesturing to the control panel which read _Level 12_.

_The __cars__ are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

Raven and Robin looked up and watched Lexa started to sprint, dodging and shooting targets. She seemed to be doing well at first, but suddenly, the machine picked up its speed and the course seemed to get even more rigorous than it seemed like before. Suddenly Raven's knees went weak and she started to sway followed by her collapsing to the ground in a heap. Damon and Robin instantly went to help her, but as they pulled her up back onto her feet, she started to say something.

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come_

"Lexa!" Robin turned and Lexa starting to struggle. Then suddenly the machine started to spark and the level of difficulty started to increase on its own. Lexa saw Raven fainted and tried to race to the end of the track, not caring about the training exercise anymore and more about the welfare of her aunt.

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

She panicked knowing that this course wasn't designed for a human to handle, it was designed for a hybrid that of which they were except for Grant. Suddenly, something pierced her back and a soft crack came from it. Robin's eyes widened as he saw a metal bar smashed into her back and she fell onto the hard rock floor unconscious.

His heart seemed to stop beating, seeing her lying like a heap on the floor. Grant instantly took off and Ibn, who was on the other side of the course, also took off. It soon came to look like the two were racing against each other to reach the goal, the goal being Lexa. Robin was about to race out there himself but Raven and Damon held him back.

_I think you turn, turn the clock, but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's nowhere to run to_

"Let… me… go!" He growled; they were barely able to keep him from running out onto the course.

"You'll kill yourself! Grant is of no importance to us and Ibn can handle himself, we need you Robin," Raven growled. Robin didn't cease to struggle so Damon was forced to pin him to the floor using his powers.

Robin continued to struggle in anger but watched as Grant dodge flying arrows, metal bars, and lasers slowly making his way around the course and slowly getting closer to Lexa with each passing moment. Ibn seemed to be having more trouble since an arrow was lodged into the middle of his leg.

Suddenly a knife came out of nowhere and started to slash down towards Lexa. Robin couldn't watch and looked away so he wouldn't have to watch his daughter die. He heard gasps coming from all around him and he could tell Starfire had fainted because he could hear Naomi and Laura trying to wake her up. The black energy which once pinned him to the ground disappeared.

_I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
Said, 'Where you going man, you know the world is headed for hell?'  
Say your goodbyes if you got someone you can say goodbye to_

Robin finally gathered enough strength to stand up and see the outcome of his carelessness. If he had been a good father he would've never let her go out there. He stood up expecting to see a bloody sight, but not what he saw before him.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come_

Grant and Ibn both had their staff's out, crossing each other in an X, he knife's blade sitting right in-between the two staff's. Robin turned and looked to Damon who was hurriedly shutting down the system, in a few seconds the course started to slow and soon to a stop. Robin raced out and carried Lexa out of the course and quickly back up to the Tower's medical wings.

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

-4 Hours Later-

Ibn, and Grant sat in Ibn's room silently giving each other evil glares. Ibn's leg had been patched up and he had been ordered by Raven to be confined to bed rest.

"That was your plan, messing with the machine? She could've been killed; heck I could've been killed since you didn't bother to tell me of this freaking plan of yours," Ibn said breaking the silence.

"Well that would've at least gotten rid of the competition," He said smirking.

"Not funny Grant," Ibn said, "But, what does this have to do with anything?"

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There's no one on the corner  
And there's no one at home  
Well it was cool, cool; it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

"You'll see, you'll see," Grant said.

"Yeah, I saw. I saw Raven shoving Lexa's dislocated rib bone back into place. Is this what Operation Orion is, Grant? We're trying to get rid of Robin, not kill Lexa."

"Lexa and Robin are both really, and I mean really, head strong. I would bet my life that the moment Robin saw that knife heading for Lexa, he changed into the stubborn and overprotective father he is," Grant said. Ibn thought about it for a minute and rationalized the possibility one of Grant's insane plans could actually work for once.

"Fine, but I swear, Grant, if you do anything to harm Lexa's well being again, I'll make sure that when she wakes up the only thing she'll find left of you is your cold black heart," Ibn said, narrowing his eyes in anger.

Grant just chuckled and walked out of the room, his head high and his hands behind his head in superiority. He had seen his father do this quite a lot and sort of picked it up. He hadn't noticed it, but he had become a lot more like his father more than he would not like to admit nor did he ever want to be.

Ibn remembered the way Grant used to be, the self-righteous boy who prided himself by the respect and understanding he gave others. Ibn sort of missed that boy more than anything, though he would never admit it.

-L-

Her eyes slowly opened up as she regained consciousness.

Lexa attempted to move but she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, holding her down. She finally got a good look at who was holding her down.

Her father who looked slightly relieved.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary wing. You were hit in the back and one of your rib bones dislocated. Raven put it back into place and she said that when you wake up you should be good to go," He said.

"Well, that's good. Now can you move to the side please?" She said sitting up.

_Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There's no one on the corner  
And there's no one at home  
Well it was cool, cool; it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

"Lexa, no more," He said, softly turning his back to her as he placed his hands behind his back and sunk his head low.

"What?" She said swinging her legs over the edge and sitting on the bed.

"No more, I don't want you to fight anymore. I forbid you from going out there and doing whatever you do, it's too dangerous." He said.

"You forbid me, you forbid _me_?" She barked at him starting to yell. She got up from the bed and crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Yes, I am your father and you have to do what I say."

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come_

"Yeah, you're such a great father, you were missing for 14 years of my life, you don't even know about anything!" Suddenly Grant entered the room.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?"

"Grant; please explain to _Robin _that anyone who misses out on 14 years of their daughter's life is not someone who has earned the title of being a father." When she said Robin he felt like his heart split in half.

Grant cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows in agreement.

"Oh, please, he'll agree with anything you say as long as it benefits one of his goals."

_Yeah well, I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

Grant cocked his head to the other way again agreeing with Robin's statement. Lexa looked like she was going to slap him, but she didn't.

"I can hear you three from the other side of the tower." Ibn said, weakly walking in.

"As long as our DNA matches, I'm your father and I know proper fathers don't let a child out onto the streets to pick fights!" Robin said, angrily.

"Child? You think I'm a child?" She screamed back.

"Pick fights?" Ibn and Grant said softly, wondering what he meant by that.

"Yes, you're an ignorant little girl who is messing with darkness that she doesn't understand. You're hanging around with these homicidal moronic delinquents too! Do you know what looks like? You look like a…" Before Robin could finish that sentence he was restrained by Ibn and Grant holding a knife to his through dangerously close.

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last one you ever speak." Grant said. Lexa didn't flinch, she was so angry, she was being fueled by hate and didn't care who was injured by doing so.

_Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

"You think I don't understand the concept of darkness?" She said softly which sent chills down his side. "I grew up in it because, if you don't remember, Grandpa Bruce lives in darkness so, where do you think I grew up? I didn't have you or my mother to guide me away from that! Instead I had nothing, but my own will to keep me on the right side of that line that you would oh so often preach about. But now line no longer exists since it dissolved the day Slade took over, and what's so wrong about hang out with Grant and Ibn? I like to linger in their darkness because I know I'm the only one who tries to keep them from being completely dissolved into it."

Grant and Ibn suddenly forgot what they were doing and dropped their arms in shock.

"Because even though I may be Starfire's daughter, I'm also you no matter how much you want to deny it! I raised myself, I trained myself, and I taught myself the morals I stand by today and if you further question my abilities I will have to ask you to leave!" She sliced her hand through the air and Robin just nodded angrily.

He walked out of the door angrily slamming it closed behind him. Suddenly she sent a fist spiraling towards Grant's face. He lucky dodged and looked at her shocked; it wasn't like her to attack him unconventionally or without reason. She crumpled down on the floor and onto her knees, her hair covering her face which had a waterfall of tears falling down it.

_Let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come_

"I'm… I'm sorry." Ibn glared at Grant who in turn picked Lexa up bridal style. They walked towards the door and saw the old and new Titans standing out the door with shocked expression on their face. Grant glared at them and walked down the hall soon disappearing. Ibn noticed Robin leaning against the wall fuming behind all of the other Titans. He shoved through the small crowd and walked up to Robin angrily.

"My mother told me my father used to talk so highly of you like how you were a noble man who could be understandable and worked hard to bring the best out of people. But, after you disappeared, my father changed his tune. He called you a fraud that was selfish and egotistical. You didn't care for responsibility and that's why you left Jump City so vulnerable. When you came back and told him what really happened, he took back everything he said, but he was wrong. You are a fraud, and nothing else. I, as a true leader, would never discourage a team member like that. It's like crushing a person's hopes and dreams. You ridiculed her way of life and all the choices she's made. No leader should do that to a teammate, especially when you're her father. She's right, you're not her father, you're pathetic, no better than mines, or Grant's and mostly, you're no better than Slade himself."

Robin cringed and felt like punching something, particularly Ibn. He didn't know what it was like to be a father and watch helplessly as his daughter took a brush with death, and he wasn't going to let that happened again, no matter what.

_No matter what_.


	85. Californa Gurls

(AN:) This is for you, Raelover123 and Magma823.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or California Gurls by Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg.**

Since Magma and I decided that Cyborg would be best at playing Snoop Dogg, she came up with Bumblebee being Katy XD So, hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it.**  
**

* * *

Victor looked up from the huge board game sitting in front of him. "_Greetings loved ones." _He stretched an arm to his side, holding something in his hand. "_Let's take a journey."_

He brought his hand down to the board and placed whatever was in it on top, showing a figure. It was Karen wearing a dress filled with lollipops. She wore light purple leggings along with matching colored heels.

"_I know a place where the grass is really greener,"_ Karen started singing as she looked at the candy world all around her. To her side, she saw a bush full of ice cream cones. "_Warm, wet and wild," _She took an ice cream cone off it and took a lick, _"There must be something in the water."_

She got up from the bush and started following the path underneath her. A little far ahead, two gummy bears, one red and one green, came and she waved at them. The red one gave her the middle finger, and both ran away. Karen started wide eyed, shaking her head as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"_Sippin' gin and juice, layin' underneath the palm trees," _Karen looked up and saw a large Victor sitting in front of the board and throwing a set of sugar dices. _"The boys break their necks try'na creep a little sneak peek at us."_

Karen followed to where the dices landed and saw another girl trapped in a bubble. It was Koriand'r, and she was screaming for help. Getting an idea, Karen took off one of her shoes and used the heel to pop it, and Koriand'r was free. She thanked Karen for her help by giving her a hug before running to take cover before Victor saw them.

"_You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the Golden Coast," _Karen sang as she and Koriand'r hide behind trees filled with cotton candy. "_Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love."_

Karen told Koriand'r to stay behind the tree as she walked up, trying to get a closer look at what Victor was doing. She hid behind candy canes, but the one she was holding onto became a snake and she screamed, taking a step back. Victor heard a noise, but shrugged.

"_California girls, we're unforgettable; daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your Popsicle." _Karen sang softly, trying to hide. When Victor turned around to sit at a different angle, Karen knew it was the perfect time to climb the candy cane that hasn't been turned into a snake and see if there were anymore girls trapped here.

Karen caught the sight of one and jumped down, running towards the direction to where she saw the other girl. Karen then came across a twizzler bridge, and she took of her shoes, carefully walking across so she didn't fall into the chocolate river.

_California girls, we're undeniable, fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up," _Karen softly said to herself as she was crossing the thin bridge.

She finally made it across and she put her shoes back on before running through the forest with cotton candy as the grass. "_Sex on the beach, we don't mind sand in our Stilettos."_ At the end, there was a girl stuck in JELL-O. Karen poked the block, and it wiggled, scaring her a little. Seeing the girl, Rachel, stuck inside, Karen waved her hand and Rachel moved her eyes to look at her. "_We freak in my jeep. Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo."_

Karen placed both hands in the middle of the JELL-O and pushed it aside, having it break in half, and Rachel free. She shook hands with Karen before jumping out of what was left of the dessert.

Victor threw his set of dices again and clapped his hands, having the scene change. This time, Rachel, Koriand'r and Karen were girl scouts, walking up to Ginger bread with an angry face and in his underwear. _"You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the Golden Coast. Once you party with us you'll be falling in love." _Not caring about his mood, Karen and the two girls walked up, placing a heart sticker on his upper left side of his chest, and his frown turned into a happy face.

The scene changed again, and this time the three girls were jumping of marshmallows floating in the chocolate river. Karen was wearing yellow short shorts that sparkled and a mini shirt with cupcakes on her breast. Her hair changed into a yellow wig.

Koriand'r wore the same thing, except her shorts were sparkling, instead of cupcakes she had donuts, and her wardrobe was dark purple.

Rachel had peppermint as her wardrobe was blue.

As the three girls were jumping up and down, Karen saw something in the corner of her eye, and it was something on the path across the river. She told Rachel and Koriand'r that she would be right back, and crossed the gram cracker bridge.

"_California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin, so hot we'll melt your Popsicle."_

Karen undid the top bow, having the girl, Angelica, jump out of the wrapping.

"_California girls, we're undeniable, fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up," _Karen sang as Angelica gave her a hug to thank her for the rescue.

Victor saw the four girls running, now noticed that Karen had all the girls he had tied up free. They ran towards the castle made out of ice cream cones. The four broke open the door, and other girls ran out of it, running towards the sugar sand beach behind it.

"_Toned, tanned, fit and ready, turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy. Wild, Wild West coast, these are the girls I love the most. I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one. Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns," _Victor sang this time as he looked at the girls standing shoulder by shoulder.

He snapped his fingers and appeared in front of the castle from before. As he walked inside to get something ready, he sang to himself. _"The girl's a freak; she drives a Jeep and lives on the beach. I'm okay, I won't play. I love the Bay, just like I love L.A. Venice Beach and Palm Sprints. Summertime is everything."_

Finishing what he had to go, Victor went towards the back, hiding what he had behind a curtain.

"_Homeboys hangin' out, all that ass hangin' out; bikinis, tankinis, martinis no weenies."_ Victor walked out through the back gate. Victor pointed to himself, "Just a king," He pointed to Karen, "And a queen-ie. Karen my lady you're lookin' here baby. I'm all up on you 'cause you representing California."

The ladies waited for his arrival, and Victor smirked before lifting the curtain, revealing the army of gummy bears.

"_California girls, we're unforgettable," _Karen and the other girls looked at each other._ "Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top," _Each smiled and nodded their heads before the girls covered Karen. "_Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle."_

The girls threw their hands to the back, taking out two whip cream cans in each hand. Karen changed her outfit to red shorts with long length boots, her hair back to black, and a red bra. She walked back up front and extended both hands out to her side. Koriand'r placed on can on her hand as Rachel did the same with the other.

"_California girls, we're undeniable, fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock." _Karen placed the two whip cream cans on either side of her bra and turned them on, having the cream fly out as the girls around her used their hands. "_West coast represent now put your hands up!"_

Victor looked around him and saw all his gummy bears were defeated. Since he couldn't do anything else, he threw his cane down and placed both hands up, having the girls attack him.

The next thing he knew, Victor woke up and saw that his body was buried in the sugar sang with the girls sitting around him, taking a turn to throw some at his face. "_California girls, man," _Victor sang, trying to dodge the sugar attack, "_I wish they all could be California girls. I really wish you all could be California girls."_

"This is what you get for messing with the California girls," Karen said before kicking sugar into his face.


	86. I'm Still Here

(AN:) Avandra is going to kill me when she finds out I haven't slept yet...but the thing is that I can't sleep...I've been getting dizzy lately and she thinks it's best if I take a rest, but like I said before, I can't sleep...so here's another update, this time for Naurto The 0 Espada

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik.**

Hopefully you like BBxRae, dude...

* * *

Beast Boy sat on top of the roof with one leg hanging over the ledge as his other was underneath him. It was the next day after the Beast moment, and no one really had talked to him yet. Things were awkward even though they all know nothing was Beast Boy's fault.

_I am a question to the world  
not an answer to be heard  
or a moment that's held in your arms_

He had apologized for about the tenth time to everyone, and they said there was nothing to say sorry for, but Beast Boy couldn't help to do so. You could say it made him feel a little bit better, but not a whole lot like it's supposed to be.

_And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
you don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
me to be_

Beast boy couldn't help but constantly think about the conversation he and Raven had last night, especially the part where he wanted to change his name. _Beast Dude? Beast Man?_ What was he thinking? Everyone only looked at him like a boy. Could it be that's what he will always be? A boy no one would look up to like a hero or a role model?

_And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away_

Raven was right though, he didn't need a name change or anything to show what type of man he is. She said herself that the Beast inside of him, under control, shows enough proof. How you could tell without seeing it was beyond Beast Boy's knowledge, but hey, if Raven said so, then it's totally true.

_And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here_

Raven opened the roof top door, getting ready for her early meditation. She liked how no one was ever up at this hour for they were all asleep, but today she had a surprise. Beast Boy was sitting in her regular spot, looking down into the ocean. She hoped he wasn't thinking about jumping.

_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

"Beast Boy?" Raven called when she stood behind him. "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy turned his head to the side and gave him a small smile. "Nothing, Raven."

"I know that's not true. I think you've forgotten about my empathy part of my powers." Raven took a seat next to him, hugging herself. She was hoping to mediate, and she wouldn't mind doing it in front of the quiet, calm Beast Boy, but the way he was acting just bothered her more.

_And how can the world want me to change  
they're the ones that stay the same  
they don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here_

"I'm just thinking," Beast Boy mumbled, bringing his two legs to tuck into his chest so he could rest his head on his knees, "We all have to stop and think once in a while."

_And you see the things they never see  
all you wanted - I could be  
now you know me  
and I'm not afraid_

"Yeah, but not looking like your depressed," Raven said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know this isn't my thing, but do you want to at least talk about it?"

_And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

"Thanks for the offer, Rae, but not now," Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, wanting Raven to take her hand off him. "Maybe later."

_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

Raven sighed, nodding her head before getting up to walk to the other side of the building, knowing Beast Boy would want some time to himself. She respected that, but Raven admitted, she wished he opened up to her.

_And how can the world want me to change  
they're the ones that stay the same  
they don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here_

Raven sat on the floor again, and got into her position so she was levitating in the air. She couldn't concentrate on her meditation though for Beast Boy hasn't left her mind fully. The way she just felt about Beast Boy at that moment, was it possible that's how he usually felt when Raven blocked him out?

_And how can the world want me to change  
they're the ones that stay the same  
they can't see me  
But I'm still here_

Raven couldn't help but open an eye and turned her head to the side, looking back at Beast Boy who hadn't move from his spot. Sighing, she got up and slowly made her way back to the Changeling.

_They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

Raven rested on her knees, running a hand through his hair and kissing the top of his head before throwing her arms over his shoulders and leaning her head against his. Beast Boy chuckled, surprised by Raven's new action.

"Hey there Mr. Think a Lot," Raven mumbled. "You know, if you think too much, your brain might explode."

"Not funny," Beast Boy said, giving Raven a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sure my brain can take me using thinking power."

_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

"Beast Boy?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

_And how can they say I'll never change  
they're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here_

Beast Boy moved to the side, being able to catch the full view of his girlfriend looking back at him with a scared look. Timid was getting control, Beast Boy could clearly see, from what Raven just said.

"Hey," Beast Boy softly said, taking one of Raven's hands, "Don't believe what Timid says. I love you, too."

"R-Really?"

Beast Boy nodded his head, "And I'm happy you came back to talk to me, you don't know how great that makes me feel."

_I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here_

Raven smiled, nodding her head slowly. "You're welcome."

"Come here, you," Beast Boy said, pulling Raven into a warm hug.


	87. Rose Garden

(AN:) Tyria Tatayanna x3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Rose Garden by Nick Jonas and the Administration.**

* * *

"Robin, I don't understand what the point of this thing on my eyes is."

"Just be quiet and keep moving."

"Right, so I can hit my head on something?"

"I'm holding onto your shoulders and guiding you! What else do you want?"

"To actually _see_, Robin!"

Raven brought her hands up to her shoulder and felt around, feeling Robin's hand weren't there anymore. Knowing she was going to hit something then, Raven stopped and brought her hands to the cloth Robin tied around her eyes. Since Robin left her along, she could remove it and see where she was.

Raven pulled the cloth off and sighed; she was in a dark room.

"Robin, this isn't funny," Raven yelled in the room, hoping he was still here.

"It's not supposed to be funny," Robin yelled back. His voice echoed through the room, so Raven couldn't hear where he was standing. "This is supposed to be the sweetest thing."

"Oh, yes, being in a dark room is the sweetest thing you've ever done to me, thank you, Robin," Raven sarcastically said, taking a spin around in her spot to see if she could see anything but darkness, but she didn't have any luck. "Will you _please_ just turn on the lights?"

"Fine," Robin said before Raven heard two claps and the lights flashed on, showing an empty room except for two chairs, a guitar and television screen and thousands of decorations.

"Wh-What's all this?" Raven stumbled, seeing the items. There were different colors of balloons and streamers everywhere she turned.

Robin shrugged, appearing next to her as he looked at the work. "Just something I did for your birthday."

"Robin, you didn't have to do anything," Raven whispered, "That dinner you took me out to was perfect enough."

Robin shook his head, "Not for me, though." He took one hand and led her towards the chairs, "Come on."

Robin set Raven down in the chair that was facing the screen as he took a seat on the opposite side where the guitar was lying down next to. First, he lifted the guitar off the ground, and placed it on his lap before grabbing the remove from his pocket. Robin turned around and clicked a button, having the screen turn on. The first slide read _"Happy birthday Raven, love Robin."_

Raven couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She knew whatever Robin was going to do was going to cheesy, but she loved her boyfriend anyways.

"_She was brought into this world out of a beautiful mistake. When her mom was just a girl and her daddy didn't stay."_

The slide behind her showed a picture that Robin had someone else draw of Arella, the way she was before Trigon had appeared in her life; blue hair with light tan skin. Raven gasped at the beautiful artwork for it was like it was a real picture instead of a drawing.

The picture changed to when Raven was nine years old and was in a random street of Azarath, planting a flower in the ground with her mother by her side doing the same.

"_She was working at age 9 at the flower shop in town. Working not just to survive 'cause life was throwing her around. In the rose garden where the rain is falling and the thorns are sharpened. Rose garden, yeah, rose garden."_

Raven looked at Robin for a moment, seeing him playing an instrument she never knew he played.

"_She was young but not naïve, always wise beyond her years." _Robin looked up at Raven,_ "Hoping that no one would see every time she dried her tears."_

Raven blushed, turning her head back to seeing the screen. She would place her hood up, but since her arms were crossed in front of her chest, she didn't have the strength to undo one.

"_In the rose garden where the rain is falling and the thorns are sharpened. Rose garden."_

Robin threw the guitar strap over his shoulder and got up, walking in a circle around where Raven sat.

"_Don't let those petals fall, don't let them fall on you, don't let those petals fall, don't let them fall on you, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

He stood in front of her and kneeled on one ground. Behind him, the screen changed to where both he and Raven were standing out front and their friends threw flowers on their heads when they came back from the dinner.

"_In the rose garden where the rain is falling and the thorns are sharpened in the rose garden, yeah, rose."_

"Wow, Robin," Raven breathlessly said, looking at him. "That was probably the best birthday present I've ever gotten yet."

Robin set his guitar back on the ground before getting attacked with one of Raven's rare hugs.

Robin chuckled, hugging her back, "I'm glad you loved it."


	88. Animal I Have Become, HeroHeroine

(AN:) Hero of Spain, along with mines and Avandra's, LLEW IFANIC! =D Love you, my taco buddie x3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace or HeroHeroine by Boys Like Girls. I do own Scarlett/Jessica, Fireian/Cristian and Icyhandra/Andrea.**

Don't forget to read, review and vote =D If you haven't noticed, I'm getting super excited for I'm close to getting 100 chapters! ^^ AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SUPER EXCITED? I BETTER NOT BE!

So, this chapter explains how Fireian and Icyhandra get their powers; Fireian during summer time, and Icyhandra during the winter. I haven't figured out how Scarlett got her powers, but I'm sure that'll be another one-shot collaboration with Soul of a Raven =]

* * *

"Jessica!" 14 year old Andrea yelled as she thumped the door to the Sollaris house for the past minute. She was trying to wake up her best friend, but it seemed she and her family was in deep sleep. "Jessica, please open the door!"

Finally, Jessica came from behind the house, wearing her green pajamas as her hair was in a high pony tail with her front bangs in a complete mess. You could tell that the eleven year old was completely angry at whoever was at her door this late at night.

"Andrea!" Jessica yelled, having her jump and turn around, "Do you know what time is it? What's the problem?"

"Jess, I tried calling Cristian thousands of time, but he's not answering his phone!" Andrea ran over to her best friend standing at the side of her house, still rubbing her eyes.

"It's late at night!" Jessica screamed, "Of course he's not going to answer his phone! He's being human and sleeping unlike you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait, Jessica, you don't understand," Andrea said, grabbing Jessica's arm before she walked through the back door. "Don't you know that Cristian always answers his phone when it's us that's calling no matter what time or where he is?"

Jessica stared at Andrea for a moment before mumbling, "You're right." She groaned before turning to face her again, "Okay, so, give me your phone. Let's see if I can track where he is."

Cristian lay across the sand near the Atlantic Ocean, face front. He was burning up again. Cristian understood since it was summer time, he would feel hot, but not _this_ hot as he felt more now-a-days. The feeling was as if he was being cooked in an oven on full blast, which wasn't good. He tried to make it to the ocean water, knowing that would cool him off, but once his feet were on the sand, Cristian collapse, and wasn't able to move another step, or even pull himself towards the water.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

To make matters worse, his cellphone flew out of his pocket far ahead of his reach. Someone kept calling, which he had a feeling it was either Andrea or Jessica, but didn't know for sure. Cristian only wished this moment ended; he didn't know how much longer he could keep from not screaming in pain.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

The only thing Cristian could do was get his mind off the burning feeling inside of him. He closed his eyes, throwing one hand into his hair as the other held onto his stomach. No matter how hard he tried to think about school, Andrea, Jessica, his family, or even his video games, nothing could keep his mind about what was happening now. It was all because he dared not to tell anyone about this. Now, he was angry at himself for at least some help would be coming.

But he didn't know that, in fact, two special girls were coming to his rescue.

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Cristian's cellphone then started to glow purple as it rose slowly in the air. He caught sight of his floating phone, and sighed in relief, knowing it was Jessica behind the magic.

"He's by the beach close by!" Jessica screamed, starting to run with Andrea following her.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

"Cristian!" Andrea and Jessica yelled together, arriving at the board walk. "Cristian!"

"Andrea, Jessica," Cristian called, but it came more as a whisper due to the pain still throbbing inside his body.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal_

His flame birthmark sitting on his left hand started to glow bright. Cristian saw the light and brought his hand up from his stomach, watching the light as it glowed brighter and brighter by the minute.

He didn't know what the light was doing, until the pain inside grew stronger and made him scream in pain loud enough for the two girls to hear him.

"He's over there!" Andrea yelled, pointing towards the direction where their best friend was on the beach.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

"Oh my god," Andrea said when they came in front of Cristian. His skin was entirely red.

"G-get w-water," Cristian was able to say, feeling a tiny bit calm now that his friends made it to him.

"I'll go get something to hold the water in while you stay here," Andrea said, taking her cellphone before running towards the shop across the street from the beach to find at least a bucket.

_This animal, this animal  
this animal, this animal  
this animal, this animal  
this animal_

"Everything's going to be okay, Cristian," Jessica tried to soothed, slowly walking towards Cristian.

Cristian nodded his head. He felt bad for making his friend scared of him, she never seen someone go through something like this, he knew. Cristian reached out a hand, hoping she would take it. Jessica saw it, and was going to go hold onto it, but his hand came in contact with her left ankle, burning where he held onto.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Jessica screamed, falling onto her bottom and looking at her ankle and back at Cristian who stared wide eyed at it too.

"No, no, it's okay," Jessica said, ripping the bottom half of her shirt's cloth where now her stomach showing. She used the cloth to wrap around one of her hand so she could place her hand on his cheek, knowing this were going to be fine. She couldn't feel the burning skin, which was good.

"Come on, Andrea!" Jessica screamed, turning her head to the side to try and find her best friend. "Hurry!"

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

"I'm here," Andrea yelled, running from the ocean as she carried a bucket in both hands. She kneeled on the other side of Cristian, and dumped the bucket of water all over his body.

Cristian didn't stay wet for long though; the water turned into mist right after his skin turned from beat red back to his dark pale skin. Cristian sat up, feeling his clothes and looking everywhere, but not a single drop of water was left.

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

"That was cool yet freaky at the same time," Jessica commented, having Andrea and Cristian nod in agreement.

_This animal I have become_

"Do something with a hand," Andrea suggested, taking a step back.

Shrugging, Cristian decided to give it a shot and he snapped his fingers as a small flame appeared on top of the sand in front of him. Jessica and Andrea gasped in amazement, clapping their hands.

"You have fire power!" Jessica yelled as Andrea went to go put out the fire with her foot.

"Wow," Cristian said, looking at his hand, "I can't believe it. The strange birthmark always glowed because a power was building inside of me."

"We always told you, you were special," Andrea said. She hugged Cristian, having the both of them almost fall, but Cristian was able to keep them both up, "And I'm glad you're okay."

Jessica hugged the other side of Cristian. "Yeah, me too."

"Yes, but not your ankle," Cristian said, "What are we going to do about that? How are we going to explain it your parents?"

Andrea gasped, letting go of Cristian to see what he was talking about. Cristian got up first and lifted Jessica bridal style, knowing she wouldn't be able to walk on it.

"I made a television burst into flames somehow?" Jessica suggested.

"I would believe that," Andrea said.

"I know, right?"

"Yes, that's because you two are psychos," Cristian brought up, starting to walk away with his little sister.

"And we're damn proud!" Jessica and Andrea said together.

* * *

"_Uno, dos, tres…"_

"Come on, Jessica," Andrea yelled, grabbing her best friend by her arm to pull her away from Cristian who was up against a tree, covering his face as he counted.

It's been almost a year since Cristian discovered his new powers. Day by day, he would find something new about what he could do. Andrea was happy, but at the same time sad for she didn't believe she would have any power even though her parents said she will get them.

"…_cuatro, cinco, seis…"_

Right now, it was the middle of winter, and the three friends decided to play a game of hide and seek somewhere far that Jessica flew them too. Since it was winter time, the huge empty space was covered in snow along with the trees, and mountain tops. How Jessica found this place to begin with was out of their knowledge….

"…_siete, ocho, nueve, diez!" _Cristian spun around, not seeing his friends anywhere at first sight. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Cristian sighed; he hated playing this type of game, especially with two girls who were completely hyper off hot chocolate were the ones who were hiding.

"_It's too late baby, there's no turning around." _He placed his hands inside of his pockets as he continued to walk, trying to find one of the girls, "_I've got my hands in my pockets and my head in a cloud. This is how I do when I think about you."_

Every time two psychos were on the loose, Cristian would start singing that song to himself, feeling a little calm.

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
you want to get inside  
then you can get in line  
but not this time_

Cristian saw the purple snow jacket standing behind one of the trees. Slowly, he took a step by step, making sure he didn't make any sound so Jessica wouldn't run away. Getting close to the tree, he walked around it, facing Jessica's back and grabbed her waist, lifting her up in the air and spinning around. "_'Cause you caught me off guard; now I'm running and screaming. I feel like a hero and you are my heroine."_

"Okay, you found me," Jessica yelled, hitting his arms around her waist. "Now let me down!"

Cristian laughed, setting her on the ground, but making sure to hold onto her shoulders as Jessica tried to balance herself again.

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
this is how I feel  
and it's so surreal_

"Are you fine?" Cristian asked between his laughs.

Jessica closed her eyes for a second and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now, let's go find your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Cristian yelled, walking after her.

"She will be after today, trust me."

"Right, because every time you said that same exact thing, someone doesn't end up getting hurt which is mostly Andrea?"

_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
with the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
and I don't know why  
you'd even try  
but I won't lie_

Jessica stopped walking and crossed her arms. "Well, it's not my fault she's clumsy."

_You caught me off guard  
now I'm running and screaming_

Andrea walked inside a cave, seeing the crystals shards all above her. She was amazed by the beauty for different colors of the rainbow were shinning at the side of the ice. As she walked closer in the cave, the crystal birthmark on her right hand glowed brighter and brighter underneath her blue gloves, but Andrea didn't notice. The only thing she noticed that it was getting colder all of a sudden. She thought it must be the weather inside here.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

Still eyeing the shards, Andre didn't notice the frozen ice pole in front of her, so she walked into it, having the crystal shards shake more than she thought it would. As she rubbed her forehead, Andrea looked up and saw the shards kept shaking from side to side.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
never felt so good to be so wrong  
had my heart on lockdown  
and then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

Andrea slowly tried to walk up against the wall, just in case the shards would fall, but she tripped over her shoelace and fell on her bottom, having her movement echo through the cave, and the ice shards loose, breaking.

_And you caught me off guard  
now I'm running and screaming_

Andrea let out a scream, covering her head with her hands and her eyes were closed shut. The shards shook faster and broke off the cave top, falling down.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

Jessica and Cristian ran where they heard the scream; from a cave at the far right. Cristian held his breath, already fearing the worst for the black haired girl.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
never felt so good to be so wrong  
had my heart on lockdown  
and then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
every time I get a chance to see you smile  
it's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

"Andrea?"

Andrea moved her hands away, being able to lift her head up and see her two friends standing behind a glass wall.

"Guys?" She said, lifting her body up from the ground.

Being able to sit up, she saw that it wasn't just a glass wall around her; it was made out of ice. That ice igloo protected her from the sharp crystals touching her at all.

"Oh, thank God," Cristian said, moving his hands over the igloo for it to melt and giving Andrea and open hand. She took it and fell into his arms with a hug. "I seriously thought you were hurt."

"Cristian, I'm fine," Andrea assured, breaking free from the hug to breathe again. Jessica took her right hand and looked at it, seeing the glow. She took Cristian's left hand and placed it on top, warming Andrea's body back to normal.

"But what if you weren't? I told you thousands of times that being in places like this would somehow hurt you one day, and that day would have come today if it wasn't for your powers!"

"Well, see," Andrea brought her hands in front of Cristian's face, "Nothing's wrong with me, so please, stop overreacting and let's get out of this cave."

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
never felt so good to be so wrong  
had my heart on lockdown  
and then you turned me around _

"Just promise me you won't get yourself into a mess like this again, okay?" Cristian took the hand with the crystal birthmark on it.

"Your eyes are telling me something," Andrea whispered, looking back and forth.

Jessica sighed, pushing Cristian's back towards Andrea. He turned around, not letting go of Andrea's hand, and seeing his best friend moving her hands in a circle motion, wanting him to do something faster. Cristian groaned, shaking his head, but Jessica punched his back.

"What is going o-"Andrea tried to ask, but couldn't finish for Cristian's lips were on top of hers.

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
every time I get a chance to see you smile  
it's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

Jessica smiled, leaning her weight on one leg as she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that if you guys don't break away, Andrea's going to freeze you two like that forever."

"Because I have my powers!" Andrea yelled, jumping up and down from the excitement.

"Jess, really?" Cristian turned around again, looking at his little sister smirking.

"Well, I didn't want to see you two make out _already_!"

Cristian and Andrea blushed, having Jessica laugh. Cristian cleared his throat before being the first one to walk out of the cave. "Well, it's getting dark outside, isn't it? We should probably head home."

"Yeah," Andrea agreed, walking out after him, "I mean, our parents might be worried on where we are."

"Or," Jessica sang, "Do you two want to get home so you can continue where you left off?"

The two blushed even deeper as Jessica placed a hand on her forehead, laughing harder as she passed them standing still near the entrance.

"Do you think she'll ever drop it?" Andrea asked.

Cristian shook his head, "If she hasn't since you moved in, then she won't now."

"Since I moved in?" Andrea repeated, looking at Cristian.

"Oops, did I just say that out loud?" Cristian said before covering his mouth and running after Jessica, not wanting to stand there anymore.

"Cristian, get back here and answer my question! Cristian Pazmino!"


	89. Stay my Baby, Crush Crush Crush

(AN:) Treskttn!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove, or Crush Crush Crush by Paremore.**

Sorry, Sis; couldn't do Bulletproof for no ideas came to my head or Take Off for I couldn't find the lyrics. Maybe you told me the wrong name.**  
**

* * *

Raven got up from bed on her regular early mornings, stretching her arms out before throwing them back down on her side and taking a deep breath of the new air.

Catching a glance of the calendar that now hung on the side of her dresser, the words _First Day of Summer_ stuck out to her. Today, every little kid around the world would be still sleeping instead of trying to get ready for a painful day of their lives.

Heck, sometimes Raven shivered when she thought about school. Even if she hadn't attended schools on Earth, they probably weren't any different than the ones her mother made her attend when she was little.

The only thing that kept her a little happy these days were her new love interest; the rare thief. Not only was he famous for taking Robin's suit, but for taking Raven's heart which was _very_ hard to do.

_Summer love isn't meant to be  
and it's only fantasy  
that's what everyone's telling me  
Stay my baby_

Grabbing her cape from her rack, Raven slowly made her way to the single bathroom the five Teen Titans had to share, which was _defiantly_ a hard thing to do. At least they were able to keep it clean…most of the times.

As Raven brushed her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror, shortly after she caught herself not really paying attention to what she was doing at that moment, but at the new love interest.

_Even though it's a little rushed  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it'll hurt too much  
Stay my baby_

Knowing she did enough brushing for the morning, Raven quickly washed her face before leaving the bathroom and heading towards the Common Room like always, grabbing the items she needed to make her morning tea.

_Tell me right now  
how it's going down_

It's been more than two months since Raven and Red X were a couple, more enough so Raven could agree that they _were _a couple. She didn't want to fall for this guy too quickly knowing the end could just be like the whole Malchior thing, which quite frankly, she never wanted to remember again. It was all because of Beast Boy she was able to heal her heart and think more about herself.

And of course, who could forget the morning where she was meditating on the roof and Red X had been spying on her for an hour straight. Raven felt his present there, but since he wasn't doing any harm, she didn't bother to find out what he was doing there.

It was then she placed the pieces together, thanks to her power of feeling emotions.

_Everything will be okay  
everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
so now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

Raven, of course, was fully alerted even though he wasn't moving a muscle, thinking him being a villain had to do something with him being at the Titans Tower that early when the others were asleep. Truth being told, Red X was actually surprised that she was sitting on the roof. He had interest in Starfire, but Raven just blew his mind away.

Raven tsked at herself; she was doing it _again_. She had a talk with Affection and Happy the other day too, making sure to tell them both not to go head-over-heels with this.

_Now that I've gone back to __school__  
all I do is think of you  
sitting up here in my room  
going crazy_

What made it worse; during that small talk, Red X decided to give her a call on the private cellphone he bought just for the two of them. Raven swore as soon as she stepped out of her mind, Affection and Happy were throwing a mini party like always when he called.

_But then you call  
Gets me through it all  
every time I hear you say  
stay my baby_

"How are you holding in?" Red X asked as soon as Raven picked up the cellphone, hiding it underneath her hair in case someone decided to drop in wherever she was at the moment. Raven never left her room without the small device by her side, knowing whoever found it would look right through it, especially a certain green Titan.

"I'm hanging on," Raven replied, knowing he was talking about the secret the two had hid from the other Titans. "What about you? I know it's probably not the great."

"Nah," Red X said, "I actually love the whole 'let's be a secret couple' thing. Its fun, you know? If I was able to deal with it for two months, then I think I can last the rest of the year. Maybe even more, who knows?"

_Everything will be okay  
everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
so now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

"You are seriously the greatest," Raven took a sigh. "I don't know how the others, _especially Robin, _would deal with it."

Red X laughed before saying, "I'm sure Boy Wonder would pee in his pants."

"Or worse, send me to jail."

"If he sent you to jail, trust me, I would bail you right out and take you in."

_Stay my baby - Stay my baby  
Stay my baby - Stay my baby_

"That sounds more like you'd be my father instead of my boyfriend."

"Ah, and we _don't_ want that, do we? Robin will have a heart attack."

_Tell me right now  
how it's going down_

"If he finds out about either, he's going to have a heart attack anyways.

"Good point, but he'll get over it soon. I mean, Birdie won't kick you off the team or anything. You're more to him like the others."

_Everything will be okay  
everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
so now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

"I love you," Raven said.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice."

_Stay my baby (Stay my baby)  
Stay my baby (Stay my baby)  
Stay my baby  
No, I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
so now 'til forever  
Stay my baby  
Stay my baby_

* * *

"Aw, yeah!" Cyborg yelled out, his fingers rapidly pushing the different buttons of the Game Station controller along with Beast Boy doing the same thing. "You can't beat me, B, not now and not ever!"

"That's what you think!" Beast Boy said, taking the lead in one of their racing games. "Today is finally my day to shine!"

Raven's face was buried in yet another book. Usually, at days like this, when she wanted to hang out in the Common Room with all her friends, she would be able to block out the noise, but today for some reason she couldn't do that. Robin and Starfire were sitting in front of a computer screen, going over some case files, but Beast Boy and Cyborg's video game kept getting her attention.

It wasn't like Raven to be interested in a video game, yet alone her two friends playing it, but she knew Beast Boy was never the one who was winning, and today it seemed as if his day was actually going to come.

Mumbling to herself, she lifted her face over the book, catching the look on Beast Boy's face. He was so into the game, but then his game face turned into a warm smile as his eye lids were half closed.

Raven didn't know, but Beast Boy knew she was looking at him. He was going to say something, but Cyborg interrupted his plans.

"Booyah!" Cyborg screamed, jumping up from the couch with his two arms thrown into the air, "I told you, you couldn't beat the master!"

Beast Boy blinked a few times and looked up at the screen where it showed Cyborg's name blinking in blue underneath the word _Winner_. Beast Boy cursed underneath his breath; Raven once again took over his concentration. Raven bit her bottom lip, lifting the book back up on her face.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

"Congratulations, dude," Beast Boy said, getting up to pat his best friend's shoulder before setting the controller down on the coffee table, "Great game." He then exited the room, leaving Cyborg standing there confused.

"_Congratulations, dude_?" Cyborg repeated, looking at the doors. "Why didn't he ask for a rematch like usually?"

"He's grown up, Cyborg," Robin called over his shoulder.

"But Beast Boy is still the same height," Starfire said, placing a finger on her chin. "He has not grown taller."

"He meant that Beast Boy isn't the child we all used to know," Raven explained, closing the book and laying it on her lap.

"You're the one to talk," Cyborg commented, starting a new game but this time playing a computer opponent, "You still treat him like a child."

"Well, he's not a child all the time," Raven said, throwing the book back up.

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth  
with their lies  
you little spies  
they taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth  
with their lies  
your little spies_

"What's this?" Robin asked, turning the chair around to face his two teammates sitting on the couch. "Now you're defending him? What's next?"

"Robin, don't be ridiculous," Cyborg commented. "She's doing the best she can to save her boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Raven said, placing the book back down on her lap. "Did you just call Beast Boy my boyfriend?"

"What else could it be?" Cyborg asked. The controller in his hands turned back and broken into pieces. "Hey! Raven!"

"That's what you get," Raven crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch. "He's not my boyfriend, understood?"

"Fine," Cyborg said, leaning back against the couch, "Just a crush."

Raven's eyes glowed white and lifted Cyborg off his seat, spinning him around a few times in the air as he was thrown on the ground. Starfire covered her mouth and Robin flinched when Cyborg hit the floor.

"Anymore comments?" Raven asked, seeing Cyborg shake his head as his front side still faced the floor. "Good."

_Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush. 2, 3, 4!_

_Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one two  
I was just counting on  
that never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
let's be more than this_

Beast Boy sat on his top bunk, rubbing his eyes. He tried getting the image of Raven sneaking peeks at him out of his mind, but they weren't working. They kept flashing through his mind over and over again; reminding him of what could be his if he at least tried.

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Then have to forget you for one whole minute_

The Changeling threw his arms to his side, taking a deep breath and letting it out. The only things he could really do was just dream.

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth  
with their lies  
you little spies  
they taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth  
with their lies  
your little spies_

Soon later, his eyes popped open as his ears twitched; hearing footsteps of his teammates walking down the hall together. Beast Boy sat up from his bed, trying to find the alarm clock Starfire gifted him. Finding it over a pile of clothes, it read _10:22_ _P.M_, causing Beast Boy to throw his hands in his hair.

_Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush. 2, 3, 4!_

"Did I just spend the whole day in my room?" Beast Boy asked, seeing the hallway completely dark now along with complete silence. He jumped when he heard someone else apparently in the hallway along with him.

"Pretty much," Raven answered from over her shoulder. "Now you understand why I usually sit in my room."

'_You're along with her Beast Boy; tell her!' _ Beast Boy said to himself.

_Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one two  
I was just counting on  
that never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
let's be more than  
this now_

"Well, I'm heading off to bed; good night," Raven announced before turning around and heading towards her room down the hall.

"Wait, Raven," Beast Boy spoke, talking a step out of the room. "Can I tell you something?"

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know baby, we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now  
Give me something to sing about_

"Go ahead," Raven turned to the side. Beast Boy gulped.

_Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one two  
I was just counting on  
that never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
let's be more than  
Oh, no_

Beast Boy shook his head. "Good night," He ran back into his room, making sure his door was closed before grabbing something to throw against his wall. Why couldn't things be as easy as Robin and Starfire had?

_Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one two  
I was just counting on  
that never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
let's be more than  
More than this_

The Teen Titans needs another vacation for sure.


	90. Cell, What, Hey, Just

(AN:) Teentitangirl25!~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Romeo and Juliet, Cell Block Tango by Chicago the Musical, What I Like About You by The Romantics, Hey Juliet by LMNT, or Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. I own Scarlett, Icyhandra and Fireian.  
**

Okay, "Cell Block Tango" is now my all time favorite XD Hope you enjoy it and the rest.

And I seriously cried while writing "Just the Way you Are" for that song has got to be the greatest one created yet.

(I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW I WANNA BE YOUR ROMEO, HEY JULIET! Heh, sorry for that, the song is stuck in my head again.)

Alright, that's enough of me talking; enjoy guys~

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Robin threw his hands in his face. "What could the girls possibly be doing in the room?"

"Robin, they're a bunch of girls, what _would_ they do?" Beast Boy asked, running across the treadmill.

"They're girls with superpowers!" Robin got up from lying down on the weight bench.

Cyborg came behind and whacked him behind his head. "Do you honesty have no trust in them?"

"Yeah, Robin, they're not going to destroy the Common Room," Speedy jumped over to stand in front of him with his arms crossed. "I know Scarlett and she wouldn't even think about doing something like that."

"And that goes the same for the other girls," Aqualad added, appearing beside Speedy. "They would never do something like that. It's just a get together. Not get together and destroy the place. You need to trust your teammates more."

"It's not that I don't trust them," Robin said, getting up to walk in a circle as he continued to talk, "It's just that I'm curious on what they're doing."

"We can always see," Beast Boy turned off the treadmill and walked down to stand in front of Robin.

"You mean like spying on them? No, we couldn't," Fireian said, joining the circle that was starting to create.

"It doesn't hurt to at least catch a moment," Robin said, "When I finally know what they're doing, I'll be calm and we can leave."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get into the Common Room without the girls knowing?" Hot Spot asked.

"We'll hind behind the kitchen counter," Cyborg said, "its big enough to hold us all."

The girls were laughing as Jinx held a baseball, blushing. Robin and Cyborg slowly pushed the doors open, making sure it didn't make the swishing noise. Robin slowly stood up, seeing the girls sitting in front of the couch, so when the guys crawled over, the girls wouldn't see them. One by one, the guys walked into the kitchen, leaning their back against the counters.

Raven stopped laughing and looked into deep space, having a tingling feeling in her stomach. It was the same feeling when Beast Boy was close by.

"Hey, Raven, is everything okay?" Bumblebee asked, seeing Raven with a different expression on her face.

"I have a feeling the guys are in here," Raven whispered low, for if they really where here then they wouldn't hear her.

The girls gasped and looked at one another, for shocked that they would spy on them, but then together they smirked, nodding their heads for they all were thinking the same thing.

"What do you think is going on?" Beast Boy whispered to Robin.

"I don't know," Robin said, "Someone should look."

"No, we can't, because they'll totally see us." Cyborg pulled Beast Boy down by his shirt.

_Pop  
Six  
Squish  
Cicero  
West_

_Pop  
Six  
Squish  
Cicero  
West_

The guys looked at one another, thinking what the girls could possibly be doing. Instead of Robin, now the others were freaking out too.

_Pop  
Six  
Squish  
Cicero  
West_

Bumblebee walked over to the DVD player and took out a disk from one of the pile, inserting it into the device and pressing play. The music blasted from the television, having the guys jump from the sudden music.

_Pop  
Six  
Squish  
Cicero  
West_

_Pop  
Six  
Squish  
Cicero  
West_

_Pop  
Six  
Squish  
Cicero  
West_

_Pop  
Six  
Squish  
Cicero  
West_

_"__He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame," _The girls sang together, looking at one another. "_If you'd have been there," _Each pointed to another girl, "_If you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!"_

_Pop  
Six  
Squish  
Cicero  
West_

_Pop  
Six  
Squish  
Cicero  
West_

Jinx threw the baseball to Starfire and she caught it, playing it in her hands and she sang, looking at each girl who kept singing the chorus softly as they listened to Starfire.

"_You know how people have these little habits that get you down like Robin?" _The girls nodded. "_Robin liked to chew gum. No, not chew, POP. So, I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy." _Starfire pointed to the couch, _"And there's Robin layin' on the couch, drinking a beer and chewin', no not chewin', poppin'. So I said to him, I said," _Starfire got up and waved a finger, "_You pop that gum one more time….and he did." _She heard a few gasp. "_So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots…"_ Starfire pointed to the side of her head, "_…into his head!"_

"_He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, you you'd have heard it. I betcha you would have done the same!" _The girls sang loud as Starfire sat back down.

Robin held the side of his head, shocked at what Starfire sang. The guys looked at him before hearing the next singer. Starfire threw the baseball at Terra who smiled wide.

"_I met Garth Nicholas from Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it of f right away," _Terra sang, circling a finger around the baseball. "_So we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner."_ Terra looked up, "_and then I found out, 'single' he told me?" _As she got up, she said, "_Single my ass! Not only was he married, oh no, but he had six wives!"_

The guys looked at Aqualad who shook his head, telling them it wasn't true.

"_One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual." _Terra paused before smiling wide, "_You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."_

"_He had it coming, he had it coming! He took a flower in its prime. And then he used it, and he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime!"_

Terra passed the baseball to Bumblebee who sat right next to her. Bumblebee got right up and crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned on one leg. "_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business and in storms my husband Victor in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' the milkman' he says. He was crazy and he kept on screamin' 'You been screwin' the milkman'. And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!"_

Cyborg placed a hand on where his beating heart still was, staring wide eye into space as the other guys covered their mouth or stared wide eyed too.

"_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!" _The girls sang as Bumblebee took her seat back down and handed the baseball to Icyhandra.

"_My sister, Anya and I had this double act and my husband Cristian travelled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five…splits, spread eagles, black flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So, this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us boozin', havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some," _Icyhandra said, looking at each girl who leaned forward, showing her they were really into her story. _"I come back, open the door," _She shakes her head. "_And there's Anya and Cristian doing number seventeen; the spread eagle."_

The girls covered their mouth with a hand as the guys looked at Fireian who covered his face with both hands.

"_Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing." _Icyhandra closed her eyes and after a second she picked up her hand and pretended to wash them, "_It wasn't until later," _She brought her hands down and smirked, "_When I was washing the blood off my hands. I even knew they were dead. They had it coming!"_

"_They had it coming!" _The other girls agreed by nodding their heads and singing after.

"_They had it coming!"_

"_They had it coming."_

"_They had it coming all along!" _Icyhandra placed a hand on her collarbone and shook her head. _"I didn't do it."_

The girls pointed to Icyhandra, "_She didn't do it."_

"_But if I done it…"_

"_But if she's done it…"_

"_How could you tell me that I was wrong?" _Icyhandra jumped up, "_They had it coming!"_

The other did the same, "_They had it coming."_

"_They had it coming."_

"_They had it coming."_

"_They had it coming…"_

"_They took a flower..."_

"…_All along."_

"…_In its primes."_

"_I didn't do it..."_

"_And then they used it."_

"…_But if I'd done it."_

"_And they abused it."_

"_How could you tell me that I was wrong?" _Icyhandra crossed her arms and turned to the side, holding her head up high and her eyes closed.

"_It was a murder but not a crime!" _The girls yelled and they sat back down in their circle.

Icyhandra threw the baseball to Jinx on the other opposite side of her.

"_I loved Wally West more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter, but he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving." _Jinx shrugged before saying, "_I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead."_

"_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum; the dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!"_

"_They had it comin'."_

"_They had it comin'."_

"_They had it comin' all along."_

"_They had it coming all along."_

"'_Cause if they used us."_

"'_Cause if they used us."_

"_And they abused us."_

"_And they abused us."_

Then they stood back in a circle. Starfire, Terra, Bumblebee, Icyhandra and Jinx said, "_How could you tell us that we were wrong?"_

"_He had it coming."_

"_He had it coming."_

"_He had it coming."_

"_He had it coming."_

"_He only had himself to blame."_

"_He only had himself to blame."_

"_If you'd have been there…"_

"_If you'd have been there…"_

"…_If you'd have seen it…"_

"_...if you'd have seen it…"_

They stood in the circle and grabbed each other's hand and said, "_I betcha you would have done the same!"_

The girls turned to where the guys were still hiding, completely shocked on what just happened. Slowly, they took a step and each girl who sang tonight said a word from their story.

"_You pop that gum one more time!" _Starfire yelled.

"_Single my ass," _Terra sang.

"_Ten times!" _Bumblebee repeated.

"_Number seventeen; the spread eagle," _Icyhandra screamed.

_Artistic differences," _Jinx said.

"_Pop," _Starfire walked around the counter and lifted Robin by his collar.

"_Six,"_ Terra did the same with Aqualad.

"_Squish," _Bumblebee grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders.

"_Cicero," _Icyhandra with Fireian.

"_West," _Jinx with Kid Flash.

"Want to try something else?" Raven asked as her face leaning in close to Beast Boy's as the other girls did the same with their boyfriend/husband.

Everyone shook their heads quickly.

"Good," The girls said together and let them go, "Then get out of here."

The guys raced out. When the doors closed, the girls broke out in laughs, giving each other a high five.

* * *

"Beast Boy, get up!" Raven knocked a hand on the Changeling's door. "We've been waiting for you for the past fifteen minutes! Don't tell me you're still sleeping Garfield Logan!"

Raven then stood in front of the door for a few minutes, thinking Beast Boy had gotten up and was making his way towards the door, but she was wrong. She let out a huff of air before knocking again.

"If you don't get out in the next minute, I'm coming in there!" She yelled. After waiting for a minute like she said, Raven phased through the door, looking around the messy room that's still been the same over the past years, but the man who created this mess wasn't around.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called, floating up to see if he was sleeping in bed, but there was no one there. She groaned, setting herself back down on the ground and threw her hands to her hips.

There was something standing out to her from the corner of her eye. Raven turned to her left, looking at the new desk Beast Boy had bought for himself, and sitting on top was the yellow communicator Robin had given to each member of the Teen Titans.

Raven threw a hand to her face; leave it to Beast Boy to be the only one who didn't have his communicator at all times like should. She walked over to the desk, lifting the device off the table and looking at it. This was probably the only thing he kept clean that belonged to him.

When Raven picked up the communicator, her hand held onto some paper lying around underneath it, having them fall onto the floor. She cursed at herself and bent over to pick the sheets up. The sheets that feel from the desk had caught her eye too; one was a music sheet filled with notes and the other one was filled with lyrics.

Raven took a step back, seeing around the desk had crumbled pieces of paper everywhere since the trash bin underneath the desk was over flowing already. She brought the paper with the lyrics in front of her eyes again, reading the words that were scribbled on the sheet.

_What I like about you  
you hold me tight  
tell me I'm the only one  
wanna come over tonight?_

Raven sighed, shaking her head. Sometimes, it took a second for her to think who this man was and what he had done with her Beast Boy.

_Warm whispering in my ear  
tell me all the things that I want to hear  
'cause it's true  
that's what I like about you_

"Oh for the love of Azar," Raven whispered to herself.

_What I like about you  
you really know how to dance  
when you go up down, jump around  
talk about, about true romance_

"Are you kidding me?" Raven continued to talk to herself as she took a seat on the chair. "Me and romance, Beast Boy, what do you put in your tofu?"

_Warm whispering in my ear  
tell me all the things that I want to hear  
'cause it's true  
that's what I like about you  
that's what I like about you  
that's what I like about you_

Raven couldn't help but smile, imagining the green skinned man himself singing this to her. She took a glance at the music sheet, seeing the notes someone probably helped him write. Raven guessed Beast Boy would be using either the guitar or drums.

Raven shook her head in disagreement with herself. Beast Boy would never be able to learn how to play guitar.

_What I like about you  
you keep me warm at night  
never wanna let you go  
you know you make me feel alright_

"Great idea," Raven said to herself.

_Warm whispering in my ear  
tell me all the things that I want to hear  
'cause it's true  
that's what I like about you_

"Raven?"

Raven gasped, jumping up from the chair and the music sheets fell out of her hands, slowly flying towards the floor.

Leaning against the doorway was her boyfriend with his goofy grin. "Am I the one who has to tell you know that you're not allowed in other people's room without permission?"

"Beast Boy," Raven said, grabbing the loose leaf paper from the ground again and waving them in the air. "Did you write this?"

"The lyrics, yes," Beast Boy answered as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked over to stand in front of Raven, "The notes, no. Jericho helped me with that part since he's the only person I knew who knew his stuff about guitars."

_That's what I like about you_

"Jericho," Raven repeated, "I should have guessed."

_That's what I like about you_

"So, what were you doing in here anyways?"

_That's what I like about you_

"Robin's holding another one of his team meetings and you weren't there so he wanted me to come get you."

_That's what I like about you_

"Ah, yes, I would totally be hiding in my music sheets, great looking," Beast Boy joked, taking the paper from Raven's hand.

_That's what I like about you_

"But, hey," Beast Boy lifted a hand and kissed her soft pale knuckles. "_That's what I like about you."_

"You think you could sing me the whole song one day?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Why not? I don't think anyone else would mind. Well, besides Robin who's going to freak when we walk into the Common Room."

"Where were you anyways?"

"The shower," Beast Boy shook his head; having the water still remaining in his hair hit Raven's face. "No one ever looks there, huh?"

Raven laughed before kissing Beast Boy.

* * *

"Romeo and Juliet anyone?"

Groans were heard in different part of the classroom as a response.

"Awesome!" The teacher ignored her students and grabbed the copy sitting on her desk. "Let's start."

"You think she's going to make us read that cheesy part out loud?" Victor whispered to his best friend, Garfield, sitting in front of him.

"If she does, I swear I'll volunteer to-"

"Oh, Garfield, you volunteer to read? Great!" The teacher caught the words Garfield said in the beginning of his sentence. "Start off where Romeo is hiding underneath the balcony."

"_What_?" Garfield screamed, hearing his friends snickering. "But-"

"No buts; if you want to see the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes then I suggest you get reading."

"But I never said I wanted-"Garfield tried again.

"Garfield, _please_ just get reading," Rachel threw a hand to her face. "Everyone really wants to watch the movie and we're counting on you to read this part."

"What she said," Richard and the other guys said.

"Oh, okay," Garfield closed his copy of the book. "I have a better idea. In fact it's a _great_ idea."

"Oh, no," Victor said. "Man, you better start reading like a normal dude!"

_Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet_

"Too late, the song already started playing in my head!" Garfield yelled.

"Garfield, what are you do-"The teacher tried to ask, but couldn't finish her question for started randomly singing.

"_Hey I've been watching you," _Garfield rested one of his elbows on the table and his head on the palm of his hand, _"every little thing you do." _He patted the left spot of his chest where his heart rested, "_Every time I see you pass in my homeroom __class__, makes my heart beat fast."_

Angelica snorted. "Stalker much?"

Garfield ignored that comment and lean against Richard. "_I've tried to page you twice, but I see you roll your eyes," _He looked at Rachel sitting on the other side of the classroom. "_Wish I could make it real, but your lips are sealed." _Garfield shook his head, _"That ain't no big deal."_

Garfield got up from his seat, "_'Cause I know you really want me."_

The other guys in the classroom decided to join in. "_Yeah."_

Garfield took a step towards Rachel who was sitting next to Garth; she and the other girls were looking around to try and understand what was going on. _"I hear your friends," _he stretched both arms out to his side, "_talk about me." _

"_Yeah!"_

Garfield set them back down to his side, "_So why you trying to do without me when you got me where you want me?"_

Richard and Victor got out of their seats after the others cleared the middle of the room by pushing the desks towards the back and sitting on the top. The three best friends stood shoulder to shoulder, moving their feet from one spot to the other as if they were break dancing.

"_Hey Juliet, I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can," _They moved two fingers in running motion, _"run away."_

Garfield placed hand on his chest, stop moving as Richard and Victor kept dancing, "_I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo, hey Juliet. Hey Juliet!"_

Since the guys had moved to the back of the room, getting ready to jump in when needed, the girls were sitting around Rachel, squealing as they shook Rachel, knowing the song was for her. Rachel could only shoo them away and glance at the clock, wanting to leave the classroom already for she didn't like where this was going.

Garfield slid across the empty floor on his knees and his hands clasp together. "_Girl you got me on my knees beggin' please, baby please."_ He got up and threw a hand over Victor's shoulder and pointed to him with his other hand. "_Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying…"_

"_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?" _Victor asked as one hand was covering his mouth as the other was pretending to use a turn table.

Garfield and the other guys spun around. _"Too far to turn around," _They stopped and stopped their feet on the ground, _"So I'm gonna stand my ground. Gimme just a little bit of hope with a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance! 'Cause I know you really want me…"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_I hear your friends talk about me…"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_So, why you tryin' to do without me when you got me where you want me?"_

"_Hey Juliet, I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo, hey Juliet, hey Juliet."_

Garfield waved his hands at the girl, signaling them to come over. The laughed before doing so, leaving Rachel alone. She tried keeping one girl with her, but they all ran over to fast, now surround Garfield in a circle.

"_I know you really want me, I hear your friends talk about me, so why you tryin' to do without me when you got me where you want me?"_

As he slowly walked over to where Rachel still sat, completely in shock, _"You don't have to say forever for us to hang together. So hear me when I say," _He jumped back to where the other guys started dancing together and screamed, "_Hey Juliet!" _And then the other guys repeated together, _"Hey Juliet! Hey Juliet!"_

Garfield sat in the seat right next to Rachel were Garth would be sitting if it was a normal school day. He took Rachel's hand, slipping his fingers in between hers.

"_I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo, hey Juliet, hey Juliet."_

Garfield pulled Rachel up and the two joined their classmates who gathered in the middle of the small classroom.

"_I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo, Hey Juliet! Hey Juliet!"_

_Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet_

"Okay," The teacher nodded her head after Garfield was done. "I think that's enough Romeo and Juliet for the day, right?"

"I think I'm good for a whole week," Rachel added.

"Good, for I wasn't planning on singing that song for you again if you didn't get the hint," Garfield winked at her.

"Romeo should have totally sung that song back then," Wally commented.

"It wasn't even created back then, genius," Roy corrected.

"I know I'm a genius," Wally said, "Thanks, buddy!"

* * *

"Starfire, please, why did you cover my eyes if we're still in the tower?" Raven asked her best friend who was holding her hand. Both ladies walked down the hallway as a cloth was tied around Raven's eyes, blocking her vision. Starfire just smiled as she continued to pull Raven with ease for she was the strongest Titan on the team.

"Raven, you should know that I am ordered not to tell you anything."

"But that makes me nervous! Can you just give me a hint?"

"A hint as in we have finally arrived?"

Raven sighed, "Good, does that mean I can take this thing off?"

"Not yet," Starfire said and Raven heard Starfire clap just like she always did when she was extremely excited.

"Alright, Raven, you can take it off," Robin yelled.

Raven quickly threw her hands behind her head where the knot was tied and undone it, removing the purple cloth away from her eyes and seeing the living room part of the Common Room was done as if it was a concert stage.

Cyborg was on his drums, Scarlett was on Cyborg's DJ system and Beast Boy was sitting in front of a piano as the other Teen Titans from around the world was sitting on the floor, smiling wide as they looked at Raven who dropped the cloth from her hands. Their huge television was covered with a poster decorated around the words _Happy 2nd Anniversary _and lights were surrounding the paper and the walls.

"What's-?" Raven tried to ask, but she couldn't make out the words.

"Happy anniversary, Raven," Beast Boy said into the microphone attached to the top of his keyboard. "You don't know how much I love you. To show my love on this special night, I've written a song with the help of Cyborg, Robin and the other Titans of course."

"Come friend," Starfire flew over to Raven, taking her hands and pulling her to a chair right in the middle of the room. The Titans who were sitting on the floor moved either side, having Beast Boy and Raven a clear view of each other.

"Robin, lights," Beast Boy said and Robin nodded his head, running over to where the switch was and dimming the lights as the others turned on; different colors lightning up the room.

Beast Boy started humping into the mike along with Cyborg as the Changeling played the first few notes on his piano.

Scarlett pressed a button on the system and it started playing a thumping sound throughout the room. She moved a switch up and Cyborg started playing his drums.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful," _Beast Boy looked up at his wife, "_and I tell her every day."_

The Titans sitting on the floor cheered, clapping their hands.

"_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me and its so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see, but every time she asks me do I look okay I say…"_

Cyborg stopped playing his drums as the thumping noise continued to echo the room and Beast Boy with his piano.

"_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."_

Beast Boy called Jericho over, having him take over the piano as he unhooked the microphone from the stand, sitting with his legs hanging over the small stage. "_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh," _Beast Boy threw his free hand behind his head, "_She hates but I think it's so sexy." _The Titans cheered again as Raven blushed. "_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day."_

Starfire giggled, still standing by her best friend's side as Raven kept smiling, not hiding herself inside tonight.

"_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I say…"_

Beast Boy jumped off the stage, standing in front of the Titans as they started clapping their hands to a beat.

"_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."_

Beast Boy slowly took a step by step towards his wife who had her mouth half open and eyes filled with tears.

"_The way you are, the way you are. Girl you're amazing just the way you are."_

He kneeled in front of Raven and a spotlight shinned down on him and only the piano was heard playing behind him.

"_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are."_

Beast Boy let out an open hand which Raven took in a second. He lifted her up gently, moving his fingers to lie in between hers as their hands stayed in the air together. The Titans started humming softly together.

"_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."_

"I love you," Raven whispered before digging her face in the side of Beast Boy neck.

"I love you too, Rae," Beast Boy said, using the old nickname as he wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly swinging both side to side as the others clapped.

* * *

(AN:) You know, it's kinda funny 'cause when you think about it; when Raven _actually_ smiles, the whole world kinda does stop and stares at her for a while since it's something she rarely does. Okay, maybe not the whole world, but one of the Titans are with her when she does so it tec. counts!

**WOO, 8 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO AND THEN YOU CAN FINALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WITH CHAPTER 100 FOR THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED AND THE RESULTS WILL BE UP!  
**


	91. When you Say Nothing

(AN:) Dianna Phantom27, this one's all yours!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, When You say Nothing by Alison Krauss, or Duplicate/Taylor**

About Duplicate: Her real name is Taylor Grayson (Robin's cousin) Her hair is blond and brown pulled back in French braids. She has green eyes, but she wears a mask on top of them most of the time. She wears a white t-shirt, green mini-skirt, white thigh high boots, green shoulder length gloves, black mask and a gold belt with a black heart on it.

* * *

"Please, please, please, please," Kole and Wonder Girl kept repeating over and over again as they followed their leader everywhere she went.

"No!" Duplicate screamed, throwing her hands to the side of her head, "If you think that I'll do something like that, you girls are out of your mind."

"Well, call us crazy," Kole said, "You seriously should do it!"

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Duplicate turned around, "Maybe because," she placed a hand on her cheek, "let's see," Duplicate then started to raise her voice, "_I'll embarrass myself in front of the whole team?_"

"There's only Kid Flash, and he'll think it's cute!" Kole clarified, "I mean, he sings all the time to Jinx."

"Right," Duplicate sarcastically said before turning around to continue her way down the hall towards her room. "Girls, there's more important things to do."

"Like what?" Wonder Girl grabbed Duplicate's arm, stopping their leader from walking. "Just like your cousin, you're always behind the computer screens or locked up in the Villain's Room."

"It's called the _Evidence Room_," Duplicate corrected, "And the only reason why we're in there all the time is because we try and track down were a villain is before he or she does any damage to the world."

"Duplicate, it's been weeks since we're taken down all the main villains, so the days have been slow," Kole mentioned.

"Yeah, and it's not like we're telling you stop being a heroine," Wonder Girl added, "Just sing your song and then go back to doing whatever you Grayson's do."

Duplicate crossed her arms over her chest, tapping a foot on the ground as if she was thinking. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around, almost falling off her feet when she saw who was standing there.

"Morning ladies," Kid Flash greeted as Jericho waved.

"How long were you two standing there?" Duplicate asked.

"_Just the part where Wonder Girl said you're going to sing a song,"_ Jericho answered himself, using sign language as always so the others can understand what he's saying.

"A song sounds cool!" Kid Flash said, "What's it called?"

"When you Say Nothing," Wonder Girl answered, stepping in front of Duplicate knowing she would try to change the subject, "We heard it on the TV and thought Duplicate should totally sing it for Jericho."

"Aw," Kid Flash sang, turning to look at the blond hair boy, "You heard that?"

"_I'm not deaf, stupid," _Jericho said before smacking his head. He turned to look at Duplicate who was clearly blushing, "_And I think it sounds cool. Are you going to sing it now?"_

"Yup!" Kole said, grabbing Duplicate's hands to race back to the Common Room, "Just give us a few minutes to get ready."

"Aha," Kid Flash screamed when the girls were out of the hallway, giving Jericho a heart attack, "I told you Duplicate liked you."

'_Congratulations for being smart once,' _Jericho thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart."_

Kid Flash and Jericho looked around, trying to find where the music was coming from. It wasn't until Jericho pulled Kid Flash's sleeve and pointed to the Common Room doors, both agreeing that it was Duplicate singing.

"_Without saying a word you can light up the dark."_

"Come on," Kid Flash whispered, walking down the hallway with Jericho right by his side.

"_Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing."_

The two boys walked into the room, standing near the doorway as they say Kole jumping from the piano to the drums as Wonder Girl from the guitar to electric. Duplicate froze, not wanting Jericho to be there, but thanks for her mask, she was able to close her eyes and concentrate more.

As her eyes were closed, the darkness was replaced with Jericho's face and Duplicate smiled; now he was even in her mind.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall you say it best when you say nothing at all."_

Kid Flash turned and smiled at Jericho, messing up his hair before Jericho smacked his hand away, rubbing the top of his head as he walked down the few stairs and over to the couch.

"_All day long I can hear people talking out loud."_

Kid Flash zoomed over, sat next to Jericho and threw his feet up on the coffee table, continuing to hear the three girls.

"_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd."_

Kid Flash lightly punched Jericho's arm.

"_Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine."_

Duplicate opened her eyes, thinking Jericho and Kid Flash were still standing near the door, but she got a little scared when she saw the two now sitting on the couch right in front of them. Wonder Girl nodded her head, telling Duplicate not to give up. She took a deep breath and continued.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall."_

Jericho smiled.

"_You say it best when you say nothing at all," _Duplicate sang as she looked at Jericho, wanting to stare at that smile forever.

Wonder Girl and Kole shared the same happy look, being proud for forcing Duplicate in making her sing.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

Jericho and Kid Flash stood up and clapped as the girls jumped from their spot and went over to tackle Duplicate with a hug.

"You did it!" Kole screamed.

"See, you didn't die!" Wonder Girl said.

"Now that that's over with, can I get back to my work?" Duplicate said, hanging Wonder Girl the microphone and stepping off the stage.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Duplicate stopped when Kid Flash said that, guessing he probably spoke for Jericho. Duplicate was about to turn around and answer their question, but someone grabbed onto her arm and forced her around, pressing their lips on hers. From shock, Duplicate didn't move even though she didn't know who it was until she heard Wonder Girl, Kole and Kid Flash clap their hands and cheered. She then knew it was Jericho.

"_I'm in love with your voice now," _Jericho said, pulling away to tell her.

"And now, I'm just plain in love with you," Duplicate whispered, bringing him into a hug.


	92. Ridin' Solo

(AN:) Titansgirlsgo~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Ridin' Solo by Jason Derulo.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Starfire, he's not in the Tower," Raven reported, opening her eyes and turning to face her troubled friend. Starfire was floating in the air right next to her, not having the smile that's always on her face ever since the team had gotten back from Tokyo.

"Oh, are you sure?" Starfire asked. "He would not have left without telling one of us."

Raven nodded her head. "I'm positive. Wherever he is, I'm sure he fine," Raven turned back to face the city, resuming her mediation. "He probably needs some time to think. All guys need time for a break on their own."

"But what is it Robin wishes to think about this late at night?"

"Starfire, trust me, if I knew the answer to that, I would tell you."

Starfire sighed in defeat, knowing Raven couldn't help her anymore. In fact, no one could. Like Raven said, whatever Robin needed to do, he wasn't going to come back until it's finished.

"You're welcome to join me if you like, Starfire, it'll help you relax," Raven opened her right eye, catching a glimpse of Starfire.

Starfire nodded, floating up to match the same height as Raven and closed her eyes shut, chanting the worlds Raven always said.

What the two girls didn't know is that Robin wasn't anywhere _near_ Jump City.

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin solo, solo_

Robin rode his R-Cycle somewhere south of California. He couldn't take driving around Jump City millions of times; the place was too small. Since Robin knew the whole country like the back of his hand, it would be great to take a day off, leaving Cyborg in charge, and do a mini cross country trip.

_Yeah, I'm feelin' good tonight  
finally doing me and it feels so right, oh  
Time to do the things I like  
Going to the club everything's alright, oh_

Robin only stopped a few times at places to get something to eat, or walk around the new city. It wasn't like the Titans Leader to be on his own, but this was something he had to do. He felt calm with the world around as no one else was with him.

_No one to answer to  
No one that's gonna argue, no  
And since I got that hold off me  
I'm livin' life now that I'm free, yeah_

The main reason why Robin left wasn't because he needed a vacation alone, it was because of Starfire.

That's right, the Alien Princess who taken his heart since the first day she kissed him.

_Told me get my shit together  
Now I got my shit together, yeah  
Now I made it through the weather  
Better days are gonna get better_

Robin was _so happy_ when they became an official couple back at Tokyo! Even everybody around the world was excited too.

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out  
I'm movin' on  
I'm so sorry but it's over now  
the pain is gone_

Robin took the shades he kept in the cycle and closed his eyes, changing from his mask to the shades he kept from their vacation.

_I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

He turned on his cycle and left the parking lot from the new city he just arrived in, heading somewhere else.

_I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

Even though Robin hadn't breakin up with Starfire, he still felt as if he was single again by the way he was riding at night without telling the others where he was. Of course, he had his Titans communicator on him, but he knew no one would have called him anyways.

_Now I'm feelin' how I should  
Never knew single could feel this good, oh  
stop playin' misunderstood  
Back in the game, who knew I would, oh_

Getting to the country side of the world, Robin stopped in the middle of the mountain side, placing one food on the ground to keep the bike from falling and he spread his arms out to his side, feeling the wind rush through his body.

_So flat, I'ma spread my wings  
Loving myself makes me wanna sing  
Oh, oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

Robin took off his helmet, being able to take a deep breath in of the cold night air. Being half way across the country made a different. If he was back in California, Robin was sure he wouldn't have been able to clear his head.

_Told me get my shit together  
Now I got my shit together, yeah  
Now I made it through the weather  
Better days are gonna get better_

Finally, he thought everything through. Robin was an idiot to have his doubts of being with Starfire. She was, and still is, his everything! There was no way possible on Earth he would break up with her.

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out  
I'm movin' on  
I'm so sorry but it's over now  
the pain is gone_

Knowing what he had to do now, Robin threw his helmet back on, turning his bike around and heading back to where he began.

_I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

Robin smiled when he saw the sign that read "_Welcome to Jump City." _He was home, and feeling better than ever.

_I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

"Starfire," Raven said, looking at the Tamaran Princess sitting on the couch. "He's here."

"He is?" Starfire asked, getting up from the couch and turning to look at the door.

_Ridin' solo, solo, I'm ridin' solo  
Solo, solo, solo, solo_

Robin then came through the Common Room doors; his hands in his pockets as he didn't change out of his citizen clothes.

_It's like S-O-L-O  
S-O-L-O  
S-O-L-O  
I'm living my life, ain't got stress no more_

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, running to her boyfriend and giving him a soft hug, "I was so worried."

"It's fine, Star, I'm here," Robin whispered, kissing her real quick. "And I'm safe like always."

"You know, you scared us," Cyborg said, walking up to the two. "We actually starting thinking you wouldn't come back."

"That's crazy," Robin said, covering his idea from before with a smile, "You guys are my family now, I wouldn't abandon you."

"What's with the sunglasses, dude?" Beast Boy asked, "And the new clothes. You never take off your uniform."

_I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

"Some things just change," Robin answered with a shrug. "I need to take a late night drive out through the country, and this is what came in mind before I left."

"You traveled around the country?" Raven asked, "In a matter of twelve hours?"

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

"What can I say?" Robin smirked. "Riding solo just passes the time."

_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo  
I'm ridin' solo, solo  
I'm ridin' solo, solo_


	93. That's the Good Stuff

(AN:) KingofRandom17~ (_Still _loving your Pen Name, dude)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or That's the Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney.**

* * *

"_Well, me and my lady had our first big fight," _Isaiah soft said to himself, playing attention to the rode and his thoughts at the same time.

Isaiah took a late night drive in his own personal car. Where he was going; not even _he_ knew where. He just got in his car and drove off, letting wherever his hands and feet take him.

Since it was dark, there was a building ahead that caught his attention by the sign lighten up with neon colored tubes._ "So, I drove around 'till I saw the neon lights at the corner bar it just seemed right so I pulled up."_

Isaiah got out of his car and went inside the small bar, hoping to see people around him talking, but there wasn't…the only person who was there was the barkeeper.

_Not a soul around, but the old barkeep  
down at the end and looking half asleep  
and he walked over and said what'll it be I said the good stuff _

The barkeeper looked at him for a moment.

_He didn't reach around for the whiskey  
He didn't pour me a beer  
His blue eyes kinda went misty  
He said _

"_You can't find that here," _The barkeeper smiled while saying it, having Isaiah smile back.

'_Cause it's the first long kiss on the second date  
Mama's all worried when you get home late  
and dropping the ring in the spaghetti plate  
'cause you hand are shaking so much  
and it's the way she looks with rice in her hair  
eating burnt suppers the whole first year  
and asking for seconds just to keep her from tearing up  
yeah, man, that's the good stuff _

Sighting, the man took a glass sitting next to him and walked over to the small fridge, pulling out a carton of milk and then walking back across Isaiah.

_He grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass  
I smiled and said _

"_I'll have some of that," _Isaiah pointed to the glass half filled with milk. The man nodded his head and took another glass from under the counter, filling it and gave it to Isaiah.

_We sat there and talked as an hour passed like old friends _

As the barkeeper, Mike, laughed, Isaiah saw a bunch of pictures in frames behind him.

_I saw a black and white picture and it caught my stare  
it was a pretty girl with beuphant hair _

"Who are those in the pictures?" Isaiah asked before taking a sip of his milk. Mike turned around and took a second to see what he was talking about. He walked over to one of the frames and picked it up

_He said _

"_That's my bonnie takin bought a year after we were wed," _Mike explained.

_He said_

"_I spent," _Mike used his free hand and brought up his five fingers, "_five years at the bottom when the cancer took her," _He placed a hand on his chest, _"from me and I've been sober 3 years now 'cause the one thing stronger then the whiskey was the sight of her holding my baby girl."_

"I'm sorry to hear about her," Isaiah whispered.

Mike shook his head. "I couldn't even take care of my baby," He said, picking up another picture and handing it to Isaiah. Isaiah took it and saw a small girl with pigtails, swinging on a tree tire.

_The way she adored that string of pearls_

"What happened then?" Isaiah asked.

"_I gave her the day that our youngest boy, Earl." _Mike leaned on the counter. _"Married his high school love and it's a new tee shirt sayin I'm a grandpa." _Isaiah smiled. "_Being right there as her time got small and holding her hand as the good lord called her up."_

Isaiah's smile turned into a frown. "Her too?"

Mike slowly nodded and sighed. "Yup, her too, but at least I have Earl with me."

Isaiah patted his arm. "Yeah, you do."

_Yeah, man, that's the good stuff _

After spending enough time with his new friend, Isaiah thought it'd be good to head back to the tower where his team was probably waiting for him.

"I'll always be here, kiddo," Mike said, taking the pictures back from Isaiah and placing them on the table behind him. "Don't worry about me."

"It was great talking to you," Isaiah said, pulling out five dollars from his wallet. "I hope things turn out brighter in the future."

Mike shook his head, pushing Isaiah's hand with the money in it away from him. "You do so much for this town already; I'm not taking the cash. The milk was on the house."

"What do you mean-?"

"I may be old, Hot Spot, but not that old."

Isaiah chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder before shaking his hand and leaving the bar.

"Hot Spot!" Herald said when he walked into the Tower. "You made it home."

"Yeah, of course I did," Hot Spot said, "Why wouldn't I have?"

"Argent had a meltdown when you left," Killowat whispered. "She's been in her room and hasn't come out since."

"Aw, hell," Hot Spot mumbled before leaving the Common Room and heading towards her room.

Hot Spot placed an ear on her door, hoping not to hear anything, and he didn't. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and heard Argent gasp a little.

_When you get home she'll start to cry _

"Uh, Argent, It's me…"

Without warning, Argent opened the door, having Hot Spot fall on his stomach right in front of her feet. Hot Spot looked up and saw Argent smiling a little from the stunt he just pulled. Hot Spot quickly got back on his own two feet, rubbing his chest.

"I'm sorry," Argent said.

_When she says sorry say so am I _

"What? No, Argent, I'm sorry."

"It was my fault!"

"Was not! If I didn't start the conversation, then we wouldn't have gotten into that mess."

_And look in to those eyes so deep in love  
and drink it up _

Argent gave him a hug, knocking Hot Spot a little off his feat. "You're the best."

'_Cause that's the good stuff_

"Yeah," Hot Spot said, hugging her back and chuckled, "I know."


	94. Love the Way You Lie

(AN:) Treskttn

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Love the Way You Lie by Eminem featuring Rihanna.  
**

* * *

Rachel sat in front of the fire place that was the only light in the house she shared with her boyfriend besides her cellphone that kept blinking and vibrating to tell her that Garfield sent her a text. At least someone was out there who cared about her feelings.

Her cellphone started vibrating again, but Rachel didn't make any move to go reach for it and reply. She kept looking at the fire blazing high and powerful.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn," _Rachel sang as she clutched the blanket closer to her body. "_Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurts."_

She turned her head to the side, seeing someone standing there right behind her. Knowing who it was, she knew what to say.

"_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?" _Rachel turned back to look at the fire, "_Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie. I Love the way you lie."_

The guy who was leaning against her wall walked to where Rachel was sitting, getting out of the shadow. A pale hand touched her shoulder and Rachel looked at it, thinking that she would feel comfortable, but instead she saw what started whatever happened today.

_Cindy  
353 0936_

Rachel's blood started to boil once again. She got up and shoved Malchior away from her.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in __flight_

Rachel started swinging her hands at him, trying to get him out of her door, but Malchior only grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the couch in the living room, trying to get a hold of her hands so he could at least talk to her.

"Rachel, please listen!" Malchior said, holding her hands tight so she couldn't swing them. Since Rachel couldn't move her hands or legs, she spit in his face, having Malchior stump off of her.

_High off on love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffing' paint and I love it  
The more I suffer, I suffocate  
Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she fucking hates me, and I love it, Wait! _

Rachel tried running to the front door, wanting to get away from him, but Malchior grabbed her hand.

"Where you going?" Malchior demanded to know.

"I'm leaving you!" Rachel screamed as she shook her arm to Malchior to let go of her.

"No you're not, come back." Malchior said, pulling Rachel towards him.

_We're running right back._

When Malchior pulled her, Rachel started screaming, using her hands to hit Malchior again. With one punch, she hit him on his face.

_Here we go again, it's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
She's lois lane when and it's bad, it's awful _

The next thing Rachel knew, she was sitting on the couch, having a hand on the side of her forehead as Malchior was leaning back, looking at Rachel.

Malchior tired placing his hand on her shoulder again, but as soon as he touched her, Rachel smacked it away and got up, screaming as she moved her hands to try and hit him again. Malchior threw his hands up, trying to block Rachel's hands from hitting him again.

_I feel so ashamed; I snap "Who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on him, I never stood so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength _

Malchior pushed Rachel towards one of the walls as she kept screaming. Without thinking, he threw a fist up, and it ended inside the wall right next to Rachel's head.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurts," _Rachel repeated as she crunched her teeth together as Malchior rested his forehead on her shoulder._ "Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?" _She pushed Malchior off of her._ "Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie."_

_I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie _

_You ever love somebody so much,  
you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em  
Now you gettin' fucking sick of lookin' at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em_

Rachel slid down on the floor as Malchior tired calmly talking again.

_It's the fate that took over, it controls you both  
So they say, you'd best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today,  
That was yesterday, yesterday is over and it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over  
But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane" _

Since she couldn't leave the house, Rachel just got up, not wanting to hear Malchior talking and she walked upstairs and into the shared bedroom, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie _

Malchior tried opening the door, but Rachel held the door close with her two hands and her foot up on the frame to help her keep it close.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same team  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded _

"Baby, please come back, it wasn't you. Baby, it was me_," _Malchior said through the closed door."Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems."

"Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano!" Rachel screamed, making sure to pull the door close in case Malchior tried to open it.

"All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though. Come inside; pick up your bags off the sidewalk. Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?" Malchior said, resting his head on the door. "Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball. Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall."

"Next time?" Rachel repeated, "There won't be no next time_._" She opened the door and looked at Malchior. "_I apologize, even though I know its lies."_

Rachel walked around him and walked out of the room.

_I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
Just gonna _

Rachel and Malchior started screaming again as Malchior tired to get another chance while Rachel just tired to leave the building. They forgot all about the fireplace and the flames grew larger and larger until the surrounding furniture caught on fire too.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts _

The two then felt the air starting to get hotter and saw the living room on fire. In panic, the two raced out of the house as the fire spread across the house faster than they thought it was going to. Outside, the two started fighting again, blaming one another.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

"Just go to hell!" Rachel screamed.

Finally having enough of this, Rachel breaks for it, running away from the hose and Malchior. He didn't bother to run after her for he knew everything was over. Instead, he went to go take out his cellphone and call the fire department.


	95. Girlfriend

(AN:) All yours, Alex.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

"Oh, friend, are you sure this is a good idea?" Starfire whispered to the pink haired girl standing next to her in the hallway.

"Trust me, Starfire, it is," Jinx replied, trying to fix the necklace on Starfire. "It's the only way to get Robin."

"But I do not understand the meaning of singing," Starfire said. "Why don't I just go and have a talk with him?"

"That wouldn't be any fun. Plus, everyone else thinks it's a good idea. You just have to move your lips, and I'll do the rest."

"But what if I mess up?"

"Don't worry about it; no one will read your lips, they just listen to the words. When Robin hears you, he's bound to be blown away.

"Alright," Starfire said, nodding her head. She was gaining confidence. With Jinx on her side, things were going to turn out great for Starfire in the end.

"It seems as if Raven wants to tell Robin something," Pantha reported as she, Kole, Bumblebee and Argent were spying on the four teammates sitting in the Common Room together, doing different things.

"Listen, Robin, can we talk?" Raven asked, motioning her boyfriend to the seat right next to her at the dining room table.

"She even said it," Bumblebee said, "We'll wait a moment before run out." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Sure, Raven," Robin said, getting up from the couch and walking over to where Raven wanted him to seat.

"I bet they're going to end up making out again," Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy on the couch. The two burst out laughing.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, seeing the look on Raven's face; she was worried about something.

"Look, Robin, I'm going to try to be plain and simple with this, so try to keep with me," Robin nodded, telling her he was ready to hear what she was about to say, "Now, I know you love me as much as I love you, but the love that we have isn't for a relationship…"

"…it's more like a family?" Robin finished, giving her a half smile.

Raven looked at him with wide eyes, "How did you know I was going to say that?"

Robin sighed before saying, "Well, I feel the same way. I mean, I love you, I really do, but it's more like a father kind of way."

"Besides," Raven placed a hand on his arm, "There's a princess with your name all over it."

"Starfire," Robin whispered. "Yeah, I think I got to fix things with her."

"There's actually something she's about to do," Raven said.

Robin stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend."_

Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy turned over to look at the door, seeing no one standing there at first, but then Starfire jumped through the doors, wearing a purple knee length dress with a black heart shaped belt on her waist and black flats as her hair was in a pony tail.

"That's what I was talking about," Raven whispered, pointing to the Tamaran Princess.

"_No way, no way, I think you need a new one." _As she took a step closer to Robin, she said,_ "Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend."_

Starfire stood right in front of Robin before she flew back to where Kole, Argent, Bumblebee and Pantha now stood.

Starfire and the girls threw their hands on their sides of their hips as Starfire then sang, _"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not," _Starfire placed a finger on her lips, "_a secret." _She then used that same finger to point at Robin. "_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend."_

"Starfire?" Robin called, getting up from the seat to look at the girls.

"_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?" _She winked at Robin, having him smile.

_Alright, alright, alright_

The next line startled her teammates with the language.

"_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And, hell yeah, I'm the motherfuckin' princes. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right."_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, looking at the Changeling who threw his hands in the air.

"I didn't teach her those words, I swear!" Beast Boy screamed.

"_She's like so," _She moved her head from side to side, "_whatever you could do so much better." _Starfire took a step towards Robin, keeping her hands on her hips, "_I think we should get together now and that's what everybody's talking about."_

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend," _Starfire lightly pushed Raven back, mouthing a sorry before turning to Robin. Raven smiled, rolling her eyes. "_No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend." _Starfire grabbed Robin by his shirt. "_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend."_

Starfire let go of him, dancing her way back to standing in the middle of the four girls who were dancing in sync. "_I can see the way; I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again."_

_And again and again and again_

Starfire waved her hand with her palm facing the roof, motioning Robin to walk towards her._ "So come over here and tell me_ _what I wanna hear. Better yet," _Starfire looked at Raven, "_make your girlfriend disappear." _She pointed a finger at Robin, "_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again."_

_And again and again and again_

'_Cause she's like so whatever ," _Starfire took Raven's hands, "_and she could do so much better." _Starfire then glared at Robin as she kept Raven's hands in her own, "_I think we should get together now. And that's what everybody's talking about!"_

She let go of her best friend's hand and started dancing close to Robin's body.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Starfire then got up and ran back to stand with Kole, Pantha, Bumblebee and Argent.

Starfire and the others turned to the side, starting to take a step by step towards Robin._ "Oh, in a second," _They faced forwards and stomped, "_you'll be wrapped around," _She threw both of her index fingers out, "_my finger.'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better." _They tapped a hand on their chest, _"There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid," _Starfire threw her hands into her hair and shook her head, _"just what the hell were you thinking?"_

The girls turned to the side, clapping their hands in front of their chest.

"_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger."_

They bent to the ground, clapping their hands in front of their feet.

"_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. _

Standing up straight again, they raised their hands to the top left, top right and repeated.

"_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid…"_

Starfire threw her hands to her hips again and moved them side to side along with the other girls who threw their hands out in front of them.

"_Just what the hell were you thinking?"_

The girls kicked one leg to a side before standing shoulder to shoulder, singing the next part together.

"_Hey, hey, you, you," _The five pointed to Raven, "_I don't like your girlfriend," _The used the finger they pointed at Raven to wave in the air, "_No way, no way, I think you need a new one." _Starfire then pointed to Robin._ "Hey, hey, you, you," _She pointed to herself, "_I could be your girlfriend."_

_No way, no way_

"_Hey, hey, I know that you like me,"_ The girls fish pumped in the air, "_No way, no way," _They covered their lips with a finger, _"you know it's not a secret," _They threw an arm in the air, "_Hey, hey, you, you," _They lowed their hand to point to Robin. "_I want to be your girlfriend."_

The five clapped their hands as they walked to Robin. _"No way, no way, no way, no way."_

Starfire grabbed Robin by his shirt again, pulling him close to her.

"_Hey, hey, you, you," _Starfire flicked her head to the side where Raven was still standing, "_I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way," _She moved her head closer to Robin's, "I_ think you need a new one."_

Robin looked to Raven who let out a small laugh and nodded her head, having Robin laugh too as he took Starfire's hand and dancing around with her.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend. No way, no way. Hey, hey, I know that you like me. No way, no way; you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey; I want to be your girlfriend."_

Beast Boy and Cyborg joined dancing with the other girls as Raven continued to stand where she was, looking at her teammates.

_No way, no way, no way, no way, hey, hey_

The music stopped and Robin and Starfire's faces were close to one another. Not being scared anymore, Starfire moved her head frontward until she felt her soft lips match up with Robin's in a sweet quick kiss as the Titans around them clapped their hands.

"Starfire, how did you learn this song?" Robin asked once she broke away from him.

"It was not me who did the singing," Starfire said before removing the necklace; it was a silver flower pendent on a chain. When Robin looked more closely in the middle of it, there was a small speaker.

"So, someone else was singing it?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded her head before Jinx came through the Common Room doors, holding a microphone in one of her hand.

"And that would be me," Jinx announced when she stood in front of the others.

"So we are victorious, yes?" Starfire asked as she smiled, looking back at Robin who was smiling at her.

"Yeah, Starfire," Robin said, nodding his head. "Raven and I actually broke up right before you came in with your song."

"That means there was no use of it," Starfire said, turning her smile into a frown for she had to go through all that for no reason.

"Oh, there was!" Beast Boy said, "Robin got to see the sexy side of you!"

"Beast Boy," Robin yelled, glaring at Beast Boy. "The meaning of it," Robin looked back at Starfire, "was that you really put your heart into it, and I'm glad you actually sang it."

Starfire giggled before giving Robin a tight, warm hug.


	96. Homeless Heart

(AN:) FelynTiger's turn to shine!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Homeless Heart by Jenette McCurdy.  
**

* * *

Rachel sat in the crowd with other students that went to her school as it they were watching the soccer game going on. The team was at an away game, and Rachel's first time out, but luckily she had Richard and Koriand'r by her side to make sure she understood what was going on.

_Lonesome stranger_

Rachel only went to practice, and that didn't require her to know anything. But here, she wanted to make sure she knew when it was the right time to jump up and cheer along with the others.

_With a crowd around you_

There was only a few seconds left, and both sides were hanging half way off their seats for the score was currently tied. Whichever team was to score would win.

Rachel tired following where the soccer ball was going, just to make sure when it fell into the left hand net, she'd be in perfect timing, but the person who currently was kicking the ball had caught her eye's attention.

_I see who you are_

In a blink of an eye, Garfield kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could, and it flew right past the goalie's arm, hitting the net behind him. The Jump City High side jumped up screaming as Garfield and his team gathered around in a group hug.

_You joke, they laugh  
'Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard_

After the team shared a few high fives and the audience had gathered in their own cars to head home, Rachel decided to wait for her boyfriend to come over and notice her standing there.

_If you're needing  
a soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side_

Garfield was finally walking out of the soccer field with a water bottle in one hand and his sports bag over his shoulder.

"Hey," Rachel yelled, catching Garfield's attention.

"Rachel?" Garfield asked, running over to where she stood and kissed her. "I didn't think you'd come!"

Rachel shrugged, "You're my boyfriend and this is something that's important to you. I'd be there in a heartbeat."

_When you're lost in the dark  
when you're out in the cold_

"Aw, Rachel," Garfield said, "That means a lot. Come on; let's take you home before your parents flip out on me again."

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
when the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

The next day as the two were walking home from school, Rachel could feel that something was bothering Garfield. Not being able to take it anymore, she stopped walking and grabbed Garfield's hand._  
_

"What's wrong? Rachel whispered, having one hand squeeze Garfield as the other was holding onto the side of his face, trying to get him to look straight into her own eyes. Garfield shook his head, signaling that nothing was wrong. "Come on, I know there's something bothering you."

_Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain_

Garfield looked at her for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Come on, I'll tell you at my house."

_And my arms will be  
just like walls around you  
come in from the rain_

"Garfield," Rachel grabbed his arm. "You're house is that way," she pointed to the opposite direction from where Garfield started to walk to.

"Oh," Garfield said, laughing a little before saying, "I knew that."

_If you're running  
in the wrong direction  
I will lead you back_

When Garfield and Rachel started walking to his house, Rachel took his hand again, slipping her fingers through his to make sure Garfield got the idea that she was there for him.

_When you're lost in the dark  
when you're out in the cold  
when you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
when the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

Garfield smiled when he felt Rachel smooth her thumb over his hand. He knew Rachel would always be there for him to talk to, but knowing she tried to get it through his head made him more comfortable around her.

_Broken  
Shattered like a mirror in a million pieces  
Sooner or later you've got to find  
something someone to find you and save you_

Rachel was driving out late one night as she just got back from hanging out with her friends. Koriand'r wouldn't stop begging her in and out of school until she finally agreed for one night, and Rachel had no choice but to say yes.

Since she took the long way home, Rachel drove past the small lake where she and Garfield mostly hung out on beautiful days. As Rachel was getting close to the lake on her right side, she saw someone sitting near the water. She stopped her car, and rolled down the passenger window, seeing it was Garfield alone.

Knowing something was wrong, Rachel parked her car on the side lines, quickly turning the engine off and getting out of her car.

_When you're lost in the dark  
when you're out in the cold  
when you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
when the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

"Garfield?" Rachel asked, seeing the tears running down his face over and over again. Garfield turned and saw his girlfriend standing there was a worried look on her face.

"I love you," Garfield said, "don't you ever forget that."

"What made you think I'd forget?" Rachel asked, looking at Garfield as if he was a different person.

Garfield shook his head and got up from the ground. "Just don't."

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
when the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

Rachel ran over to where Garfield was and he opened his arms out to her, having Rachel jump up and hold herself by wrapping her arms around his neck as Garfield's arm snaked around her waist.

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_


	97. At the Beginning

(AN:) Wolf Princess Girl!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.**

This takes place after my other story, "I blame Raven and Beast Boy." Before the part where it says "Starfire had her head resting on Robin's shoulder," that's from my other story.

**So, now that I'm done; don't forget to read, review and vote :D I only got two more chapters left!**

_

* * *

Starfire and Robin walked into their hotel room where they were going to be staying until their month was over. As they entered with their things, Robin and Starfire were amazed by the way view they had from the deck out back. They rented a room from the 20th floor so Starfire was able to see the beauty of Robin's hometown._

_"I cannot believe you lived here," Starfire said in amazement as she stepped out of the room into the sunset. Robin placed the suitcases down as he walked out with her._

_"Yeah, it was great when I was little. I sure did miss this place," Robin said as he leaned against the railings._

_"Robin, I'm glad this day has come for the both of us." Starfire leaned on his shoulder, looking up at his face. Robin placed his mask on before they entered the hotel so no one would recognize his identity._

"_Raven and Beast Boy are the one to thank," Robin simply commented as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, knowing things are going to be good from the rest of their life._

Starfire had her head resting on Robin's shoulder as they kept looking out at Gotham City late at night.

"_We were strangers starting out on a journey," _Starfire began to sang, catching Robin's attention as he moved his head to get a better view of his new wife. "_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through," _Starfire moved her head to look back up at him, "_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."_

Starfire moved his head off of Robin's shoulder as he went to go get the two chairs sitting on one side of the patio. He set one down in front of Starfire as the other one was with him, and the new couple sat down.

"_No one told me," _Robin lifted both of Starfire's hands,_ "I was going to find you unexpected what you did," _He tapped a finger on the left side of his chest where his heart is, "_to my heart." _Starfire giggled before Robin continued, "_When I lost hope you were there to remind me this is the start._

"_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_

Flashbacks from the first time they met ran through both of their minds. Starfire was standing there on the sidewalk with her Tamaran uniform on and the crown on her head as Robin was standing on a car that's been flipped over by her rage.

"_We were strangers on a crazy adventure," _Starfire sang.

"_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true," _Robin added to what Starfire sang.

"_Now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you."_

Robin and Starfire then held each others hands in the air, moving it around as they stared at each other with happiness in their voices.

"_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_

Robin pulled Starfire close to him, having her sit on his lap as Starfire let one of his hands go to wrap around his neck like Robin with her waist.

"_Knew there was somebody somewhere like a light in the dark now I know that dreams will live on, I've been waiting so long, nothing's gonna tear us apart."_

Starfire got up, pulling Robin up with her as he twirled her around.

"_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_

Starfire took one of Robin's hands as she held the railing, moving her body to their own beat as Robin only looked at her and smiled.

"_Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing…"_

"_Starting out on a journey," _Starfire sang herself.

"_Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning," _Robin rested his forehead on Starfire's, _"with you."_

* * *

(AN:) **I've been getting a lot of reviews for requests, and I'm sorry, but there's no room left here. If you _really_ want me to write a songfic, I can always write it as a one-shot if you want.**


	98. Sideways

(AN:) Enjoy, Fallingthroughspace! And of course, my other readers :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Sideways by Citizen Cope, or Teen Titans episode: Spellbound.**

_

* * *

You know it ain't easy _

Dragon Malchior laughed before saying, "Sweet Raven, you can't possibly hope to defeat me." He narrowed his blood red eyes at her. "I taught you everything you know."

Raven opened her eyes, showing him her white glow. "You taught me spells…"

At the whole made in the middle of the roof top, a white book surrounded in a black aura ball floated up and into Raven's hands.

"But I just learned a curse," Raven finished off, holding the book in one hand as she escaped Dragon Malchior's hand.

_For these thoughts here to leave me_

"_**No!**__"_ Dragon Malchior screamed, trying to get a hold of Raven in his hand again.

Dragon Malchior let out a breath of fire towards Raven, and she stopped it from hitting her with her own black magic.

"Aldruon enlenthra nalthos sola narisnor!" Raven said as the book glowed black. At the last word, Raven faced the book in front of her, having the black energy shoot through Dragon Malchior, having it race through his body and force him back into the book.

_There's no words to describe it in French or in English_

When he was finally back inside his own book, Raven quickly closed it shut and floats to the ground until she collapses, using her hands to hold herself up. Her white uniform turns back to the normal blue and black.

Her friends walk over and they help Raven up on her two feet as the Azarathean Girl clutches the book towards her chest, giving them a small smile. Not saying another word, the five walk back into their home, thinking of a way to rebuild part of the tower.

_Well, diamonds they fade_

Raven went straight to her room as the others stayed behind in the Common Room. Beast Boy couldn't help but become lost in his thoughts. He was sitting on the couch with his hands in his pockets, looking down.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy blinked a few times, seeing Robin standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

"I think I know what's on your mind," Robin said, motioning his head to the door. "Why don't you go see if she's okay?"

_And flowers they bloom_

Beast Boy smiled a little, nodding his head before getting up and walking out of the main room.

Raven placed the book in a chest sitting in the corner of her room after she completely emptied it. After placing the white book in the middle of the chest, she took the lock sitting next to it and shut it close. Looking at the key, she used her magic to destroy the small item before getting up from the ground.

Hearing a soft knock on her door made Raven turn around to look at it.

"Raven, it's me. Look, I'm sorry."

_And I'm telling you_

Raven crossed her room. "For what?" Raven asked when she opened the door to look at him. She closed her eyes and lowered her head a little. "You're not the one who-"

"No, I'm sorry that…he broke your heart."

_These feelings won't go away_

"I know it was all a lie," She opened her eyes, looking at the Changeling. "But he was the person," She placed a hand on her collarbone, "who ever made me feel like I wasn't...creepy." Raven dropped her hand, "And don't try to tell me I'm not."

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

"You're not," Beast Boy said, taking a step towards her. "You can deny it all you want, but it's true that you're not."

_They've been knockin' me out lately_

"Beast Boy," Raven said, leaning on one leg, "you told me I was creepy this morning."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's because, I was stupid and blind."

_Whenever you come around me_

"Excuse me?" Raven asked. "Stupid and blind? There's something going on with you. The Beast Boy I know wouldn't say something like that about himself."

And then it only took a second for the whole thing to process in her mind. The way Beast Boy was still standing there with now a smile on his face and hands in his pockets made it all clear. Here she was now, standing there with complete shock on her face as her arms dropped down to her side and her body stood up straight.

"Beast Boy," Raven breath, feeling his emotions running into her own, "please, don't tell me…"

_These feelings won't go away _

"Tell you what?" Beast Boy playfully asked, taking another step towards her, but this time Raven didn't back away. Instead she just stood there, still in shock. "That I'm…I don't know…maybe…?"

Raven did something Beast Boy didn't even _think_ she would do in a life time. She jumped up and gave him a tight yet soft hug, sighing as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_They've been knockin' me sideways_

"Raven?" Beast Boy called, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull the Empath closer.

_I keep thinking in a moment that_

"Thank you," Raven whispered, "for everything; for what you did just now and especially, for coming to talk to me."

_Time will take them away_

"Does this mean…?"

"Yes, Beast Boy," Raven interrupted, already knowing what he was going to say. She pulled away from him, keeping her hands on either side of his shoulder. "I'll let you heal my heart."

"Okay, Raven, I just got to admit, this is kinda freaking me out on the way you're acting."

Raven smiled. "I know. The truth is that I'm scaring myself too."

_But these feelings won't go away_

"Come on," Beast Boy said, removing one hand from her waist to grab hold of her pale hand from his shoulder. "Let's go out. I'm sure the fresh Jump City air will clear your head."

Raven nodded her head, walking along side of him as they made their way to the exit of the Tower.


	99. Angels

(AN:) And this second to last chapter goes fully to xXForgottenMelodyXx. This pairing I _haven't_ used **at all**. And in my opinion, I guess it came out kinda okay. But, that's for you guys to tell me. So, don't forget to review since this is the first time I worked with this pairing, and I'll see you guys **in the next and final chapter to "Singing How I Feel."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Angels by Within Temptation, or Teen Titans Episode: Calling All Titans.**

Yes, this isn't really anything like when Speedy and Cheshire met in "Calling All Titans," but, hey, it's in the same scenery, so I thought I'd put the disclaimer up for the episode.

* * *

Speedy ran through deep inside the forest where Robin had sent him in yet another solo mission. With the other Titans around the world, they had their own spots to carry now that the Brotherhood of Evil was working together with the hundreds of other villains.

Even though he wasn't the type of man, but Speedy did admit to himself that he was kinda scared on what was going to happen tonight. With nothing around him accept for trees, things didn't look like it was going to end great.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
you were my savior in my time of need  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear_

The Brotherhood of Evil sent Cheshire into the forest where Speedy was running through right now, looking from side to side to see if anyone was in the same place. Honestly, she didn't want to be here right now. Ever since she and Speedy had sort of a small truce between one another, she couldn't show her face to him.

The last time they met, it was in the city, but Cheshire wasn't doing anything to harm anyone. She just was minding her own business until Gizmo came to inform her of what was happening. Speedy happened to be there, his bow holding a single arrow, pointing to the ground as Speedy was looking at the two talking on the sidewalk as everyone else around them continued to walk along as if nothing was happening.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
there's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

Gizmo, in fear, flew away from the scene as quickly as his small jet back pack could take him as Cheshire couldn't help, but stand still as she kept looking at Speedy. This time, out of all the days, her mask was even off and she was in her normal clothes, so Speedy didn't know if he should fire at her or not.

He stopped arguing with himself and removed the arrow, placing it back in his sack along with his bow and walked up to the girl standing there, looking at him.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

Cheshire jumped on the next tree branch, resting a little as she gotten lost in her thoughts once again. Sometimes, she stopped to rethink the day that her life had gone by in a blink. The first thing she knew, she and Speedy were getting along together really good, and the next thing she went behind his back, working for the evil.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
there's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

Every time she thought about it, Cheshire did admit, she felt completely bad on what she did to Speedy. He kept doing everything he could in order to give Cheshire a better life and all she did in return was backstabbing the archer. To even think Speedy had given up his life of hero work just for her…

_The smile when you tore me apart  
you took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
you showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real_

Speedy stopped running, feeling someone else with him in this very forest. He turned around, and even though where he was looking was filled with shadows, there was a feminine figure standing up high on one of the tree branches, resting her left hand on the bark as her white mask with yellow, black and pink colors looked down at him. Even though the mask had a smile painted on it, Speedy knew the beauty hiding behind it had a different face look.

_You broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

"Jade Nguyen," Speedy said, looking up at the green kimono girl standing in the tree, looking out at nothing particular. "It's surprising seeing you here."

Cheshire awoke from her flashback, shaking her head a little as she looked at the archer who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and smirking a little. Cheshire nodded her head in response.

"Still sticking with the no talking rule?" Speedy asked. Cheshire once again nodded. Not only did she not want to talk to him, but she just couldn't find the words to form into a sentence so she could speak it.

_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give you reason why  
you could have chosen a different path in life_

"Things don't have to end this way," Speedy yelled, catching Cheshire's attention again. "We can make things better! I did it before and I can do it again."

_The smile when you tore me apart  
you took my heart  
deceived me right from the start_

"Sorry, Speedy," Cheshire finally said, jumping down from the tree. "I'm a villain now, and you're going to have to accept it."

Speedy threw his hands out to his side, walking over to where Cheshire now stood on the ground. "But why? What happened after you left that day? What did I do to make you leave me?"

Cheshire wined at the thought of the day when she walked out from the small apartment they both shared together as Speedy took a time off from the hero business. Of course, the others understood for all Teen Titans needed a break, but Speedy said he wasn't sure if he was coming back or not. Still, everyone understood, but they felt sad to think about him not returning.

During the time Speedy spent with Cheshire, their friendship drove into a path neither of them planned on. Friendship became a relationship so strong that even the both of them were talking about spending their future life _together_. It wasn't until Cheshire ran off that broke Speedy into a hundred different pieces.

_You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
you broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie  
could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

Cheshire shook her head. "You wouldn't understand. Not now and not ever."

With one move of her head in a circular motion, she used her sharp hair to knock Speedy out, having him fly back and hit his head on the tree sitting behind him. The archer let out a yelp of pain before falling unconscious onto the hard ground floor. Cheshire stood there in a moment of silence, still thinking over on if what she was doing was the right thing.

It wasn't though.

Cheshire sighed; knowing now was the time that it was too late to fix anything. If she took Speedy and got away, the Brotherhood of Evil would know something was up and send someone after her. Whatever was happening now hurt her really bad, but soon everything was going to turn out different.

Giving up, Cheshire finally walked over to her old lover, lifting him up in her two arms and racing back to the headquarters on where the others were, ready to receive her next plans.


	100. My half Indian and half Spanish girl

At the Teen Titans West tower, all were present in the Common Room. All the main furniture was replaced with rows and columns of chairs. Some were already seated in their chairs as some of the kids were running around while the members of the Titans West were checking if things were in the right place.

_My half Indian and half Spanish girl_  
_my half Indian and half Spanish girl_

When Raven had given a thumb up to her husband, Changeling, he then ran over to the light switch near the main doors as the rest took their seats. When the lights had dimmed, there was a single spotlight where a silver podium was on the stage underneath the huge television that was covered with a black cloth.

_Drop your earrings  
if your eyes meet her, you shall melt  
Dance to the beats  
everyone's heartbeat matches your steps_

Nightwing stepped through the Common Room doors, walking along the red carpet the Titans set up to stretch up on the mini stage Cyborg built. He stood behind the podium underneath the spotlight, pulling out a white card from his left jacket pocket, holding it in one hand as he read the words on it.

_Sways her body and lays the trap  
makes the heart restless  
Every Romeo agrees they have never seen a girl like this  
they never seen such a girl_

"Before we start," Nightwing's voice echoed throughout the speakers, "**Disclaimer, Simmy/DudeYourAwesome8 does not own the Teen Titans or Desi Girl by the Dostana Soundtrack. She only owns Icyhandra, Fireian, Scarlett and the Teen Titans' kids. **Well, not really, but you guys know the drill with that."

"Wow, you can't even explain things right anymore? How old are you getting?" Changeling joked, leaning back against his chair.

"Hey," Nightwing yelled, pointing a finger to the shape shifter. "I'm still leader of this team and as leader I'm not afraid to kick you off."

"What does kicking me off the team have to do with being the leader?" Changeling then asked, hoping to get Nightwing confused.

"Oh, shush," Raven said, covering her husband's mouth and Nightwing's with her black aura. "Can we please get through this night without any arguments?"

Choruses of "agreed" and "yeah" were heard through both side of the room from the others.

Nightwing nodded his head along with Changeling and Raven removed the magic.

"Go Aunt Raven!" Some of the kids yelled. Raven turned around and winked, having the kids giggle before Nightwing cleared his throat to continue on.

_I've seen millions of girls  
ain't nobody like my half Indian and half Spanish girl  
I've seen millions of girls  
but the prettiest among them is my half Indian and half Spanish girl_

"Titans," Nightwing started again, placing his hands on either side of the podium's top as he looked at each member sitting in the room right now. "We've gone from singing about friendships to relationships. Relationships to breakups and back to relationships and even about family members and important memories that will be kept forever," Nightwing smiled, placing a hand palm out on his heart, "in here."

He took a deep breath, placing a smile back on his face before continuing. "Now, Teen Titans, please welcome the writer herself! Scarlett, come on out!"

_Who's the hottest girl in the world?  
My half Indian and half Spanish girl  
with her grooves, she'll rock your world  
my half Indian and half Spanish girl_

Scarlett came out from the Common Room door when the spotlight shown there. She came out in a green long dress with beadwork sparking around the halter top and empire waist from the shine of the spotlight. The beaded straps cross to the open back and loose fitting skirt that reached the floor as she walked.

With the dress, she matched silver heels with a silver dog charm bracelet on the same hand where her wedding ring was.

Her hair was curled except for her bands, straighten, which were shifted to the left side of her face. She had a necklace with different types of charms symbolizing the friends' she made here.

_My half Indian and half Spanish girl_

She laughed, walking down the red carpet as she saw everyone's energy running through their bodies while they were clapping and cheering at the brunette haired girl. Scarlett got up on the podium, giving Nightwing a hug before he stepped to the side so she could have the spotlight.

_If you look at her hips sway  
she will bring colors to your dreams  
if she holds your hand  
her lover will die smiling  
search wherever you like  
but you won't find such a girl_

"Hello!" Scarlett said, waving her teammates.

"Hello!" The others repeated back, waving too.

As Scarlett was still smiling, she slowly shook her head and asked, "Why are we all here and dressed fancy?"

Nightwing took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh, I know!" Scarlett threw a finger up, "If you look behind me, there are two gay guys who go by the name Liam and Ethan making out in the ocean." She then turned around. "Oh, that's sad, Liam got eaten by a shark and Ethan got stung by an American Jellyfish." Scarlett waved her hand, "Bye guys!"

Nightwing face palmed and the adults groaned as the kids laughed at Scarlett's behavior. The adults knew though she was only doing that to humor the little kids.

_I've seen millions of other girls  
ain't nobody like my half Indian and half Spanish girl  
I've seen millions of other girls  
but the prettiest among them is my half Indian and half Spanish girl_

"Honey, bring it up," Nightwing ignored Scarlett and told Starfire who still didn't stop giggling as she rose from her chairs, holding something in one of her hand.

_Who's the hottest girl in the world?  
My half Indian and half Spanish girl  
with her grooves she'll rock your world  
my half Indian and half Spanish girl_

Starfire was holding a golden custom made trophy in her hand. On the base, it had a silver plaque with the name '_DudeYourAwesome8' written_ across it. Underneath her username, it then had _'For writing 100 chapters in Singing How I Feel.' _Sitting on the base was a laptop tilted with the Teen Titan's logo on the screen.

Scarlett covered her mouth with both hands as she saw the trophy, already feeling the tears build up in her eyes and everyone clapped again. Starfire handed Scarlett the trophy and gave her a hug, saying congratulations as they hugged.

_Wherever I go every eye follows me  
if I stop for a while here everyone has a cold sigh  
everyone's eyes has told me  
they've seen a girl like me only in their dreams  
a girl like me_

"Speech, speech, speech!" The guys, kids and some of the girls kept chanting over and over again until Scarlett finally nodded her head which made everyone cheer.

Scarlett sighed and Nightwing handed her, her own white index card which Scarlett took with a huge smile, looking down at the piece of paper as she read the words into the microphone.

"First off," She said, "I'd like to thank; my three sisters, Soul of a Raven, Treskttn and Avandra the Mary-sue slayer; my brothers llew ifanc and Chico Magnifico; my beautiful secret wife xxFraise; and of course my two great friends xXxPaperFlowersxXx and Magma832 for your support, song suggestions, inspiration giving and many, many more other reasons that I can't think of right now." Scarlett turned to face the camera, bringing a hand to her mouth and blowing a kiss. "I love all you guys times a million trillion _gazillion_."

_I've seen millions of other girls  
ain't nobody like a half Indian and half Spanish girl_

She then faced back to the Teen Titans. "Secondly, I don't know how much to thank teentitangirl25 for always being the one I can count on to review every single chapter of Singing How I Feel plus Saffire55 in the earlier chapters." She turned back to the camera and gave a thumb up, "You're the greatest, girls!"

_I've seen millions of other girls  
the prettiest among them is a half Indian and half Spanish girl_

Scarlett took a deep breath. "And lastly, I'd like to thank; Violet, Alex, Wolf Princess Girl, Okami-girl22, thedaydreamer06, FelynTiger, fallingthroughspace, xXxForgottenMelodyxXx, KingofRandom117, Titansgirlsgo, RandomThinkerAlltheTime, Dianna Phantom27, tyria tatayanna x3, raelover123, Addicted2Books13, Redtha, Addie Marie Jones, Twilight-PJOgirl, Naruto The 0 Espada, Angeltiger777, Techno Skittles, TheJadenDolphin, Phoenix Ariel Roth, ElvenQueen18m, delusionallyinept, readerchick6, CaelinWasHere, saedrtyutrdsa, roguelover321, Downward Spiral 1, Kiba Sniper, MondoTR, Moonlight123, caelinalexlaron, Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, redshadow17, Hexpert, and kiki for your reviews, song suggestions, comments, messages and more!"

"Whoa," Nightwing breath, "That's a lot of reviews."

Scarlett turned to look at him, "You have no idea. A total of 291 reviews and counting! Isn't that amazing?"

"Totally!" The others answered, giving Scarlett another round of applause.

_Who's the hottest girt in the world?  
A half Indian and half Spanish girl  
with our grooves, we'll rock your world  
a half Indian and half Spanish girl_

Nightwing jumped to Scarlett's side. "_Drop your earrings," _he grabbed her hand, pulling the brunette haired girl into his arms. "_If your eyes meet hers," _He bent half down along with Scarlett,_ "then you shall melt."_

Scarlett laughed, pushing the leader away and walking back to the podium to grab her trophy but Cyborg and Changeling stopped her.

Cyborg and Changeling jumped up, grabbing Scarlett's hand to pull her back down. "_Dance to the beats." _Both best friends took a turn to spin Scarlett around, "_Everybody's heartbeat matches your steps."_

She walked away from the two, but not until she was blocked by Aquaman, Fireian, Flash, Mas, Jericho and Hot spot who stood shoulder to shoulder in arms length as they shook their chest. _"Sway her body and lays the trap," _They sang together until Scarlett was tapped on the shoulder by Red Star.

Red Star, Menos, Thunder, Lightning, Herald, Killowat, Bushido stood on the opposite side. Scarlett was pushing Red Star back as the other guys had a hand on their hearts. "_Make the heart go restless!" _They sang together.

All the guys then gathered around her, screaming, "_Every Romeo agrees they have __**never**__ seen a girl like this!"_

The girls pushed their husbands away, repeating, "_They have never seen a girl like this," _as they pass the helpless girl still standing in the middle of the room.

Somehow then, the guys pulled away from their wife and surrounded Scarlett again, but this time with their own kids standing in front of them. The kids had a hand underneath their chin and smiled up at Scarlett as the guys were smirking at her.

"_I've seen millions of other girls," _The guys placed a hand on their cheek, looking dreamily at Scarlett before continuing,_ "ain't anybody like the half Indian and half Spanish girl."_

The guys waved their hands behind their shoulders, pointing to their own wife who was standing among one another, laughing.

"_I've seen millions of other girls," _each brought their hand back to their cheek, "_but the prettiest among them is the half Indian and half Spanish girl."_

Speedy grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her out of the crowd and into his arms. He smirked at her and she laughed, giving her husband a kiss before he surprised her with a part of the song.

"_Who's the hottest girl in the world? Yes, my half Indian and half Spanish girl. With her grooves, she'll rock your world," _Speedy rested his forehead on hers, "_My half Indian and half Spanish girl."_

Solange ran up to hug her mother and Scarlett placed a hand on her head, running her fingers through her brown hair with orange tips right before Speedy lifted their baby girl up in his arms. Scarlett let Solange hold her trophy. She laughed as she waved it in the air as the others continued to clap their hands, closing the night's ceremony and changing into party mode.


End file.
